


Leave me alone, i am Taken

by paulyrob



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Barebacking, Car Accident, Dreams, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Exhibitionism, Family Feuds, First book in series, Fluff and Angst, Hospital, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Aaron, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Robert Sugden, Porn, Recovery, Smut, Supportive Aaron, Underwear, exhibutionism Aaron, explicit - Freeform, very explicit, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 189,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulyrob/pseuds/paulyrob
Summary: Aaron and Rob are trying to sort out there relationship . Liv is needing Roberts Help , Alex keeps on trying with Aaron , Aaron gets paranoid about Robs personal trainer , Rebecca is trying to keep Aaron away from Robert , Adam and Vic are kicking Robert out , Robert needs a new home and to Top it all off Chas turns up





	1. Dreams

I was sitting astride him my ass could feel his thick thighs underneath me . god I was becoming breathless as he kissed my neck . my beard rubbing against his cheek , his hands wandering down my back towards my ass , feeling me and pulling me closer to him. Me jeans and underwear getting tighter as my cock rubber against his stomach . God I loved feeling my body this close to his. I could feeling massaging my ass cheeks through the material of my jeans pulling my cheeks apart and trying to stretch me . I wanted to feel his touch on my hole I was craving it.HIs hands wandered back up my body to grab my hair as he pulled me head back from his searching mouth I looked in to his filled with lust. "What do you want Aaron tell me what you want?"

I was breathless trying to figure out in my mind what I did want, I wanted all of him every inch every touch every kiss " I want you" I replied it came straight from the back of my throat I let it out in a low growl and he looked at me a smile crossing his face his eyes skimming my body as he held the back of my hair not letting me look away . He drew my closer and breathed on to my throat causing me to throw my head back in anticipation waiting for his lips to touch me . they didn't and I couldn't wait for the contact as I ground down further on to his thighs I needed him and he new it , he was teasing me and getting off on it , I LOVED !! every minute of it. 

"Stand up!" he told me , I looked at him confused "No!" I replied forcing the wards out of my mouth pouting trying to hold him closer , His hands released my head and made there way to my hips , He pushed them back to I was moving back off his lap " I need you I'm not getting off" I tried to force myself to stay where I was but he was to forceful , "Stand Up" he told me once again as his hands where pushing against my wanting body . I looked down at him and gave in , I knew I couldn't resist , I knew there would be some plan or scheme in his head so I did as I was told.

I stood in front of him looking down at him as he lay back with his arms now stretched over the back of the sofa , His legs apart and his breathing heavy as I watched his chest rise and fall , He once again surveyed my body with his eyes before speaking " STRIP NOW" I Looked at him in astonishment " STRIP NOW AARON YOU HAVE GOT SOMETHING OF MINE AND I WANT IT BACK" I looked at him astonished , How did he know , he couldn't have figures it out .i looked him in the eyes " I don't know what your talking about!!" a nervous giggle in my voice "Oh i think you do Aaron now are you going to Strip or do i have to come and get it myself , and you know that i will get it back by any means i have to , Its not yours"

I look at him and huff out a breath " Right ok , I didn't mean to take it i just needed something to remind me of you" he didn't respond he just continued staring at me , no emotion on his face . I looked down at my feet and back to his face ."ok" and i took the hem of my jumper and t shirt and pulled it over my head letting it drop behind me . I looked at him, he didn't move , waiting for me to make my next move , I looked down to my feet and slid of my boots one at a time kicking them to the other end of the sofa. my hands trailed to the waistband of my jeans and i popped the button and pulled down the zipper and stopped" Do you have to have them it back now or cant it wait " He looked at me and shook his head " Now Aaron. no more excuses"

I put my thumbs in my hips just inside the waist of my jeans and slid them down kicking them off as i did so towards where my jumper and t shirt had landed . i stood in front of him and he stared at me a smile appearing on his face " Why didn't you think i would notice they had gone " he let out a small laugh at the end of the question which just made me smile as i looked back at him" I don't know i just wanted to feel close to you , Something of yours i guess ,"i was trying to stop myself giggling as i replied to him hanging my head in slight embarrassment. " all you had to do was ask Aaron. and besides they look better on you " 

As i stood there in front my head looking down to the floor i was becoming warm with embarrassment as my cheeks started to flush red . " So you want them back?" i looked at him as he started to giggle and a wide smile on his face" I don't think they where every mine really , when you bought me the five pairs i never thought i would wear them but they are really comfy and if i do say so myself look good on you" I looked at his face and his eyes with filled with lust , i could see it " I have to admit when i did buy them i did buy them a bit small for you because i liked the way they looked on you , tight and figure hugging . but i do admit i like wearing hem as well , Please say you ll let me wear them , especially when you have been wearing them , it makes me feel a lot closer to you as if i can feel you " He stood up and came forward standing directly in front of me i could feel his breath on my neck " Do you take them out of the wash basket when i put them in there " he looked at me and i nod my head " Usually when you go for a shower , i ll go to the wash basket take them out , Strip my boxers off and put these on , Usually making sure than i put my PJ bottoms on straight after so you wont notice " I hand my head looking like that i have been caught with my hands in the cookie jar " I have no problem with it Aaron honestly and you look fucking hot as hell in them to" 

His hand slowly picks my chin up and i look in to his eyes , " Fuck me please" He takes a step back from me looking at me , he moves his hands to the front of his shirt and undoes the buttons slowly sliding it off his shoulders , I move towards him as i want to touch him " aha ah ah Aaron no touch till i tell you" hes smirking , God i love it when he smirks it does things to me " And no touching yourself Aaron" I look at him and nod knowing this is going to drive me wild and heighten the sensation. 

He stands further back and unbuttons his jeans slowly pulling the zip down he lets the material fall away and i gasp " Fuck" I can see hes not wearing any underwear i can see the top of his snacking cock and a trimmed and shaved bush its making me wet my lips , he looks back at me and smirks pushing the jeans down with his thumbs until he steps out of them , I look at him my eyes wide , licking my lips thinking to my self how much i want him , Hes the biggest i have ever taken and that's saying a lot considering the amount of one night stands i had before i met him , even Jackson and Ed don't compare to his size , Its not just the length its the girth , hes huge and he fills me up completely , and if i am honest it hurts sometimes due to his size . 

I look at him he knows what i need as he starts walking towards me i cant take my eyes off his swinging cock , " How do you want it Aaron" I look at him and a quivering breath leaves my body " I want our favourite position " He looks at me and nods his head before returning to the sofa and sitting down his arms stretched out again across the back his legs wide , He looks at me and nods " No Foreplay , Your Ride and you Ride hard is that understood ?" I look at him and nod my head eagerly , Fuck i want to ride him hard today , I need this I'm desperate for it . I walk over to him and stand between his legs gripping the waistband of his underwear that i have been wearing " Leave the briefs on Aaron , They turn me on your cock looks so good in that pouch and i wanna fuck you while your wearing them " I look at him and nod as a broad smile covers my face.

I sit on his lap again my cock straining against the black material as i rub it against his chest, I reach behind myself and pull his cock so its sitting on the material in between my ass cheeks , He's breathing heavy his precum smearing into the material i can feel the wetness against me . " I look at him and he breathlessly asks "Lube" I nod and pull it from the sidetable where we store it " you do it " he moans as his head is thrown back over the back of the sofa . I smile and nod, I always like getting myself ready for him . Without turning around i squeeze a large amount on to my fingers and slowly push my hand down the back of the waistband of the briefs finding my hole as i breath in quickly at home cold the lube is touching my hole , I push to figers in and clench straight away around them , God I'm tight but i love it and i know how I'm gonad love feeling him against my tight hole . I workmyslef so i am becoming a little bit looser and wet , I love him being inside me when I'm wet . I pull my hand free and squeeze more lube on to my fingers finding his cock and sliding my hand over him to make him slick . God her feels bigger than i ever thought he could , I look at his face without taking stopping working my hand over his cock behind me , his breathing quickens up and he faces me ."you ready " I look at him and nod " I don't think i have been this ready in ages and i am so fucking turned on right now" 

He pulls me close and i wrap both of my arms around this neck ready to hold on . I feel him pull the material of the briefs to one side exposing my ass , He pulls my cheeks apart and i can feel his figure probing me i gasp and pull his head tighter to my chest my arms still tightly wrapped around his neck, " Now please i gasp" as i feel his warm breath on my nipple . i can feel him remove his finger and i know what's coming next . as soom as it touched my rim i know its his cock , i'd know the feel of the big purple head anywhere , i can feel him pull my cheeks apart exposing my hole further to his cock and slowly i lower myself on to him i throw my head back and gasp " Fuuuuuckkkk ! " i stop and pant while still holding around his neck , i can feel him speaking in to my chest " Are you ok , You want to stop?" i bite my lip ," No fucking way , i just need to adjust you , told you sometimes i cant believe i can take all of you just give me a minute " We stop for what feels like hours before i slowly slide myself further down on to him " Fuck Pull my cheeks apart Stretch me , that's the only way i can take you" I can feel him pulling my cheeks further apart opening me up to take him further , it feels like i am going to split on to i know i need to take him all , As i throw my head back once again I'm moaning , i know that i know have him inside me . i ve taken him all and it feels fucking amazing . He hasn't moved as he's waiting for a signal form me . I push my head on to his shoulder an bite in to him , he knows this means I'm ready and he starts rolling his hips slowly thrusting on to me , he knows that's all i can take at this point as with each toll of his hips i thrust myself down on him. I'm biting in to his shoulder and i know that i will leave a mark .,but i don't care , he finds my nipple and slowly start to suck on it , his tongue flicking against the hard nub . 

I'm grinding down on him almost breathless ,mmmm He feels so good , i know i wont last long but i don't care i need this and i need him . he starts to thrust deeper inside of me instead of rolling his hips causing me to throw my head back exposing my throat , as soon as he seems this he latches on to my throat . i can feel his teeth sinking in to my skin his cock filling me as his hands are pulling me ass cheeks apart as far as they will go . i start groaning in to the air, the pleasure filling me . my whole body feels like its part of his , i can feel it in my stomach the tension building the feeling of something good , I know i cant last much longer . i haven't even touched myself yet and i can feel my orgasm building , Hes so deep inside me hes constantly hitting my prostate , my sweet spot is numb with the sensation and then it hits , without warning , I pull myself in to his body biting down hard on to his shoulder hands trying to grip on to his sweaty back as i release my load in to the underwear I'm still wearing ,.I'm breathless , i don't know what so do , i cant catch my breath the intensity of the orgasm is so heavy.

My eyes shoot open . I'm sweating and slightly disorientated .i look over at the alarm clock its 2.30am i sigh and look back at the ceiling , i breath in heavily and look to my left the space is empty . me eyes feel heavy as i sigh , my husband should be here but he isn't . i made him leave and my life feels as empty as my bed. I feel wet i push up the duvet to see that my underwear , his underwear is wet and covered in come . "FUCK" i mutter to myself , i have had the same dream again , its doing my head in . I cant get him off my mind . I was doing so well until Liv came back , Until i had that stupid date with Alex and he tried it on . Feelings i had buried in my mind have now come flooding back for him. 

I sigh and get up taking the red briefs off , i clean myself up with a towel , I head over to my underwear drawer and pull out a pair of my black boxers and slide them on , I look at the red briefs that are on the floor and pick them, up and fold them up i open up another drawer and place them next to the other 4 pairs of briefs that i forgot to tell Robert that i still had when he left , I smile to myself and laugh closing the drawer . 

Back in bed alone i turn my back against the alarm clock and slowly head over to Roberts side of the bed , I place my head on the pillow and can still smell him , my arm outstretched to where his body should be my hand and palm facing down in to the covers where it would be resting on his stomach just above his waist , i sigh and close my eyes trying to get used to the empty bed , its not something i am dealing with very well .


	2. A busy Day ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of Many mammoth chapters in this saga

My eyes are blurred when I wake up , its dark and I feel slightly disorientated thee loud buzzing noise I hear constant. I look up and realise its the alarm its 7.30am and I haven't slept very well .After my dream last night I fell drained , quite literally . I reach over and smash my hand down on the top of the alarm clock turning it off , I don't want to get up but I have to . I had moved again in the night to sleep on Roberts side of the bed . I could smell has aftershave on the pillow . its been months since we separated but the only way I can sleep is by spraying the aftershave on the pillow before I go to work so the gentle smell is there ready for me when I come to bed at night. I turn over on to my back pulling the duvet with me as I turn its wrapped around my waist the cool air waking me up as it hits my chest , I tub my hands through my hair and bring them down rubbing my face a few ti9mes to try and wake myself up ,Its Liv's fault he's on my mind . after her coming home all the memories have come flooding back , everything that I had buried in my mind here again , making me miss him even more , its not that I want him , I know I want him , I know that I want him , but I also need him , he's my life and it hurts that we have grown so far apart I have to admit that its mostly my doing , I Kept pushing and pushing him further away and now I don't know how to pull him back , the constant need for him hurting my chest , is this what heartbreak really feels like ?

I sigh and throw the duvet back getting out of bed walking towards the bathroom , its cold but it feels good on my body , I turn the shower on and wait for it to heat up , I need aa pee and go to the toilet my hand pulling mu cock out my boxers . its sticky . I remember the dream that I had that made me shoot the load in to Roberts pants as I smile at the memory . I really need to clean myself up its a busy day . I slide down my own boxers and throw them outside the bathroom door as I step in to the shower , God the water feel good . I lift my face so that the water jet is covering my face with the hot water , rubbing the water through my hair ,it would usually be this point the Robert would join me in the shower coming up behind me so I could feel him all his hock rubbing between my ass cheeks in a semi state of arousal as he would kiss my neck grab the shower gel and wash my hair.

He's not here though, I grab his shower gel I haven't kept this behind form the time that he left , I order it online so that it gets delivered discreetly. no one knows that I order it , I go to the shop every week to buy the cheap tat that I usually use just keep up the pretence , If anyone asks me if I smell like Robert I usually fob them of with the excuse of its a new scent of my usual gel , this is another thing that I need of Roberts it makes me feel close to him still the aftershave on the pillow the smell of the shower gel on my body and in my hair it keeps me from going mad as I wash the gel through my hair the wake of water covers my body , I squeeze more in to my hand and rub it in to my chest covering my nipples and down to my cock and balls . washing my pubes and cock , feeling my smooth balls in my hand as I clean myself up after last night , I still take care of myself the way Robert used to like me to do , I shave my cock and balls , just leaving a strip above my cock as Robert used to like smelling me when he used to take all of me in to his mouth . burying his nose in to my pubes he used to inhale to get me scent , I loved it , that's why I still trim and shave to keep the memories , I finish cleaning my groin and squeeze more gel in to the palm of my hand . reaching around behind myself I work the lather in to my ass cheeks scrubbing hard I pull my cheeks apart and rob the gel in to my crack covering my hole , Its smooth, I shaved it last night after I trimmed before going to bed , Robert loves my shaved ass . he likes it so he can get it wet with his spit and his tongue , it always excited me thinking about what he could do with his tougue and my hole . but it excited me more when he used to fuck me his cock inside me and the slapping of his stomach against my back as he fucked me in to oblivion , I cant resist a quick feel of my hole while my hands are covered in shower gel I raise my leg slightly and fell my puckered hole slowly rubbing a finger against it , I throw my head back and gasp at the feeling , its good and its tight . no one has been there since Robert has left and that's the way it will stay until I'm comfortable or we are back together. I love feeling the tightness ,it reminds me of who I belong to , Him and only him , this is his and his alone until I say otherwise , Its feels good but as I bring my head down so the water is running over the back of my neck I lower my foot and remover my fingers form my hole , Sighing . 

I step out of the shower tuning if off and grab a large black bath towel that's been hanging on the hook on the door , I start to dry myself off taking care as my shoulders are still in the final stages of peeling from my holiday in France with the lads. they are looking better . the vests that I was wearing didn't cover my shoulders only my stomach I had hid the scars from everyone , The only person that has seen the whole of my body is Robert , I haven't felt comfortable showing anyone else apart form him , Liv had seen them accidentally when we had games night but when we talked she understood. but I had not intended to show them to her . I walk in to the bedroom and start getting dressed , Pulling on a clean pair of my own boxers as the little treats of Roberts that I have hidden in my underwear drawer are for my use only and no one else. They are my treat for when I need him close or on my skin . 

I slip on my boxers jeans sock and a clean white t shirt . I rummage through the drawers until I find the black v neck jumper that I want and out it over my head , I am trying to make an effort with my appearance lately , not to attract attention from anyone , I ma only trying to attract the attention of Robert , I know I have pushed him far away but hopefully with me taking a little more time to dress it might get him looking at me again, the Jumper is fitted and tight it shows off my chest which I have been working on at the gym , and shows my nipples , Slightly hard this morning after my little escapade in the shower but I don't care , The jeans are new to , they are not skinny jeans as I cant stand them . but they are fitted , showing off my things and to be honest they are rather tight showing off my ass , They cup my cheeks with the seem of the jeans running in between my ass crack pushing me cheeks apart like to melons . I don't usually like shopping but decided that I needed some new clothes especially if I wanted to get Roberts attention , he hasn't seen me in them yet and its only been a few days I have bene back in the village , so I am hoping that this works I smile at myself in the mirror and nod my head I look good . 

Down stairs the kettle is boiling and as I lean in to the fridge to get the milk I can hear the door slam shut behind me" Carefull your gonna break the glass in that , I cant afford to get it replaced after Robert Told me how much it cost " Liv looked at me and huffed " Sorry " I look at her and smile " Don't worry about it just be careful please , You want some breakfast ?"   
She's like a whirlwind around me throwing her school bag down grabbing the juice from the side and pulling a chair out to sit down " No thanks already had breakfast , Lisa made me something before I left " She looks down towards the table ," Aaron would you mind if I stayed at Lisa's for a bit ?" I look at her my brows furrowing and I cross my arms across my chest " Why what's wrong why don't you want to come home ? to be here with me ? " She looks at me sheepishly before she answers " Its not that I don't want to come home , I do its just I'm having a lot of fun being roomies with belle , Its nice to have girly talks , and her and gabby are getting on really well as well so I just thought I could stay a few more days , its not you honestly , its just I'm enjoying myself and I thought that you could do with some time as well.... you know to go out for a few drinks and things without worrying about me cramping your style when you get home" She's smirking at me and I know exactly what she is on about " Listens liv , your not cramping my style as you put it , I told you me and Alex had lunch , I told you that I didn't feel comfortable at the moment . I know your trying to help but I am ok " She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders " I know , Alex was a mistake and I shouldn't have pressured you in to it just to keep me happy but you have been home frim France a few days and you haven't even been out , Go out with Adam or go to the gym. I m fine with Lisa please Aaron!" I look at her and shake her and shake my head " OK you can stay at Lisa's for a few more days , but then your coming home and no arguing , and Don't worry I am going to gym tonight , I need to work out some of this pent up energy I have " I turn back around towards the counter and finish making my coffee , Blushing as I know why I have all this energy , I had not had Robert using me fucking me and using my body, and I was like a coiled spring waiting to release all the energy that I had a good work out at the gym would sort it out. " Are you wearing new clothes Aaron?" I turn around to look at her slightly embarrassed that I have been could out " Uhmmm yeah , I thought I needed a few new things , why don't you like them ?" She looked at me " The jeans and jumper are well a little bit tight but you look well FIT ! and I don't usually say that about my brother " She laughed and looked back down to he juice " Thanks even if the compliment is form my sister" I laughed . " right time to get going or we are going to be late for your appointment" She looked at me a sadness covering her face " DI we have to go I know tis only a check up and I swear I haven't drunk anything since I was in hospital . " I look down at her and smile " Liv we have to its part of what social services said that I need to do. Don't worry its a blood test and a chat nothing more " She looks back at me and nods " I know , I just don't like needles when the take my blood , and to be honest I don't want you bumping in to Alex , Its going to be awkward and its because of me " I look at her and crouch down beside her at the table "Don't worry about Alex that's my problem not your's it was my decision to knock him back , I cant do it at the moment , so if he says anything I will deal with him . and don't worry about the needles I don't like them either " She leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek " Olivia did you just kiss me again ?" She nods and lowers her head " Twice in a month must be a record " I grab her hand " Come on lets get going" She stand up and grabs her bag from the sofa as we head to the door "Will you drop me off at school after we have a test that I need to do and I need to pass it" I look at her in amazement and shock " Since when did you do well at tests , and since when have you been that keen to get to school " She looks at me and lowers her head " I have been getting help since you where in Prison !" I look at her stunned " Whos been helping you liv ?" is it belle ? I know she's good at school and is in college but I didn't know she was good at maths ?" She looks at me and lowers her head " No its uhmmmm ..... please don't be mad .... its Robert " I look at her Stunned " Robert?" she lowers her head " Ever since I got expelled and before I went to Ireland Robert bought me all the text books and he's been helping me over Skype . Chas dose'nt even know , please Aron don't be mad at him" I look at her and smile " I'm not don't worry " I grab her shoulder and we walk out the door. as I turn to lock up I have a smile on my face and a thought comes in to my mind God I'm proud of him!

As were driving out of the village towards Hotten I notice the silver care coming towards me . I intake a gasp of air slowly and quietly , Its Roberts , I look towards the approaching car and slow down slightly so I can see the man inside , He drives past me and doesn't even acknowledge me . no wave nothing his eyes straight on the road , I sigh disappointedly as I look back to the road'  
" Was that Roberts car ?" Liv asks me   
"Um I think so not sure , wasn't paying much attention really " I lie   
" He's out early , Probably been to the gym "  
I look over at her and laugh " Robert in a gym. I doubt that he doesn't even know how to run properly"  
She looks back at me " He joined a few weeks ago when you where in France , apparently he has to try and work on his breathing and stamina , his chest is giving him some two years after being shot and he's still having problems breathing, so the doctor recommended he start running , not outdoors though as he could catch a chill , and that's where it all started from , He had a cold a few weeks ago and that's where the breathing problems started"  
I look at her a little bit shocked " What do you mean breathing problems ,. I didn't know"  
She looked back at me " Why would you know , you to aren't exactly talking every time he tries you block him and push him away "  
I look at her a stunned look on my face " right we had better get to this appointment " I m trying to move the conversation on , a little worried about Roberts health 

Pulling up outside Hotten General trying to get a parking space is becoming a little bit of fucking nightmare to be honest, its 9.30am and the car park is already nearly full as we head to the far end of the car park and start walking back to the main entrance. " Where is it we need to go ?" Look looks at me and shrugs her shoulders " Great!"

Walking in to the Hospital towards the main desk I approach the receptionist, I smile at her " Hi was wondering if you could help we have an appointment at the childrens clinic my sister here needs to get some bloody tests and a check up"  
The receptionist looks up at me and smiles " yup no problem if you just follow the red lines along the floor you should come to the pediatrics department its all on the ground floor so you shouldn't get lost "   
I look at her and smile " Thanks" as I grab Liv by the shoulder and start moving her towards the Red line we had been directed to, Walking down the corridor the smell of the hospital makes me feel sick , I always hate places like this and I have seen enough of them over the last few years ,even being here just over 4 weeks ago with liv still makes me feel unsettled.

" Aaron "

I turn around looking behind us and I see Alex walking towards us smiling , 

" HI " he smiles as me when a few feet away.  
" Hi " I reply looking down at the floor. slightly embarrassed as to the way we left things he's a nice enough bloke , he's friendly and funny , he's also very flirtatious with me something I'm not comfortable with . the only man that had been this flirtatious with me had been Robert , and I fell for him instantly it was so overwhelming and I fell hard , With Alex its different it makes me cringe , I'm not comfortable with people flirting , I usually ignore it and brush it aside but Alex is persistent with it and it makes me uncomfortable , The day outside the pub where he tried to kiss me was to much and I backed away , I knew I had to he just isn't the type of guy I would go for , and to be honest falling asleep and not knowing anything about cars does not exactly leave a lot to have a conversation about. 

" What are you doing here?" He looking at me with those eyes again and I feel my neck redden " Just here with Liv's follow up appointment" He looks at liv and smiles   
" I thought I recognized the name" he looks at Liv and grabs her by the shoulder " Its me doing the follow up tests so lets get started and then you can get you of there and back to school" He leads her down towards the clinic a hand resting on her shoulder as he turn his face to ask me " How's everything how have you been doing?"  
I look at him and smile " Yeah we have been doing good . Liv's been getting better and hasn't nicked anymore alcohol" I smile as I say it . he looks as me and smiles   
" I didn't ask about Liv , I asked about how you have been doing Aaron?"  
I look at him a false smile appearing on my face the one I usually do when I try to fain interest in something " Yeah good "  
"Right where here" he looks at me as we stop outside an office door , I look at Liv and nod " You ready ?" She look at me back " Yeah" I smile " Go on then"   
Alex opens the door and lets Liv walk past him he smiles as she goes to sit down and he looks back at me placing his hand on the small of my back " you coming in?"   
I look at him and take a step back away form the door " No liv's fine and I don't enjoy needles so i'll just wait here " pointing towards the plastic chair next to the door   
"I don't bite " he smiles at me   
I laugh " No I know its fine ill wait here " I step away form him again trying to shake of his grip on me , he looks at me and nods as I take the seat next to the office door as it closes . I don't kike anyone touching me its not that I mind being touched ono the arm or on the shoulder but ion my back its just to intimate and the only person I let do that was Robert , he knew all of my body and I felt comfortable with him doing that , but no one else , As I look up towards the ceiling I start to think about the conversation Liv and I had in the car About Robert , I hadn't realised that I had pushed him so far away that we couldn't even acknowledge each other , I was concerned when live told me about his breathing problems , I just hadn't thought that he could get ill from having a cold , let alone from the bullet would on his chest. I still remember the wound on his body just to the top and left of his left nipple ,I used to kiss it and rub my figure along his chest when he was asleep . remembering how I could have nearly lost him , It was always there as a reminder to me of just how close he came to being dead , He always said it was a reminder to himself of how bad he was before I met him , to me it was always a reminder if how much I nearly lost , In bed at night as I used to watch his chest rise and fall I could always see the scar , the start shape a stark reminder of the shooting. when I used to see it it for some reason always used to turn me on . like a battle scar like my own . Robert at least 3 times a week used to kiss me gently across my stomach where my scars are, I would never let him know what I used to kiss his while he was asleep. I used to love licking his right nipple the one always closest to me as we slept , by hand running over his chest to the scar as I let my tongue move across the hardening nipple , I used to love the feel of my tongue feeling him harden beneath me as they became erect at my touch , I would then raise myself up on my forearms and lick my way across his chest tasting him as my tongue trailed its way across his pecks to his scar where I would pucker my lips and slowly kiss and lick it and make it wet before I would move over to his left nipple repeating the performance , I remember how I used to breath heavily through my nose so that I could use my mouth to taste his body.

I was shaken from my thought with my name being called . I shake my head and looked to my right to see Liv standing there smiling at me " All done " she beaned at me . I look at her and nod   
as I get up she starts to walk off in front of me when I feel a hand on my forearm" Shell be fine nothing to worry about , No alcohol in her system , shell have to come back again in a few weeks time just to comply with the social services rules but otherwise she is ok " I raise my head from my forearm to where Alex's hand is on me and I look at him " Great no problem"  
Alex Looks at me and Smiles " I don't want to be awkward Aaron but I will be seeing her here in a few weeks again so lets just try and get on "  
I look at him and nod " No Problem. nothings awkward Alex don't worry about it "   
He looks at me and then to the floor before he start to speak " Listen I know I moved to fast before , its because I like you, I like you a lot and I want to see you again So maybe we can take it slow and go for that Drink?" He looks at me hopefully  
"Listen Alex as I said before , its not u its me I'm just not ready after everything that's happened I just need time on my own to think things through  
His look becomes dark " Is it because of your psycho ex husband interrupting our date ? or is it because he is nervous I am going to shop him to the police for giving and underage girl alcohol"  
I shake my arm loose from his grip and look at him" lets get one thing clear "my voice harsh as I grit me teeth together " Liv stole the alcohol end of she knew she had done wrong and we worked it out with social services , As for you calling my husband a psycho you no know nothing about him so I suggest you keep your nose out" I'm getting angry , how dare someone insult my husband   
"Ex Husband Aaron , you told me that" Alex tries to grab my arm again   
"Yeah he is my ex husband but I wont hear anyone slagging him off , you got it" I pull my arm back from his grasp I cant stand him touching me  
" He might be your ex but All I'm trying to do is to Protect you AARON ! I am not about to give up anytime soon and how ever long it takes I'm gonna be there for you , You need help to get over him , and I am the man to do that wheather you like it or not . Let me help you get over him" He walks towards me and we are standing close I feel his breath his breath on my cheek , he going to kiss me and I feel uncomfortable , I move back away from him looking up in to his face  
" I don't need help getting over him , Keep you nose you " I move starting to walk after Liv as I hear him shout at me   
" You can keep pushing me away Aaron but I'm not going to give up" I look back over my shoulder a stern look on my face   
" Maybe Robert was Right , you are just using your position as a Doctor to get in to peoples pants" I look away from him trying to catch up to Liv   
" You can run from me Aaron but you cant hide , I will be there for you even if you don't like it "  
I carry on walking starting to speed up trying to get to the main doors where I can get some fresh air . Liv's waiting for me outside , She lowers here phone and looks at me   
" Are you ok you look a bit pale" I look down at her and laugh , " I just needed to air this place makes me feel uncomfortable " She looks at me and laughs " I'm meant to be the one with a needle phobia " I look at her and smile   
"Idiot"

I have stopped off at the local deli to get Liv something for her lunch before dropping her off at the school gates , I get back in the car and hand her the paper bag as she opens is a rummages through its contents looking at me and smiling "Thanks" I look back at her and smile " Since when did you get all healthy and food conscious?" She looks back at me shyly " Robert has been helping me with Brain food " she laughs " It actually does work lots of vitamins and omega things he's been telling me to take and it actually helps me to focus , and I'm not feeling as tiered anymore " I look at her and smile as I start the engine " Good " She smiles at me back while I think to myself God I'm proud of him. " Come on lets get you to school and to this test" 

as soon as I have dropped liv of at school and start driving back to the village I cant help but feel a little bit guilty and a little bit Proud of Liv and of Robert , I feel guilty for pushing Robert away and for making Liv feel like she should hate his as she told me a few week ago but things have changed since I have been back , Liv needing Roberts help with maths tests and stuff for school has made me feel proud of Robert for being there for her , I don't know how they got to talking and how she got the help she needed off him but I am glad it was him that she turned to , I am no good at all this homework so its amazing to know that she does have Robert there to help her even if me and him and not getting on. I also feel the concern for Roberts health starting to play on my mind again , I just need to talk to him to make sure he's ok it might put my mind at rest a little. As I turn in to the scrapyard I can see Roberts car parked there next to Adams . This is not going to go well . Since Vic and Adam have been back together Adam has been Giving Robert more grief since they are living under the same roof again , I know Adam cant judge considering what he has done to VIC twice now but it doesn't seem to stop him having a go at Robert , I know he's my best mate but he can be a dick at times. 

As I walk in to the portacabin the first thing I notice is the silence Adam has his back facing Robert and Robert has his head down looking at the paperwork on his desk. As soon as Adam sees me he nods his head without speaking and I do the same . I look towards Robert who is now closing his laptop and packing up his desk , He doesn't acknowledge me he gets up papers and laptop under his arm and walks past me out the door , not looking back at me . I turn my head watching him head towards his car a hurt expression on my face , I hear the engine start as I watch the car reverse out the scrapyard and down the road , My head is down my eyes facing the floor as I cant even look at Adam as I sigh " What did I do?" I ask Adam not even bothering to look at him.  
He looks up form his paperwork " Don't worry about it he's just been a prize twat as usual"  
I look at Adam and smirk " really why"  
Adam puts his pen down and rubs his hands over his face and through his hair before his hands lay on the back of his head " I told Vic last night that he had to go , I Don't want him living in the same house as us"   
"So your Chucking him out?"  
Adam sighs and looks at me " Yeah I don't want him living under our Roof , He's hurt my best mate and I don't want him there I told Vic he had to go or I wouldn't come back home to live"  
I look at him annoyance showing ion my face" and what did she say"   
" She spoke to him this morning , Told him that he had to find a place within the next week as she wants the house free for when I come back "  
"And what did he say"  
" He's moving out to the B+B this afternoon , Apparently there is a property going that he's interested in buying so he's moving out until it all sorted out "  
" He's moving out of the village ?" I'm astonished at the news that no one has told me   
" Yup he's seen a house in Hotten that he want ,he was just finishing stuff here before he goes to view it , and then move the stuff from Vic's"  
I look at Adam a smug smile on his face " You got what you wanted, him out the village and I got what I wanted my wife and my house back"  
I look at Adam and I don't know what to say , I turn on my heal and walk out the door towards my car while I hear adam shouting for me to go back to the portacabin , I ignore him and get in to the car angry that I haven't been told any thing about Robert Moving Away , I reverse out of the yard and head back to the village.

i'm hammering of the Door to Keepers cottage , Angry at the conversation I have just had with adam. Vic opens the door " Is Robert here?" She looks as me and shakes her head  
" No he's just popping in to hotten for a bit" She looks down to the floor   
" I know he's moving Vic, Adam has just told me . How could you do that to him?"   
Her eyes dart from the floor and look at me straight in the eye" Don't you dare Aaron , I know how hard it is to loose someone I lost adam TWICE! he and I am giving it another go . Its a shame you couldn't have tried with Robert" I look at he not saying a word" Adam and I had a long conversation , they only way we could move on is if we have time alone together something you haven't given Robert . You couldn't even spare him time for a coffee when he came back. When I spoke to adam he made it pretty clear when he told me how you felt about Robert so I didn't mind asking him to move out to give me and adam time to try and get our marriage back together.  
I am starting to loose patients with her . my mind racing trying to think of something for her to stop kicking him out to the B+B be and away from the village   
" Did you know he's not well again ,. Breathing problems " I voice my concerns to her sternly   
" Yes Aaron I did , Don't you dare tell me that I don't care about my own brother , I care more than others , I took him to the Doctors just after you left , He said the best thing for him was to get more exercise, so I took him to the same gym that we go to and signed him up , he's been going for just over a week and sees a personal trainer . Just after he finished his antibiotics .  
A dark shadow cast over my mind " He has a personal trainer?"  
" Yup his name is will , He's been really good with Rob giving him a training plan and also sorts of advice. He's going there this afternoon before he goes to an appointment at 4.00pm"  
" Is the appointment at 4.00pm to view a house"   
" Yes"   
" Why Didn't you tell me he was leaving or your kicking him out"   
"Its none of your business what Robert does anymore you have made it perfectly clear to him and me"  
"Right well ok , do you know where Robert is now , I went to the scrapyard but as soon as I go there he left ?"  
" If he wanted you to know where he was going he would have told you" with that Vic started to close the door on Aaron   
He stopped the door closing wedging his foot between the door frame and the door . Vic pulled the door back and looked at me " Aaron?"  
"just tell me where he's gone Vic?"  
" He's gone to meet will his personal trainer and then he's going to his appointment at 4, he said he would be home by 5.30 so he could shift his stuff to the b+b that's all I know , now if you don't mind I have things to do " She looked down at my foot and stamped on it , I quickly withdrew it feeling a sudden shot of pain , as she closed the door in to my face. I took a sharp intake of breath before I limped back to my car.

I run back in to the mill and grab if from underneath the stairs , Locking the door , I dive back in to the car throwing my backpack on the backseat before I start driving at speed up the main street of the village , at the junction at the top of the road my tyres screech as I turn left and start driving towards Hotton.

I park up and walk towards the gym where I think Robert will be, As I enter the gym , I see Robert on the treadmill talking to someone who is standing in front of him , That must be Will. Robert is jogging at a slow pace and as I hang back by the entrance I can see his body move . He wearing a black t shirt with high cut running shorts which expose his thighs as he runs and neon blue trainers , I watch as his long legs stride on the treadmill exposing his strong thighs as he moves , I can still feel those thighs below me and wrapped around me when we fuck, they are amazing to feel , I can see him nodding his head as he is speaking to will , I can see his chest moving and inhaling and exhaling air as he keeps the steady pace of the jog, I have to admit seeing robert in those tight high cut running shorts is doing things to my cock . The tightness of the new jeans I am wearing proving difficult to not show my semi as well as the tightness of my jumper showing how aroused I am at Watching Robert and my nipples grow hard with excitement and show through the material of the tight jumper . I trun my attention to Will , He's good Looking jet black hair gelled back and clean shaven a chiseled jaw line, He wearing a tight fitting lycra top showing off his muscular arms and his well defined chest and wash board stomach, He's also wearing a pair of rather tight fitting black shorts showing his muscular thighs . I flash of jealousy shoots through my mind, why couldn't Robert do this with me. Robert is nodding while talking to Will . I cant hear the conversation just seeing Robert and Will smiling in reply is making the green eyed devil appear. I can see Robert starting to slow down so he must be on a warm down exercise I hang back in the position I am in still aware of how my body is betraying me in my tight fitting clothes . but fuck I don't want anyone else but Robert seeing my now , The semi in my jean and my hard nipples . my chest rising and falling my breathing deep as I watch Robert slow from his run , God I want him to see me now . God want him to turn and see how he's arousing me . God I want him to take me now .God I want him to FUCK me hard ! 

As I shake my head getting the images of Robert inside me out of my head , I look up to see that the treadmill is empty . Will is off talking to someone else and I cant see Robert Any where . I head towards the changing rooms and towards my locker , I take out my key and I notice Roberts bag left on the bench he must have gone for a shower , I notice his shorts and t shirt are sodden wet with sweat as I hear one of the showers turn on in the far shower room , I walk over to his bag cautiously looking towards the showers making sure that he cant see me . I look in to his bag and see his fresh shirt and jeans folded up , His shower gel is missing from his bag but I can see his fresh underwear and socks placed on top of his jeans . As I look at he pile of gym clothes next to the bad I can see his t shirt , I pick it up cautiously and rub it to my face . I can smell his sweat , the familiar smell that I love , I inhale deeply as I want to smell all of him . I remove the t shirt from my face and smile at myself in satisfaction as I place it back down next to his bag , I look at his shorts folded up and pick them up , as I do a blue piece of material drops from inside the shorts and I pick it up . Its Roberts Jock strap . I didn't know he owned one so this must be new , I know they hold you in place when your at the gym but I don't think Robert would be the sort of person to won one . I look at his shorts in my left hand and the blue jockstrap in my right hand ,I pull the shorts up to my face and sniff in the familiar scent of Robert , opening the shorts up to wear his ass would be I sniff and can smell the familiar scent of his ass. I can feel my cock stirring in my jeans . the shorts and damp with his sweat , I look around over my shoulder to make sure no one has come in the changing rooms, then looking towards the showers to make sure I can still hear the water running , I smile to myself as I bury my face in to the back of Roberts Shorts , Sniffing his man cunt cent , It makes me hard instantly , the tighter jeans causing my cock to ache as I cant let it out , I cant resist and I open my mouth and suck on the damp material of the shorts , I can test him , Fuck I miss that sweaty taste , I'm breathing heavily through my nose as I can get enough of the taste if him from his shorts , I pull them away from my face smiling , I throw them down back on top of his t shirt as I look at the other item of clothing in my hands.

The jockstrap is blue with a wide fitting waist band the two straps that would cross his ass to the pouch also made of a thick material , The pouch itself is like a blue mesh and its wet with sweat , I cant help myself I push out my tongue and taste the ,material tryi8ng to push as much of the material in to my mouth as I am moaning out loud with taste hitting my mouth , my taste buds are exploding , Tasting him on my mouth the sweat , its turning me on so much that my hand slides down to cup myself in my jeans I can feel myself rubbing against the palm of my hands . I hold on to the wall beside me as I am so overcome with the pleasure of just tasting him in my mouth , I look over my shoulder before I move . I position myself in front of the mirror so that I can see what going on behind me and so that I can see if Robert starts to appear from the showers . I look at myself in the Mirror and smile My mouth full sucking on Roberts sweaty jockstrap. my nipples are fully erect and are poking through my jumper . I can see the outline of my cock in my jeans I don't want to touch it . Its something else I crave now. I move my hands to start rubbing my backside cupping my ass cheeks through the material of the jeans a mumbled moan escapes my mouth at the pleasure of touching myself there , I look in the mirror my eyes wide , dark with want my hand finds the waist band of my jeans and I push my hand down the back of my jeans and under my boxers to rub my plump ass cheeks I groan at the pleasure of my fingers exploring . my middle finger and index finger slowly splitting and pushing down in to my crack as I try to push my cheeks apart . I'm so fucking sensitive and then my fingers hit , They have found my hole and it twitches in response to my touch , Its needs this my hole is always wanting and needing and Robert used to fulfill that need but now its my turn.

I throw me head back as my fingers penetrate my tight muscle I gasp and try to moan but my mouth is to full with Roberts jock to let out and serous sound . I'm in a state of ecstasy. my cunt is full of fingers and my mouth full of the taste or Robert , I'm in heaven shit !shit! shit! I can hear the shower has stopped and can hear Robert5s padded footsteps coming towards me on the tiled floor . I quickly remove my fingers from my jeans and take the jock out of my mouth , Shit he's nearly here , I look at eh jock and before I realise I have stuffed it in to my pocket . I grab my key from my locker and slam it shut , My back pack in hand I run out the door just before Robert enters the changing Room , I place the backpack in front of myself walking out the gym so avoid any embarrassment to myself , I'm breathless and smiling as I exit on to the street . Looking left and right I head towards where my car is parked . Fishing for the keys I open the car and throw myself in , closing the door , I'm breathing heavy , Laughing and smiling my cock has subsided but I look at my hand that was down the back of my jeans and smile , I sniff my fingers and can smell myself , I open my mouth and moan as I taste myself on my fingers , It brings back memories of when Robert used to eat me out and then kiss me it was such a turn on and still is , tasting myself . I pull my fingers out of my mouth and moan., I feel for my pocket and pull Roberts jockstrap out , I smile to myself , another trophy , another Robert keepsake the difference being this smells and tastes of Robert . I throw it in my back pack and throw my back pack on to the back seat. A smile crosses my face as I think to myself , Today hasn't been a bad day .!


	3. Groundhog Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Mammoth chapter

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed , The House is quiet no movement . no ones here Liv's still at Zak and Lisa's it feels like groundhog day the same thing happening to me everyday. the problem with this groundhog day is that's it's of my doing . I need to break the cycle somehow , but how? that's my question to myself. I don't want to ask mum as she loathes him right now after what he's done .Liv is a no as he's helping her at school and I don't want to put any more pressure on her , I can't Speak to Adam and Vic as they are both to close to the situation . Lisa may be my only answer . She's good in these sorts of situations as she's been through it with Zak and Joannie.

I head down stairs to make myself a coffee. I still cant get used to using the fancy coffee machine that Robert bought , so its instant for me. I sit in the dark at the Kitchen table replaying in my mind the conversations hat I have had here with him, the hurt that we both caused each other, my biggest regret is the day I smashed our wedding picture . I know he hurt me and I hurt him back by smashing it , but the look on his face I cant get out of my head, not the look of shock but the look of total and utter devastation that he'd caused . he wanted to punish himself , he told to cut him just like I cut myself , I couldn't do it I couldn't inflict that sort of pain on him ., but thinking back to it that might have been the better option as the amount of pain I have inflicted by pushing him away is even worse and I don't know how to stop. I finish my coffee leaving the cup in the table , and head out the door to go and talk with Lisa.

When I walk through the door of wishingwell , Alfie darts past me outside and nearly knocks me over I look over my shoulder to see him peeing in the bushed and having a good sniff around. Lisa is in the kitchen " You want a brew Aaron?" I nod "What are you doing up here sop early , coming to check up on Liv and make sure she's off to school? Don't worry Love , I know what it's like with teenagers I used to deal with you in the mornings remember" I look over at her shaking my head and laughing.

" Yeah I remember I was a right miserable sod first thing in the morning, Hated School , Wish I hadn't now could have helped Liv more"  
" Well don't worry love , we all make mistakes we just have to try and move past them and sort ourselves out afterword's"  
I look at her and bite my bottom lip " Actually Lisa that's why I'm here , I need some advice"  
She looks at me and nods towards the sofa come on love , "Sit down and tell me what's wrong "  
"Do you mind if we go for a walk, I don't want anyone to hear" The look on her face turns in to a warm smile   
" Sure Love no Problem . Just let me get my coat and well go , " She looks at me then down to the floor and back up to my face " Aaron can I ask you something ?"  
" Sure"   
She smiles at me "Is this about Robert" My eyes fall to the floor I shuffle my feet and nod my head in agreement not looking back up at her  
" Come on then love ,lets go"

As we head out over the fields we stop at the wooden fence overlooking the village , the air is still cool but it feels refreshing on my face , I look down at my feet wondering how to start, Lisa doesn't pressure me . I look out across the Fields " I miss him , I've pushed him to far that where not even talking now , I didn't ever want that . I just need him back in my life somehow Lisa and I don't know where to start , We have both said things to hurt it other , But as soon as I came back from Ireland I just totally cut him out of my life, I cant deal with it"  
I look at her , she doesn't look at me back she stares out across the fields" Did chas tell you to cut off all contact from him ? To distance yourself?"  
" Yeah"   
She looks at me and a small smile appears across her face " That always was chas's problem . they hurt you, you push them away and you move on to someone else . Sorry love but she did that with Paddy ,she forgot about him and moved on to Carl she didn't care,only what was best for her and to hell with everyone else , and that included you"  
I look at her " Yeah I remember it , I hated her for so long "  
"She was protecting herself by putting up barriers , some people can do that and some cant . she was only out for herself and in some ways still is , She had an affair with Cameron behind our Debbies back, shew was seeing Gordon behind your back not caring about your feelings " I wince at her mentioning his name " and then she started dating or trying to worm her way back in with paddy again, She has always been that way moving from one relationship to another not bothering about the trouble she leaves behind, and now she's trying the same tactics with you"  
I look at her " What do you mean she trying it with me, She's my mum"  
Lisa looks at me " yes she is your mum Aaron , but that doesn't give her the right to interfere . She has messed up every relationship she has been in, don't let her mess up yours just because she wants to control your life , She doesn't like Robert we all know that and she's made it clear , The only time she has liked him is when he's helped you out of Prison or Helped you and Liv , Something always in her interest . you have to live for yourself Aaron , She cant be interfering all the time , you still have feelings for Robert after everything that's happened haven't you ?"  
I look at her and nod   
She sighs and takes a deep breath" I don't know half of what's gone on Aaron and that's between you and Robert and no one else not even Rebecca and your mum. What I will say to you is that if you still have feelings for him and you cant move on from him then don't , Talk to him try and sort things out . it will take a lot of talking and trust building between you both but if that's whats going to make you happy then go for it , Look at me and zak when all the stuff with Joannie happened I felt hurt and broken , but we are finding our way back to each other because we both feel that we cant be without each other , If you feel the same then don't give up on it you may never have that chance again with someone else"  
" I know how I feel about him Lisa . Its just ....... I don't know if he feels the same about me . I have pushed him so far "  
"You wont know until you try , Try and speak to him gage how he feels ,, you make the first move , instead of trying to push him away because you might get hurt , talk and listen to him he may feel the same as you do "  
I don't know how to start it , What do I say to him"  
She looks down at her feet before speaking to me " You know he comes here right"  
My head spins quickly to look at her " Here?,...... Why ? .... What's he doing here?...... Does uncle Zak know?"  
" Yes Zak knows , he encouraged it"  
I look at her a little bit taken aback that my family have encouraged Robert to visit them behind my back " Why would he do that ?"  
" Liv has been struggling with her homework , Zak and I couldn't help her , we just couldn't understand the questions , She had said that Robert used to help her with her homework before you to split up , So Zak called him just after you left for France and asked him to pop up , He came and he helped her , he comes up every other night to sit with her for an hour and help . and top be honest looking at the tow of them together they are closer than you think , I know she's told you she hates him but I think that's just a cover to protect you from seeing them together"  
" I wouldn't have minded I know he's better than me with that sort of stuff , I just didn't realise how well him and liv got on"  
" I think she only trying to protect you and show you whos side she really is on. But maybe she's the key to bringing you two together foe a Chat"  
" Why don't you call or text him tell him to meet you somewhere . Neutral ground away from the village , Say you need to discuss something about Liv , See if he will respond to you about her "   
I look at her and Smile " Yeah that's a good idea . thanks Lisa "   
" Right good , well know that's I have frozen my tits off out here can we go back indoors and finish that brew?"  
I look at her and laugh " You go ahead . I need to head back home and send a text" She looks at me and smiles " Do what's right for you love and no one else, your the only person that counts here no one else " I look at her and a tear falls down my cheek as I go to give her a hug , she holds me tight and whispers in my ear" Good Luck . you both deserve happiness " and she walks off back to the house .

I stay and stand by the fence for a few minutes looking down on the village . I take a deep breath and pull my phone out of my pocket , I look through the contact until I find his name

R ; HI Rob is it possible we could meet up, Need a chat it's about Liv . Let me know cheers 

I don't sign it he knows who its from , I push send and put the phone back in my pocket I head back down towards the car and get in . I pull my phone out and check if there's and answer but there isn't . I throw it on the seat next to me scared incase I miss the reply , I head back towards the village and to Bobs for breakfast.

 

Heading in to Bob's he had come face to face with the person he had been avoiding or trying to avoid since he came back , She stood there talking to Bob not a care in the world . Those expensive hippy clothes and hat making her look like a badly dressed clown. Hi Bob can I have a bacon sarnie and a coffee please " Bob looked back at me and nodded "I'll bring them over"  
I head over to the table by the door and sit down aware that I am being followed " Aaron " I look up from my table at her . batting her eye lids at me . god I cant stand her   
"Rebecca"  
" How are things ?"  
"Good Yeah you ?"  
" She throws here head back and smiles " Yeah good apart from this little one kicking about all day . think I might end up wth bruised ribs " I look at her and just nod   
" So did you have a nice holiday in France?"   
" Yeah it was a well needed break thanks ?"  
" Did you new boyfriend go with you or ...?"  
" New boyfriend ? I haven't got a new boyfriend?  
" Oh I ... thought Robert said you were seeing someone ...erm ...my ..mistake then "  
" yeah , Oh have you seen Robert I need a word with him?"  
" He's busy " Her reply short and curt , " He's helping me with a new client , He was with them all yesterday afternoon trying to sort out the new investment for Home farm he's been great really a total Rock " I look at her trying to hide my confusion , I knew he was in the gym yesterday as I had seen him there , I also knew that he was house hunting and had a viewing at 4 o'clock so why hadn't he told her and why did she think he was meeting some investor.   
"OK. well when you seer him tell him I was looking for him"  
She looked at her watch and then at the door " Oko ..um ..Sure right have to go places to be and meetings to get to" She quickly made her way through the door , and didn't look back at me bob brought over my coffee and sandwich " Whats wrong with her ?" He looked at me confused as to her sudden departure . I look at him and shake my head "god knows" I start tucking in to my sandwich my stomach groaning as I didn't eat last night as I couldn't be bothered cooking. my phone pings and light up with a new message 

A - What do you want Aaron , you have made it clear you don't want to speak to me. 

I was expecting this kind of answer . 

R - Rob please I need some advice regarding Liv and I have no one else to ask , So please not for my sake but Liv's I know your busy today with meeting with Rebecca so anytime over the next few days is fine.

I knew I was playing the emotional blackmail card , but if it was the only way to get him to meet me then so be it , I had to use every weapon in my arsenal 

A- I m not busy today , who told you that? , I have to go to the gym 11.0am and sort some stuff out in Hotten at around 2.00pm but other than that I am free all day . Just let me know a time and place.

This was just getting more bizarre , Robert saying he was free and Rebecca saying he was in meetings what the Hell was going on , I couldn't think about that right now . All I needed was to speak to him alone away from the village.

R- There is a coffee shop next door to the gym I go to on Wilson street we could meet there at about 12.30 if your free? it was less than a minute before I got a reply 

A- yeah I know it , its the same gym as I go to . will see you there at 12.30

I Couldn't believe it he was actually agreeing to meet me after I had pushed him away . I finished my sandwich and waked a goodbye to bob , I had to get home and have a shower and change , I needed to spruce myself up , get out of these old clothes and put on some of the new purchases that I had made, Today might be a better day than yesterday after all. 

After I had rushed home and had a shower I lay the clothes out that I wanted to wear making sure they where the new tighter fitting items that I had bought a few weeks ago , I threw thee towel off and in to the laundry basket as I strode over to the chest of drawers . the cool air hitting my naked body , I opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and started to pull them on when I stopped , I looked in to the drawer and saw a pair of Roberts briefs that I can held on to. these we red , a smile crossed my face and I stepped out of the boxers throwing them back in the drawer , I gabbed the red briefs and pulled them out . I had remembered seeing Robert wearing them , they totally turned me on , as I held them up I remembered why , where the pouch was to hold his cock and balls in place was just mesh you could see straight through to the red material at the back of the pants . I remembered seeing Roberts monster of a cock in them resting until it sprang to life. I smiled a broad grin and pulled them up me legs and over my cock and balls , Adjusting myself in them so my cock pointed straight up towards my stomach. at least if I got a hard on it wouldn't be to noticeable . I looked at myself in the mirror I liked them the looked good on me . not as good as on Robert but they looked good , My cock held in by the mesh material the way the material rode high over my hip bone and slowly stretched as the material fitted snuggly over my meaty ass. I went to the bed and pulled on my white t shirt and my tight fitted jeans, They where a dark navy blue , the same as the black ones that I had worn yesterday , The held my cock in place nicely and even better they showed off my meaty ass cheeks as the material stretched across my backside , I pulled on a light blue jumper it was fitted and similar in colour to the one Robert had worn when he first kissed me , I looked at myself in the mirror pleased at how snuggly the clothes fitted me. I picked up me keys and wallet and headed for Hotten.

I was walking towards the coffee shop Wilson street , I felt confident in the way I looked but I felt nervous about meeting Robert it had been over 6 weeks since we had actually had a conversation of more than two sentences, As I turn the corner on to Wilson street I can see the coffee shop in front of me , I can see Robert Sitting in a window seat , and form what I can make out from this distance he's not alone. He seems to be talking to Will. I stop in my tracks as I watch them through the window from a distance , they seem to be chatting and laughing and joking around , Will obviously hasn't been in work as he's wearing a black hoddie and black Jeans , Robert wearing jeans and a sweatshirt his face slightly flushed as he's laughing as something Will is telling him , my heart drops through the floor , is this a date? I don't know I'm confused all I know is that I have a sinking feeling that I have left things to late. I notice Robert looks at his watch and nods to will who gets up , I look at my watch and notice its nearly 12.30 is he asking Will to Go before I get there ? before I can see them together? I had noticed how they where talking and laughing yesterday in the gym , Maybe I am to late. I watch as will get up from his seat as does Robert , They both Hug each other and Will walks out the door , I don't know if I should turn and go or if I should carry on up the street to meet him, its then I tell myself that I have to fight for what I want . I start to walk towards the Entrance of the coffee shop.

As soon as I walk in I can smell the coffee and it smells great , I look at the sofa where Robert is sat and wonder over to him standing in front of him . He looks up at me doesn't even smile or frown a neutral expression on his face he points as me to sit down without saying a word. I look at the table and then look at him , God he's beautiful. I smile at him but get nothing in return . " Coffee " I nod and he's up out of his chair heading towards to counter, I watch him as he goes admiring his body . he doesn't even look back at me and my head drops looking to the floor .I'm shaken out of my day dream by him putting the coffee cups down on the table " Latte with a hazelnut shot!" I nod god he knows me so well. I grab the coffee cup looking down at it warming my hands . I don't meet his look.  
" Well as interesting as this is to sit in silence , what do you want Aaron? you asked to meet me remember" His tone is sharp and unemotional . just as if he were dealing with a business client . I shuffle on the sofa and clear my throat  
" I ...um ... I ...just... um " I'm stumbling and looking foolish I don't know where to begin ,id asked him to meet me and know I cant even look at him , cant even speak . I hear him get up and as I look over he's grabbing his jacket and Keys walking past me , I stand up quickly , and grab hold of his wrist , he looks at me in the eyes then down to his wrist then snatches it away from my grasp making me wince with the force that he pulled it away with.  
" You asked to meet me Aaron ! I'm not going to sit around and be ignored as per usual , I haven't got time for this and I haven't got time for your or Adams petty mind games , In case he hasn't told you I have to find somewhere to liv"  
I look up in to his eyes and clear my throat as I whisper out " I know"   
"Right well of that's sorted I have to be at the estate agents in an hour to sign some contracts" he looks as me waiting for me to say something . I don't I'm loosing my bottle and I am becoming mute I cant seem to speak , I don't know if its nerves or what but I'm just staring at him , he looks at me and shakes his head " I haven't got time for any of your mind games Aaron , Just fuck off and leave me alone " and with that he walks off and through the door , I'm stood standing frozen on the spot . my head screaming at my body to move but it doesn't I cant believe I'm bottling it , after all the confidence I have built up over the last few months 2 minutes with Robert and its all gone. I watch as he walks past the window my eyes welling up with tears . 

Before I know it I'm running out the door down the street after him. I see him at the end of the street turning on to the high street , I run down trying to follow him turning on to the same street , I cant see him , I look down and kick the wall " Shit .... Fucking shit!" Passes by look at me a little started by my outburst , I'm looking down the street scanning to try and find him , my hands resting on the top of my head . I'm biting my bottom lip nervously when I spot him coming out of boots ,what's he been in there for , Thoughts racing through my mind . Condoms for him and Will I don't know , I start walking quickly winding in and out of the pedestrians and shoppers trying to catch him. I grab his arm and pull him around to face me, he angry I can tell by the look his face . his jaw clenches and I can see him grinding his teeth he speaks to me with venom in his voice " What the fuck Aaron , what do you want?" I sigh and look at him I cant look at him I lower my head and mumble " to talk , I want to talk to you Robert" He looks at me and shakes his head  
" We tried talking Aaron you kept on telling me to leave you alone . which I did . you texted me to meet you to talk and you do exactly the same thing you don't talk and push me away" looking down at my feet I can feel the tears in my eyes I cant show him , I keep my head down " I know I'm sorry . please can we start this again" I try to look up at him . he's staring off in to the distance not looking at me " Fine" I look up at him stunned that he's agreed to it . he walks off past me towards the way we came . heading back towards the coffee shop on Wilson street , he doesn't look behind checking that I'm following him, as he carries on walking down the street , I smile to myself and wipe my wyes with the palms of my hand I take a deep breath and start following him. always a few paces behind him.

We walk back in to the coffee shop "go and sit down . I'll get us some fresh coffee " I turn and head back to the sofas we have left while he heads back to the counter , I try and compose myself while he's there , hoping he dosen't notice the upset look on my face. He comes back over to the table and I look up at him and smile shyly , he outs down a tray with my latte and his Americano "here" he pushed over a blueberry muffin towards me I look at him and smile , he always remembers my favorite things . I pull the casing off the muffin and break a chunk off and eat it, I look over to him and push a bit of the muffin towards him " Share " He smiles and takes a piece " So " I look at him " So " he looks down in to his coffee cup " what is it you wanted Aaron , as good as it is to see you with out us arguing or trying to kick seven bells out of each other ?"   
I look down at the plate " I'm not very good at talking , I never have been you know that , I just seem to shut everyone out and push everyone away that's trying to help, I'm trying to stop that , that's why I asked to speak to you today" He looks at me and straightens up in his chair , I look at him , " Do you mind if I have a swig of my coffee first , before you think I'm giving you the silent treatment and walk out ?" he looks and me smiles and nods his head , I take a swig of my coffee and put it back down. 

" I just wanted to say a few things but I don't want you to interrupt me once I start is that ok" he looks at me again and nods and smiles, Here I go its time to lay my cars on the table " Firstly I wanted to thank you for helping Liv with her homework , I know you have been helping her and you helped with her test , Lisa told me . and I just wanted to say thanks I appreciate it , you don't have to continue helping us but you do and I'm grateful, Second I want to stop pushing you away Rob , I know I have been doing these last couple of months , its the only way I have been trying to cope with Rebecca and the Baby , I know I encouraged you in the beginning to get involved even though you told me that you didn't want to , I should have listened to you more and I didn't , I was thinking of ways to protect myself and doing the right thing , and looking back in hindsight both have spectacularly failed . I shouldn't have pushed you about the baby , it was wrong , it wasn't my decision to make forcing you in to something you didn't want to do it was your decision and your alone. I'm still upset that the whole thing has happened and I don't know if I can ever get over it ,I have to accept that I have some responsibility in all this , I pushed you away when I was doing drugs , hurting myself and cutting and throwing a spanner at your head where not the best ways to get over this , Running away to Ireland wasn't either, but I needed to get over us being apart, I treated you badly when I came back throwing you out of the house and Adam Being a dick towards you. I've kept pushing and pushing on with things and not taking any of your decisions and choices in to consideration and I'm sorry for that as well , what I'm trying to say is that . I'm sorry , Where both to blame in our own way for what's happened . its just been one drama after another , and me threatening to kill you the other week was not the best move, I admit that now but I was scared for liv's life ., you would have done the same if it was Vic. " I look at him trying to figure out the expression on his face , h's starring straight at me now emotion showing holding his coffee cup in his hands " Aren't you going to say anything" He looks at me his head tilting to one side " What do you want me say?" His answer has startled me a little bit, I take another swig of my coffee " I don't know Rob what do you want to say to me?" He places his coffee cup down on the table and leans forward his arms resting on his legs,   
" If you wanting another apology that's not going to happen, I have apologized repeatedly for what happened and it was thrown back in my face by all of your family so I just gave up , it was perfectly clear to me at the time that you didn't want anything to do with me , and I don't really understand as to why you want anything to do with me know , you pushed me away and started dating Alex , you went on Holiday and didn't even tell me , it was only when Liv asked for help that I found out , so I ask again what do your want from me , as from my point of view nothing has changed Rebecca's still pregnant , you still seeing Alex , your living you life as you want in a house that I paid for the renovations , your friend and family have made it perfectly clear that I'm not to go anywhere near you so I have moved on with my life , I'm meeting new people and trying to live my life , I wont be in the village much longer to bother you ,i'll still help Liv if she asks me to but other than that. I'm done" I look at his my mouth open , I hadn't realised I had hurt him so much pushing him away , I am Also slightly Angry at him " How can you say you have moved on , was I nothing to you , I saw you here earlier with that bloke laughing and joking around , you have the cheek to throw Alex back in my face when your such a hypocrite getting your ex pregnant and carrying on with some random bloke " I have over stepped the mark and I know it , I can see his face turning dark . his brows furrowing and his jam clenching , "And for your information I'm not seeing Alex it was one date in the pub which you interrupted , Thanks for that , at least I didn't interrupt yours here today " I slouch back in myt seat I bring my fist to my mouth biting hard to stop myself from breaking down in tears , I look over at Robert and can see the rage on his face and in his body language , I've well and truly fucked it up and I know it .

" Firstly Aaron yes my ex still is pregnant nothing I can do about that for another couple of weeks until she has the kid , The guy here today wasn't a date it was my personal trainer , There you go with your paranoia again always assuming I'm up to something or looking for someone new , Will's been a mate , he married with two young kids he's been helping me get back in to shape a bit because I'm having some breathing problems after my bullet wound which you already know about because Vic has told me . and yes I did interrupt your date with Alex , I got jealous. something I shouldn't have done as you have made it clear that you want nothing to do with me , No one told me that you weren't dating Alex they just let me think that you where and that you went on holiday with him , as I was told by everyone it was none of my business what you did. I know after the event in the village lately it was inevitable the that tosser Adam and Vic where going to get back together so it was time for me to move away and sort my own life out without anyone else interfering and that included you"   
I look at him " I know adams been a dick and I'm sorry about that , but Rob I don't want you moving away because of me, the village is your home more than mine I cant bear the fact that i' driving you out."  
he slumps back down in to his chair " Its your family friends and you that are driving me out Aaron , I take one step out in to the village and abuse is thrown at me about what I have done to you. no one knows the full ins and outs of it as we agreed not to tell anyone but its still me on the receiving end of all the abuse. I also keep on getting that fucking baby rammed down my throat , I still want nothing to do with it but everyone's forcing it on me with no consideration as to how I feel , We are at a stale mate Aaron , there's nothing else for it but for me to move away and start a new life somewhere"  
I cant look at him knowing that this might be that last time I see him " I don't want you to go" I mumble I daren't look up at him as it will show the fear that I have on my face and the tears them I am trying to stop from falling." Its the only way Aaron , Its time for us to let each other go permanently you live your life and i will live mine away from Emmerdale and your family , you'll be able to move on and keep that family of your happy ."he gets up to leave and I grab his knee to push him back down on his seat " Don't please not yet" He sits back down and I don't release my grip on his knee." Listen I know things are a mess , but I don't want you to leave my life Robert , I couldn't cope without you again , When I went to Ireland and to France I knew you would be there in the village when I came back it was reassuring , but if you leave I don't know if I can cope not knowing where you are and you not being around" I'm still holding on to his knee as I cant let go this might be the last time I touch him, 

He places a hand on top of mine which is still resting on my knee" Aaron ill make you a promise where ever I end up I will let you know where I am . I'll always help liv whenever she needs it . I will still visit the village to help her and I'll still be visiting Vic but I need a break " I look up at him and nod a tear falling down my cheek" Can I ask you something Rob . He nods at me and I take in a deep breath" When you move away can you let me know where you are , I know I have pushed you away but I don't want to anymore , Id like to come and see you if that's ok " I can see him thinking he looks at the floor and looks back at me " Sure" I smile as tears fall down my face , I wipe them away with my hand my other hand still holding on to his knee , " Look Aaron I have to go I need to be somewhere " I look over to him and nod . He stands and I stand up to face him " Rob please let me see you when your gone , I cant cope with not seeing you even if we are fitting and don't let me push you away anymore , I still need you in my life" He looks down and then back at me a small smile on his face "Sure No problem" He goes to move but I hold him and place a hand on his chest "thanks " and I lean in to kiss him on his cheek,. He smiles back at me and I follow him with my eyes as he heads to the door , before he leave's he looks back at me " Aaron" I look at him " Yeah " He skims his eyes over my body "Fit" he smiles at me and leaves the coffee shop . I burst of laughter leaves my throat as tears fall from my eyes , I'm smiling while whipping away the tears and shaking my head amused at his last comment , at least he knows I made the effort for him. 

I make my way back towards the car. it feels like a weight has lifted from my chest . at least I have tried to make the first move . I just hope that he lives up to the promise that he's made me that he will keep in touch , It gets me thinking that if he's made a promise to me then I need to make a promises to myself that I need to keep in touch with him , I need to move things forward between us both , I need to make sure that he stays in mine and Liv's life not matter what anybody else says or thinks . I need him to be mine again. as I get in to the car and head home i'm still a little nervous about recent developments but determined more than ever to make this work . as I pull up on to the drive at the mill . I recognize the bags that are waiting by the front door Mum's back. this will be awkward.


	4. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mammoth chapter , This is about the boys getting back together , and the next few chapters will be about them getting to know each other again do fair WARNING , lots of smut and Explicit sex coming up in the next few chapters , If that's not your thing don't read on.

Waking up with a headache is not good , Its not even drink related , Mum had turned up on my doorstep last night , It was good to see her , she looks surprisingly well after looking after Sandra for so long its just everything that followed afterwards was not very welcome and to be honest got a little heated, I haven't had an argument like that in years with mum, but I cant cope with her trying to run my life for me i'm 25 years old I'm capable of making my own decisions, even though sometimes they are wrong but its my problem to deal with the aftermath of my wrong decisions and no one else's, I don't need to be lectured. After my conversation with Lisa yesterday and with Robert I had felt better a weight lifted but now I could feel the pressure building up again and that's all thanks to Mum . I had made my decision the she could stay here last night but not any longer, after getting up and getting dressed I had made my decision to take the bull by the horns and confront the beast that was waiting for me downstairs.

As I headed towards the kitchen I could see her sitting at the table drinking her tea , I walked past her and switched the kettle on . Turning around to face her , the death glare on her face still evident " Did you sleep ok ?" She looked up from her drink,

"No I didn't" her look was stern as she answered me   
"Look my . its great to have you back in the village but I don't want you living here, I'm a young man in my own right, I can live on my own I don't need a baby sitter, Liv is only up the road at Zak and Lisa's She asked to stay there , and I agreed , where all happy with the way things are , You don't need to come back an Rock the boat"  
" Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing Aaron , I brought you up remember I think I know what'[s best for my son"   
I look at her my eyes widen " You Didn't bring me up , You abandoned me going after what you wanted , You left me with a monster, and I dealt with that , you only brought me up when it suited you ,When I came back here you didn't want me , You abandoned me again with Paddy because you went chasing Carl King , Yeah I made some pretty crap decision since then. but I'm looking after myself now , and I don't want anyone interfering in my life." Before I knew what hit me the slap that crossed my face stung and brought a tear to my eyes, I shoved my chair back and turned my back on my mum determined not to show any tears in front of her as I carried on making my tea.  
" Don't you dare talk to me like that Aaron, yes I have made mistakes and paid for them , But I am not going to let you makes mistakes with Robert Sugden again , I know that you to haven't talked since you came back here from Ireland , but you need to move on , When charity Showed me the video of you and Alex in the pub having lunch you looked so happy ! and that's what I want for you.... If that means me staying here to keep Robert away from you and encourage you to see other people then that's what I'm going to do" She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair"  
I spun around on my heels to face her my teeth gritted as I start to speak through strained lips " I am not going to See Alex again, it was over before it started , I'm not going over this again like we did last night ,I haven't spoken to Robert no " I lied as I didn't want any more agro than I was already getting " He lives at the B+B he's moved out of Vic's and he's moving out  
of the village so no worries there" I spit our to her sarcastically " He's not just going to turn up here mum"  
She looked back at me " Well its good that he's going there is nothing here for him anymore , The House is yours and he doesn't have any rights to come in her ..."  
Before she could even carry on I lashed out at her again" He does have a right to be here if I want him here mum, Yes me and Liv bought the place but everything you see around you he paid for . I have been waiting on tender hooks for him to come and claim back what he's spent but he hasn't . So if and when he does knock on my front door then I will answer it and well talk"  
" If he tries to take anything out of this place of from you Aaron he will have to deal with me or the Family he has not Right......"  
" HE HAS EVERY RIOGHT MUM!!!" I shout at her , which stuns her before she could open her mouth again. " He has every right to come here and take what he wants, but he hasn't , but if he does need anything I'm not going to stop him form coming here and taking what he wants. Get it in to your head mum this is all his " as I wave my arms pointing around the house.  
She looks as me straight in the eyes . It may be his Aaron but he has no right to take any of it , Not after what he did to you with that woman"  
"Mum I cant stop him from taking it , We aren't legally married . all this doesn't belong to me , if he does want anything back ill let him have it , he cant take the house but he can take anything he wants from Inside , I cant stop him and I won't stop him, I just want to live here quietly on my own and get on with my life mum , You need to move back to the pub I cant have you living here "  
" I'm not happy Aaron , you have worked way to hard to get where you are , Don't let him take that from you , All this as you put it may be his but you deserve it after what he's done , I will go to any length to protect you and stop him taking anything back , but if you don't want me here then I'll go back to the pub but that doesn't mean that I wont be here everyday to check up on you and to check that he hasn't taken anything he shouldn't "  
I look at her and nod my head, I walk past her picking up my jacket" I'm off to Bob's I please be gone by the time I get back mum , I don't want these arguments , I just want to be on my own"  
With that I leave the house slamming the front door behind me , I take a deep breath and start walking up the road towards the café , I'm kind of relieved that I have stood up to mum , I don't want her interfering though , I made a breakthrough yesterday speaking to Robert and I want to continue with that , He's my priority at the moment and no one else . 

I walk in to the café and oh for fucking joy the bunny boiler is back in . Looking even more ridicules than she did yesterday , I don't know what she is trying to achieve with this look , all I do know that its not working., She looks at me and Smiles   
"Aaron , How are you ?"  
"Yeah about the same as when you asked me yesterday " I cant help with the sarcasm she just irritates the hell out of me.  
" Ah well . New day and all that" She is totally oblivious to the fake smile that I'm throwing her way , maybe Robert was Right and she is a bit Dim , I laugh to myself to much LSD in Ibiza I bet   
" Anyway , if you looking for Robert again today , He has a meeting in Hotten , he'll be gone most of the day , He did Aaaamazing yesterday , he's really working had to secure home farm this investment and secure a future for our child"  
" Great" Its all I can manage to get out of my mouth  
" Anyway must dash , Someone has to run the office while Roberts out all Day " With that she turns on her heels and walks out the door. I cant help but look down at the floor and then over at bob " A coffee and the usually bacon sarnie please bob" He looks at me with a sympathetic nod as I head to the table in the corner waiting for my breakfast.

As soon as Bob puts my breakfast down in front of my phone pings with a message. I wipe my hands on my hoodie before I grab my phone as I don't want greasy marks along the screen as I open the phone I see its a message from Robert.

R- Hi, Not working today was wondering if you could help me with some things. I know its a lot to ask but thought may be good to spend a little time together , Don't worry if you cant its no problem R 

I look at the message again , I cant believe Robert is asking for my help. I knew yesterday went ok but it wasn't ground breaking, we had agreed tp be civil to each other and try and get on but I didn't think that we had crossed the bridge of wanting to spend time together. I'm smiling , I can feel the massive grin on my face , my stomach is jumping with butterflies as I right back a message to him

A- Yeah sure , Let me know when you want me , Just having Breakfast in Bobs so free anytime. A

I send the message and put my phone down next to my cup. shaking my head smiling to myself that we have agreed to spend some time together , I'm still in a little shock but a good shock, my phone pings again and I can see its form Robert 

R - I'll be over there in a few minutes , we can have some breakfast together and head off after that R 

My Smile just grows bigger as Bob says " Someone's making you smile " I look at him and nod " Yeah" He looks down at me " Well good its about time you found some happiness after everything that's gone on with Robert" I look at him and nod , how come people always know how to piss on my happy days. 

He heads off back towards the counter and I hear the door open behind me, Robert comes and stands next to the sofa looking down on me " Hiya" i Iook up at him "hi" . he looks at the table in front of me " Do you need a refill or you ok" I look back up at him and smile shyly " A refill would be great" His eyes look at me and a warm smile crosses his face " Great just two minutes and i''ll be back over " I nod at him smiling as I watch him got to the counter. I can see Him and Bob talking and I hear Bob asking " Are you two going to be ok in the same room I don't want any trouble . if you both cant be here and be civil you can leave now " My heart drops at hearing Bobs tone with Robert , he's getting grief from everyone and I just cant help but feel sorry for him, as some of this is my fault I hear Robert reply to Bob " No Bob its fine , there's going to be no trouble , I asked Aaron if I could meet him here" Bob looks at Robert and nods as he waits for our coffees to be made. 

I'm watching Rob a the counter . he's scrolling through his phone and I cant help but notice how well he looks the workouts seem to be making and immediate affect on his body, They grey jumper he's wearing fits snuggly around his waist and shown off his biceps , The jeans he's wearing are tighter around his things and the material cups his ass so that it shown it off , I'm gazing up and down the back of his body adjusting myself in my seat as I realize that staring at him is having an effect on my cock. he glances at me over his shoulder and smiles and I smile back in return before he looks down at his phone, I move in my seat again to hide my growing semi in my pants , but I realise he's making me wet I can feel the warm heat in my ass growing as he sets my pulse racing. he always could make me wet by fucking me but now just looking at him its having the same effect . I'm becoming embarrassed by how much he is turning me on by just standing there. 

He strides over back to the tale placing my coffee in front of me while he sits down opposite holding his mug. " I look at him and smile "Thanks!" he takes a sip of his coffee and puts the cup down on the table" I hope you don't mind me asking for your help today , its just I need to get a few things sorted out and I d appreciate you'r input " I smile , " No not at all , its no bother gald you called actually , after our conversation yesterday , I didn't think id here from you so soon"  
He looks up at me through his long blond eye lashes , a look that always makes we quiver with anticipation" Look Aaron ,, yesterday was a start..... a breakthrough if you like .... its a first step , I want us to be friends and to get on more than anything , I'm not expecting us to get back to where we where , but I don't want you out of my life either." He looks down to his coffee cup and takes another sip  
" That makes two of us Robert , I want you in my life and I'm sick of other people interfering with us , Whatever this is from here on out . lets not let other people get in they way yeah "  
He looks at me and nods his head" I haven't changed my mind about Moving away Aaron . I'm still going , but I want you to know where I'll be " I look down at my coffee a little disappointed that he still wants to leave the village "I made a promise you yesterday Aaron that I would always let you know that I'll be ok and where I will be and that's not changed , I just don't want anyone else in the village knowing where I am that includes all of your family and all of mine can you promise me that ?" I look at him and nod, He smiles back at me " Good"  
I cant resist , but I have to ask the question " So are you moving ...... uhmm Far?" he looks at me and shames his head " No Aaron I'm not moving far , I'll be close enough for whenever you want to visit , or if you ever need me " I look back down in to my half empty mug " Thanks its good to know" as I smile in to it. knowing that he's still going to be close enough for me to visit and see him is a relief . " That's what I need your help with today Aaron I want to show you where i'll be but as I said , you cant tell anyone where I am not even my family when they pressure you can you deal with that . because if you cant then we can stop right here and finish our coffee and go out separate ways " I look at him and nod my head " No that's fine I can handle it "  
He puts his coffee down " Come on its time we got going " He stands up to wait for me . I get u[p and walk past him feeling his hand on the small of my back sends a jolt or electricity straight to my cock as I feel it twitch and my hole as I feel it clench . I look at him over my shoulder as he smiles pushing me forward out the door towards his car.

As we turn out of the village and in to Hotten my Phone goes . I look down to see the caller its Adam" shit" Robert looks over at me "Whats wrong you want to got back " I look at him and shake my head " No No its fine , I just need to take this . Look Robert I don't want to get in to arguing with Adam over the phone , its not that I want to keep things from you either , its just I don't want anyone knowing about this ,. you and me being civil to each other just yet , I want us to keep it between us so we can work things out, is that ok with you?" He looks at me and nods keeping silent , I pick up the phone and press the return call button next to Adams name  
" Hey What's up ..... No I'm not coming in today ..... I have a meeting I need to go to sorry I forgot to mention it when I saw you yesterday....... Yeah it's all day ....... Look Adam I need to do this today , I'll make up the work load tomorrow ....... Yeah I know Robert want to look at the books tomorrow ....... Adam stop being so dramatic I'll get them done..... I know he's a twat Adam " I look over at Robert and drop my head mouthing the words sorry to him , he offers me a faint smile in return " Look Adam I'm going to be gone all day ........ No I cant meet you tonight ...... I'll get them done early tomorrow morning ready for Robert don't worry about it .......No Adam I'm not going anywhere near the pub tonight ,after the blazing argument I had with mum its best we keep our distance for a few days ...... no ....... Look i'll see you in the morning yeah .... ok ....... yup ....... See ya !"  
I look over at Robert and Apologize again. he smiles " Don't worry about it , Look I'm sorry if I'm causing you grief , I can turn around and take you back now if you want , I don't want you falling out with your best mate and your mum over me" Hi look at my hands gripping me phone and then look out the window " I don't want to go back Robert , I'm here because you asked me . and I want to be here ok , As for you getting in between Adam and my mum and me your not. Its my decision to be here ,you haven't forced me here . I'm here because I want to be here around you , its not there decision to make its mine , " He looks at me and nods his head as he stares at the road ahead. " I haven't told them about us talking yet , never mind going on this road trip" I say laughing he smiles back at me " I don't want to tell anyone just yet Robert , I want to keep this just between you and me for the moment, and to be honest I don't know if I do want them knowing . I'm not ashamed to be with you and I don't want to hide it , but I am scared of what there interfering will do to us as we are only just starting to talk and I don't want anything coming between us at the moment" I look back down to my phone " I understand Aaron believe me , People interfering is what's made things worse . lets just try and start taking things slowly yeah as I said where not fixed , but we do needs to talk without anyone else involved . so I wont say anything to anyone about this " I look at him and smile " cool"

The road works on the road to Hotten are getting worse every day , I swear these weren't here yesterday. these is silence in the car as Robert is looking out the windscreen waiting for the lights to change and I'm looking out of the passenger window, over the green fields " Robert Can I ask you something about Rebecca?" . I turn to look at him and he has a unsure expression on his face " Sure " he looks back out the windscreen and the lights have changes so he starts to drive off " What' s going on between you to Robert , as I'm getting a little confused " his expression changes a dark ness covers his eyes " Nothings going on Aaron ok just leave it "   
" Robert something going on and your not telling me . We have agreed to be honest with each other , Are you to seeing each other of dating , I know I was paranoid about Will yesterday , but are you two getting more involved ?" I feel the car swerve as well pull up in to a layby . we come to a screeching holt and Robert takes his seatbelt off and jumps out the car . he starts walking to the front of the car with his hands on his head . I've fucking blown it again . I have made him angry over my insecure thoughts about him and Rebecca . I sigh as I undo my seatbelt and open the car door and walk towards him " I'm sorry Robert" HIs back still facing me , He doesn't respond and I walk around him to dace him . My head held low my eyes trying to focus on his chest and not on his face , if I looked at him now I think it would break me " I'm sorry Robert . I shouldn't have asked anything its nothing to with me . Its just she keeps telling me theses things about and its confusing" I cant look at him because I've blown it and its starting to hurt. I hear him speak quietly as the cars are passing us by " What's she been saying ?"  
a cold tone to his voice . I gather my strength and look up at him , the Rage evident on his face " Every time I see her she keeps telling me how busy you are , I've asked her to pass messages on for you to get in touch . but she keeps telling me your busy in meetings , and that your doing all this stuff to save homefarm and making a secure future for her and the baby" I'm shocked by the amount of Anger Roberts showing as he walks away and starts kicking a bin at the side of the Road , He's screaming at the top of his voice " FUCKING BITCH !!! FUCKING BITCH"

I walk over to him , I don't know if I should touch him and get punches or I should just leave him take his anger out on the Bin , " ROBERT!" I shout at him grabbing his arms forcing him to look at me as I see his chest heaving with rage . " Calm down Robert please your scaring me. please calm down , count to ten " He looks at me and his breathing starts to shallow , he's calming down. I don't loosen my grip on his arms as I talks to him" Robert look at me " He raises his head to look at me " Calm down yeah , I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" my hands are slowly rubbing up and down his forearms as I'm trying to keep him calm his breathing slows down nd his chest stops heaving he starts to breath more normally " That's good Robert yeah that's good . come on sit down for a minute" My hand goes around to the small of his back where I apply some pressure to move him to lean against the bonet of the car . He slumps down against the side of the car . his legs forming a large V on front of him . His chest rising and falling with a normal intake of breath and his head looking at the floor. 

I walk towards him wary of how he will react to my next action I move closer to him standing in-between the V of his legs that are stretched out in from of him . I can feel his thighs rubbing against . I haven't stood this close to him in months . let alone standing in-between his legs like this . he hasn't moved his head from looking at the floor as I move in closer our crotches almost touching I'm so far in between his legs he hasn't moved or reacted " Rob talk to me please , What was that ? I've never seen that side of yo before . please talk to me" I push my figure up under his chin forcing him to raise his head to look at me . His cheeks are wet with tears . I look at him and smile " I'm here Rob tell me what going on " I wipe the tears away from his cheeks with my thumb " I Cant Aaron not yet" I look at him and whisper " Ok" again I'm wary of how he's going to react to my next action . but I'm not worried as I had been . I take hold of his hands that had been resting on the bonet of the car either side of him and a place them on my hips . I take my hands from his and rest my hands on his thighs . I smile at him and he smiles back , I feel his hands wrap themselves around my body resting in the back pockets if my jeans as his arms snake around my hips . are crotches are now ground up against each other and I can feel him as he pulls me in by my ass cheeks towards his body , I don't move my hands form his thighs as he comes to rest his head on my right shoulder . we are so close to each other my body resting against his my shoulder supporting the weight of his head , I can feel his hands clenching my ass cheeks in that back pockets of my jeans and he breathes out slowly. we stay like that for a few moments before I hear him speaking in to my shoulder " She's been trying to keep us apart for ages , What you just said about you asking to see me, she's been fobbing you off ,She's been doing the same to me when I have asked if she'd seen you in the village , she's constantly been trying to keep us apart for months as she has this pathetic idea in her head , that is we don't see each other then I'm gonna forget about you and be with her and that baby, I figured it out a few days ago , So I have been telling her that I'm in meetings with the new investors so that I could have some time away and try and sort my life out " he sighs in to my shoulder " I'm sorry Aaron I should have figured it our sooner . just another let down I suppose " 

I push away from Robert chest . moving his face to look at mine , I can still feel his hand on the back of my jeans I move my hands form his thighs and start to stroke his forearms again " Its ok Rob , I knew something was amiss I just couldn't figure out what it was " I continue stroking his arms as I watch his face. He looks down towards my chest and inhales a deep breath" I know this is a lot to ask Aaron but after everything I need you to trust me on this . I'm not going to let that family win and break me, that's part of the reason that I'm trying to create a new life for myself away from them. I have a plan and I swear no one will get physically hurt, but, I do need you to trust me on this and not ask to many questions "I look back at Robert and smile at him "ok as long as no one gets physically hurt" I pull him in to my body my arms wrapping around his back as we hold each other tightly I can feel his hands squeezing my ass cheeks " God I miss holding you " I sigh in towards his ear " Me to" I pull back and smile at him as I place a gently kiss on his cheek, " Come on lets get going , lets see what your going to get up to eyh !"He smiles at me and looks down towards my chest " Aaron" I look down at him in my arms " I never stopped loving you" I inhale a large intake of breath "I know" I release my arms from around his back and I step back from in-between his legs I miss the close ness already he takes his hands out of my back pockets and he stand up " Come on" he says as he turns towards the drivers just door , Just before I leave his side he smacks my ass and heads in to the car , I turn around blushing as he steps in to the car " Cheeky" I smile at him as I walk around the car towards the passenger side , Before I get in I take a deep breath . his touches to my body are turning me on and that slap to my ass made my hole twitch with anticipation and desire , I cough and open the door before I sit down and pull my seat belt on , he smirks at me and I laugh before he starts the engine and we start off towards Hotten. 

Driving in to Hotten I notice that we are heading towards the more affluent and smarted part of the city , I have become more relaxed in the car since our stop at the lay by , its has given me access in to Roberts mind a little bit. it makes me feel more comfortable to be around him , Safe something I haven't felt in a while especially after all the unwelcome advances from Alex." Where are we going Rob?" Even they way I am speaking to him , calling him Rob instead of Robert is becoming more relaxed , He looks over to me a glint in his eyes, " I thought I would show you where i'm going to be living" I look at him confused , " I thought you only viewed the house yesterday , how come you already have keys " He looks at me carefully before he answers " Um look I bought the house just after you kicked me out of the mill. I didn't tell anyone not even Vic as she would have only interfered. All the works been finished so yesterday was just a matter of signing checks to the estate agents and solicitors " I look down to floor of the car " So I guess you'll be needing furniture then , Look let me get things cleaned at the mill before you send in the removal trucks , its the least I can do is get them professionally cleaned before you take them " I daren't look up at him . I didn't know that things would be moving this quickly " I don't want anything from the mill Aaron , I bought all that stuff for you and Liv , its yours keep it, I've already furnished the new place so its not an issue ok" I look up form the floor where I had been staring " Rob That all your stuff"  
" Its not my stuff Aaron not anymore , As everyone kept on telling me I had no right to be there of to anything in that place . so its all your and Liv's "  
I mutter over to him " I'm sorry I know the grief everyone gave you when you where there while I was away. but Rob if you need anything from there take it, its your stuff as well."  
"Thanks , But its ok. consider it a gift . and besides I already spent enough furnishing the new place so don't worry about it ok" he smiles at me and I nod my head 

We pull up in to Hotten park , its quite and exclusive part of town large houses behind high walls and Electric gates I turn to look at Robert " You bought a house here ? How ?" I look at him slightly stunned that he would be able to afford a place in such and exclusive part of town." Lets just say that I cashed 50% of my investments portfolio , I took the cash out and paid cash for my new place . I wanted a place that's mine Aaron. I wanted a place that I couldn't be kicked out of . so I bought this new place its in my name and its all paid for so no one can throw me out. I've had enough of been turfed out of everywhere I ever lived , Emmerdale , Home Farm . Mill . and now Vic's house this is mine and no one can take it away from me" I feel a slight stab of hurt as he lists off all the places that he has called home that he's been kicked out of , " I know Robert and I'm sorry about you being kicked out of mill . in my mind it will always be out home Rob not just mine , there aren't a lot of many happy memories there between the two of us . but it will always be our Home to me" He looks at me a small smile on his face " Thanks Aaron I means a lot that you think that , but a lot of people have reminded me that It isn't and never was my home only your . but thank you , at least what I have now is mine" A somber mood descends on us both and the car becomes silent.

Robert fiddles around car door compartment by his seat looking for something, his eyes still fixed on the road as he's fumbling about we come to as stop outside a large wooden gate . I cant see what on the other side of the wall as its been hidden by trees , Robert finally finds what he's looking for " Ready" and I nod in return he pints the remote control at the Gates and they start to open . I look in wonder still amazed at how Robert can afford all this , I knew that he had money but I didn't know just how much , I had never asked and as far as I was concerned it was never any of my business. As the large gates finish opening . I look over to Robert " Are they to keep me out ?" He looks back and smirks at me hands me the small remote control with two keys attached "That's your remote and set of keys" I look at him confused " As I said Aaron I wanted you to know where I was , with your won keys and remote you can come here anytime you want or anytime you need to get away, I trust you Aaron I always have, I just want you to be able to trust me, that's why I am giving you your own keys and stuff. but there is one condition" he smiles at me and looks down " what?"   
" No one and I mean no one gets to come here other than you Aaron , this is my place , my sanctuary , I'm letting you in but no one else that includes Vic , Diane , Adam Liv , chas and the rest of your family now one comes here apart from you m, if you cant deal with that then I'll take the keys back of you now" I look down at his hand which he has open . he's waiting for me to hand the keys back . I clench my fist around the keys holding them tight . I sigh and put them on my pocket "Agreed!" as I nod to him ,he smiles back at me and drives us through the gates. I am aware of what I find in front of me.

" Robert this place is huge , How much did it cost " the astonished look on my face as I turn to face him" Sorry its none of my business how much it cost" as I look down to the floor again embarrassed by my own question" Don't worry Aaron I don't mind you know me better than anyone , even myself as I have said before I don't have any secrets from you . it cost £4.5million to by and I spent another million or so doing it up and furnishing it" he can see the surprised look on my face as I try to open my mouth to speak but nothings coming out " You never asked me how much money I had Aaron that's why I never told you . I am an open book to you Aaron anything you want to know all you have to do is ask me from now on" I just nodded my head in agreement still surprised at the size of the place " Ok" is all I managed to reply 

As we both got out of the car . went around to stand by Robert facing the building in front of us . " How many bedrooms does it have " he didn't even look at me as he stared at the house "6 guest bedroom and a master suite . in case I have any visitors" he looked down as me smiling "And I am expecting a particular visitor but I can guarantee he wont be staying in a guest bedroom" The heavy flirtation in his voice made me blush and he could see it. " Come on" he held his hand out and stared at me . hi took hold of his hand and intertwined our fingers together as we both looked at each other and smiled . out attention turned back to the house in front of us . It double fronted façade looming large as we walked towards the door , The House was white washed with black window frames , and to the left I noticed a large garage. I nod my head towards the garage "New car collection then" Robert just laughs as we reach the front door. He reaches in to his jacket pocket and pulls out his keys , He opens the door and with his hand on the small of my back he pushes me through in to the entrance hall while he closes the door behind us.

I look at the room we are standing in and then back at Robert . The Entrance hall alone is the size of both ground floor flats at the mill. its painted a very dark blue colour with silver light fittings and a wooden staircase in the centre. Its grand but its feels quite homely I notice a set of doors to our left and to you right " You want the grand tour " I nod back at him with a smile on my face . He leads me to the double doors on the left and he opens them guising me in to a massive living room . Its all decked out in dark greys and blacks with a huge tv mounted on the wall " Movie nights are here form now on " as I laugh and smirk at him . the room is beautifully decorated , Grand yet homely the same as the hall." Come on there's more to see " He places his hand on the small of my back again and guides me through the other set of double doors in to the large dining Room which is again done out greys and blacks " These colours seem to be a running theme with you" I smile back at him over my shoulder as my hand ruins along the large Dining table. He smiles back and holds out his hand for me to take " Come on let me show you the kitchen" I take his waiting hand as he pulls me through another door in to the large family room and Kitchen . This room is done out slightly differently to the others , the colour scheme is the same black and grey But the tones seem to be lighter , "" Still got the fancy kitchen then I see" as I nod to the excessive amount of appliances . he just laughs . still holding his hand he guides me to a set of glass doors at the back of the kitchen and my eyes nearly pop out of my head , He laughs at my expression as he pushed my through the door way , " Oh my god Robert " he looks at me smiling from ear to ear " you like it then ?" I look back at his face " How can I not like it . its amazing "as I turn my gaze back from Robert , I look at the huge indoor swimming pool in front of me "Don't worry Aaron it is heated so no need to worry about frost bits , and besides its here for a reason , you know with my health condition , Will said it would be a good ideas if I took up swimming to improve my stamina , So this is the ideal solution , I can swim at home before work " I cant take in what he's telling me and I just nod as I gaze around the room at the Pool , and Jacuzzi and the Garden beyond that I can see through the large expanse of glass doors sitting to the left , He takes my hand again trying to shake me from the state of awe I'm in " You want to see upstairs?" I nod and smile at him as he leads me back to the hallway and up the stairs .

On the landing I can see multiple doors as Robert still has his hand in mine. he tells me that all 6 guest bedrooms are there to the left and I look at the doors leading to the bedroom and he directs me to the right with his head and says "The master suite is there , Do you want to have a look" I nod as I bite my lower lip . I feel his hand in mine as he pulls me forward towards the door , As he opens the doors , he direct me forward and in , I'm staggered at the size of it , Its the size of the whole ground floor of my flat. the walls are black as well as the bed lined the light fixtures are all in copper , but the room isn't dark as at the back there is a wall of glass looking out over the garden, I turn back and look at him and smile , he nods for me to go further in . as I do I walk past a door . I look over my shoulder at him " En Suite have a look if you want" I open the door and the door and the light automatically switches on showing off the black tilled walls . the large double walk in shower and the biggest bath tub I have ever seen . I raise my eyebrows as I look at Robert "Plenty of fun to be had in that then" at which he just laughs off the comment , I close the door walking further in the room , Even though the Room is dark and very big the wall of glass is letting in load of light , and then I spot the bed . Its massive , its the largest bed I've seen again lowering my head smirking and laughing to my self I speak to Robert" Typical you only the biggest right" He laughs and I can here him come up behind me , he lowers his head and whispers in my ear " Always the biggest and only the best . you know how I like to play" I can feel the back of my neck burning with heat under his gaze as I feel his breath on the back of my neck , he walks past me and heads to the window to look our over the garden. I follow him and stand next to him by the window." Its amazing Robert . its beautiful , I can understand why you want to keep it to yourself" I continue to look out over the garden when I feel a hand snake around my waist and pull me so that I am standing in front of him my back resting against his chest I can feel his hand making its way around my front resting on my stomach , the touch is sending show waves through my body. his hand rests on me and he speaks quietly in to my ear " I don't want to keep it all to myself Aaron that's why I've given you keys . I want to share it with you and only you , We have never had much time to ourselves but maybe this place can give us that " I breath out a breath I didn't know that I had been holding "Yeah" as I feel him tighten him grip around my stomach pulling me in to himself , I can feel my ass against his groin and I moan out slowly . u cant help It . I push my ass back in to him further . my hole is twitching and I want to feel him against my cheeks , He doesn't resist and I can feel myself relax as my ass cheeks are buried in his groin. I throw my head back to rest on his left shoulder and he looks down at me and smile's . I look in to his eyes . they beautiful and how I've missed them. my eyes flicker then down to his lips and I cant help myself I move closer to him and slowly kiss him gently a feather touch . as I do so I push my ass back further in to him as his hand loosens and his fingers fall to the top of me jeans , I pull my mouth away from his and smile " Ok" he smiles" Yeah " I smile back at him "Good" We stand there for a few minute's my eyes lost in his before he speaks ." As fantastic as this is Aaron , I need to be somewhere in 30 minutes " He can see the look of disappointment on my face as I lower my head away from his gaze . " Hey , I don't want you to go , I want you to come with me yeah "the delight on my face is evident "Cool" he releases me form his grip and takes a step back "Come on" He guised me towards the bedroom door . before I feel the slap of his hand on my ass again as I walk through ., I look back at him " If you carry on like that Robert , You wont know what your letting yourself in for , " He smirks back at me " I know " and he laughs a laugh that I haven't heard in months.

When we get back to the car , as were sitting there " Were are we going Rob. I mean I've seen the house where to now? "   
" I just need to go and pick something up that's all . and then I thought maybe we could go for some dinner before I drop you off back in Emmerdale as I need to collect my things form the B+B"  
I look at him and nod , I feel disappointed that nothing has happened but I'm not going to push it . he wanted them to do things right " Your moving tonight then?"  
"Yeah"


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter Moving Forward

Roberts driving us down in to Hotten, I don't know where we are going as he says its a surprise , as if I haven't had enough of them today . I keep thinking back to the house Robert's shown me , his house the one he wants me to visit. If I am being honest I' mdisappointed that he doesn't want to come back to the mill , After everything that we have both been through there are more bad memories there for him than there are for me. They way my family and friends chucked him out still leaves me seething with anger, but I cant do much about it now as they were only acting on my behalf, all I can do now is try and protect him from my so called family and friends . to be honest it will also be nice to have Roberts place to escape to so that we can just spend some time together.

when I realise that the car has stopped I look up and see that we've stopped in a garage , its the Local Land rover one . I know its expensive but after what Robert has shown me what he purchased today I'm not really phased about it. I look over to the drivers side and Roberts getting out of the car already " What are we doing here Rob?" he turns back to face me " Picking up my new car. I traded this in so make sure that you have everything with you " 

He Smiles and heads off the office where I can see he is greeted by the salesman , The conversation looks animated as I see them both laughing and Robert sits down at the desk opposite the man and starts filling in some paperwork, From what I can see , this is going to take a while so I look around the car and make sure that everything is empty and clear . checking the glove compartment . once I'm happy that everything is out of the car I get out and start wondering around the forecourt wondering what Robert bought . There Expensive cars and I know that Robert has expensive taste . I thought he loved the Porsche but since I suppose he's starting new and doesn't want anyone to know where he is then a new car is ideal. 

As I wonder around looking at the cars through the windows I see one that has caught my attention , Its a new black Range Rovers sport , Its nice I cant help but admire the sleek lines of the car . the blacked out windows and as I peer through the window I like the look of the black leather interior . He hear Robert calling my name and I turn around to face him " You found it then !"  
I look at him confused " Found What?" he points at the Range Rover I've been admiring , "The New Car , you like it" I look at him and point to the car" This is yours " he nods his head " Yeah bought it yesterday just had to come in to fill in the registration paperwork and insurance details" He smiling form ear to ear , he always did like his cars " You ready then?" I look over to him by the drivers side as he unlicks the car and we both get in. 

Its smells of new car, The soft leather and Black interior and opulent and I love it as I look over to Rob " Why change your car Rob? he stops fiddling with the ignition and looks over to me " Well when I come in and put of the village everyone recognizes me , IN this with the blacked out windows it makes it dark so no one will see whos inside so it makes it easier for me to get about in Emmerdale !" I nod in agreement " Suppose so" He smiles " Ready for the test Drive?" I cant help but laugh and smile at him he's like a bit kid with a new toy . " Yeah" 

We've left the garage and were no speeding our way out of Hotten up towards the dales , the car is smooth and we can hardly feel the acceleration as Robert Puts is fit down , where both laughing and giggling like to school kids over the car. " Slow down a bit Rob please" he nods his head and starts to slow down. 

"Listen Rob I was wondering about tonight and going out for Dinner"  
He looks at me disappointedly " If its to soon Aaron its fine . don't worry about it . I can just drive back to the village drop you off and collect and my stuff from the b+b"  
"No .. No its not that at all actually but I was wondering of your mind if we changed plans a little"  
"No sure what did you have in mind"   
I let out a deep breath before I begin , unsure of how he might take this " Well .... um .... I was wondering " I take a deep breath. " How about we go back to Emmerdale collect your stuff from the B+B grab a Chinese and head back to your maybe I could stay over , I don't expect anything to happen and I'll stay in one of the guest Rooms that's no problem , its just with everything that happened today it would be nice to just spend time with you"  
I feel nervous as I lookover to him " Yeah sure that's fine with me . do you want me to drop you off at the mill so that you can collect some clothes and night ware and stuff "  
" No..... if you don't mind, I'd be ok using your stuff if your ok with that , its just I left mum at mill this morning and I don't want yo explain where I'm staying tonight ,we have already had a few run ins and she's only been back in the village less than 24hrs . Its not that I'm avoiding her . its just I don't feel the need to explain myself all the time , so If your ok with it I can borrow some of your stuff and then you can drop me off tomorrow once I have called ahead and made sure that she's moved out"  
"Its no problem at all Aaron , you can use my stuff any time you know that , Maybe we should buy you some stuff to permanently keep at mine so that your mum and Liv don't get suspicious when your clothes go walkabout"  
"Yeah that might be a good idea actually . I'll see what I can afford and then we can got out and get some stuff tomorrow if you want?" He Doesn't say anything but I can see him mind working . I notice that he I slowing down and pulling over to the side of the Road and the car comes to a stop . he shuffles in his seat to face me " Listen Aaron I know things are tight for you with the mortgage on the mill and looking after Liv . Most of the money has been taken up with liv buying the mill . and looking at the books from the scrapyard your not drawing a large wage out of the business , I know that Adam is drawing more out to try and support Vic . what I'm trying to say is . will you let me treat you to the shopping trip tomorrow ?"  
I look at him and then down at my seat " That's what part of the problem was before Rob when we where married you throwing your money around trying to buy me and control me "  
"Aaron I'm not trying to buy you or control you , when we where married I did stupid things with money I burnt 100k to show you how much you mean to me , this is different Aaron , this is us starting again this is me wanting to treat you that's all , I don't want to buy your love . I already have it I think! these is me treating my partner "  
he looked up at him is surprise " Your partner?"  
"Is that what you want us to be partners "  
"Yeah .... Yeah I do "  
"Then good were partners . starting afresh , all I'm asking Aaron is that you let me treat you to a few things now and again that all nothing more "  
" If you sure then yeah that fine. and Rob"  
"Yeah"   
" Yeah you do already have my love that's one thing that's never changed through all of this"   
He smiles at me " Right lets get to the b+b grab my stuff and head back to town to pick up that take away , which your paying for"  
I roll my eyes and laugh "If I must"  
we both laugh at each other a comfortable silence in the car as we head back down the dales towards Emmerdale. 

When we arrive in the village its dark and its and ideal cover to get Roberts stuff from the B+B . Diane is almost bound to be there waiting and it makes me a little uncomfortable about how where going to get away with this without been seen. Robert faces me " Look Aaron I don't want to cause any scenes tonight here . so I have and idea , if you don't like it then we can drive off and come back tomorrow and ill collect my stuff then" I look down and my clenched hands as I'm nervous " Go on " He sighs " The windows on the back of the car are blacked out , no one can see in , If you climb and lay on the back seat , while I get my stuff and load it in the boot then you wont be seen . and we wont be causing any arguments will we " I nod my head in agreement " If you wanted to get me in the back seat Rob all you had to do was ask" I laugh at him blushing trying to hide my nervous reaction. he laughs at me " Right you lay down in the back I shouldn't be long all my stuff is packed anyway." he takes off his seat belt as I take of mine and I clamber over the arm rest hitting my head roof falling on to the back seat my ass up in the air I rub my head laughing "Not a word Sugden alright " He cant stop laughing at me . the embarrassing position I have ended up in . " Right come on lets get this show on the Road" I watch him climb out of the car and head up the path to the entrance of the b+b.

I must have been laying on the back seat for about 10 minutes before I heard the voices approaching the car,. I hear the boot pop open and all the internal light can on , Thank goodness Robert thought quickly and turned them all off before anyone could see my laying there, I hear Robert speaking but I don't know who to " I'm only stating in town in a hotel until my new place is ready , i'll send you the address as soon as I'm sorted "  
I hear Diane Reply " Look Robert you can stay here as long as you like you know that , Just until you get yourself sorted , Look you should be saving money now that your going to be a dad and me and Chas have had a chat this afternoon and we've agreed that we are going to keep you and Aaron out of each others way, so what's the point in going now"   
I can hear Rob is staring to loose his cool " I'm sick of being dictated to Diane , if I stay in the village people are pushing me towards Rebecca and the baby , I 'll deal with that in my own way, and as for you and Chas having a chat about keeping me and Aaron apart . well that's nobody's business but mine and Aarons"  
I can hear him throw his suitcases in the boot he's getting wound up, I can tell by the force of the cases are hitting the car.   
""Listen Pet don't be having a go at me this isn't my mess . I'm not the one who created it that was you , and not being able to keep it in your pants , I'm only trying to help you here"  
"And don't I know it Diane . Everybody in this place is blaming me ! No one is willing to listen to what I went thru when Aaron was in Prison . No one . so if you don't mind I'll just fionish loading the rest of my things in to the car and get going"   
For the first time its hitting me as to what went on when I was in Prison I know what Robert went through , he told me but I didn't realise the he didn't have any support from his opwn family as well as mine "  
"Listen Pet if your going to go then I can't stop you but all I'm asking is don't cut us out of your life like you did before , I know your missing Aaron but you have to move on . He has, Chas was telling me today that she called Alex the Doctor he was seeing asking him to come to the village tomorrow to meet up with him . and you have to think about your future child Robert . We all need to get over this mess"  
I cant believe I'm hearing this. after the argument that me and Mum had this morning she's still interfering . I cant believe she's called Alex the one man that i'm trying to get away from as he creeps me out and there she is arranging for him to come to the village.  
I can hear Robert talking to Diane in a low voice as I know he's aware that I'm listening to there conversation "Listen Diane as soon as I'm settled In to my new place I will be in touch I promise . I just need sometime away from here , its making me feel claustrophobic , You have my number to keep tabs on me so please just let me do this "  
I hear her Sigh " All right pet , but if there is anything you need you call me straight away alright"  
"I will I Promise"  
" Good no go and get yourself sorted for the evening alright we have a full restaurant here and I need to help Eric"  
I Can hear her footsteps fading away from the car before I hear Roberts Voice "Are you ok ?" I raise my head up from where I had been laying down and I peer over the back seat towards him " Yeah are you , I'm sorry Rob you shouldn't have had to hear all of that "  
"Don't worry about it . that's why you can understand why I need to leave and have some space "   
"Yeah I Do" I smile at him before my face turns to an frown " SHIT !" quickly I lay back down hoping that I haven't been seen , I hear Robert turn.

" Robert ?"   
" Hey Vic whats up ? Adam!"  
" This is a bit posh innit "  
"Yeah new car . Thought I would treat myself"  
" Its nice innit Adam "  
"If you say so babe"  
I hear Robert speak" Look I'm just getting my stuff loaded form the B+B and then I'm heading in to Hotten to get my new place sorted , ... need to get going "  
" What your going tonight ? " VIc sounds astonished   
" Yeah . Listen need to get going"  
" Well you don't have to go right now do you , come to the pub with us and have a drink ,you don't mind do you Adam ?"  
He can he the sarcasm in Adams voice " Na join us , not like you doing a runner after getting a woman up the duff and leaving my best mate high and dry"  
"Adam" Victoria shouts at him   
" Well its true innit"   
" Listen Vic its a nice offer but really I need to get going "  
"Yeah well good Ridance " is all I hear form Adam " And don't be coming back to mess up out life's Aarons moved on and so have you , as soon as where earning enough we've decided were gonna by you out so your out of here once and for all "  
Roberts reply was curt" Ok fine " I hear him slam the boot closed 

I can hear him get in to the car and start the engine . I can feel us pull off and turn back on to the Hotten road , there is an uncomfortable silence in the car and we both no what its about. I can feel the car pull over and I look up from my laying down position to see Robert crying , As soon as I go to touch his shoulder , he bolts out the car door leaving me in the back. I sit up and open the door and head to wear Robert is stood I don't say anything I just walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist resting my head on his shoulder " Don't listen to them Rob , I don't want Alex and I don't want you out of the scrapyard , your mine Rob you always will be . I've listened and let other people take you away form me before . not this time ok" He nods his head and I feel his hand cupping mine around his waist "In know" I grin in to his shoulder " Come on lets get back to yours yeah . I don't feel like eating so lets just chill for the night" I feel his hands tighten on mine , "Yeah that's a good idea" we walk back to the car and get in. We start driving down towards Hotten both of quietly considering what we have heard and what we have said to each other. 

We arrive back at the house and as the gates close behind us Robert turns of the engine. He doesn't Look at me as he get out the car and I just follow him out to the boot . " You take that case and I'll take this one and the bag " I just nod in agreement as we lock the car up and head to the front door. Once inside We head Straight upstairs with the luggage, as I follow Robert in to his bedroom I throw the case down on the floor and collapse on the bed " Jesus Rob What's in that" He nod pointing to the case with my head " Just shoes and clothes" he laughing at me " It weighs a ton" he cant stop laughing at me he strides over and starts jabbing me in the ribs " Your just a little weakling really !" I can stop giggling as he tickling me I'm writhing on the bed as he doesn't let up tickling my sides " Stop Rob Stop it now please . I'm gonna pee myself if you don't I haven't been all day" He stops and I catch my breath I look up at him " Which bedroom do you want me to use so I know which bathroom is mine" He looks at me and points to the en suite in his bedroom , I raise myself up on my elbows and raise my eyebrows " You sure ?" He nods at me " Yeah I'm sure"

Its late and we've spent most of the night unpacking Robert clothes and hanging them up and filling the drawers in the bedroom , " God Rob I didn't know you had so much stuff " He winks at me " Well I have to look my best don't I " I stifle out a laugh and he shots me an offended look, I know he's only joking . When I look around the dressing room all the rails at full and he's left some drawers Empty "Rob instead of squashing all your stuff in there why don't you put it in these empty ones " I'm pointing to three empty drawers that are below the empty railings " That for your stuff " I look at him and smile " ok" as I turn around and place the suitcase on the shelf above the clothes rails, I'm smiling to myself thinking that he's left room for me to leave my stuff here. "Are you hungry yet ?" I look back over my shoulder at him " yeah a bit you ?" He nods his head " Right lets get down stairs and order something to eat"

We ordered pizza in there end it was my suggestion as the Chinese couldn't deliver , We are sat on one of the massive grey sofas watching a film as we both eat are pizza and drink a beer , It comfy its the most comfortable that I have been in months. I'm enjoying being in his company again and we don't even have to talk. " Aaron what time do you want to go out tomorrow and get your things . its just I don't want to interfere with your date with Alex " I sit up at and look at him" I'm not going on a date with Alex Rob . I'm yours . he can leave me alone , I am taken alright. so in answer to your question . anytime as I'm yours all day ok ?" he looks at me and nods and smiles. Right its getting late lets clear this up and head upstairs. I carry the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes to the kitchen and out them in the bin while Robert tidy's up the living room, I head up the stairs and wait for Robert on the landing . I see him check the front door and set the alarm code before he heads up to join me " Which Room do you want me to sleep in Rob . I don't mind" He grabs my hand and pulls me towards his bedroom " Shut up Aaron. look nothing is going to happen tonight ,we still have lots to sort out but I want to sleep next to you again ok" I nod and follow him in to the bedroom , I stand awkwardly by the door as I watch him go and close the curtains He looks at me curiously " What ?" I look down to the floor biting my lip ," Is it ok if I use the bathroom to clean my teeth" he walks towards me " Aaron you don't need to ask ok this is your place as well , do what you want ok" I nod my head and walk in to the bathroom , I notice that he already has a toothbruth there fore me waiting . I brush my teeth and head back in to the bedroom , I pass Robert as he goes in and brushes his teeth. When he comes out of the bathroom I'm sitting on the edge of the bed nervously "What's wrong Aaron why aren't you in bed" I look up at him . " I haven't got anything to wear and I usually sleep naked you know that " I bow my head in embarrassment.  
Hw walks up towards me and picks my chin up with his hand so I'm looking In to his eyes " You want me to sleep naked as well like we used to?" I bite my lip and nod my head he smiles done at me " sure no problem" he smiles as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

We both go to our sides of the bed and start to undress , I'm pulling my jumper and t shirt off at the same time .throwing them on the floor while I look behind me and see robert pulling the jumper over his head and placing in on the chair , I watch as he starts to unbutton his shirt , I'm getting a little embarrassed as its a while since we have undressed in front of each other . Is stand up and unbutton me jeans and push my underwear jeans socks off al in swoop and throw them on the floor next to my jumper I don't turn around but I look behind me and see that Robert is watching me . his eyes skimming my naked body as I notice him lick his lips slightly when his eyes fix on my ass " Alright?" He looks back at me " Yeah yeah . get in before you get cold" I throw the duvet back quickly and slide under it bringing it up my body to rest just underneath me nipples. I sink back in to the pillows looking around the room trying not to watch Robert but I fail miserable as my eyes find his body , he looks back at me and smiles . doesn't say a word as he unbuckles his belt and opens his jeans , in the same movement that I had just done he pushed his jeans underwear and socks off in won swoop , He picks them up and folds them before walking toward the chair to place his clothes on, I cant help but look at his body . its smooth and muscular, just how eye remember it . he smiles as he knows I'm watching him . his eyes done move from mine as he walks back to the bed , I let my eyes wonder down his body until I get to my destination. I lick my lips as soon as I see the monster cock swinging between his legs as he's walking back to the side of the bed to get in " Alright ? I nod at him" yeah good " He smiles at me and pulls the duvet back and slides in to bed next to me. he sinks back in to the pillows before turning his head to face me " Ok ?" I nod back at him my voice croaking " Yeah I'm fine" he nods and turns his head so he looking back up at the ceiling. it a little bit awkward and I don't know what to do , Should I make the first move or should he . 

I take the plunge and roll over and let my face fall on to his chest my mouth just above his right nipple, I throw my leg over his so my cock is resting against his thigh I take a deep breath " Is this ok" I feel his large hands on my back and he breathes out a barely audible " Yeah. it's ..... good " I breath out happy in the knowledge that we are comfortable sleeping next to each other again . I look at his chest my eyes looking at the smattering of freckles on his chest noticing the big nipples that I remember are so sensitive , everything about this man is big and I love it ,my hand slowly makes its way to rest on his stomach as I can feel him rubbing circles in to my back" I lift my head up off his chest and stare at his face" Can I ask you something Rob" He looks down at me and smiles " Sure anything" I drop my gaze from his face and look at his chest for a moment before lookin at him again plucking up the courage to ask him" I know that you don't want anything to happen between us tonight and I'm fine with that , Actually I'm more than fine I'm happy with that, this is comfortable but" I m not sure if I should take the plunge or not as I don't want to destroy this moment. he's looking at me softly "Spit it out Aaron" I bite my bottom lip again with nerves before I look back at him " Will you.... Rob will you taste me" he looks confused and draws his head back in to the pillow "Taste you ? what do you mean?" I look back down at his chest again before I look up at him" This . just follow me lead " He nods and smiles at me.

I move over him and open his legs so that I am laying in between them. out cocks are touching each other and I have my face buried in to his neck . out chest are touching as are most part of our bodies , I take hold of his left hand with my right hand and place it on my back . holding his hand in min I slowly guide it down to the small of my back stopping just above me ass cheeks . I'm breathing heavily in to his neck " Ok Rob? I hear him breath and a "yeah" escapes from his mouth. I take this as my queue to carry on. I slowly move his hand over my ass, are fingers are intertwined so that I can't loose his grip I move his hand slowly over my ass so he can feel my smooth cheeks . my breathing becomes heavier in to his neck as I can feel the anticipation . I let go of his hand which he leaves where it is on my buttock I know he anticipating my nest move . I take his middle figure in mine and slowly move in in-between my ass crack so he can feel my wet puckered hole . I let go of his hand and he leaves his figure where I left it I move me hand to my ass cheek and pull it open so my ass crack is totally exposed " God Aaron your dripping wet for me" I nod my head in to the side of his neck and pull my cheek apart for him. " I know , I have been all day , Slip it in please Rob" with that I feel him push his figure inside me I gasp as the intrusion as I bit in to his neck. I writhe on top of him my cock pressing against his I can feel how big he is as his cock pushed in to my stomach " Please Rob move it a little for me please" he does as he asked and I can feel his figure exploring inside me . I bit back in to his neck " Oh god Rob" he doesn't stop and I let him carry on for a few minutes.

His neck is wet where I'm kissing , biting and licking in to him . the sensations that he's is causing in my ass with his figure are starting to overwhelm me . I let go of my ass cheek and grab his wrist for him to stop. he does I move his hand so that his figure slips out of me slick and wet covered in my juices . I look up from his neck at his face, he waiting for his next instruction , he looks at me in the eyes "Taste me Rob" I feel his hand move up my back and up from under the duvet. I watch as I him as I follow his hand to his mouth where I can see his slick figure covered in my juice . He opens his mouth and plunges it in and beings to suck. I can hear the low moan from him as he's savouring the taste. I watch as he continues to suck on his figures and I can feel his cock getting harder as it pushes in to my stomach. I reach up and pull his hand from his mouth , I move my body so that I am hovering over him , my mouth almost touching his . I can feel his breath on my lips and his cock hard against mine . I lower my mouth over his and kiss his lips . He opens his mouth to me so my tongue can penetrate him , I can taste myself on this tongue. and it tastes like heaven, I haven't tasted my self like this in such a long time. I pull back from his moth and look over his face my eyes scanning him . he opens his eyes and looks up at me " Alright?" I look down on him and smile "the best" I adjust my positon so that I am now laying flat against his body again . my chest touching his . my cock touching his . his thighs touching mine as I lay in-between them. I feel his hands move down my back and stop at the small of my back " Lets sleep Aaron " I inhale a deep breath "Yeah lets" as I exhale on to his neck nuzzling my self as close as I can to his skin.

I started to close my eyes when I heard Roberts Breath become shallow , He was falling asleep . and so was I both of us wrapped up in each others Arms . Content at the day we have had and content at being with each other again" I whispered in to his Neck , "Good Night Robert , I'm never letting anyone take you from me again, Love you" I closed my eyes and could of sworn I heard "I love you to"


	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Giant Chapter let me know if I should Stop or carry on . I have this massive saga in my head just don't know if its worth the Read

It was dark , I could hear the alarm on my phone ringing but I couldn't be bothered to move, I was still laying in-between Roberts legs my head on his chest . I felt his tap my ass with his left hand " Are you going to turn that off or What" I push myself up so I'm looking at him "Ok Mardy , Don't get your knickers in a twist" I laugh at him as I know he's not a very good in the morning, he looks back at me and smiles "Good job I'm not wearing any then isn't it" I giggle , I cant actually believe I I woke up giggle back at him" And don't I know it" as I look down between out bodies and see his hard cock resting against mine "Go on turn it off its giving me a headache" I jump off him and off the bed . I try and find my jeans in the darkness , finding me phone in the pocket I silence the Alarm . I go to the window and Open the curtains letting the light in to the room , its grey outside . but its not raining.

I turn back to face the bed and a grin spreads across my face is I see Robert sprawled out across the bed naked and hard , I lick my lips and wonder back to the bed as he watches me approach a smile on his face as he skims my naked body with this eyes . I get back on the bed and sit astride his right thigh . my ass rubbing against his warm skin my cock resting on the muscle . I slowly lower myself down and press a gently kiss on his lips " Morning" he looks back at me through sleepy eyes "Morning" I kiss him gently again and pull back watching the smile grow across his face. He looks around " What time is it?" as I go in for another gently kiss "6.00am" as press my lips against his "Ugh Aaron why so early" hi pull back and smile adown at him from my sitting position on his thigh. I place my hands on his chest just above his nipples." Well I have to get back to Emmerdale to do the books for Adam as apparently out investor needs to see them today . I also need to get a change of clothes, because apparently after that I'm spending the day shopping with my partner as we wants to buy me some new clothes" we both smile at each other " Oh yeah I forgot about that" His eyes skim my body and I feel his hands move on to my hips " well I better get you back to work as you don't want to upset the boss" I grown at his comment throwing my head back in to a laugh." Listen why don't you go and grab a shower . while I run down stairs and make us a coffee yeah?" I nod at him in agreement . I climb off him and head to the bathroom as I watch him get up off the bed. he goes in to the dressing room . coming out wearing a pair of grey sweat pants that rest low on his hips . "Can I use your shower gel " He looks back over his shoulder as he walking out "Help yourself to anything you need until we get you sorted later today yeah" I nod my head and go for my shower.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed a towel wrapped around myself when he walked back in the room , He looked down at me and handed me my coffee which I took a sip of before placing it down on the floor" I thought you would have been dressed and ready to go by now " I look up at him "Um I haven't got and clean underwear with me , I don't like going commando and I don't want to go rummaging through your stuff " He looks down at me smiling " Aaron you know that you can help yourself to anything you need , and I don't mind you going through my drawers" He laughs at his last joke and comment" I look down to the floor shaking my head in amusement . I look up form the floor up to his face I grab his waist and bring him in close so that he is standing in-between my legs " Thanks" my hands move from hi hips to his back so that my cheek is resting against his stomach and a place a gently kiss over his bellybutton. " Rob thanks for giving this a chance , I know its been hard the last few months but I really want to work at this and make it work between us." I feel him move in my grip he lowers his head and kissed the top of my wet hair "So do I" I pull my cheek away from his stomach and look up in to his eyes a smile across my face as I nod at him" I lower my gaze back to his stomach and slowly kiss him , I let my tongue taste him as I lower my kisses towards the waistband of his sweat pants , I can see some of his trimmed pubic hair and a nuzzle my nose in to it and inhale smelling his sent comforts me . I can feel his hand on the back of my head" Aaron as nice as this is you need to get back to avoid anymore question, before we get carried away why don't you go and grab some boxers and get dressed and I can drop you back in the village" His voice is soft and gentle and I remove my face form where it had been buried in his pubes and I look at him and nod my head in agreement . I pick up the coffee from the floor and start walking towards the dressing room to find something to wear . u look over my shoulder and smile "Rob" He turns to look at me" What?" I have a grin on my face as I throw my towel at him " Catch " I throw my head back laughing as I walk naked towards his dressing room shaking my ass as I go.

As I lock the door to the house I head over to the Range Rover where Rob is already waiting with the engine running . he hits the remote for the gates to open and we turn on the main Road of Hotten Park. He looks over to me and grabs my knee " Ready" I nod my head in acknowledgment and we drive off heading towards the village. the Journey is quiet the only noise is the radio giving us updates on traffic and playing soothing music , Its quite a difference from the techno and rock that I usually have blaring , I look out the window at the field passing by while Robert in concentrating on the Road , as its early the roads are pretty quiet, we still have to sit at the traffic lights even when we can see the road ahead of us is empty, I turn my head form the window to look at Robert " When wee get to the village can you drive straight on to the mill driveway , I don't want anyone seeing us" He smiles and nods his head, I return his smile and turn back to look out of the window.

When we arrive in the village he turns down the main street and its quiet no ones up yet , passing the garage and Davids Robert drives straight on to the drive and parks next to me. we sit there in silence for a moment . he starts to undo his seatbelt and I grab his arm . "Dot get out Rob, just in case" he nods again acknowledging my request. He lean over and kiss him gently on the lips , nothing heated , I want this kiss to be intimate and it is , I pull away my eyes meeting his and I smile "Thanks" I take my seat belt off and open the door and get out of the car , Before I move I look at him" I'll see you later at the yard be there about 8.30" that should give me enough time to grab a few things from the house to chuck in to my backpack before I head back over to Roberts for out day out. He nods again " Sure , I'm just going grab a coffee and grab my post from home farm , Don't worry I'm gonna avoid Rebecca, she'll probably still be asleep in the pit of her's " I laugh at him comment and close the door , I watch as he drives off the driveway and up the Road. Little Do I realise that we have been seen.

I jump in to my car throwing my backpack in the pack seat,, I have packed a few things that i'll need until Robert and I go shopping. I drive up to Bob's and Run in to grab a coffee, "Morning Bob " he turns form the coffee machine and smiles at me " Ahh morning young Aaron you ok " I nod at him "Americano lease Bob" He looks at me " No your usual latte then?" I shake my head" na fancied a change this morning ,need the caffeine" He smiles a knowing smile at me " Ahh one of those late nights was it" I look down at the floor shaking me head laughing as I walk off to sit on the sofa next to the counter. the door to the café opens and I don't look up as I'm not really in a sociable mood . to much going on in my mind . I'm looking forward to getting the meeting over with so I can spend the rest of the day with Robert without anyone else knowing.  
"Morning Aaron" I look up   
" Hey paddy " I smile at the man who has obviously just woken up  
"This going ok" I look over at him and nod   
"yeah things are ..... great actually"   
" Well that's good to hear.... I take it that this good mood of your is due to you getting over Robert"  
I shoot a look at him ignoring the messages on my phone " What do you mean?"  
" Well I saw the Range Rover pulling up at yours this morning .... and when you stepped out you where smiling . I didn't see the Driver, but I am assuming that this mystery man is the reason your in a happy mood"  
" Just leave it yeah Paddy"   
"Just as long as your happy Aaron that's all , and if you finding a new fella is the reason for it well good on you!"  
I recoil in to myself "Thanks" Just in the nick of time Bob comes over and puts my coffee down , he looks at Paddy " Anything I can get you paddy"  
" Two teas please Bob" Bob nods and heads back behind the counter . I'm staring at Paddy " 2 teas " he looks back at me   
" Yeah your mother will be here any minute , she texted me to get her a brew in she wanted a chat"   
" Oh Right well I better be off gotta meet Adam up at the yard . Meetings and all that" Just as i'am about to get up the café door opens and mum walks in she spots us straight away and come to sit opposite me and next to Paddy   
" Padster . Morning Love " I nod in acknowledgment and grunt   
"Someone's happy this morning" A sour expression crosses he face as he nods in my direction while facing paddy.  
" He's had a late night , he only got dropped off this this morning " Paddy chuckles . I shoot him a glare and he realises what he's done , he hangs his head and looks to the floor . Mum now looks at me smiling more interested in the clanger that paddy has dropped . Bob comes over and places the tea down and I think this is an ideal time for me to leave...... tot late and she starts  
" So whos this mysterious man then , Is it Alex ?" She smiles a broad grin  
Paddy shoots a look at me " Alex ? I thought nothing came of that ?" before I can even respond mum starts talking again  
"he didn't even give it a proper chance , One date and he says no , SO are you going to tell us who dropped you off this morning?  
I look at her and Paddy who are both staring at me with anticipation" No... No I'm not going to tell you who it was "  
Mum smiles at me " It was it was him wasn't it , Your seeing Alex and you don't want us to know about it"  
" No Mum I'm not seeing Alex is wasn't him ok so just drop it"  
" Listen love , all I want is for you to be happy , I'm not going to argue like we have done over the last few days. "  
I stare at bot my mum and Paddy in turn " Both of you listen , Stop interfering , I'm ok , I'm happy ok"  
Mum looks down at her tea " Good at least you are getting over the last 2 miserable years of your life you spent with that man, and I do have a little confession to make"  
I roll my eyes , I know what's coming as I heard Dianne tell Robert last night" What , What have you done?"  
" I kinda invited Alex over for lunch with us both at the Pub today " She turns to look at Paddy " You can come as well Padster . It's all arranged"  
Paddy looks uncomfortable as he can see then anger on my face , but he mods in agreement to my mum.  
I look at her "Well you can Just unarranged it then cant you , I have plans today . I've got a meeting at the yard with Adam and then I'm heading off to Leeds and heading in to town tonight for some drinks ok, so no I cant make lunch"  
" Who you going to Leeds with ?"  
" None of your Business"  
"Aaron its arranged and you'll be there , I spoke to Alex yesterday and he's a really nice lad . he's well in to you . so your just have to cancel your plans"   
" No Mum I wont . tell you what since you like him so much , you have lunch with him and Paddy as I wont be there"  
Before my mum can even open her mouth Paddy start speaking to me " Aaron what harm can lunch do . Give the lad a chance , if he's in to you as much as your mum says that can only be a good thing , and it'll help you get over Him you know Robert"  
I look at Paddy shaking my head " Well why don't you both do me a favour and stop interfering in my life yeah , You to go and have lunch with him id you want , but I wont be there . I've made plans already and I'm sticking to them. so while its been nice catching you both , I'm off I have places that I need to be" I get up off the sofa. coffee in hand and walk towards the door . I can hear my mums voice " Aaron come on Give him a chance yeah ?" I look back at her and shake my head as I walk out the café.

Sitting in my car Driving to the yard my hands are gripped tight around the steering wheel , my knuckles are white with anger . I cant believe there both interfering again , This is what happened last time with Robert , and that's what Broke us , I'm not going to let it happen again. As I pull in to the yard I can see that Adam is already there his cars parked up next to the cabin. I slam on the break and my car skids to a stop next to his , He's another one I'm pissed off at after I heard his conversation with Robert last night , but I cant let know. I get out of the car, slamming the door shut , I head to the cabin and open the door. " Jesus Adam what the fuck it stinks in here " He looks at me nods and laughs . I leave the door open as I head to my desk.  
He looks up from his desk . paper scattered everywhere still laughing " Yeah sorry about that , Vic cooked a wicked curry last night , and with all the beer from the pub as well kind of set my stomach off"  
I look at him scrunching up my face in disgust " Well at least open a fucking window yeah . Christ is smells like a sewer In here your guts must be rank"  
He laugh ." Yeah they feel about that as well , Listen I'm nearly done with this lot , you wanna check it over before the twat turns up"  
"Come on Adam stop with the name calling . It's between me and him no one else"  
He looks at me and Shrugs his shoulders " I know it is mate. but he's an asshole , may we should keep the door shut , so I can gas him out so he wont be here to long "  
" Na mate you'll probably kill me as well with farts like that. anyway , I'm only here for the meeting , then I'm heading to Leeds"  
" Ah come on Aaron I need ya here today , you have bene awol for a few days , What going on?"  
" Listen I'm just meeting someone that all , its nothing serious just meeting for a coffee , Why don't you give Ross a call , see if you can help out yeah , I'm sure that he needs the cash after paying for Finn and Emma's funerals"  
" Yeah alright then , So who's the bloke , do I get a name of anything" I look at Adam and shake my head   
" Your getting nothing out of me mate , now come on lets get cracking"

As if on cue right as Adam in I finish up the books I see Roberts Range pull up outside through the cabin door. I watch as he gets out of the car and starts walking towards the cabin , HIs white shirt stretched across his chest and Arms and the tight blue jeans he's wearing . I lower me head and let out a throaty growl .I look up and Adam is oblivious to the sound I have just made . He walks in to the cabin and smiles at Adam and then me " Morning !" Adam ignores him and I just nod, trying not to give to much away . he sits down in-between mine and Adams desk " Right shall we get on" I pass him over the laptop which has all of the figures entered on to the spreadsheet and I let him look at them his bros furrow as he's concentrating on the numbers before him , Adam and I are both silent before I get up and ask " Want a brew" I look over at Adam and he nods "Robert" he looks up form the laptop" Yeah Thanks". I go to the kettle and switch it on. Turning back around I look at Adam who is now resting his chin on his knuckles looking out of the window , not even looking or acknowledging Roberts Presence. I then turn my gaze to Robert . His back to me slumped over the laptop looking at the numbers, the material of his shirt stretching across his broad shoulders , his hair slightly longer as he hasn't had it cut , I just want to grab it and hold him while I crash out mouths together . I turn back around and start making the tea , Roberts turning me on and I let out a low breath " I have some questions about the numbers " Both Adam and I turn to look at each other and then to Robert " OK " is all I can answer. I give Adam his brew and I place Roberts Next to him as I take a seat back at my desk.My chair is pushed further back and my legs are spread wide , I'm making sure that Robert has a good view of me . I notice he looks at me Smirks and turns his attention back to the laptop.  
" Why are there differences in pay?" He knows the answer to that as I already told him but I knew that he would bring the subject up again just to annoy Adam. I clear my throat and start to speak" Well em Adam draws more than me as he has to look after Vic . so it only seemed fair that he should have a higher wage. I look at Adam and he smiles back at me. Robert lifts his head up and gives us both a look" You have Liv to look after as well ,so technically you should both be drawing the same amount"  
"Its not a problem Robert , I get by , Liv has the money from Gordon so she look after herself . I'm fine"  
" Liv's money was spent on buying Mill for you and here , I know there is not a lot left . Since I am and investor here , I have a right to draw a minimum salary and a return. Since I have been, I'll start drawing it now , The numbers are healthy enough to support it , so I will et in touch with the accountant and sort it out.   
Before I can even speak Adam starts shouting at Robert " Yeah and we all know why you invested here don't we , so you could get your hands in to Aaron , Well it aint happening anymore , I'm not letting you draw and additional wage. Were saving that money so that we can buy out your investments and get you the fuck out of our lives , There is no way in hell I'm letting you take out that additional wage "  
I stare at Robert and turn to Adam " That enough Adam. " He looks back at me about to speak when Robert interjects " Adam you are Aaron are 24% shareholders. I own the additional 51% if . I have the majority stake, so if you want to buy me out it will take you years to afford to pay me back , So I suggest that I draw a wage . reducing the amount monthly of the investment that is owed to me . Therefore in 5 years you would have paid my back the original Debt. With the amount of money your paying me back over the period of time it will reduce the percentage I own in Holy scarp. there is no other way you can afford to do it , So if that's what you want I will have the documents drawn up and you can sign them next week.  
I stare at Robert . I cant believe he's going to give up on the business , Adam pipes up " Yeah that's what we want" Robert looks back over to him and nods " Everything else looks fine , I'll be in contact when my solicitor has drawn up the papers to reduce my stake , other than that see you next month" I watch as Robert gets up and leaves the cabin . He gets back in to his car and I can see him looking at his phone . me gaze doesn't leave him as I hear my phone ping with a message.

R- see you at mine at around 12.30 . gotta go to the supermarket first got nothing in R 

I smile At the message 

A- Yeah sure see you then A xx

I look out through the door at Robert whos still sitting in his car , He face lights up when I see he's reading a message on his phone , I can see he's looking at me . he starts the car and drives out of the yard. My attention turns back to Adam " What the hell was all that about?"   
Adam Shrugs his shoulders not even looking at me " Don't know what you mean "  
" Come off it Adam , Telling Robert we want him out of the business , when he was the one who gave us the money to start all this " he wont even look at me , he's just staring down at his desk" Aaron he's got enough money ,he only keeping an interest in this place because of you , The sooner we can pay him off the sooner we can get him out of our life's for good , If it takes 5 years then that's fine ill sign the papers but you know like I do he's trouble and none of us want him back to lets just get on with making enough money to get him outta here yeah"  
I look at him in disbelief" And what's Vic said about you getting rid of her brother ?"  
" She's looking out for you like I am " I shake my head in disbelief as to what's going on , Everyone wants rid of him because they think he no good , when I'm the only one who know the real Robert I look at Adam from my desk "I m outta here , I'll see you later , Call Ross i'm sure he needs the Work" and I walk out of the cabin fuming at the way people are treating Robert, Its worse than ever.

As I'm Driving Hoten Park Road I spot Roberts car in front of me , he's stopped by the gates while there opening . I sit there watching felling a little anxious about the conversation that happened in the cabin . Does Robert really want out . As I see his car pull through the gates I follow quickly before they close , I pull up next to him and get out . I open that back door and pull out the backpack that I packed earlier throwing it over my shoulder. I head over to his car to help him with shopping . " Rob" He looks at me " Yeah?"  
" What was that about earlier with Adam ? Do you really want out of the business ?" I can help but show the emotion on my face. He turns to me resting the bags back in the boot of the car  
" No I don't want out, But if it gets Adam off my back and stops him giving me grief about you then I will "   
" Don't you want to be with me anymore then? has the last few days been a joke to you?  
" Aaron no . Listen to me alright , I want to be with you more than anything , you know that , I love you and I heard you the other night when you told me that you loved me , I just don't want us to go through all this grief ,I told you this place was a fresh start for me and it is . But its not a fresh start from being away from you , I need you in my Life Aaron , I need you more than the air that I breath every day . I'm not giving up on us . I'm making life easier for us by me distancing myself from the village ok"  
I look down as my feet " As long as your sure you still want me !"  
" Aaron I want you ok never doubt that, Believe me"  
I nod at him and move a couple of steps closer to him I place my hands on his chest and stare at them I cant look at his face at the moment I'm to emotional " I already lost you once Rob , I cant do it again , I don't know what id do if I lost you, please I need you to stay , Promise me that you'll stay with me , I wont push you away anymore like I have done in the past , I haven't coped , and no matter what anyone else says or thinks your the only man I ever want to be with , if you left me tomorrow I think id die I couldn't go on"  
" You have me Aaron I'm all your , I always have been and always will be , I cant cope without you either" he holds my hand on his chest and I can feel his heartbeat through his shirt ," Lets go out and have some fun yeah. Lets forget this morning " I breath out and move my hands to his hips , I move my mouth and place a gentle kiss on his throat , " Thanks Rob" He pulls away from my our eyes fixed on each other , Listen why don't I empty the car , You go and get changed and then well head out . I bite my lip and nod to him in agreement.

I hope he likes what I'm wearing , I head out if the bedroom having changed and head down stairs ,I find Robert in the kitchen and he stops what he's doing and stares at me , I look down at myself and look back at him " What" He doesn't say anything he just stares at me " I look down at myself again " Have I done something Wrong?" He shakes his head " No Aaron you look stunning" He blush at the compliment , I decided that when I packed to come here that I would go all out to impress him. Me hair is gel free and I am wearing a white V neck sweater. Its quite the neck line is quite low so it reveals the cleavage of my chest . the sleeves are pulled halfway up my forearms . I decided to got for black jeans , There not Skinny fit as I cant stand them but they do fit me rather well , They show off my thighs and my crotch and they cup my rounded ass cheeks so the seem slides up and parts them . I m wearing my tan boots and have borrowed some of Roberts Aftershave. He walks up to me and he cant stop staring . I'm blushing even more . He stops in front of me and I can hear a whisper from his mouth " Stunning" I smile back at him and kiss him on the cheek" I move to his ear and whisper to him" This is all yours Robert no one else's, I belong to you, don't ever doubt that you understand and you belong to me your mine forever " I move back from him and grab his hand . " Come on" I pull him towards the front door and he grabs his keys and wallet.

As were driving down the motorway to Leeds we have bene having some fun on the car,. I have been switching Radio stations to get some decent music while Robert huffs and Grumbles but I know that he's joking. I turn to him " So what are you going to do with the Extra money your earning from the yard now?" He looks at me and smirks " I m gonna spend it on you " I laugh back at him " Robert that's your money to do what you want with you don't have to spend it on me . I told you before I cant be bought and I don't want to be a kept man " He shakes his head head and laughs , " I wouldn't dream of keeping you a kept man , you'd kill me and no I'm not trying to buy you, As I told you , The extra money I take out , I'm gonna spend on you , Its our money if you like , stuff for us to have fun with , to go shopping and do silly things with , I want you to enjoy yourself Aron not always be working yourself in to the ground . I know things have been tight for you, I just want to make life easier that all. " He looks over towards me and I nod my head " As long as its for both of us I don't mind " A small smile crossed my face and he nods and smiles in agreement.

When we get in to the City the Parking is a nightmare we park in the multistory and head to the lifts and down to the street , Maybe wearing this white jumper without a t shirt wasn't such a good idea , its cold and I wrap my arms around myself , my nipples are erect and I'm trying to hide that two , Robert looks down at me " What's wrong ?" I remove my arms form my chest and he can see my nipples pushing through the material of my sweater. He's laughing and I'm scouling at him , " Its not funny Rob" He pulls me in to him. he wraps and arm around my waist and pulls me in to his side . I can feel his hand move lower and I feel him put his hand in the back pocket of my jeans , Great just what I need . his hands on my ass that's not going to help my nipple situation , I lower my hands from my chest resigned to the fact that I will have to suffer the looks and the embarrassment. I wrap my hand around his waist hooking my thumb in to one of the belt loops on his jeans He looks down at me" OK?" I nod " So where are you taking me shipping then" he smiles as we start to walk down the street Arms wrapped around each other "There " he pointing ahead of himself and I follow his arm to where he is directing my gaze ," Robert that's really Expensive " he's smiling " I don't care " as we walk across the Road and walk through the doors of Harvey Nichols. 

When were inside Its warmed up but we haven't let go of each other. where heading to the men floor when I hear Robert Speak " So what is we need to get you , Jumpers . Jeans Shirts , Underwear Sock and shoes Right , I reckon we should get you some causal stuff and some going out stuff as well , and we better not forget to get you some swimming shorts for the pool at home" I'm a bit overwhelmed by the list of things that he want to get me, but I'm grateful to him that he still wants to look after me this way , I'm the past our shopping expeditions have not gone well . one of us or both of us have usually stormed off after arguing in packed stores about the price of things. But today I have allowed myself to be tread by him and to be honest I'm loving the feeling.

We have been going around the store for the last two hours and I have to actually admit that I have been enjoying myself trying on all the shoes and clothes , We have had a personal shopper with us most of the time and she has been taking all the items from us as we have chosen what I want. We have told her that we are nearly done and we only have a few more things to get so she could go and start ringing up the 60 or so items of clothing that Roberts has insisted he buys me " Right last few things Aron swimming shorts . Underwear and socks" We head over to the section that we need and I follow him " Right what Boxers do you want Aaron" I notice Robert starting to go through all the designer brands as I stand next to him . I clear my throat " I don't need boxers Robert" He turns to look at me " You need some underwear at mine Aaron you cant keep wearing mine all the time " I smile at him and grab his hand as I pull him over to a different section where all the designer briefs are , " I don't wear Boxers anymore Robert I wear Briefs , I find them more comfortable and I like the way they feel against my skin better. " He looks at me " your kidding right Your wore boxers the other day" I move closer to him " Robert I only wore boxers the other day because I didn't know I was meeting you " he looks at me confused" What do you mean " I look around making sure no one is around and I grab his hand and pull him off towards the changing rooms. 

Once inside the changing Room I close the door and turn to Robert " Let me show you" I lift up my jumper to just under my pecks before is start to unbuckle my belt , I can see Robert watching me intently . I finish unbuckling my belt and pop open the buttons on my jeans before I let them slide down my thighs, I can here Robert Gasp as he moves towards me , I had chosen the White cotton Andrew Christina briefs because of they way the hugged my body and by the looks of it I had made the right choice as Robert couldn't keep his mouth closed , he walked towards me slowly " Can I touch you Aaron " I look back at him my hands by my sides not moving as I watch his eyes scanning my body " Of course you can Robert . you don't ever have to ask me that . Remember I'm yours " He moves closer to me I can feel his breath on my cheek I feel his hand on my thigh. his hands tracing the high cut of the briefs over my hips . his hands following the contours if the underwear until I fell his hand on my ass cheek , He turns me slightly so I am standing sideways in to his body , his hands trace the stretched material over my rounded cheeks , I can feel his breath hitch " Beautiful" I smile knowing that I have made the right choice . He turns me so that I am facing the mirror my hands still by my sides my ass pressed in to his crotch. "you look beautiful" I smile at his response . as I he looks at me in the mirror his head on my shoulder. I meet his gaze " I'm glad you like them" He smiles " I like them a lot ". "Robert" , his eyes meet mine in the mirror again " Do I turn you on?" He looks at me " Aaron you do things to me now one else can , no one will ever come close to this . your stunning and beautiful and I cannot believe that you all mine" I grab his wrist and I look down , I take the palm of his and and place it on my crotch. I guide his hand so that its rubbing against my semi hard cock . the rubbing of his hand slowly pushes the material of the briefs down showing a small amount of my black pubes over the waistband. I rest me head against his shoulder " This is all for your Robert no one else gets this you understand . my body is yours , I want you to own it and use it as you want , no one will ever have me like you do. understand?" I can feel him nodding his head nest to me ear , He breath out slowly as I have now become fully hard " Robert I don't want us to do anything here , Lets just get what I want and go yeah there's plenty of time later" He nods his head again unable to speak I know how turned on he is I can feel his massive cock straining against the material of his jeans which are digging in to my ass. 

"Rob can adjust me so that I don't get embarrassed when we walk out of here " My hands are still by my sides as I let Roberts hands roam all over me , I feel his thumb across the top of the waistband of my underwear , I feel his hand pass over the top of my trimmed pubes , I had done that this morning while at home at the mill . I feel his pull my underwear down as he grabs my cock and pulls is straight up so that its pointing up toward my stomach , He holds it there while he pulls the pouch of the underwear back up to cover me up. I fell his head leave my shoulder as I look behind me I see Robert kneel down and grab my jeans , He pulls them slowly back up my thighs and stops as he reaches my ass , I can feel his nosy in my pushing in to my crack to sniff my scent. He feel the jeans cup my ass and fit around my waist as I feel Robert pull the fly closed keeping my hard cock in place . He buttons up the jeans and does up the belt . all the while my arms are hanging by my side . he pulls down ,my jumper so that it covers me up and I am dressed as to how as I was before we entered the changing Room . I turn my head and place a gently kiss to his lips " Remember this is yours " He nods to me I think I have surprised him and he's unable to speak. I grab his hands and pull him back outside of the changing rooms we head back to the Underwear section. I look at him " So Rob what would you like me to get" He looks at me and heads straight for the designer briefs , I chuckle to myself and follow him over " What colours do you want Aaron?" I look at him" You choose Rob your the only one that will ever be seeing them on me" He smiles and picks up 7 pairs of white and 7 Pairs of Black. we grab socks for me and we head off to the swimwear Section , he smirks back at me and I fold my arms across my chest ," Would you mind wearing these when we swim at home Aaron" I look at him and smirk" again Rob your the only one who is ever going to see me in them so you choose " He smiles back at me and picks up 4 pairs of speedos , there the same style as the underwear that I'm wearing . they will show off my cock and balls , The are high cut so they will show off my hips and they will cup my ass perfectly . he picks 2 in and electric blue colour and 2 in white , as hew walks past me to the till he whispers in me ear "Lets just hope the white ones become see thru when there wet" I couldn't answer him as I took a large gulp down my throat . I followed him to the till.

The cashier was given our last purchases and she rang them up . I nearly collapsed when she told me the price of everything was £4500 . I steadied myself against the counter and she passed us the 15 bags of shopping. W e walked out of the store and headed back to the car , as we got in I turned to Robert" Its to much Rob . we can take it all back now. please its to much" He looked at me and held my hand " Aaron its worth every penny to see you this happy , please just accept it as the gift that it is " I lunged for Robert our mouths crashing against each other . I couldn't help it I wanted access to him mouth and I wanted it now , I forced my tongue inside him my hand rapped around the back of his neck holding on to his hair as I plunged my tongue deeper inside of him, our breathing was heavy and it was lust . I quickly got up out of my seat and sat myself across his lap , my ass was resting on the steering wheel my hard cock pushing against his stomach , I couldn't let got of his neck both my hands holding tight to his neck as I pushed my tongue in for more access. I pulled back from him suddenly and laughed resting my head ion his shoulder , My ass had hit the car horn in out moment of lust and we both couldn't stop laughing I raise me head from his shoulder looking as this beautiful face" Rob lets go out tonight . Just dinner and some Drinks my treat please" He smiled back at me " Sure whatever you want Aaron ." I got off his lap and sat back down in the passenger seat ," I looked over to Robert " Listen why don't we drop the car off and go out in Hotten , We are both dressed for a night out already , lets go to the Little Italian if you want,?" He looks over at me and smiles " Yeah that would be nice . where do you fancy going after Dinner?" I Bite my lip and look back at him" We could just go back home?" as I stare at him I can see he's thinking " Tell you what Aaron ill make you a deal . well go out and have Dinner and fun tonight and then tomorrow night we can just stay in relax and have fun . you up for that?" I smile at him " Yeah Defiantly up for that , So what club do you wanna go to after Dinner I know there's loads of new ones" he looks at me and smiles " I thought we might try Bar west , I'm game if you are ?" . I'm slightly taken aback " But you don't like it there!" " I know Aron but I'm willing to try for you ok!" I don't recall how I ever got this lucky but I'm falling deeper in love with this man every second "Let the fun begin" I smile to him as he starts the car and we head home to Hotten.


	7. Night on the Town

We unloaded the car from our shopping adventure and taken it all upstairs , Roberts calling a taxi to take us in to town so I have headed in to the Kitchen to Grab us some beers I'm leaning against the island in the centre of the kitchen swigging my beer when Robert walks through. I pass him his beer and he takes a swig " Taxi should be here in about 10 minutes , so well have to find away to occupie ourselves" I put my beer down and raise my eyebrows . "Well what Did you have in mind Mr Sugden. " I look at him a bit smile on my face " I tell you what my Dingle how about a kiss " he walks over to me and pulls me in to his arms his hands resting on my ass I wind my hands around his waist hooking my hands together in the small of his back . were both swaying slightly looking at each other smiling . "Why don't you start calling me Mr Sugden as well." He looks down at me and smiles " well Mr Sugden what you want to do?" I look back in to Roberts eyes "Kiss me" he moves his lips so they are pressing against mine its gently and intimate, its not as heated as it was in the car but I still find it erotic. I feel him squeezing my ass cheeks pulling me in to his body closer. I cant help it but I need access to his mouth .I push my tongue forward and he opens his mouth I can taste the beer in his tongue as they both meet . I raise one of my hands up over his back and grab the back of his neck grabbing his hair , slowly applying more pressure to his neck as I pull him forward in to my mouth , Its becoming Dirty and wet. I love it , I'm moaning in to him and he's moaning in to me , I cant get enough of him. He pulls away and I immediately miss is my hand still resting on his neck " You ok" I look back in to his eyes " Yeah I'm perfect. right where I wanna be" I watch as the smile grows on his face and mine does in response. I turn around and grab our beers . I shoot a look back at him" Don't let go Don't stop touching me" and I can feel his hands tighten as they grip on to my ass cheeks again. I take a swig of my beer and pull him forward , I don't swallow instead I let it go from my mouth so it enters his, his tongue catches all the drips that fall from my mouth and on to my Chin " Well that's one way to drink beer Mr Sugden" I smile back at him " You know if you don't want to go to bar west tonight we can go somewhere you fell more comfortable" He look at me " Its fine Aaron , I have to get used to it if we are going to be going there as a couple I bury my head in to his neck. "Thank you" his phone beeps and he looks over. " Taxis here come on " he taps my ass with both his hands and he releases his grip . I miss the touches already . I put the beer bottles down on the counter and follow him out the door.

The taxi ride isn't long Form Roberts House down in to Hotten. as we sit in the back of the cab we are huddled against each other , We're holding hands and they are resting on Roberts Thigh. my head is resting on his shoulder " Thanks for Doing this Rob . It means a lot to me , and I know how hard it is for you considering you don't like going to the place" I don't move me head from his shoulder and I continue to stare down at out locked hands " As I said Aaron I need to get used to going places like this if we are going to be a couple , I'm just glad that we can do it away from the village . Its not that o want to hide you away. I just don't want the agro or the pressure from our families" I turn to look up at him" I know" and I kiss under his chin as I move me head back down to rest on his shoulder. the Taxi stops outside bar west and Robert grabs his wallet , hi take hold of his wrist "No tonight is my treat ok you paid for my clothes" He nods and doesn't Argue. We both get out the cab and I pay the driver . He looks at the bar behind us and starts walking to the door , I grab hold of his waist and spin him around to face me " Dinner first yeah . I need something in me before we start to drink" he looks at me a smirks . I can think of something in you right now." I laugh back at him and smack his arm " Get your mind out of the gutter sugden" he cant stop laughing "Listen Mr Sugden with what your wearing and the innuendos what do you expect" I take his hand and we walk toward the small Italian over the street opposite the bar. we cross the Road hand in hand and go in to the Restaurant.

Were seated at a booth at the back of the restaurant . were sitting next to each other so we can see what's going on . The Waiter takes our order for 2 bottled beers and hands us a menu. I put mine down on the table as Robert opens his and starts looking . He looks at me " You know what you want already?" I shake my head ," no you order you know what I like , Just no garlic yeah , your bad enough with coffee breath in the morning never mind garlic" he turns to look back at the menu chuckling to himself . One thing about Roberts is that he has Great Timing . he doesn't notice the waiter come back to our table to place the drink down and take our order when he opens his mouth" Any way Aaron coffee breath isn't usually an issue for you in the morning . especially when its usually the taste of you spunk or your ass on my tongue. He looks back at me and I'm blushing then he realises that waiter is still standing there and he's mortified . he stutters not knowing where to look . the waiter just takes it in his stride and asks us if we are ready to order , I cant look at either of them. Robert clears his throat . " Um... Yeah.... um 2 Double pepperonis 12 inches please " He hands the waiter the menus and before the waiter leaves I cant help myself " God Rob there's no need to tell everyone your cock size. I lok back down starting to laugh as the waiter walks off embarrassed. I'm sure he thinks I'm kidding about Roberts size little does he know that I'm not " Robert Slaps me on my arm " What the hell Aaron" I just look at him and shrug my shoulders , I move my hand to cup his crotch. " its not just the 12 inch Pizza I want to fill me up tonight " I leave my hand where it is on his crotch and I kiss him on his cheek ." Pass me my beer " I pass the beer over and he takes a swig . places it down on the table and I can see his shoulders moving with laughter " What?" He looks at me " That's Waiters face" He continues to laugh and I cant help but join in. The waiter brings our food and we start eating gentle conversation passing between us. Its the first time really we've talked . Its not about anything in particular . Just the usual crap Cars, village gossip, the clothes that he's bought me that he cant wait to see me in.. Its nice and comfortable . once I finish my pizza I lay back against the back of the booth and burb " That was good " He shoots a look at me " What" " Manners Aaron" I laugh " You don't usually ask for manners after you eat my load" he shakes his head in amusement and I rub my stomach a content feeling comes over me . he's watching me . and he moves across and places his hand under my jumper and starts to rub my stomach for me . I know he can feel the scars but he doesn't say anything . the waiter comes over to us and asks if we would like anything else I shake me head as does Robert" Just the bill please" he nods at me and walks away. Robert still has his hand up my jumper and is still rubbing my stomach when the waiter returns with the bill and places it on the table. I grab my wallet and pay the bill . both of us feeling a little full we walkout the Restaurant.

They walked back over the Road to bar west hand I hand " you ready ?" I look at Robert and he nods his head" Aaron o just need to go to the cash machine , I'll be back in two ticks" I look at Robert " Robert its my treat tonight yeah , If you don't wanna go in just tell me and we can go back home" Robert looked at me . " I do want go you know I do Aaron. I just need to get some cash out I promise" I see the honesty in his face and I nod .. " Don't be long " he kisses me its something I'm not expecting Robert to do in public and right outside a gay bar , he can see that i'm a little taken aback by it" I won't be I promise the cash machine is just ad the end of the Road yeah!" I smile back at him and plant a gentle kiss on his lips" Don't be long . I'll get you a beer in " we part as I watch him walk away down the street , I turn and head In to the bar.

I'm leaning over the bar trying to get the bar tenders attention , Its busy in here tonight , I didn't think that it would be this packed , I starting to think it was a bad idea , Robert might freak out maybe I should go outside and wait for him and tell him another night is best . I feel a hand on the small of my back and I smile knowing its Robert , I turn around smiling until my face drops " Alex what are you doing here?" I try and move out of his grip but he's latched on to my jumper his grip tight.  
"Thought I would come and find you , your mum said that you where coming in to town tonight . when I turned up at lunch she said that you had to rush off somewhere and that you were sorry you didn't have time to cancel. so I thought I would try and look out for you tonight , Your Mum suggested you would be here" The Smile on his face was making me feel sick . he was touching me and I don't want him to . Only Robert could Touch me he was moving closer , I put my hand on his chest and moved away from him   
" Look Alex I told you outside the pub and at the hospital I'm not interested" he doesn't even look put out by my rejection  
" Look Aaron I know you've said no . but obviously you don't mean it as why would your mum contact me to meet you and your family for lunch. Paddy seems like a real nice bloke by the way" I cant help but show my annoyance " Look Alex my mums interfering where she shouldn't there' someone else alright . as I said to you before , your a nice bloke but I'm just not interested" He continued to smile at me and it just pissed me off.  
" You Don't seem to be here with anyone now " He looked around me " Why don't we grab a drink and have chat or something " His hand left my jumper and slowly slid down my thigh"   
I jumped back pushing him away" I mean it when I say no ALEX don't TOUCH ME , I'm meeting someone ok" He wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying and I could feel myself getting angry and my fists where clenching   
" I can help you Aaron , lets just have some fun yeah. Your mums been telling me all about that sad twat of an ex husband of yours . I could help you take your mind off him " He touched my thigh again and I pushed him further back from me " When I say no Alex I mean no" I turn to leave but he grabs hold of my arm and pulls me towards him . he winds his arms around my waist. and I can fell his breath on my face he's got me in a tight hold " Get off me Alex Now I mean it " I cant hide the anger in my voice and I'm nervous that Robert is going to walk in at any moment " Come on Aaron your mums told me everything that's gone on you deserve some fun times" I look at him unable to speak . I start wriggling free of him and I manage to get his arms off me . I bolt toward the door running up the steps tow at a time . I run out in to the street and straight in to someone "Aaron" I look up and grab his arm as run around the corner pulling him with me.

I'm breathing heavy I can feel the tears running Down my cheeks . I m trying to clam myself Down I can hear Roberts Voice talking to me . Its distant and I'm trying to concentrate on his words alone to get myself back to him , I feel a hand wipe my cheek and a grab it . Squeezing hard " Aaron your hurting me what's wrong" I look at the hand and then back at Robert and realise that its him . I grab his waist and pull him in to me burying me head in his neck" Just Hold me Robert Please . Just hold me " he does as I ask and I can feel his arms wrapped around me holding me in a tight embrace as I breath in to his neck smelling his scent " What's wrong Aaron tell me " He releases me and pushed me back so he's looking at me . I gab his hand and pull him to the side of the building so we can see the entrance to the bar . I push him back behind me so he's looking over my shoulder. Just as we are standing there the bar to the door opens and Alex appears. He's looking up and down the street and to my relief he walks away from where me and Robert and watching him . I push myself back on to the wall and release a breath , Robert standing in front of me "That's what Wrong Robert him . he wont leaver me alone" He looks at me confused " What do you mean he wont leave you alone ? you told him you weren't interested didn't you?"  
I nod back at him " Yeah I did but he just wont take the hint. He tried it on with me at the hospital when I took liv for her follow up appointment and he's just tried it on with me in the bar touching me "  
I can hear Anger in Roberts voice as he's looking at me . He knows how I feel about unwanted touching especially after everything with Gordon " He was touching my leg and he grabbed me and out his arms around my waist and he couldn't let go " I can see Robert is ready to pounce and Run after him , I put my hands on his chest to stop him " No Rob don't . Look mum told me this morning that she had invited him for lunch like a date , I told her I want going but he turned up anyway. Mum and Paddy told him I would be out tonight and suggested that he came here to see me . I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to upset you . he means nothing to me Robert , I just cant seem to get Rid of him and mum encouraging him is making this worse " He can see the anger disappear from his face as he listens to me.   
" I'm not upset with you Aron , I swear , I'm just annoyed that the fact that he touched you when you didn't want it" I look at him and nod" I know Robert ok, at least I didn't punch him and walked away . counseling must have done me some good eyh" we both laughed before we looked at each other a serious expression on our faces  
" Listen Rob I'm fine honestly , he's gone and your here , I just need to tell mum to but out of my life , Its getting beyond a joke, " He looks at me and smiles " now you know how I feel with everyone interfering . I have to admit its not nice " I sigh as I look up at him" I know Rob , I need to sort it . and I will tomorrow , but for now can we just go back in and have a drink and try and enjoy our night , We've had an amazing day so far and I don't want the likes of him or anyone back in Emmerdale spoiling it for us"  
He nods at me and I take his hand , he brings my hand to his lips and kisses it "Come on Mr Sugden lets go" I smile back at him as we head back inside the bar

As we arrive back in the Bar a few more people have arrived and the music has gotten lowd I squeeze Roberts hand and bends his head to my ear so that I can hear him " Why don't you go and find us somewhere to sit and I'll get the drinks in" I nod in agreement and head over to an empty table sitting down on one of the stools facing the bar. I watch as Robert gets the attention of the bar tender and orders the drinks he leaning over the bar and I can see his perfectly sculpted ass in those tight jeans that he's wearing. I lick my lips and continue watching him ,. It then I notice the guys standing next to Robert , He's lowered his head and is looking at Roberts ass as well , I don't think anything of it as I know that guys in here would be checking him out , he's handsome and he's fit as fuck. My attention is drawn away from Robert as I notice a few guys pushing and shoving each other, a typical night out really . I laugh to myself as I watch the guys squaring up to each other only to be broken up by a couple of bouncers breaking them apart. I look back to the bar where Robert is standing. the guy that was checking him out has now started talking to him. I'm not to worried at this point as I know Robert is always polite and talks to anyone who starts talking to him, I watch the interaction as the guy leans over and Whispers something to Robert , I can see he moves away and holds his hand up in a no gesture the guy continues to talk to him and I notice that he then grabs Roberts forearm and places it against his crotch, Robert instantly pulls his hand away and turn's away from the guy. He persistent I know Robert can handle himself but I don't want us both getting thrown out. The guy makes another move this time rubbing his hand over Roberts ass Robert instantly pushes him away and I'm up out of my seat and over to the bar.

"Everything all right Rob" I ask as I approach him , He nods "Yeah all Good"  
the guy at the bar looks at me and then back at Robert " Who the Fuck is he ,. your body guard ? " I go to answer him , but I'm unsure of what to . what are we friends, boyfriends , Fiancésor Husbands I don't have to answer as I hear Robert speak up " He's my Husband" The guy looks at me and laughs " Yeah Right and I'm married to Christiane Bale"   
Robert looks at me and I see what he's looking for me to do . I come and stand in front of Robert , Robert wraps his arm around my waist as I press my ass tightly up against him. my back pushed in to his chest , his thumb tucked in to my jeans by my fly ,the palm of his hand covering my crotch, I rest one of my hands on his . The guy that's been looking Rob up and down decides to speak" no weeding rings mate . dead give away" Its my turn to speak now " Don't need em mate . Didn't need one when I was in Prison to show who I was married to, don't need one here and now , I have a piece of paper telling me that he's mine so do one yeah" and with that I reach behind myself and grab the back of Roberts neck . He lowers it as I turn my face to Roberts, I pull his mouth to mine giving him the dirtiest sloppiest kiss I can think of before I pull away. I'm smirking at him and he smirking back at me . I look back at the guy still standing in front of us " He starts to speak "You two don't fancy a bit of extra fun do you , you know a three-way , you to are fucking hot together." I look back at Robert and then back at the guy " Na mate not in to three-way . I don't like sharing my husbands cock with anyone . and besides he's the only person that I allow to fuck me with the monster he's got going on in those Jeans. now do us all a favour mate and fuck off and leave us both alone" The guy looks pissed off I think he might punch me but he turns away and heads toward the dance floor , I can hear Robert whisper in to my ear" Thank you!" I smile back at him " No problem husband " and I give him a quick peck on the lips . He releases his grip on me and turns to the bar man who has returned with our drinks. Before Robert can say anything I ask the barman for a shot of Whiskey and a Jager Bomb. he quickly brings them back and I pay for the drinks as guide Robert back to the table I was sitting at. 

When Robert sat down I remained standing and I looked over at him " Are you ok Rob" He looks at me and nods his head " Yeah I'm good just didn't expect to be hit on" I look at him and I laugh , he looks back at me quizzically " What do you expect Rob your in a gay bar and your Hot as fuck." He looks down at me and Blushes. I pull his chin up with my hand and look him in the eyes " Your hot as fuck Rob. I'm the guy that gets to go home with you , I'm the guy who you fuck senseless, I'm gonna protect that from everyone ok" He looks at me and nods a smile on his face. " Come on lets Drink these Shots" I pick up my glass and he picks up his . we clink our glasses together and take the shots down in one, we both shake our head and laugh at the taste of the after burn and I come over and plant another quick kiss on his lips . We both take aa swig of out beer and place them down on the table I look over to him as I lean on the table " You ok" He looks back at me and nods " I am now" I smile back at him " Come here " He grabs my arm and he shift on his stool . He opens his legs wide and scoots back on the stool. he grabs my waist and pulls me in-between his legs my ass leaning on the stool right next to his crotch. he holds me tight and locks his gingers in to each other holding me right , he places his chin on my shoulder " Comfy" I turn to look at him " Yeah I am "

We drink out beer and watch the dance floor at some of the horrendous moves people are throwing , we haven't moved out position and I'm still sitting in-between his legs . I can see people walking past us checking us both out. its not uncomfortable its hot because I know Robert is not looking for anyone else but me. a few guys come over to us and start chatting but it always ends the same asking of they can have a three-way with us both and we always reject them. laughing at the state of some of the guys that are asking there obviously trying there luck. we do get chatting to and older guy , he nice and he's funny ,he makes us both laugh at some of the remarks he comes out with , but he leaves after an hour and we are both content with the conversation we have had with him, he doesn't ask for anything he's just enjoyed being in our company as we have in his. I look down at our empty beer bottles " you fancy one more before we head off" He nods his head " Yeah why not " I head over to the bar and order us two beers , we only had one lot of shots as we didn't want to get wasted we just wanted to enjoy our night as a proper couple. I come back to the table and take up my positon of sitting in between Roberts legs as he holds me , Where both laughing at some of the guys trying to dance to 80's techno. they seem to be trying to break dance more than anything throwing themselves down on the floor. "Aaron can I ask you a favour ?" I turn my face so ima looking at Robert "Yeah anything you know that" he looks embarrassed for what he's about to ask but I wait " Would you mind coming to the bathroom with me , I've been dying to go for the last half our but I'm a little nervous of being hit on and not being able to have you there to help me get out" I don't laugh and I don't react " I just grab his hand "come on" I guide him towards the bathrooms . I know this has been a big step for him tonight and I know he's felt uncomfortable some of the time as well, but he's done this for me , and I'm not going to take the piss out of him as I know how big a step this .

We walk in the toilets and there are a few guys loitering about the urinals watching each other take a piss I notice some arm movements on other guys as well which means there wanking off watching each other . I look over to Robert who looks a little uncomfortable , I nod my head over towards the cubical "Wanna go there instead " he nods and we walk over he goes in and he looks behind to see where I am "Don't worry Robert I'll be right outside ok" He nods his head and I close the door on him , I stand there like a century not letting anyone near . I hear a ruffling of clothes and then I hear him start to pee. As I listen to him having a pee making sure he's ok I watch the other guys in the toilets , not really interested in what's going on guys are watching each other take a piss . and some old perves are wanking off, the usual sort of thing that happens in the toilets of a gay bar I laugh to myself " Aaron" I hear Robert call me from behind the door "What is it Rob" " Can you come in here for a sec?" I huff " What is it Rob you got your zipper caught " I laugh opening the door and then walk in a close it immediately behind me . " What the fuck Robert" I'm stunned at what I'm seeing before me . Robert has pulled the toilet seat down and he's siting on it is jeans around his ankles his thighs spread . he's undone his shirt and its hanging off his shoulders , he's squeezing both this nipples smiling at me , while his 12 inch cock is pointing straight up towards his chest . its thick and throbbing wet with precum . I gulp hard my reaction is instant and my cock twitches and my ass twitches as the same time " Surprise" he says smirking at me he pulls at his nipples and throws his head back licking his lips " Jesus Robert what do you think your doing" He look at me still pulling on his nipples . as he pulls on them his cock twitches and I see it bounce at the reaction" Having SOME fun Aaron" I look at the picture of beauty in Front of me and smile , Fuck I love his body everything about him is so big it turns me on and makes me wild for him. " Robert you cant fuck me in here , I'm not prepared and you know I cant take all of you when I'm not ready its been a while om tight and it might take some time to get used to you again" he looks at me his eyes full of want" Who says anything about me fucking you ,. Well not tonight anyway I know we need time to prepare for that but there is no harm in a bit of fun" I look over my shoulder to the bolt on the door making sure its locked " So" I look back at him Grinning " What you wanna do" he looks at me and lick his lips " Why don't you drop those jeans for me for starters" I look at him and nod my head I lift my jumper up to show him the buckle of my belt that I start to undo . hi unbutton my jeans and push them down my thighs . I'm still wearing the white underwear from earlier and I get an instant reaction from Robert. He's not even touched himself and his cock is twitching and bouncing as he's looking at me hen pulls hard on his nipples and I hear that low growl . " Lift your shirt up Aaron " I do as he asks and I lift my shirt so that's its showing my stomach " Higher Aaron" I do as he asks and I lift it higher , I slip my head through the top of my jumper and it all bunches up behind my neck he has the perfect view of my body.

He moves his hand form his right nipple and slaps his tight thigh with it , " Come and sit down Aaron . I move closer to him and he opens his leg so I can sit on this right thigh , He wraps his right arm around my waist and grips me tightly . he moves forward and takes my left nipple in to his mouth and starts to suck . I let out a gasped breath and throw my head back the sensation of his mouth around my nipple is sending electric shocks through my body he releases my nipple from his mouth and looks up at me and smiles " Ok? I cant speak I just nod its like someone has punched the air out of me " Wrap your Arm around me neck Aaron" again I just nod as I cant speak as I to turned on. I wrap my left arm over his shoulder, pulling myself further against his body . my left side resting against his chest , I look down to see him move again . this time he times my right nipple and starts to suck , I can feel his tongue swirling around my nipple . it hard and I'm loving the sensation. he releases me again and smiles . Touch yourself Aaron" I do as I'm told I'm not about to answer him back. I take my right hand and push the palm of my hand in-between my open legs and I moan I start palming myself mu cock getting harder , I'm pushing down hard on the front of my briefs , each time u push down more of my black pubes are showing and I can see Roberts eyes light up . "Stop" I hear Roberts voice is stern and I do as I'm told I remove my hand form my crotch and rest it o my right thigh so Robert can get a good view of my hard cock in my briefs , he licking his lips as he takes his left hand and pulls the material down exposing my neatly trimmed pubes , my cock bounces out and he pulls the material and tucks it behind my balls. I'm looking down at myself and he's looking at me as well. my cock is like a rock its about 8 inches and thick, I have shaved balls and my cock head is a deep rose colour poking out from under my foreskin which has rolled back by itself as I'm so turned on . me slit is leaking precum as I have bene so turned on all day . I'm not as big as Robert but he love my cock . our eyes meet and we both smile . My left arm still wrapped around his shoulder and his right arm wrapped around my waist , I lean down and plant a gently kiss on his lips . as I pull away I can hear him whisper " Wank for me" me eyes light up and I smile at him" Only if you do the same for me " He nods and he grabs his cock . I still cant get over the sheer size of it . he has big hands and when he wraps them around his shaft they still look small , He has a large cock head which is a deep purple colour and he like me is leaking precum , He starts to stoke himself as he does so he nods to me to do the same , We cant be to long in the cubicle as people will get suspicious , We both start stroking slowly building up a rhythm. I look done at my cock and release spit a slither of spit on to myself to use as lube , I look at Robert and he smiles , I move my mouth lightly so its above his hand and I do the same a spit on to his cock so that he can use it as lube. we are both starting to breath a little heavier as we watch each other wanking . I feel Roberts hand move Form the waistband of my underwear on my back and he slides inside , his fingers slowly tracing my crack I adjust myself slightly so that I can give him access to my hole . and he finds it . he inserts and figure and starts exploring inside me . I cant take much more and he know it , I start to speed up the motion on my cock and he does the same he's matching me stroke for stroke , and we both know we are close" Robert i'm ..... i'm ..... Rob I'm gonna . ...gonna..... cu....cum " He nods at me " Sso ..am... I... co....come....come..over... over..me... " As soon as I hear the word I feel his figure penetrate me deeper and then I explode the same time as he does both our load covering his stomach, he keep on spurting streams of cum over him and it doesn't seem top stop as we both ride out our orgasms. We both stop panting and look at each other and laugh , we both look down at robert and he's soaked with both our loads covering him . I get up of his knee and pull up my underwear , I kneel down in front of him and look up at him smiling as I lick from his pubes all over his stomach and up to his chest licking the cum off him body and swallowing it. He looks at me " Don't I get any" I shake my head at him ." No you had your taste last night . Tonight I'm not sharing" As I lick my lips 

We both pull on our clothes and head out of the toilets back in to the bar , We walk past the dance floor and head for the exit . As the fresh air starts to hit us we both start to giggle at what we have both just done . "I cant believe we have just had a wank in the toilets " I'm laughing in to his shoulder and he looks down at me giggling " Well it was .... interesting to say the least" we hail a cab and give him our address, as soon as we are both through the front door I head to the kitchen " You go up Rob ill get us some water" As I climb the stairs glasses of water in hand I walk in to the bedroom and Roberts in the bathroom brushing his teeth . I place a glass on either side of the bed as he walks in to the room , he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and kisses the back of my neck" Thanks for a great night I enjoyed it ,we'll need to got back " I look back at him and smile Yeah that would be good " He smiles at me and kisses my neck again" Go on Mr sugden go and brush your teeth " He release me from his grip and pats me on the ass as I walk towards the bathroom . When I'm done I walk out the bathroom and Roberts already in bed. He looks at me and smiles he throws the duvet back and I can see that's he's naked , I strip off quickly and throw my clothes on to the chair on top of Roberts , I slide in to bed next to him nuzzling up against him me head resting on his chest. he turns the light off and wraps his arms around me ,I feel him plant a kiss on to the top of my head " Night Mr Sugden. I close my eyes and fall asleep with a smile on my face resting against Roberts chest.


	8. what the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to kick off but the boys come through it .
> 
> WARNING its a really really Rude and sexually Explicit chapter next so if your offended move on

I ran down the stairs nearly tripping over myself .laughing and giggling on the way a broad smile on my face. I run in to the kitchen and crouch down and hide behind the island trying to keep quiet , I here Robert walk in " Were are you.,... I'm gonna find you .... your gonna pay for that , you know I don't like cold showers " I cant help but giggle and slap a hand over my mouth to try and keep quiet . I can see Roberts feet still standing in the doorway before he turns around and leaves . I move from my hiding place . and slowly walk towards the door , not sure if he's hiding on the other side , I look around the door frame and the dinning Room is empty , Just as I'm about to move further in to the . I feel to large hands grab my waist and pull me off the floor. Robert pulls my in to his chest and he wont let go of my waist , I try to struggle but I'm laughing to much . he has my back firmly pressed against his chest . my legs are dangling in the air as he wont put me down" Gotcha !" I'm still laughing and wriggling around "Put me down Rob !" I feel as breath on my neck " Never! I slap his arms that are holding on to me " Come on Rob i'll make the coffee and you can cook breakfast" He sighs and lower me to the floor " OK you make the coffee and i'll make us a bacon sarnie . I don't want you getting burnt." He places me down on the floor and I look back at him "Deal" He slaps my ass as I leave him to go and put the kettle on . " Aaron as much as I like seeing you like this . you might want to go and put some clothes on " I look down at myself and then back at Robert" What's wrong don't you like me naked?" he turns to we walking away from the fridge "Of course I like you naked don't ever think I don't" he plants a small kiss on my cheek and turns to the oven pulling out the bacon and placing it on the grill" Good , because that's how I intend to be most of the time when I'm here " he walks past me and slaps my ass cheek as he goes to wash his hands . I make us both coffee and sit down opposite him at the kitchen island. "and anyway. its gotta be better than what your wearing" he looks down at himself " what's wrong with these?" my eyes skim is body , he's naked from the waist up , his nipples are still hard a reaction to the cold shower I just made him have I think, i look from his waist down and he's wearing a pair of black jogging bottoms that waistband low on his hips they are barely covering his ass as they rest ono the top of his ass cheeks and as he turns to mew I can see that the are sitting just below his pubes as well I can see a thin line of blond hair peaking out over the top . " And anyway Aaron . id rather be covered up when I'm cooking . Don't want to get burnt " he wiggles his eyebrows at me and turns back to making the bacon sandwiches. 

I'm drinking my coffee watching him in front of me in world of my own "Come on eat up" he places my sandwich in front of me . he comes around the island to stand next to me and as I'm chewing on my sandwich I raise my eyebrows as him as in one swooping action he takes of his pants. I cough out "What are you doing " as I nearly choke "I'm having breakfast with you, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable do I " He's smiling that big cheesy grin of his . I laugh shaking my head at him and pull out the stool next to me for him to sit down " Ah Ah Aaron " he raised his eyebrows at me and he comes to stand behind me . I shuffle on me seat "What are you doing ?" he pushed me forward on the stool so I'm nearly hanging off the front of the stool before I feel him take a seat behind me . I look over my shoulder at him and smile " Oh! " . I can feel him pressed up against me hos whole body pressed up against me . his cock resting against my ass . his hand wrapped around my waist keeping us both in place. He leans forward slightly and grabs his plate before taking a bit of out of his sandwich. I grab my coffee and take a slurp . I can feel his hand slap my stomach" Don't do that Aaron its disgusting" I look over my shoulder and plant a quick kiss on his slips" You love it really " He smiles back at me and we both finish eating out breakfast. in the comfort of being wrapped up in each other. 

I finish my coffee putting the cup down and I lower me head to my stomach as I feel Roberts thumb slowly stroking my scars across my stomach. I look back at him sitting behind me his head resting on my shoulder "you ok" his lifts his head up and meets my gaze" Yeah I'm good ,,,, really good " I smile back at him . just as I'm about to speak, his phone goes off and he picks it up from the counter . he's holding it in front of me so I can see the message that pops up .its from Lisa . asking if Robert could pop around later , Liv's struggling with some Maths and she needs his help" is it ok if I go I don't want to cause any trouble" he nod to him" Of course it is Rob. id never stop you seeing Liv " He types a quick message back and sends. " So what's the plan for you today?" I look back at him " We'll I've gotta spend some time at the yard. and then I need to check in on Mill . but how about I meet you up at Lisa's Later and we can take it from there.?" He nods back at me " sure " I don't break our gaze ," What about your plans for the day" he laughs at me " Well I need to get the gym as I still need to work on the stamina I need to build up as I've kinda been distracted for the last few days" I break our gaze and look at the floor " Sorry!" He plus my face to meet his " Do you see me complaining.?" he smiles at me " anyway I need to hit the gym I've gotta head up to home farm , and then i'll pop over and see Liv " I smile back and nod my head "Come on lets get going" and with that he slides off the chair behind me , leaning down to pick up his joggers. he grabs my hand and pulls me off the stool as we head for the stairs . I pull him to a stop" Robert , Please be careful with whatever your doing at Home Farm yeah! I don't want to loose you " he pulls me in to a hug as I rest me head on his chest looking up at him" Your not gonna loose me Aaron ok , so stop worrying about it" I let out a breath on to his chest and I can feel him shudder , I pulls me with him as we head upstairs to go and get ready for the day ahead.

We are standing in front of my car our foreheads resting on each others." I'll see you later yeah?" I nod back at him and kiss the end of his nose , " Yeah see you later" he lets me go and he get in to his car and I get in to mine . I head for the gates. and press the remote to open them , as I wait I look in the rear view mirror and I see Rob fiddling with something in his car , I can only assume he's changing the Radio station to something more sedate after I had changed it yesterday to something more upbeat , I look back at the keys in my hand and still cant believe that he's given me keys to this place , I have to remind myself to give him keys to mill later. As the gates finish opening , I pull out on to Hotten Park Road and can see Robert is right behind me . I indicate and pull off and head towards Emmerdale , The whole journey back I keep checking my rear view mirror and he right behind me all the way . Just before I turn in to the yard he flashes his lights at me and drives past and I wave at him.

Working with Adam is becoming a bit of a fucking nightmare and that's and understatement . He's my best mate and I love him to bits we have been through loads together but he's doing my head in about the constant bitching about Robert. He's always finding faults and slagging him off in front of me and I can't take any more and i shout at him " Shut the fuck up Adam , your doing my nut in constantly talking about him" He stand there a stunned silence on his face as I walk off back towards the cabin . I start making a brew when the door opens ,he skulks inside   
" Look i'm sorry bro ok , its just the guy is winding everyone up . he cant take the hint to just fuck off and leave everyone alone "  
I slam the coffee jar down and turn to face him" Lets just drop it ok. I don't wanna talk about it and you bitching about him isn't helping , he's here and he'' be around for years so lets just get on and make us some money so we can pay him off Alright "  
Adam look back at me " Glad your finally seeing sense Aaron , you know he's no good for ya. and anyway i was in the pub last night and ya mum said that she had sent Alex off looking for you in to town , I take it a good night was had by all "  
I spin around to face him " Listen Adam drop the bitching about Robert and that's final and as for Alex I don't wanna talk about it alright"  
He nods and then a smile appears on his face " SO it must have been a good night , if you don't wanna talk about it , I told your mum you fancied the ass off him and i was right "  
I can't hide my surprise at his statement " you what ?"  
"Yeah me, Vic and your mum where talking last night in the woolie , I told her how much you and Alex got on at the BBQ and Vic told her how you enjoyed your lunch date before Robert turned up , so we decided to tell him where you usually went when you went in to town , looks like we made the right choice then eh"  
I cant hide my anger " Will you lot just keep out of my fucking life . And no i don't want anything to do with Alex , he's a fucking creep he groped me in the bar as i was waiting for my date to turn up" Shit I've said to much.  
Adam looks at me shocked " Date , Why didn't you say man "   
"Its nothing to do with anyone else but me right"  
He nods " Ok sure , but don't bin Alex of alright he'll make a good Second choice after this date of yours lets you down and lets face it anyone is better than Sugden"  
I cant do this anymore I glare at Adam and walk out of the door. He comes to stand in the doorway shouting at me " Where you going Aaron?" I shout back over my shoulder "Pub" he closes the cabin door and starts running over towards me " Hang on I'll come with you " I turn to face it him" No Adam , I don't want you anywhere near me at the moment alright your doing me nut in , Just leave me alone " he stands there and as I turn away " And while were at it Adam , Why don't you get Ross here full time I'm gonna be taking some time off" Adam looks at me, he's starting to get annoyed " What the hell , you've only just come back ! How much time off are you gonna take" I look at him straight in the eye " Your not the boss Adam alright I'll take as long as i need " and with that i head to my car and Drive down towards the village.

Mum is behind the bar and as soon as I enter the pub she pounces " Pint ? then you can tell me all about your night with Alex I'm so excited to here" I stop and glare at her, she looks at me puzzled "What?" the pub is full and I don't care " Cant you keep your nose out for five minutes , I told you I want nothing to do with him , and you go interfering telling him where i am . all of you just keep your noses out, and that includes you" as i Point over at Vic whos just walking in from the back of the bar. she looks at me a little surprised " Me what have i done?" I look at them both " you and her interfering in my life when its not wanted"  
Vic stops what she's doing " Look Aaron we are only trying to look out for you , the sooner you get over Robert the better yeah , Adam told us how well you and Alex got on , so we thought we would just give him and you that little push" She smiles at me as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and then its Mums turn,  
"She's right love .We can all see how well you two both get on . and lets face it he's miles better than the last one . " She turns to Vic" No offence meant love " and Vic nods back at her.  
" Look Aaron there is no harm in going out for a few dates with the guy , Me and Paddy had lunch with him yesterday and told him all about you , and everything that's been going on , he seems really supportive and be both said he had our blessing if he wanted to pursue things further with you"  
I can't believe she's telling me all this she has practically married me off to the Creep " Listen Mum and you Vic . I'm only going to say this once , I'm not interested in Alex. i never will be , I had date last night and he nearly ruined it . I can make my own choices no butt out the both of you"  
Chas raises her eyebrows to me " A date ? You should have said love you could have brought him here instead you know to meet us all"  
" I don't want to bring anyone here, the way your all acting id probably scare him off "  
" Listen love you can bring anyone here at anytime all right . and If things don't go well with this date , Then Alex I'm sure will come and save the day , he is a doctor after all " I cant take this anymore and I go to leave . " What about your pint love?" I just glance back at mum behind the bar and leave the pub heading for the mill. 

The mill is a welcome relief to the pub , its comfy and its mine its nothing like Roberts but I feel that Robert is part of me here as well , Roberts house is virtually decorated the same as here, so whether I'm here or at Roberts I always feel like i'm at home . I grab my phone and decided to send Robert a message.

A- How's you day , gotta be going better than mine A xx

I put the phone down on the table and head towards the fridge to grab the milk to make a coffee. Just as I finish making my brew and head to sit down on the sofa my phone lights up with a message from Robert , I pick it up and head to the sofa placing my coffee down I Open my phone .

R- Shit ! have had and argument with Rebecca . headed to the gym , and lost some gym gear and now headed home R xx

A - You sure you lost your gym gear , I'm sure i unpacked it the other day for you . What have you lost , i know all your shorts and stuff are in the second drawer down A xx

R- A blue Jockstrap ,Maybe, will have to have a proper look when i get home R xx 

I nearly spit my coffee out , I know exactly what he's talking about , its the one i nicked from his bag at the gym and . it's upstairs I'm my drawer with all the other bits of underwear that I didn't let Robert have back .I cant help but smirk at my phone as i type my message .

A- I'm sure it will turn up anyway text me when your on your way to Lisa's as I'm going to Pick liv up from School A xx

R- Isn't she getting the bus Home , I thought you where in work all day ? R xx 

A- I was meant to be , Had a massive Row with Adam told him I'm taking time off , so i thought i would go and pick up liv A xx

R - Are you ok ? want me to call ? R xx 

A- No I'm fine will tell you tonight A xx

R- As Long as your sure . Call me if you nee anything yeah ? R xx

A - Luv u xx 

R - me 2 xx

I throw the phone down on the coffee table and throw my head back staring at the ceiling , I'm sick of all the interference . I know Roberts right for me . I don't care now i just want to be with him so sod the rest of them. I need to talk to Liv and then I'll have a chat with Robert tonight. my phone flashed and i hear the ping of a message. 

Mum- Come back to the pub love so we can chat

A- No Mum , I can't anyway i'm going to Pick Liv up fro school 

Mum - Liv can get the bus back , Aaron come back to the Pub we need to talk 

A- No mum, I'm sick of talking , I'm done 

Mum - Don't be like this Aaron , listen well have a drink and a chat , Maybe call Alex, see if he can take you out or something cheer you up.

A- stop interfering mum. On my way to pick up Liv 

Thank god she must have gotten busy, as she hasn't replied back I pick up my keys from the side table and had out the door locking up behind me . Just as I'm about to get in the car another message appears on my phone.

Adam - How much time you need off as need to sort with Ross

A- A month 

Adam- you cant that's to long , Look I know you have shit going on , but so have i promise not to mention Alex or Sugden 

A- Tough i need the time

I throw my phone down on the passenger seat and ignore the barrage of incoming messages from Mum and Adam . As I drive towards Hotten I'm looking forward to seeing Liv. I haven't seen her for a few days , I know I haven't been around much because I have been at Roberts , But it will be nice to see her and she's moving back in to Mill so I will need to try and figure out how I'm going to split my time with her and Robert without Arousing to much suspicion. I pull up at the school gates and she heads straight over to the car. She gets in and gives me a hug. "What you doing here , thought you where at the yard?2 I smile back at her   
" Have'nt seen you in a few days thought i'd pick you up "  
She looks over at me " Um yeah cool .,,,,, Listen I need help with homework and Lisa kinda called Rob , I hope you don't mind, I know you to aren't getting on at the moment"  
"Liv that's ok , I don't mind ok , We can be in the same room without killing each other , and you always knew that he's better at maths than me " I smile down at her and start the car   
" Can we head back to Lisa's then as i need to get this homework done as i said i'd meet gabby later "   
" Your Keen aren't you . you where never like this when me and Rob were together"  
" I know but he was always on tap then so it didn't matter , I know he's busy now so its just easier to get it done , and its pretty cool that he still doesn't mind helping me"  
"Liv you know i wont ever stop you from seeing him Right " She nod her head at me as i start to pull off and drive back to the village . She is as bad as me in the car . fiddling with the radio station until she finds something she likes . Karpool Kareoke has nothing in her once she starts , Is fun to watch her be so Relaxed . I don't know how she's going to react when she finds out i'am seeing Robert again , but for now i'm enjoying watching her just been a teenager .  
"Aaron can i ask you something and Promise that your not going to get Mad"  
I raise my eyebrows and Look at her" What ?What have you done Liv"   
" Nothing i haven't done anything I swear. Its just i was wondering if you would mind if I carried on Living with Zak and Lisa for a while , Its just i'm enjoying being around bell . and shes helping me with my school work and I'm doing better , and Robs able to come over there without any grief. it'll give you a little freedom from looking after me all the time . you know so you can go out and look for a new bloke or whatever ?"  
I look at her Surprised " I don't know Liv , we'll have to ask Lisa . i don't think she'll mind a couple of weeks to be honest , But you don't need to stay there just to give me free time alright i like looking after you " She smiled back at me   
" I know its just i think I'm concentrating better and with all the Help I'm getting i even managed a B on my maths test , I know you miss Rob but this will give you time as well to go out and have some fun to "  
" Listen Liv , i'll do whatever you want to make you happy you know that , I'll ask Lisa when we get there alright she if she minds the extra few weeks ok?"  
I notice that she looks down at her hands and can't look me in the eye " Actually Aaron. I was wondering if you would mind if i stayed there until the end of term , I have my Mocks coming up in January and you wanted me to do well . so this will give me that chance and Rob will be able to come over when i need him without getting any grief off chas and the rest of them"  
"Liv that's 4 Months away"  
"I know "  
" I''ll do what you want Liv ok I'll ask Lisa and see what she says . I'm glad you want to do well , but don't shut me out yeah "  
She faces me " I'm not shutting you out i swear , I'll come to Mill for Tea every night if you want , Its just i need these grades and Rob can help , You Don't mind do you ?"  
" Of course i don't mind, and I'm glad that you can turn to Rob as well . As for tea . well maybe a few nights you know Rob was the cook , but maybe we can grab a takeaway a few night yeah " She looked at me and nodded her head "Thanks Aaron" She turn her attention back to the Radio as she board with the current music blaring, I start thinking to myself that this may help me spend a little more time with Robert, She's the most Important person in my life and he's right there next to her. Pretty soon we are driving in to wishing well and parking up behind the Van.

Liv bursts through throwing her bag on the sofa just like she does at mill , I cant help but laugh. Lisa is sitting at the table and Liv's headed towards the kitchen to grab herself a drink , Lisa looks up a me a kind smile on here face "Brew Love ?" I just nod , Liv comes back to the table and starts unpacking here stuff , I turn to her "Liv go up stairs for a bit , i need to ask Lisa about what we talked about " He looks back at me a runs up the stairs . Lisa comes back to the table placing my mug down in front of me " Where' she off to " as she takes her place opposite me "Get changed i think" Lisa nods and looks down at her mug   
"Liv wants to stay until the end of term"  
Lisa raises her eyes to look at me " oh "  
"Says she's getting help off Bell and Rob"  
"Yeah love Bell has been helping her and so has Robert in fact he should be here in a bit"  
I nod my head " Yeah I know"  
"How do you fell about it "  
"I don't know Lisa . to be honest she's doing so well i don't want to stop her from staying , I know she's getting more help here than she would with me and i'm proud of her for achieving things "  
Lisa looks at me " Did you speak with Robert ?"  
"Yeah"  
"And ?"   
" Yeah were are good, i mean there are still things between us that we need to sort out but at least we are talking " I don't want to let anyone know how close me and Robert have become in the last few days since my last chat with Lisa ,.Everything has moved on a lighting speed and I love it that we are back together, but i don't want to let anyone else in to that bubble just yet.  
Lisa looked at me and smiled " I'm glad you two are at least talking , She's welcome to stay here as long as she wants Aaron, just like you did when you stopped being and Absolute tear away . but she's going to have to knuckle down , I didn't take any flack form you back then and i wont take any from her."  
" I understand and thanks Lisa . Look i'll contribute to everything yeah , I' ll give you the money as i don't want uncle Zak spending it down the pub "   
"Thanks Love . and we will look after her "   
" I know you will"

Just as Lisa and i finish our chat there is a knock on the door , Lisa goes to open in and Roberts standing there. Lisa smiles at him and asks him in , He nods his head and smiles at her as he takes a seat opposite me at the table . she wanders of in to the Kitchen to make him a brew. I look at Robert and Smile "you ok" He nods back to me " Yeah ... just a little weird being here with you ... not in a bad way " I nod and smile at him " I know Listen Rob can i ask you how much money do you have on you " He looks at me confusion on his face" I don't know about £500 i suppose why?" I look down at the table and then back at him" Can I borrow it , ill pay you back later when we get to Mill , its just i need to give it to Lisa " a frown covers his face "Why Lisa?" I clench my hands together on the table in front of me "I will explain it all later , but basically Liv has asked if she can stay here until the end of term, i need to pay Lisa for housekeeping and stuff that Liv needs . Liv happy and it gives me a break . She's doing well in school and that's partly because of you . that's why she wants to stay here , because she feels that she can see you here without you getting any grief from anyone back in the village " just as i finish speaking Lisa puts a mug of tea down in front of Robert , She looks at both of us and smiles "I'm glad you to are sorting things out" She walks past me and pats me on the shoulder " Let me just go and get Liv" she walks up the stairs leaving me and Robert alone , Robert grabs his wallet and hands me all the cash "Here " I take it from him " Thanks for this. Listen if Liv is here tonight why don't you come down to the mill later yeah? He looks at me sheepishly " You Sure" I nod at him and smile " Yeah I have never been so sure of anything " Breaking our gaze I hear Lisa coming Down the stairs followed by Liv. I ask Lisa if i can see her in the Kitchen and she follows me through. I push the money in to her hand and she looks at me " Whats this ? hi nod at the cash " Its £500 for Liv for housekeeping and anything that she needs , Ill give you another £500 in a couple of weeks but this should keep you going " She looks at the cash " This is to much Aaron Honestly " I smile back " Lisa your doing me a massive favour and helping liv , I wont accept a no , Take it"  
She looks at me and smiles throwing her arms around my neck bringing me in to a hug.

Lisa and i are standing in the Kitchen chatting as we are watching the interaction between Liv and Robert at the table. She really concentrating on what he's telling here , She's asking questions and he's nodding and smiling at her in return, He glances up to look at me and I smile in return. He looks back at Liv who's asked him a question and he writing something down trying to explain it to her , its way over my head but she seems to be understanding what he's saying. I turn to Lisa whos by the sink now peeling potatoes " I never thought i would see Liv doing so well at school " She turns to me stopping what she's doing , " She' doing really well Aaron and that's partly down to him" she nods at Robert " He takes the time to talk talk to her and treat her like and adult . you should be proud of them both love " I return my gaze to the table where Robert is opening a text book to check something for Liv and i smile "I am Lisa . I'm so proud of both of them " she looks back at me " Things will take time love but you two will be fine , as i said to you don't let other people interfere , DO what right for you and only you don't follow your heart love follow your head , you know what's right , your a smart lad" I cant help but smile at her i know she's right she always is i just wished i had listened to her all those years ago when i was a tear away teenager i might not hove gotten in to so much trouble .

Robert and Liv have finished the homework for today and i make my way over to the table ,. I look at Liv " You want to grab a Pizza or something ?" She shakes her head at me " No I'm gonna meet gabby , Bernice said we could have Chinese " She goes to grab for her coat "You want a lift in to the village " she nods a "Please" at me I look over to Robert " Fancy a Pizza ?" He looks towards me and then to Liv Not sure of how to answer , Liv answers for him " Yeah he will " he looks at her surprised "Ok then sure" i smile at both of them . " Ok follow me to Mill and then well order when we get there." We all get up to leave and set off to the village , I drop Liv and Gabbys and drive on to Mill. I check my rear view mirror and can see Robert has pulled up and got out of the car. We head indoors , Robert hesitates at the entrance , I grab his wrist " its ok Rob your home with me yeah" he nods his head and i close the door behind him.


	9. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Very Explicit content in this chapter

I Ordered the Pizza's and Robert went to the fridge to grab us both some beer, he opened the bottles and we both took a swig , "So you fancy having a go on this VR game " I look over to Robert who shrugs his shoulder " Sure …. But, I'm not good at these games you know that from when you used to thrash me on the Xbox " I laugh remembering the nights he used to sulk "I'll show you one” I Went over to the TV as switched on the games consul . Robert had Picked up the VR headset , “You have to on you know” I said laughing at him he puts it on his head and starts trying to look around “ I cants see anything .” I start to laugh at him “I haven’t switched it on yet … Idiot! “ He stops moving and I can see the lights flicker on the headset so I know it’s on just as I am about to sit next to him the door goes , and I know it’s the pizza guy. I grab my wallet and go out to pay him.

“Pizza’s Here Rob” he doesn’t take the headset off he just looks up at me and I can see on the TV screen at what he’s looking at , “Listen Rob you wanna eat first and then we can play.” He shakes his head “ Na you can feed me while I play, this looks fun” I move over towards the sofa “And how the hell am I meant to feed you while you’r playing “, he pat’s his arms behind him .” Here sit here and I can play while you feed me the Pizza “ I sigh” “You know this is going to get messy right “ and he nods his head. I sit down behind him, my legs either side of his, his back is pressed against my chest, the pizza on the sofa next to me. “Right you ready to start “he nods his head and I hand him the gun I press start on the game and I start watching what’s going on. The TV screen showing me exactly what Robert is seeing. I open the Pizza box and take a slice and I take a large bit out of it , Robert looks my way and I dig in to his back , “Oi concentrate on the game” I can see the smirk on his face and I know what he wants . I place the slice of pizza in his mouth and he takes a bite he turns his attention back to the game.  
We finish the Pizza. Me having fed Robert half of it as he won’t stop playing the game, He’s really getting in to it. I have been laughing for the last hour while he has been thrashing the gun and his head about “Rob you want another beer” he nods and I peel myself away from him. My legs slightly aching as they has been spread open for so long . it feels good to stretch them . I come back and place his beer down “ Come on Aaron I need a drink” He opens his mouth expectantly and I grab the bottle and push it to his lips so he can take a swig “ God it’s like having a baby in the house “I laugh back at him I can see the broad smile on his face as he continues to play the game until he gets shot and he hangs his head , he takes the headset off and looks over his shoulder to me, ”That was Fun “I look at him smiling “Well good you’ve been on it long enough and by the looks of the score I still beat you so more Practice I think Mr Sugden” He smiles and nods his head at me “defiantly more Practice Mr Sugden.” He rests back on my chest and I wrap my arm around him and cross my legs over his waist so that he can’t move. I look down at him “ok” he look up at my face ”Yeah great relaxed “I plant a small kiss to the top of his head” we both sit there for a while in silence . my arm and legs wrapped around him as I can feel his weight rest on my chest.

It’s a while before I hear him speak again” You know I didn’t think that I would feel this comfortable being back here” I look down at him” What do you mean?” He turns his head so his eyes are looking up at me.” You know after everything that’s happened here all the shit we have been through which I have caused , I didn’t think I would ever set foot in this place again , that’s why I was so nervous when I came in , I didn’t think I would feel like this . you know comfortable” I stroke his stomach my thumb running up and down the material of his shirt ,” If I’m honest I didn’t either , I was so hurt with everything that happened , I just didn’t see a way back for us . but then I started to think about things and I mean really think, How I pushed you in to this baby dad Drama, the way I forced you to become involved when I know you didn’t want to .I knew then that I had made a mistake, and then when Jason came back and I started boxing it was just a distraction from thinking about you. Its only when Liv turned back up before I went away that I started to realise how much I was missing you, I was missing being able to talk to you , when I was in France with my mates , all I wanted was for you to be there so I could share it all with you , that’s when I knew I was missing you. And everything that has happened since then has just been a bonus.” I continue to rub my thumb across his stomach “I don’t regret coming here tonight Aaron not at all its just I don’t know. I still feel a little awkward , everyone in your family told me this was your place, and I that I had no right the be here , It still feels like that a bit know , I don’t regret buying the house in town . Because its mine, no one can take it away from me “ I want to ask the question but I’m not sure that I’m going to like the reaction,” Would you ever want to move back here with me , you know in to the Village?” There is a long pause and I start to worry a little “To be honest Aaron, No I don’t think I could move back in to the Village , a lot as gone on I’m like the plague no one wants to be around me , and I have caused enough hurt , As long as I get to see you and Liv I couldn’t care what else goes on , I’m happy with the house in Hotten, and you know that you’re welcome there anytime day or night , It just I don’t want anyone else in the village knowing where I am again , I get enough abuse when I’m here o don’t want any more when I go home” I breath slowly contemplating my answer ,” I understand your reasons Rob I really do and I wouldn’t ask you to move back not if it’s not right for you, but what would you say if I asked to move in with you?” He turns around to look at me a little shocked judging by the expression on his face” Why would you want to do that, your home and family are here, Liv’s here you have built a life for yourself here” I take an intake of breath I know my answer as I have been thinking about it for a few days,” Look Rob if it means I get to have you then I would move in a heartbeat. Liv is on her final year, she finishes in four months, This is her place she bought it , she can stay here and Bell can move in with her , they already share a room together . What I’m trying to say Rob is that my home is with you and no one else, I love liv and you and her are the two most important people in my life, but she’s goanna want to start to build her own life soon, and that leaves me on my own I don’t want that, I want to be with you and you only”

We are both in silence neither of us speaking just contemplating what each other have said “Would you really move away from the village?” I look down at him and nod my head “Yeah I would if it means I get to be with you for the rest of my life” I place a kiss to the top of his head and he remains quiet. ”Rob how do you fancy getting away for a bit, you know just us, there are too many distraction here with Mum , Adam ,Vic and Rebecca , I just want us to have some time together we have never really had alone time there has always been someone around.” He looks back at me “What like a weekend away or something” I shake my head “No I mean properly get away you know abroad somewhere” he shift his position slightly and turns to face me a little bit more his left leg swinging up to rest on my right thigh” Yeah sure where do you want ago, I mean we are limited with your passport and stuff so we can rules the states out.” “  
We don’t have to rule the states out , before I went to France the guys weren’t sure if they wanted to go to the states so I applied for a visa and it was accepted .” He looks at me surprised ,” So what you fancy going to Vegas again” I shake my head “ No I want to go to Hawaii” He laughs at me” That’s a hell of a long flight can you cope with it I know what your like on flights “ I smile at him in return “Yeah I can cope with it, I’ll have you with me wont I” I wiggle my eyebrows at him” No Aaron I’m not joining the mile high club, and anyway why Hawaii” “ I’ve always wanted to go and it’s on my bucket list , they have some amazing beaches on Mauii “ I get a snort “ There are easier places to go for a beach holiday that mauii Aaron ” I smack his arm “ I know , but there is something else I want to do as well “ Here goes “ I’ve been doing some research and well … Um we don’t have to but I wanted to go to the marriage license office with you so that we could get married on the beach” He’s looking at me like a gold fish his mouth open but no words coming out “ As long as we take your divorce papers with us , and our passports , we present ourselves to obtain a marriage license, there is no waiting period we can get married the same day on the beech” he’s staring at me and I can’t gage his reaction “ You’ve really thought about all this haven’t you ?” I nod at him “yeah I have, I know we haven’t been back together for more than a few days but it feels like a lifetime Rob, I don’t ever want to be without you again, your my life Robert and I think I’m yours ,I don’t care what anyone thinks we’re rubbish without each other” he looks down to his lap “ What about your family Aaron they all hate me, you surely want then there when you get married” I shake my head at him” the only person I want there is you Robert , I want you by my side for the rest of my life, because without you there I don’t have a life “ He looks back up at me and smiles “ Then yes Well arrange it all, when do you want to go I can go to the travel agents tomorrow and get us a flight out next week if you want.” Shaking my head at him “It’s already booked Robert, I did it yesterday at the yard we fly tomorrow night, I knew that after the first night I spent with you at yours I could never let you go again, so I booked it all, all the stuff with Alex and Rebecca has just confirmed how much I need you .” I see the smile grow on his face at the realization that we are sneaking off with each other to get married “ Have you told Liv , I mean you need to pack tonight and stuff I should go and let you get on” I hold his arm not wanting him to move. “I have told Liv , I know its cruel , but I’m going to send everyone a text tomorrow when we are at the airport, I don’t want anyone interfering and stopping me, this is my decision and mine alone . as far as packing goes , I’m not taking anything from here. Everything that I need is at yours, so I don’t need to pack tonight, we can do it tomorrow when we leave here first thing, that is assuming that you want to stay here tonight with me!” I stroke his arm as I look at his face” Of course I want to stay here with you Aaron, you don’t even have to ask!” I smile back at him and place a soft kiss on his lips “there’s also something else Rob and I don’t know how your goanna feel about it but I’m goanna ask you anyway” I watch his reaction and he slowly nods” I don’t want you to fuck me yet , I don’t want it until we are married on Saturday , I know I said it’s because I’m not used to taking you inside me, it’s more than that, I want you to make Love to me for the first time being my legal husband. Not because we can’t keep our hands of each other is that ok” He smiles at me “ of course it is Aaron , I don’t want to fuck you anymore I want us to make love to each other because that’s what it is”

He’s overwhelmed me tonight agreeing to everything that I have asked of him , he’s changes positions now so that he’s now laying across my open lap his ass on the sofa , the small of this back resting on my right thigh and his legs are thrown over me left thigh . My hands are holding him holding him tight as he buries then left side of his body in to me his head resting on my chest , We are both watching the T.V comfortable , we don’t even need to speak the heaving of both our chest moving us in sync so we don’t have to communicate how happy we both are . I. rubbing my thumb against his side and his eyes are closing I can see he’s sleepy “ you wanna go to bed?” he nods his head at me and I smile back at him “ Come on then” He gets up off me and and stand pulling me up of the sofa , His take his hand and guide him up the stairs turning the lights off at the top , I haven’t let go of his hand and we walk in to the bedroom , I can see he hesitates as I feel my hand pulled back , I smile gently at him “ Its ok Rob Promise” He comes in and I see him looking around. I got to stand in front of him and look up at him , I rest my hands on his chest and kiss him gently on the lips “ It’s Ok Rob I Promise “ He smiles at me and holds me at my waist I continue to kiss his lips , gently I don’t want his to get heated , I know he’s nervous about being back in this room and I don’t want to upset him so we take it gently. I can feel him pull me in to his body every part of us is touching as we continue our gentle kisses , I pull away and meet his gaze “Why don’t I go and brush my teeth while you get undressed yeah” I walk to the en suite and clean my teeth when I walk back in to the OUR bedroom Robert has stripped down to his fitted boxers , I nod at him and tell him I have left a new brush on the side for him.  
When he comes back in to the bedroom I have stripped off completely, I kneeling on the bed , my ass resting on my heels as I watch him come around to stand in front of me . I look up and down his body and smile “Take them off “ as I nod to his underwear , he slides them down his thighs and I follow them as he throws them on the chair . He takes a step towards me and I place a hand on his chest to stop him “No” he looks at my quizzically “ Grab the chair and sit down. he looks over his shoulder and doesn’t ask he does as I say, he places the chair in front of where I am kneeling on the mattress and sits down. I look down my own body and start to move my hands up and down my sides I look at him through my eyelashes as he watches me and my cock starts to twitch. I continue to move my hand up my sides until they reach my pecs , I slide them over my chest and then down over my stomach I watch myself as my hands trail my body , I’m not looking at Robert at all know I’m just watching my hands trace over my body my left hand rubbing my chest while my right hand strokes my stomach. I smile to myself as I watch my cock get harder, the purple head growing as it pushes my foreskin back of its own accord. I brush my left hand over my nipple and bite down on my lower lip pinching my nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I look up at Robert he’s totally entranced watching me stroke my body and a return my gaze to my hands as the continue to stroke my nipples . chest and Stomach. I now I’m getting turned on as I let out a low growl form my throat and my cock is fully hard the deep purple head has pushed my foreskin all the way back over me head and I haven’t even touched myself. I let a drop of spilt spill from my mouth and it lands on my head, I let it drip around causing it to glisten in the low light. I slowly move my right hand down my stomach and let it brush over my pubes. I don’t want to touch my cock as its doing a good job of standing to attention I don’t want this to be a wank in front of Robert I want it be more. I look back over at Robert he hasn’t touched himself he’s waiting for me to tell him what to do , it mesmerizes me that he’s waiting for my instruction but I; not going to give him any yet. He meets my gaze and I smile at him “you ok?” He smiles back and nods his head “Good!” I turn my attention back to myself and stare down at my body. Both my nipples are now erect and hard and I brush my left hand over them moaning at the sensation I feel , I slowly lower my right hand and push my figure’s through my pubic hair avoiding my cock and brushing them against my thigh and on to my balls . My touch is light and it feels good in my Skin. I can see Robert Watching me intently as I turn myself around. 

My back is now facing Robert, I’m still kneeling on the mattress my ass resting on my ankles , I turn my head so it’s looking over my left shoulder and my left hand follows stroking my rounded ass cheeks , they are firm to the touch and meaty when they are slapped , I raise my hand and slap my left ass cheek , I throw my head back and let out a moan and giggle , I can hear Robert gasp and I raise my eyes to look at him , He licking his lips and he meets my stare smiling , I smile a gentle smile back at him and slap my ass a little harder this time and I gasp and let out a low breath, I slowly move my figure’s to explore my crack . I slowly trace them up and down the whole length of my crack, teasing myself , I pull me cheeks apart and show Robert my Muscular puckered hole , my index figure making a circular motion teasing myself . I move my upper body forward and rest my head against the mattress my left hand keeps my ass cheek pulled apart while I use my right hand to push my cock back between my legs so that Robert can see my precum dripping off my bell end and my open hole . I say Robert name but I can’t see him as my face is buried in the mattress “ Lick my cock Robert “ I feel his breath on me his forehead resting on my ass as I feel the warmth of his tongue on my cock licking me . “ Just the once Robert no more “ I feel him pull away , as he is following my instruction to the letter “ Spit on my hole Robert “ I feel the warmth of his spit on my hole and I sense him standing above me watching and I smile to myself , I use my index figure to penetrate myself and I breath a muffled gasp in to the sheet, I push my figure in further to explore myself , I can sense Robert is still watching me form above , I moan again as I find my prostate and continue to tickle myself. I can hardly breathe let alone speak when I ask Robert” under the bed Rob there is a box get it out” I hear him pull the box out and I smile to myself. I raise myself up from the bed I pull my figure out of my hole and turn around to see Robert holding the box , I smile at him and I take the figure that has been in my mouth and place it at his lips “Open” he opens his mouth so he can take my figure and taste me, he closes his eyes and smiles as I feel him lick my figure.  
I Stand up and face Robert and place gently kiss on his lips “all good yeah” he nods his head. I Turn back to the bed and move all of the pillows to the centre of the bed taking the box off Robert. I place myself in the centre of the bed on my back so that my open legs are facing Robert and I’m sitting more upright so that he can see my chest . I open the box and pull out a Nine inch dildo, Its big and its thick, I smile to Robert as he sees what I planning, I open my legs further apart and rub the tip of the dildo over my hole. I slide it between my legs mad rub it against my balls. I start to move it up my body so that is covers my cock. I hold my cock and the dildo together and slowly wank ,I throw my head back at the sensation of the dildo rubbing myself as I stroke . I can’t do this for too long or I will make myself cum. I move t release my cock and move the dildo up my body , my eyes are now watching Robert , I can see his cock twitching and leaking precum , I know he’s dying to touch himself but he’s listening to me and obeying my instructions . I move the dildo to my mouth and pucker my lips around the end making it wet , leaving a trail of spit when I pull it from my mouth . I slide it my face before u open my mouth once more , I throw me had back and push the didlo all the way down my throat , I don’t gag as I’m used to taking Roberts length, I leave it in my throat , making sure it’s getting slick and wet with my spit , I can hear Robert gasp and groan “Fuck Aaron, that’s fucking hot” I pull the dildo from my throat and look at him and smile . I trace it down my body and back to in-between my legs. I use my left hand to pull my ass cheek apart and I life my legs slightly so Robert can see me exposing myself to him, I feel the tip of the dildo against my entrance and slowly push it in making sure that I take it all in, its stretching my so my ass lips are gripping tightly to the plastic I can’t help but moan out at the pleasure, I lower my legs but keep them wide so Robert can see the toy inside me. I stay don’t move for a moment getting used to the size inside me again , I have tightened up and don’t want to hurt myself .

I move my position once again, I raise myself up off the bed, So I’m kneeling in front of Robert again the toy still firmly inside me , I’m resting my ass cheeks on my heels I look down at my body and see my erect nipples I stroke them moaning deep and loud , I don’t want to touch my cock , but I push both hand down so the stroke my inner thigh , I move my fingers so my hands are brushing through my pubes bringing both my hands to my stomach and stroking it , I look at Robert “ Like what you’re seeing “ He takes a large gulp and nods his head “everything you see Rob is yours, you own this understand “ he nods at me again , “ touch yourself for me Rob make me cum” I watch as he grabs his cock in his hands and Strokes himself . his gaze doesn’t leave my body. I don’t want to Ride the toy that I have inside me it’s to hectic for that , This is slow and sensual slow I grind my ass down against the toy , I can feel it hitting my prostate and its bliss , I don’t need to do anything as I keep on grinding down , I’m blissed out and Robert can see it I arch my back pushing my ass down further on the toy. My cock doesn’t need attention as I’m already hyper sensitive. as I continue to stimulate my prostate my mouth opens and stays opens with the moans of pleasure sparking through me , I can feel my orgasm building in my body , “ Kneel down Robin front of me “ I watch as Robert gets up from the chair he has been sitting on and kneels next to the bed in front of me , he looks up through his blonde lashes at me , and I look down at him , I move my hands to my nipples and start pulling on them hard electricity shocks shooting through my body , I can feel it in my balls and my belly its building and it going to be big , I push myself further in to the toy that’s buried deep inside me and that what pushes me over the edge , I let out a long streak of white cum all over Roberts face , followed by another and another , I can’t stop myself as I push down further the toy buried so deep that my prostate can cope with the sensation, I still haven’t stopped cumming over Roberts face . I just seem to be shooting load after load and I can’t stop and I can’t even speak I eventually shoot my last drop and I’ about to collapse and fall off the bed , Robert sees this immediately and jumps up pulling mem in to his chest , he holds on to me as I regain my breath and me breathing steady’s. I feel like I blacked out my body is weak as I cling to Roberts chest , I look up at him and his face is covered in my white cum , its dripping down his cheeks and in to his mouth , I smile up at him and pull his face to mine and I start to lick it off him , My tongue cleans his face , and then I press my lips against his , “ Yon ok ?” I nod back at him” God Robert I have never felt something so intense. He smiles down at me “You blacked out!” I look at him and I laugh,” I know that’s what you do to me Robert Fuck!!”I lean back in to his chest 

He lowers me back down on to the bed he lays beside me as I look at him, “ Can you take it out for me Rob” He nods I open my legs wide and he places his hand in-between them and he slowly pulls the toy out and I gasp at the sensation I feel it slowly leaving my body and I let out a sigh as the last of it is pulled from me , Robert takes it and puts it in to a wash cloth on the night stand , I turn to face Robert ,” I wanna see you cum Rob” he looks at me and I watch as his hand snakes down his body to his cock he grabs it and starts to stroke, his head is deep purple and its glistening with pre cum , I get up from where I am. Turning my body so that my head is resting on his thigh as I watch him wank my cock and balls limp over my right thigh I look bak up Robert body to see that he’s looking at my cock and balls admiring them while licking his lips “Rob” he stops gazing at my cock and looks down at my head resting on his thigh. “Figure me Rob” I open my legs so that he can see my stretched hole ,he gently places a kiss on it and I watch as his right hand stokes its way up my body . Eventually the palm of this hand resting on my hole . I watch as his breathing quickens and his hand speeds up stroking himself, I open my legs further for him “Go on Rob Figure my cunt you know you want to, its deep and warm and it’s all your Rob. I wanna feel you in my cunt” Needing no more encouragement he presses his figure in to me I breathe deeply letting out a breath that hits his cock I can see he likes it , I start to breath heavily against him as I watch him stroke himself , I know he loving exploring me . I can feel every inch of every finger. I look back down my body and my cock is still in a flaccid stat draped across my thigh, I have cum bucket loads and I’m spent, but I’m going to make sure Robert cums just as hard . I can feel his fingers deep inside my and my hot breath hitting his cock is definitely helping him get close . I look down my body and I see Robert watching as his fingers are penetrating me . “ Rob” he looks down his body at my face which is resting near my cock” Kiss my cock yeah”” He smiles back at me and I feel his lips press against me . his fingers feel deeper inside me as I feel his lips pressing against my cock , kissing it , and kissing my pubes, I feel as his lips move to gently kiss my bell end wich is still exposed as my foreskin hasn’t covered it up, I can feel his breathing quicken as mine has . my hot breath hot breath hitting his cock as I watch him stroke faster , and then I see it I can read his body and now he’s about to cum , I feel his fingers curl inside me and I feel his teeth bite in to the skin above my cock taking my pubes in to his mouth , his nose buried just as deep in to my black bush . I raise my head and cover his cock with my mouth . I feel his hand hitting my chin as I start to feel his hot cum hitting the back of my throat , I feel Robert body arching to force himself deeper in to my mouth . I feel him as he biting harder in to my pubes burying his face deeper in to me .I can’t keep up with the amount of cum he’s s hooting in to me and it pours out the sides of my mouth and down his shaft . I close I release my mouth from his cock breathless, I can’t catch my breath . he shot so much in to me and there is so much more laying over his shaft and his pubes, I regain my breath and slowly lick him clean my tongue all over him , I feel his finger fall from my slick hole and his mouth releases my pubes , I’m eagerly cleaning him up “ Aaron no more I’m to sensitive please” his voice sounds tiered I know he’s fucked the intensity of out orgasms hitting us both . I crawl my way back up his body kissing every part that I can. He giggles as I reach his nipples. I’m moving my body so that it hovers above him looking down at him I smile “ Ok?” He nods “ Yeah ok!” I lower myself down next to him , and he shift his position , he turns on his side and pulls me in to him so that we are spooning , his has hand wrapped around my stomach. I press further in to him, I grab the duvet pulling it over us to cover ourselves up, I feel him kiss my shoulder . “Busy day tomorrow, let’s get some sleep yeah” He pulls me in tighter to his body like he scare of letting me go “Yeah we have. Night Mr Sugden “I hear his whisper back ”night Mr Sugden” I close my hand around his “Love you Rob” “me to”


	10. A special Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys leave the village and there old life's behind them que a bit of Romance
> 
> The Next chapter is Really Really soppy so I apologize now if I cause anybody's make up to Run

We had both woken up early we wanted to get out of the village before we were spotted. I had run up to Bobs to grab us some coffee before we headed back to Roberts to pack for your trip. As I was walking back down through the village, it was quiet, I was enjoying the peace and quiet thinking about how in the next few days my world was going to change and nothing was going to stop me from changing it. My thoughts where interrupted when I heard “Oi “shouted from behind me. I turned to see Adam as he was striding up towards me “a great, got the coffee in mate?” as he went to take one of the cups, I pulled them away” It’s not for you Adam” he looked back at me smiling “Got lucky last night then did ya!” and he punched my arm, “yeah you could say that!” he nodded towards the mill ,” Come on then .lets go and meet him yeah” as he started to walk past me . I pulled him back by his arm” Leave it Adam and for that matter leave me alone yeah, I told you yesterday I don’t want to be near you. Your pissing me off slagging Robert off all the time yeah, just fuck off and leave me alone” I turn to walk away from him” Come on Aaron, don’t be like this , I thought you would be better this morning , just forget about everything yeah , God Roberts has turned you in to a Right asshole” I can’t even look at him as I walk away from him” Just get lost Adam!” as I carry on walking I leave him standing in the middle of the street.

I get back to the Mill and Robert is sitting in the car waiting for me, I climb in to the Range Rover a sour look on my face ”you ok?” I turn to him handing his him coffee” Just give it a minute yeah, Just seen Adam, he’s just annoyed me that’s all” I see him looking down to his coffee cup “you still want to do this Aaron? If you’re having second thoughts tell me know!” I turn to Robert my hand grabbing at his, I bring it to hold over my chest and over my heart” Robert nothing is going to stop me from marrying you in two days’ time”. I kiss his knuckle and let our hand drop on to my thigh, “the only thing stopping it is if we miss that flight so are you goanna get a move on.” I nod forward indicating to him that we should maybe start to make a move. He takes his hand form mine and starts the car , Luckily, it’s still quite dark out and the blacked out windows make it hard to see who’s inside the car so as we speed up through the village and turn for Hotten no once can see us.

As we are driving, I rest my head back against the headrest my coffee cup in hand as I look at the window. It’s grey outside but in my heart is like a blazing summer’s day. The music is low in the car and neither of us don’t feel the need to chat, I hear Robert take a slurp out of his cup and I turn to face him a big grin on my face ”and you say I’m bad?!” he looks back at me and winks before turning his attention back to the Road. I let out a small laugh and rest my head back again. As we are heading up Hotten Park Road, my phone goes and I pull it up to see the messages, I throw it back in my pocket without taking any notice. I see Robert look over towards me” everything ok” I just nod my head “ Yeah just messages from Mum and Adam again I’ll test them when we get to the airport like we agreed last night” he turns his attention back to the road and we pull up outside the gates. Robert presses the button on the remote control and we wait for the gates to open” Rob I sorted Parking out at the Airport. So when we get there we just need to park in the long stay ok!” he doesn’t say anything and we drive through and park up.

Packing has been fun we have both been deciding what to take going through each other’s bags removing items we don’t want to see each other wearing and laughing about our choices. Robert stops what he’s doing and turns to me “Aaron we need suites and yours are back at mill I didn’t but you one to have here, we’ll need to stop off and get you one “I walk over to him as I can see he’s panicking “Robert it’s ok alright. I’ve sorted it” I plant a kiss on his lips and he looks at me ”how? you don’t know my sizes and if it will fit “ I place another gentle kiss to his lips” Rob its sorted, I know every inch of your body, believe me its imprinted on my mind , it will be fine and it will fit trust me yeah!” it’s him who moves towards me and kisses me this time and I smile . “Right let’s get these in the care and we can head off” I pick up both our bags and take them downstairs and wait by the front door for Robert who’s doing a quick check of the house to make sure it’s all locked up. I pick up all the paperwork, tickets passports, Roberts Divorce papers and out wallets and put them in to Robert hand luggage, I know he’s better with these sorts of things than I am. “all done ?” I smile at him when he reappears and nods his head. I pick up the bags and head to the car passing Robert his carry on with everything insid , as we both climb in we look at each other and smile , he leans over and kisses me “ Ready” I nod back at him and we head off out the gates on the way to our new future.

The drive down to Manchester wasn’t as bad as we had both expected and the Road was pretty clear, we park up at our designated spot in the car park and unload the car heading off towards the terminal building to check in to our flight. At the check in counter we hand our bags across and I let Robert check us in, I like the feeling of him looking after me and taking care of me by handling all the paperwork. As soon as we have our boarding passes he comes back over to where I am waiting for him. “I didn’t know you booked us business, are you sure you can afford all this Aaron will you let me help?” I take hold of his hand “ No Robert I can afford it , my marriage to you is the most important day of my life, the money doesn’t mean anything , you’re the only thing that matters” He takes my hand and pulls me towards him, neither of us are in to PDA’S but he kisses me and holds me in his arms “I love you Aaron” I breath in to his neck ”I love you to Robert. No come on let’s go and get married” I take his hand and pull him towards the security check to the departure lounge.

We have passed through security and had toward the coffee shop , I don’t want a drink as I don’t want a hangover on the plane, If I’m honest I’m not the best flyer once were up I’m fine it’s just the take-off and landing that I don’t like. Robert goes and Orders the coffee while I wait for him at the counter looking out over the airfield watching the planes. I don’t know has gotten in to me today but I can’t stop myself from holding and touching Robert, my hand in his, my arm around his waist, my hand slipping in to the back pocket of his jeans holding him as we walk , my craving to touch him and to feel him next to me is something that’s just started to happen to me, and I Can’t get enough of it , I catch him out of the corner of my eye as he comes to stand next to me and hands me my coffee, he hands it over and we stand there together watching the planes take off and land “Don’t you think you had better send that message before we board?” I look at him and I pull out my phone “ Yeah I suppose so , at least no one can get to us through security” I stifle a small laugh.

Mum/ Adam/Paddy– gone a way for a few day’s I won’t be in touch A

I look at Robert and he smile as me “Only one more to send” He looks at me and nods his head

Liv/Lisa – Gone away for a bit. I’m following my heart please understand, I just need some time, Please don’t say anything to anyone, I love you A xx

The barrage of message’s flood back to me, my phone starts to ring, a call from mum and I cancel it call. I then see a message flash up from Lisa  
Lisa- Good Luck Aaron , go for it and be happy , it’s no one’s business but you own I won’t say anything I promise you love , Lisa x

I show the message to Robert and he smiles back at me. I am keeping my phone on because I’m waiting to hear from Liv. I keep diverting the calls from Mum, Adam and Paddy as I don’t want to talk to them, Just as I’m about to turn my phone off a message flashes up form Liv.

Liv- is it Robert?

I look back up to Robert showing him the message “ what do you want me to sat Rob, This is your call as well?” he grabs my hand “Tell her the truth Aaron and we’ll deal with it when we get back”I start to type my response back to Liv

A- Yeah it is, I just need some time alone with him , please understand Liv ,and please don’t tell anyone , I’m getting enough grief , Just let me be happy for a few weeks. A xx The reply I get is instant  
Liv- Yessssss!!! Be happy Aaron you deserve it. I won’t tell anyone I promise go and enjoy yourself Lxx and hugs to my other brother xx

Its’s a relief when I read Liv’s last message a calmness comes over me that she is just so accepting of Robert. It was only a month ago that she was trying to set me up with Alex , but I think after we had out little chat outside her room she has become more understanding. It’s nice to know that she’s on my side. I turn off my phone and take a sip of my coffee ,I nudge Robert with my elbow and he looks up at me I don’t even have to ask as he comes to stand behind me wrapping his arms around me crossing them over my stomach,, I lean me head back on to his shoulder as I press my back in to his chest. I let out a small sigh” thank you” We stand there for ages just watching the plane’s. He’s surrounding me with his body and I’m happy just to have him hold me. I hear our flight called for Boarding ,I hold his hand and pick up our bag , we have only brought one carry on between us as everything we need we can share on the flight, I pull him to follow me as we walk to the gate. The ticket agent checks out boarding passes and smiles at us both, as she directs us down the walkway to the place, as soon as we are at the door we are directed to our seats.

I have asked Robert if he minds if I take the window seat, even though I don’t like flying I like to look out of the window it helps me feel less claustrophobic. I slide in to my seat and watch as Robert puts out bag in to the overhead locker I watch as his shirt lifts up revealing his stomach and the top of his blonde pubes, He’s not wearing any underwear and his jeans are low on his hips I look him up and down and smile, he hasn’t noticed I’m watching him. Just as he is about to finish fiddling around in the locker above our head a cabin steward pushes his way past Robert placing his hands on Roberts hips touching his flesh. Robert doesn’t react but I do a flash of anger crosses my face and I can feel the pressure building up , I have now become very possessive of Robert since everything with mum and Adam and to watch someone else touch him just annoys the hell out of me . He finishes what he’s doing and looks down at me. a smile crossing his face , before I can even say anything or show him my anger he lean forward and places a gently kiss on my lips. It clears my mind of all thoughts of anger and I smile back at him. 

As we are in business we have a lot more room as there are only two seats per row. We both faff around making ourselves comfortable doing up are seatbelts and relaxing , As the place starts to move the twat of a cabin steward appears and all I can think about is that we have to have him taking care of us for the next 14hours. I ignore the safety demonstration as does Robert and I can feel the plane’s engines revving up as we approach the end of the runway. I don’t have to ask Robert as he instinctively takes hold of my hand and intertwines out fingers. I look over to him and smile taking in shallow breaths “Its ok Aaron I’m here yeah just hold on” and my grip on his hand becomes tighter. I can feel us being hurtled down the runway as the place speeds up and with a jolt we are off the ground my grip tighter on Roberts hand , my knuckles white with the amount of pressure I’ applying . as the plane continues to climb I face forward so I’m not looking at anything in particular just staring off in to space in a world of my own, I feel the plane level off and the ding of the seat belt sign going of shakes me out of my daze, I still haven’t let go of Roberts hand when I look over to him “Sorry !” and I release him from my grip , he doesn’t say anything to me he just leans over and gently kisses my cheek before undoing his seat belt , he leans over to me and my eyes follow him as he releases me from my seatbelts rubbing a hand over my stomach to comfort me as he can see that I; nervous “ Its ok Aaron I’ here next to you ok “ I let out a shaky breath and nod at him thanking him for the reassurance Just knowing he’s there next to me is calming. 

The cabin of the plane starts to get busy with stewards and stewardesses walking up and down. I’m looking out the window at the ground below us when Robert taps my arm asking me what I want to drink, I look to see that it’s the same twat of a steward serving us and just ask for an orange juice, he hands it to Robert who then passes it over to me , the steward seems to be paying Robert a lot of attention trying to laugh and joke with him and it’s just winding me up so stare back out of the window. Minutes have passed and Robert is now looking at the menu that we have been given. At least in business we get to choose proper meals not like in economy. Robert looks over at me and asks me what I want as he shows me the menu. I look at him “You choose for me yeah “and he smiles at my comment, A nice stewardess comes to take out order not the other guy who has been flirting with Robert, She brings our meals and we tuck in to the food ,I have to admit it’s the best airplane food I have ever had, we both enjoy our meals . I know it’s a long flight so as soon as the food is cleared away I ask Robert if he could move so I can go to the toilet, he stands and lets me pass as I walk down the plane to the loos. Just as I am about to go in I see Robert talking to the twat flight attendant I just ignore it and go in, as I make my way back to my seat I see the flight attendant coming towards me he stops by Robert and hands him another blanket we already have blankets and pillows so I wonder what the hell he’s playing at he walks past me and I don’t even acknowledge him. Robert stand to let me pass and I take my seat. Robert then starts to fidget around ”what you doing Rob?” he looks at me “ Nothing just hang on a minute” he takes my seat belt from around me and slackens it before he fastens it up , I look at him confused and he explains that if we are asleep and there is turbulence and the seat belt sign comes on then we won’t be disturbed . He then raises the armrest that is between our seats and reclines our seats so that we are both leaning back.” Come here “he pulls me over to him so my feet come up off the floor and rest on my seat, he places my head on this chest ,u ear next to his heart, and my arm left arm snakes around his body holding on to him. He throws the blankets that we have been given over me as if to protect me and he places his right arm on top “Get some sleep yeah. It’s a long haul” I nod back to him keeping my head in place on his chest feeling him breath as his chest rises and falls it causes a rhythm which sends me to sleep.

I’m jolted awake by the movements of the plane we must have hit turbulence. I raise my head off Roberts chest scanning the plane, its dark, a sense of panic overcomes me I place my hand on to Roberts chest to make him wake up “Rob” he can tell that I’m spooked by the tone of my voice as my head darts around. “ it’s ok” He pulls me tighter in to his body and I relax my hand still lying flat on his chest . I breath in and clam myself, I can see his eyes watching me. I nod to him as he closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep, his grip on me tight. Its then I realise that I have got a hard on, being this close to Robert always has this effect on me and I’m glad that I have the blanket to cover me. I adjust my position slightly relieved that I had decided to wear jogging bottoms instead of jeans as I wouldn’t have been able to cope with a hard cock pressed against tight denim for hours on end pressed up against Robert. I lower my head back on to his chest and wrap my left hand around his body taking up the same position I had previously , I feel Robert move his hand from on top of the blanket to under it, his hand running down my side as he cups my ass in the palm of his hand . He leaves his hand on my ass not moving it and I adjust myself to I fit in to his palm pushing back on to it I slowly start to fall asleep again using his breathing to rock me gently back to sleep. 

I must have slept a good few hours. As soon as I open my eyes I can see the cabin crew scurrying around us. I can smell the fresh coffee and its light in the plane. I look up at Robert from my position on his chest to see his eyes still closed and he’s still sleeping neither of us have moved positions. I still have my arm wrapped around him holding my body tightly to his , I can still feel his hand on my ass but he has moved it from the outside of my pants and has lipped it down the back so that his warm hand is no pressed against my warm flesh, I like waking up with him liked this , his constant need to touch me and to feel my flesh satisfying my craving for him. Just as I notice the twat of a flight attendant walk past , I kiss Robert gently on the Lips “Wake up Rob” he opens his eyes looking down at me “Morning “and he kisses the top of my head , I notice the look we get from the flight attendant and smile to myself satisfied that he has got the message. 

The fresh coffee, Orange juice and Pastries and surprisingly good, after we have eaten I pop off to the loo and Robert goes , after I come back to our seats. I look out of the window and in the distance I can see the small chain of island “I look over my shoulder back at Robert ”nearly there “,he comes to look over my shoulder and places a small kiss on my cheek before sitting back in his seat, The captain makes the announcement that we should be landing in the next hour and Robert and I sort ourselves out, moving our seats and fastening our seatbelts , Robert can feel the tension in my body as the plane starts to descend , I don’t know what’s worse taking off or landing. He holds my hand as he did when we took off and I stare at the small screen I front of me not averting my gaze from it. He doesn’t disturb me he just gently holds my hand as apply the reassure to his and we start to land. Once we hit the tar mac I let out a relieved breath. I look down at my hand still holding Roberts and notice the nail marks that I have left in his skin I look up to him ”Sorry!” he just shrugs his shoulders at me. 

Inside the terminal building, it’s hot. I’m glad we both dressed casually but I’m sure Robert is hot in those jeans , I’m standing in front of him as we wait to clear immigration .I’m holding our carryon bag in front of me while Robert stands behind me . my back pressed up against his chest , his hands in the pockets of my joggers he’s resting his chin on my shoulder as we slowly shuffle forward to wait our turn. My craving for his touch being satisfied by the feel of his palms resting against my thighs in my pockets. We move slowly towards the officer before I’m called up we break from each other as I turn to watch him Robert my passport is inspected. It’s stamped and I’m waved through. I wait for Robert he goes through the same process and he joins me taking my hand as we walk through to the baggage collection. Both of our bags have arrived and we head out to get a taxi to the hotel , When we leave the terminal the air is hot as it hits u both , the sky is blue and the sun is beating down on us as we pull on our sunglasses . It makes me laugh as we do this in sync with each other instinctively. We head for the taxi and I ask the driver to take us to the Royal La Haina Resort. 

When we arrive at the Hotel we are both amazed at how stunning it is, All the palms trees and the building all look so tropical to us both, from what I have seen of Mauii its living up to all my expectation’s before we have even had a chance to explore , as I head for the check in counter Robert is following me close behind I nod at the receptionist and give her our name and told her I booked a Room on the 5th Floor , I hand over my passport and ask Robert for his , I turn back to look at the receptionist “I’m Sorry Mr Dingle we don’t have you on the fourth floor “ My heart sinks and I can only tear up at the impending disaster that is about to happen , Robert comes up to my side and places a hand on the small of my back . I look at him and turn back to the receptionist disappointment evident in my voice “ So where have you stuck us then” I ask grudgingly , I feel Robert stroking the small of my back and he plants a kiss to my forehead “Its ok were ever we are I’m here with you . so it doesn’t matter where we sleep” I look back up at him and I start to cry “ this is our wedding Rob, of course it matters “ I feel him pull me in to his chest as my tears dampen his shirt . his hand running through my hair. I hold him tight as he’s trying to console me” Mr Dingle” I turn to look back at the receptionist “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have got upset . it doesn’t matter anywhere will do “ she look at me sympathetically and smiles” The reason you’re not on the fourth floor is that we have moved you from the main building, it’s being used for a conference and since we thought you wouldn’t mind, seeing as its your wedding as well we have moved you to one of you beachfront bungalows “ I can’t hide my surprise as I wipe my eyes I can’t even speak I just hear Robert thank her , She smiles at us both and hands us the key . We follow the porter who take our bags out of the lobby and across the lawn to the beach were we walk along to our bungalow. He opens the door for us and leaves our bags while he heads out, I open the curtains and the doors to the most breath-taking view, The blue sea and white sandy beach leads straight up to our bedroom .., I turn back to Robert who is standing behind me “Will this do?” he’s speechless just as I am looking out at the beauty in front of us. He walks up behind me and kisses the back of my neck not saying a word. 

We head out of the hotel to the marriage license office as out appointment is at 11.30a, Robert has all our documents with him, and we drive down in to town , The building the taxi pulls up in front of is small and we are greeted by a small lady who greets us with a “ Aloha” we smile back at her, we follow her through to the office, after we have answered her questions she looks over our Documents and nods her head as we answer the few Questions she has left,” what name will you be using ?” She looks at both of us before I answer before Robert ”Sugden” I reply to her she nods her head and writes out our marriage license with the names Robert Sugden and Aaron Sugden , Robert has insisted on paying for the marriage license so Iet him. We leave the office hand in hand broad smiles on out faces before Robert turns to me “Aaron I would have taken your name you know or we could have even hyphenated it.” I stop to look at him “No Robert I want to take your name, I never liked bring a Livsey after what he did to me ,and to be honest I never really felt like a Dingle , I only changed it to make my mum happy . I feel like a Sugden Robert and that because of you, I know it may sound weird but you make me feel whole Robert. I don’t want anyone to take that away from me. I have always felt like something in my life is missing, being a Sugden with you makes me feel whole. I want to be part of you. you make me feel alive Robert and I ‘am not ever letting that go” he kisses me gently and pulls me in to an embrace I feel his tears falling on to my cheek. And we are both overwhelmed at the emotions we are both feeling , We head outside and grab a taxi back to the hotel. 

After we have had some lunch I look at the marriage certificate again, I can’t get over the fact that I am now legally Aaron Sugden , we have the ceremony to go , but in the eyes of the law and from now on I’M Aaron Sugden. I feel warmth through my body as I fold the certificate up and place it with our other documents in the safe. Robert is sitting out on one of the chairs by the bedroom windows, he’s taken off his Jeans and his shirt and is just sitting there soaking up the sun , I go outside to meet him I’m wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt . I’m conscious of my scars and I don’t want anyone seeing them apart from Robert, I startle Robert by laying myself across his thighs my arm wrapped around his around his neck my legs dangling over his left thigh, he smiles up at me “What you still doing with this on?” he points to my t shirt I look down at him and then at myself “ I don’t want anyone seeing me Rob” He looks in to my eyes “ Why not , No One knows you hear , the beech is empty look” I can’t face him “I look hideous Rob I’m covered in scars I don’t care if the beach is empty I keeping it on“. He pulls my face to meet his gaze “Listen to me I’ m only going to say this once , you have nothing to be embarrassed about , who cares what people think about it , it’s none of their business ,and if they have a problem they can deal with me , your Beautiful Aaron , your stunning . Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise, because if they did they would be lying, I’m the luckiest man in the world Aaron , if you want to keep it on I won’t judge you, but don’t you be judged by others either , Don’t hide yourself away, I did that and look what happened , It took meeting someone like you to show me I didn’t need to hide. You do what’s Right for you ok. I pull him in close and place a kiss on his lips “Thank you” I pull away resting my fore head on his. I stand up directly in front of Robert and take the hem of my t-shirt and pull it over my head and I chuck the t shirt on the floor next to me so I’m standing there in front of him in just me read shorts , I walk back toward him and straddle his thighs , My thighs rubbing against his , my chest pressed up against his , I feel his hands wander down my back and rest on me cupping my ass cheeks in both his hands , I wrap my arms around his neck and our faces are so close we can feel each other breath . We stay like this for minutes not saying a word “Rob?” He looks up at me “why don’t we go for a sleep yeah we’ve been traveling for so long let’s take a couple of hours, because you know what we are getting married later” I smile at him and he smiles at me , before I know what is going on he’s lifted me up and I throw my head back laughing . I wrap my legs around his waist crossing them in the small of his back, my arms still clinging on around his neck I feel his hand supporting me holding on to my ass cheeks as he walks me back in to the bungalow. He lower me down on to the bed and we curly up in to each other facing the window so we fall asleep looking at the beach. 

We must have slept for a couple of hours because I wake up with someone banging at the door. I’m still conscious about the scars. So I pull o Roberts discarded t shirt from the floor before I go and answer it. The porter hands me the garment bag and I take it off him giving him a tip , I take it back it to the room where Robert is slowly waking up “ What’s that “ I just look over at him” Our Wedding suits . I ordered then here so they wouldn’t get creased?” I hang the garment bag up and slide back on the bed facing him . “Right I need shower and then your turn “ I head off to the bathroom stripping off as I go, the shower is massive and I use Roberts gel , Its refreshing I didn’t know how sleepy I was , but know I fully awake , I walk back in to the Bedroom a towel wrapped around my waist , I kick Robert from his dozing self “ Come on Rob” He grumbles and heads to her bathroom . I rummage through my bag and pull out the matching underwear that I had bought Robert and myself for the occasion. 

When Robert comes out of the bathroom in his towel he stops dead in front of me. His eyes skimming my body as I stand there in a pair of very tight low cut white briefs , The fit my body well the material stretching over my ass and over my thighs meeting at the front in to a pouch holding my cock in place , a smattering of my black pubes showing above the waist band , I chuck Roberts at him and he catches them and looks “What’s this “ I look at him and point to myself “Exactly the same as what I’m wearing , He raises his eyebrows “Ok “ and he immediately drops his towel , stepping in to his underwear and pulling them up over his body , I smile at him , he looks as good In them as I do in mine the material stretched over him and the smattering of blonde hair peaking over his waist band ,I walk over to him and place a kiss on his cheek , “Ready?” He nods and I grab the garment bag from where I left it hanging and I open it , I hand Robert his clothes and I take mine out , we both smile at each other , We dress in front of each other both watching intently what each other does , I head over to my bag and pull pout the ring box , I open it showing him the rings that we both haven’t worn in months he smiles and I put the box in my pocket , he takes my hand “ You Ready? “ I nod back at him “Yeah you?” he nods “Defiantly “as he guides us both out the door


	11. A wedding and a Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy.

We stood at the top of the beach holding hands, the outfits I had bought us matched perfectly they weren’t expensive but they suited where we were getting married. We both wore white Linen shirts both our collars open two buttons down matching, we both wore white linen trousers , the hem at the bottom turned up so our ankles showed ,we matched. We were both barefoot and could feel the heat of the sand beneath our feet and through our toes. The Hotel had given us 2 flower lays of pink orchids as we left our room and we were wearing them around our necks. We looked at each other like we were the only two people in the world as we started to walk down the beach. The official was waiting for us by the edge of the sea , As we walked towards her the sun was setting behind her and a red and gold glow crossed the sea , As we stop in front of her , she is carrying a single white Rose and a Bible the water tickled our feet as it lapped up against us. She smiled at us both “Are you ready” we both looked at each other and Nodded , We both turned to face each other , the sunset behind making our white clothes seem gold and red and the sun reflected off them. 

“Aaron and Robert you are both here today to share a commitment and a bond” The official looked at Robert” Aaron has asked that we not follow a traditional ceremony so to speak, but he does want you to speak from the heart to each other, I will have to perform some aspects of the ceremony but that is just a legal confirmation” Robert looks to her and nods his head. He turns back to me and gazed in to my eyes and smiles.   
The Official look over to me and” Aaron would you like to start?” I nod to her and clear my throat.  
“We have each travelled a broken road to get here today. Today I choose you Robert, I choose you to be my husband, as I stand here are gaze at you, I see the things that I fell in love with. Today I take on the responsibility of caring for a partner, of comforting my lover and laughing with my best friend. I promise to always protect your life with mine, I promise not to go down old roads with you but to find new paths for us to take , I promise to love you more each new day that the day before, you will always be the best part of my day. We have shared a lot of joy and a lot of hurt to get here , but the best joy is yet to come , today I give you my hand to hold and my life to share, and my heart to keep. From this day on you will never be alone, my heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. I take you Robert to be my life.” I look over at Robert and the tears are flowing over his cheeks and I smile as I wiper them away with my thumb.  
The official looks over to Robert “What would you like to say to Aaron Robert “He tries to speak but gulps , He clears his throat trying to hide his emotions.” Aaron I’m constantly looking for inspiration , but when I’m with you I don’t need to you are my inspiration for life , I look at your face when it greets me in the morning with a smile that outshines the sunrise . You are the most incredible person that I have ever had the privilege of Knowing, you make me feel so loved and wanted every single day that I have known you. I am completely awe struck and honoured that you have chosen me to be standing here with you today, you are my dream come true, the love in my heart, the laughter in my voice and the smile on my face. We act like we are chalk and cheese but we complement each other beautifully, and together I know that we can face anything. We can be comforted in knowing that we will never have to face anything alone ever again, You are my partner, my lover, my best friend and my soul mate , you’re the one person who I have waited my whole life to find , and you have found me as I have found you” I can barely control the tears streaming down my face , the emotions that we have both just shared . I wipe my tears and we both look back at the official “Aaron. Robert, your witness signed the certificates for me earlier, I just have to ask you one question and then that’s it “We both nod and smile “Can I have the Rings please Aaron” I hand her the box as she take you our rings and places them on her bible and blessing them for us. She passes me Roberts Ring.  
The official turns to Robert , “ Do you Robert j Sugden take this man , Aaron Dingle to be you lawful wedded husband , To honour him with your body and forsake all others ,?” Robert turns to the Official “I do “She turns to me and nods as I slide the ring back on to Roberts fingure.  
The Official passes My Ring to Robert, and turn to speak to me “Do you Aaron dingle take this man Robert J Sugden to be your wedded husband. To Honour him with your body and forsake all others?” I turn to the official “ I do “ She turns to Robert and nods as he places my ring back on my fingure   
She takes both our hands in hers and places a white Rose for us to both hold “This white rose conveys the respect, and purity of love you both have for each other, it is a symbol of new start and hope for the future as husbands, Holding this Rose in your hands it symbolizes your union as well as all your hopes and dreams. While you hold this Rose it is my Honour, Privilege and pleasure to now pronounce you legally husbands “ She looks at me and laughs “ Go on Kiss him then you don’t need me to tell you that “ I pull Robert closer to me we are goth still clutching the Rose in our hands as I press a gentle kiss on his lips and bury my head in to his shoulder , I burst in to tears.

Our embrace is broken by the sound or people clapping , We are still standing on the shoreline , the water still hitting our feat , As I lift me head from Roberts shoulder to see were the noise is coming from three hotel staff are walking down the beach towards us , Be let go of each other and start walking to meet then up the beech , What looks like the manager comes forward and hands me a piece of paper and I look down at it showing it to Robert , It’s our marriage certificate, the managers speaks to us” Congratulations ,” and he turns and gestures to the staff behind him “Compliments of the hotel” We look over his shoulder and spread out on the beach is champagne, Canopies , fruit and other stuff I look towards him “ Thank you” he smiles “We’ll leave you to it” and the staff walk back up the beach leaving us to enjoy the treats they have bought us. 

We are both sitting in the beach, watching the sunset, in-between Roberts legs , he’s resting back on his elbows . as I sit between his thighs my hand elbows leaning on his knees , we are both lost in the moment of watching the sun go down. I turn and open the champagne pouring us both a glass , I rather have a beer but we are going drink this . it is our wedding night after all , I hand the glass back to Robert who takes it from me . Pulling himself up he rests his chest on my back as we bock clink our glasses together and continue to watch the sunset. After the sun sets it seems that we are the only two left on the beach , we just sit there in silence holding each other,. Robert finishes his drink and places his glass in the sand. I feel the loss of contact from my back when he goes to lay down, I look over my shoulder to see him sprawled out behind me and laugh “Jetlag” he shakes his head “na , it’s just been an amazing day that’s all.” I turn myself around so that I’m lying in-between his legs my head resting on his chest as I look up at him.”Yeah it has” I raise myself up slightly and grab one of the strawberries and bite in to it. There juice and very sweet, I offer the other half to Robert who holds my hand as he bites in to it cucking the dribbling juice from his chin . I rest my head back on his chest , “ I could stay here all Night Rob” he just breathes . my hands are playing with the buttons on his shirt as I’m just lying on his chest . I start to undo them spreading his shirt wide open as I place a kiss on his chest exactly where his heart is as I lay my head back down on him his warm flesh pressing against my cheek, He doesn’t move as I use my fingers gently draw circles on this chest and around his right nipple, when I look up at him, eyes are closed and I can feel his breathing shallow, I know he’s not asleep he’s just relaxed.” Are you falling asleep on me Husband!” I see a smile appear across his face “No Husband I’m not I’ just relaxed “ I kill his naked chest and smile , the term of endearment filling me with warmth

I reach over and grab some of the canopies, I place them on his chest, so I can pick what I want to eat without having to move “ He doesn’t even open his eyes when he speaks ” Don’t I get any of them?” I pick one up and place it in his mouth he chews on it slowly and licks his lips, I can’t help but smile at him, I am so comfortable , not just here resting on him, but it’s the first time in my life , I just feel Relaxed and Happy. With other Partners Like Jackson , it was always very intense , I loved him but it’s not the same kind of love I feel for Robert, I don’t think I could ever have settled with Jackson he was just to safe, and if he hadn’t had the accident I don’t think we would have been together much Longer. Ed was just a rebound I know that now , When I ran off to France with him I didn’t really think about being in love with him, He was safe and I think I grew to love him eventually but when things went wrong he just seemed to give up and walk away. Robert on the other hand consumes me , He consumes my feelings , I don’t think I would survive if anything happened to him , my feelings for him run to do and to be without him would just not be a life at all.  
I’m shaken from my thoughts by Robert moving beneath me , He’s resting back on his elbows looking at me , I smile up at him “Want to go for a walk” I just nod and get up off him, I hold my hand out and pull him up from the sand. When he’s standing in front of me. I nod to his shirt” Can I” I look down at myself and then back to him ”What?” he moves in to my body and I feel his breath on my cheek , He is undoing the buttons on my shirt , He opens it and rubs his hands over my chest and stomach. “Matching” and I smile.

We walk along the shore line hand in hand our shirts open whipping gently in the wind , the breeze feels good on my chest , we haven’t spoken the moon has risen and it look massive in the dark sky. Robert stops and turns to me “You wanna head back?” I gaze at him from under my lashes “Yeah! When we get back Robert , Will you make love to me” I lower my gaze before I feel his hand on my chin” Your my husband Aaron , I want to make love to you every day for the rest of our lives” He plants a small kiss as we head back along the beach .   
As we walk back in to the bungalow,. Our bed has been covered in Orchids by the hotel staff , The room smells sweet and there is a bottle of champagne on ice , I look around at it all but I don’t want anything I just want my husband. I move over to Robert and slowly take the flowers from around his neck and place them on the dresser , returning to him I slide his shirt off over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor he doesn’t move as I continue to undress him , I undo his trousers and they fall to the floor and he steps out of them, I look over to him and nod, he approaches me and does the same taking my flowers off , letting my shirt slip off and I step out of my trousers so we are both standing in front of each other in just your pants. I look at him not with Lust but with love, this man and this body are mine for the rest of my life. I don’t want a quick fumble any more I want us making love . I walk up to Robert and Hold both his hands as I place them on my ass , I remove my hands and he cups my cheeks with his palms bringing me it to his body I can feel my hard cock brushing against his , the material of our underwear the only barrier between us , I don’t want barriers anymore” Robert when was the last time you were tested” Just before you went to France why “ I look at him “ I was tested when I came back , I don’t want any barriers between us “ He understands my meaning and nods his head , I place my mouth on his and I can feel him opening himself up for me , Its gently as I kiss him, our tongues resting in each other’s mouths , slowly exploring it sensual . I place my thumbs to the inside of the waistband of his briefs and I push them down letting them fall to the floor he doesn’t move his hand from cupping my ass, so I do the same I push my thumbs inside my waistband. And push them down letting him feel the rounded flesh of my cheeks. We stand there kissing, our hands roaming each other’s naked bodies before I pull away, I go over to my bag and pull out a bottle of lube. I bring it over to where Robert is standing and I open his palm. I squirt the lube on to his fingers and put the bottle down , I move back in to his body resting my chin on his shoulder , I use my hands to pull my ass cheeks apart , spreading myself wide for him , I feel him slowly pressing his fingers against my entrance circling the flesh he feels my twitch and his fingers slowly enter me , I keep holding my cheeks apart for him to have access to me , he’s slow and gentle “Let me know when you ready?” I nod and whisper to his ear, I’m ready Rob, I want to look in to your eyes as you make love to me.”  
Robert walked me back towards the bed gently kissing me, I started to push my down when I drew away from him , “No” I turned him around and made him sit on the edge of the bed. I stood in front of him and brought his hands up to my chest, I let him rub his hands over my hard nipples while he gently kissed my stomach. I lifted his head with my hand so he was gazing at me. I let my hand my hand slowly leave his chin and caress his neck moving it over his chest covering his heart with my pam , I applied a slow bit of pressure and pushed him back so he was resting on his elbows. I stood up on the bed and slowly lowered myself on to him , as soon as his tip entered me I moaned loudly at the intrusion, I stopped my body from going any lower until I got used to his girth inside me , I was slick and lubed up but the sting was still hitting me. I try to grab Roberts chest and he pushes himself off his elbows and moves his chest towards mine , I grab on to his shoulder to steady myself , as his chest is touching my stomach in slowly lower myself further. I have to stop when he is three quarter of the way inside me , I’m panting and gasping for air , I had forgotten how nigh he was , especially when he was inside me I pull him closer in to my body I push my arms under his so my forearms are resting under his armpits my hands grabbing at the flesh on his back , I bite down on to his shoulder as I pant. “We can stop now Aaron if you want” I shout a “no” in to his shoulder I slowly lower myself further , and I have taken him all , I wrap my legs around his back my ankles digging in to small of his back , my arms locked in to place as his arms wrap around me. The palms of my hand spread across his back.

We sit not moving ,I need to adjust to the size of him inside me again as its been too long , He feels bigger I can feel the throb of his cock hitting my walls my mouth is biting down on his shoulder , I feel the caress of his hands running down my back and cupping my cheeks before they move back up my body , I move my head from his shoulder to face him and I smile “God I’ve missed this” He smiles at be before planting a loving kiss to my lips. My cock is so hard it’s like a piece of stone between us. I don’t want him thrusting in to me tonight so I start a gentle rocking motion , circling my hips I feel him inside me hitting my sweet spot, My eyes fly open to look at him as I let out a laugh and a moan. God it feels good I continue with the rocking motion his hands pulling me closer in to his body . my hands doing the same . I don’t need to touch myself at the friction of his and my stomach touching each other my cock in-between is getting me off. I can feel my foreskin working its way back exposing me head, I feel the dampness of the precum hitting our stomachs . I continue the circling motion with my hips, he’s fulfilling my every need this isn’t want or passion this is love and it’s driving me wild. I’m usually very vocal when we have sex but this is another level I’m shouting his name, and groaning I start to grind my hips against him quicker , I can see the immediate reaction in Robert as his breathing picks up ,I throw my head back and he latches on to my throat. He’s pulling me on to himself so much more, I don’t think I can take it , the constant friction of his cock touching my sweet spot inside me is pushing me over the edge” I can’t last long Rob” He looks up at me his eyes dark “Neither can I “ I nod back at him as I speed up my motion of grinding against him. I throw my head back it’s the point of no return” I’m cumming Rob” and with that I shoot my load up between our bodies landing on both our chests and out stomachs it won’t stop like the night before. I can feel myself going dizzy he pulls me in to his body and places a hand on the back of my head and forces me in to his shoulder , My head is spinning and I’m trying to breath, but I cant . I can’t control the orgasm it’s so intense and it continues as all of a sudden I feel Robert Throbbing inside me before I feel the warmth of his cum spreading across my insides coating me . I feel his heavy breathing in me ear as he hold on to me, my head still on his shoulder as I can’t look up as I feel to dizzy. the rooms still spinning. we both still and continue to come down from the high.  
I can finally move my head as its stopped spinning, I look at Robert “Fucking hell Rob! “he gazes back at me “ You ok? I nod, he still hard, I can feel him inside me “ I can’t go another round Rob” Not yet. He smiles and me and nods “ you wanna move off a little so I can pull out “ I look at him shaking my head “ No stay inside me , please “ he smile and gently kisses me . “ We can’t sit on the edge of the bed like this it will do my back in” I look at him and laugh, ok let’s move but don’t you fucking dare pull out.” He nods “ I won’t” 

I takes a bit of a manoeuvre but he’s till inside me as I lay on my side. He’s spooning me and I feel full and fulfilled I don’t want to move, I still have recovered from the orgasm. I stroke his hands as they are playing with the drying cum on my body. “You’re the best man in the world Robert, and you belong to me your all mine” I can feel his breath on my back.” And you’re all mine to”.


	12. Homeword Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys are finishing there honeymoon and Heading back to there House in Hotten

It’s been five days since I got married and I’m loving being a married man, We had agreed that after wedding that we wouldn’t wear or rings on holiday, it’s not that we didn’t want to, it’s just because we wouldn’t be able to explain the tan lines on our fingers when we got back and people are bound to notice. We had gone out the following day and bought matching chains. I was finding it hard to walk after our wedding night, I was sore but in a good way, it had been such a long time since I had taken Robert in me, and I was only just getting used to it again. We wore our Rings every night at dinner and the rest of they were attached to chains and kept in our rooms so we wouldn’t lose them. Married life with Robert out here was better than I had dreamed, We had been up to volcano first thing in the morning and driven a Ferrari around the island we had done everything and anything we wanted to, we had spent our afternoons on the beach together, I had taken my shirt off with Roberts encouragement and was feeling liberated by it, No one was looking at me like they would at home, and I was relaxed and felt less conscious about me scars in Roberts presence. I was comfortable being married, and I never thought I would never say or feel that. I had a good tan and I wasn’t burning as bad as I thought I would be. Robert however was like a bronzed god, His Hair was bleached and his freckled skin was showing a dark tan he looked stunning, Every time we would walk somewhere or go in to a restaurant he would turn heads and people would stare at him, I wasn’t jealous at all as he was always holding my hand or touching me showing everyone who he belonged to. I was so proud to be walking alongside my husband knowing that he didn’t belong to anyone else but me. At night we would always laugh and joke with each other, the standing joke was that we would do a white bit exchange inspection every night. The sex had been relaxed and fantastic and we were basking in each other’s bodies constantly.

I was laying on the beach basking in the sun wearing the small electric blue brief speedos that Robert had bought me on our shopping trip, being here I wasn’t conscious of my body and Robert was always complimenting me on the way I looked and dressed, it made me feel sexy so I took the plunge on day 2 to dress a little more revealing FOR Roberts benefit and hadn’t looked back since. The attention he was showing exceeding that which he had shown me before he was always admiring me and touching me whenever he could. I was laid out on the beach waiting for him other guys were looking at me but my attention was firmly fixed on my husband showing no attention to anyone else and his attention was always focused one me as well. Other guys didn’t even interest me and never crossed my mind and Robert was the same. I was resting on my elbows looking at the ocean Robert splashing around like a three year old , he was having fun jumping through the waves until he went flying and fell back in to the water ass over tit. He was walking out of the water and up towards me wearing a pair of small black trunks, I wanted Robert to wear the brief type similar to the ones I was wearing until he pointed out quite rightly that it wouldn’t keep everything in, and he didn’t want everybody looking at what was meant for his husband’s eyes only. He was stopped by the water edge by a guy that has started talking to him. I was watching intently as I remember the incident in the bar and by the looks of it Robert was oblivious to it. The guy placed a hand on Roberts arm and Robert immediately Recoiled, the guy went to touch him again and Robert walked away walking up the beach towards me. But this guy was persistent and started to follow Rob. It wasn’t until he was getting closer that I noticed it was the same twat of an airline steward that was on our flight out here, I shook my head and got up walking towards Robert I could see he was annoyed but he came straight up to me and threw his arms around my waist, lowering his head to rest against my chest” Why won’t they fucking leave me alone” I kissed the top of his head as my hand stroked through his wet hair. I released him from our embrace and threw my arm around his waist, hoking my thumb in to the back of his trunks and spreading my palm across his ass cheeks, we walked back to my towel and I stooped down to pick it up as we headed back to our bungalow I threw a look back over my shoulder to the guy that was now standing in the middle of the beach on his own, my look at him was to indicated that in no uncertain terms was he to come near us.

We were going home tomorrow and to be honest I wasn’t looking forward to it, to be separated from Robert for any length of time was going to do my head in. we had hardly left each other’s sides while we had been here and that’s the way I wanted to keep it. I also wasn’t looking forward to the 17 hour flight back as well as the 12 hour time difference; I was going to be fucked by the time I got home and not in a good way. We had spent the evening packing, both us deciding that Jogging pants and t shirt where the best option as Robert had been uncomfortable in jeans on the flight out here. We packed up all our clothes and left out what we need for the following morning, I had bought two hoddies along just in case and Robert has suggested that we put them in our hand luggage as we would need them when we got of the place back in Manchester as we would freeze our asses off.

We ordered Room service and we were sitting out on the terrace in front of our bungalow. Watching the moon rising over the ocean it was spectacular. Robert looked over to me”any regrets?” I stifled a laugh “Only that we can’t stay any longer but no, none I have enjoyed every second of every day being here with you, I don’t know how I’ll cope when we get back. I don’t want us to be torn apart Rob” He got up and kneeled down in from of me, “Aaron we are not going to be torn apart alright we’ll just have to figure a few thing out when we get home that’s all, we can’t do that now as we don’t know how the land lies until get back, Aaron you mine and I’m yours. we have a piece of paper in there recognized by every law in the world, it says that we are together, no one can tear us apart unless we want them to “ I looked back at Robert wiping the tears from my face” I know Rob I’m just being silly “ He smiles at me , “ Yeah now show me your hand “ I hold out my hand and he held out his , “ Look no tan lines no one will know unless we tell them.” He opened my shirt and pulled out the wedding ring that was hanging on the chain around my neck and I did the same “unbreakable yeah” I nod at him and pull him in to a hug” can we go to bed Rob” He grabs my hand and pulls me up” You don’t ever ask me that again ok” we can do anything we want Aaron I’m yours forever.” He smiles as me as we enter the bungalow and close the door behind us.

As we sit on the plane I’m not to nervous about the flight home anymore, I don’t know if it’s because I’m more relaxed knowing that I married Robert but the flight doesn’t seem to bother me, Don’t get me wrong I still held his hand at take-off, but I’m just comfortable wrapping myself around him and settling in to the flight. After lunch I did suggest to him that we join the Mile high club with a wiggle of my eyebrows but he laughed at me and said that I make too much noise it would be like having a “Howling Banshee on the plane!” he buried my head in to his chest and blushed “I can’t help in Rob!” and I feel him place a small kiss on top of my head. I wrap myself around his body and we both curl up in each other to try and get some sleep as the flight and time difference is a killer and Robert has to drove back to the house in Hotten when we land so I’ want him to get as much rest as possible  
Its typical British weather when we land cold and wet, I throw Robert my purple Hoddie as I can see him shivering slightly and I throw on my black one. We’ve collected our bags and are walking over to the Range Rover both if us getting soaked in the Process. We throw the bags in the back and start the drive home. ”Rob can we stop in the services, I want to get you some coffee, you must be knackered “He smiles back at me “Yeah I am a bit” He pulls over and I jump out at the Coasta and get the coffee’s as I’m walking back to the car I see Robert leaning his head back on to the with his eyes closed, as I get in “ Hey what’s wrong?” he turns his head and looks as me “Rebecca has had the baby” I look over to him and smile “We’ll deal with it ok together, anyway I’m more interested in getting us home at the moment” He takes the coffee from my hands and takes a swig before he starts the engine and we head back on to the Motorway.

As we pull in through the gates, I look at the house in Front of me and think it’s nice to be home, I look over at Robert, he; still got his beautiful tan and his bleached hair, but he look tiered, “Why don’t you go in and put the kettle on and I’ll get our bags” I smile at him and place a gentle kiss on his lips before getting out of the car, thinking this is all so domestic but I fucking love it!. I watch as Robert goes into the house before I pull my phone out of my pocket and turn it on, I hadn’t wanted Robert to see any of the messages and the grief I was bound to get so I had switched it off as soon as I had texted Liv before we left, I was Right, about 30 Missed calls from mum and Adam, Texts from Paddy ,Adam ,Vic and Mum plus 1 voicemail, I didn’t recognize the number but I certainly recognized the voice” Hi Aaron its Alex , your mum gave me your number , She said you’re on your hols so when you get back give me a call on this number yeah we can go out , have a few beers and see where things go, Cheers Alex” I pull the phone from my ear and Instantly press delete , I’m annoyed that nothing has changed in as far as Mum is still interfering , and I Pissed as hell that she has given Alex my Number . I look at all of the other notifications and just swipe delete to them all. 

When I go in to kitchen I see Robert has made the coffee “Black I’m afraid we forgot to pick up milk” I shrug my shoulders “Its fine Rob” I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, I can’t stop touching him or wanting to feel him. “I’ve dropped the bags in the hall. Why don’t we take these upstairs and crash out” he nods his head “yeah might be a good idea, I’m fucked “I laugh at him” none of that tonight husband, let’s just cuddle yeah” we both pick up our mugs and turn off the lights, I hold his hand while trying to pull him upstairs I can feel how tiered he is.

Getting in to the bedroom we both place our drinks down on our own sides of the bed” go and brush your teeth Rob,” He turns and heads to the bathroom , I go and pull the duvet down ready for us to get in to bed , Our first night in our bed as husbands . I smile to myself and head towards the bathroom. Roberts is taking a piss so I just go and head to the sink and start to clean my teeth while he finishes off. He walks out the bathroom “Don’t be long “I nod my head to him my mouth full of toothpaste and my toothbrush. As soon as I’m done I close the door behind me and head back to the bed. 

Roberts already in bed laying back in the pillows the duvet pulled up to his waist so I can still see his tanned chest. He smiles as I start to strip off, his eyes meet mine and we don’t stop looking at each other “Nice White bits” he nods his head to me and I look down at my naked body the tan lines clear. I laugh at him and look back to him our eyes locking as he follows me while I climb in to bed next to him, I crawl across the bed and drape myself across his body , my leg over his right thigh.my head on his chest. I breathe him in and settle down, a smile on my face. I feel his hand stroking my back “ you ok” I don’t move my head I just move my eyes to look at him” Yeah I’m fine” he looks at me his brow starting to furrow “ You sure you seem a little tense” I look at his chest not wanting to look him in the eye” yeah I am it’s just when we got back I turned my phone on , I had all these missed calls from everyone and text messages , and then I heard a voicemail and it was Him , you know. Alex, Mum had given him my number and it’s just pissed me off” he doesn’t stop stroking my back as he gently speaks to me “So what do you want to do” I sigh “We’ll first thing tomorrow I’ m going to change my number so he can’t contact me again. And then after that I don’t know, would you help me figure it out?” I feel him kiss the top of my head “Yeah sure we’ll sort it “I smile at him and gently place a kiss to his nipple,” Thanks!” he pulls me in to him tighter” You want to finish your drink or lights out” I bury myself further in to his side and my arms gripping him tighter” Lights out please” I feel him move out of my grip slightly to turn the lights off, as soon as he’s back in his position my grip tightens around him again cuddling in to him, It doesn’t take long but I can feel Robert has fallen asleep, his breathing has become shallow and his chest is rising slower under my head. I close my eyes falling asleep in my husband’s arms for the first time on English soil


	13. Plans Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husbands start Planning Together 
> 
> This chapter Focuses on Both Aaron and Roberts Point of View ,it's a long chapter , most of them will be from this point on as I'm trying to alternate there points of view. I'm also trying to show a day in there Life's. I hope no one minds me experimenting with this sort of format, If the chapter are getting to long let me know and I will try and edit them down

Aaron   
I’ve woken up and Roberts side of the bed is empty, I roll over to Roberts Side of the bed and press my face on to the bedclothes, I can smell him as I inhale his scent from where he has been sleeping, I turn my face so that my cheek is resting on the sheets as I smile smelling Robert. I get up off the bed and head to the dressing room to find something to wear, I pull on a pair of Roberts grey jogging bottoms , my clothes are there but I want to wear my husbands, they are slightly too big for me as I pull them on. They are too long in the leg and they also just rest on my ass, showing the top of my ass crack, they are slightly bigger around the waist. They also show a small line of my black pubes over the waist band as they hang low on my hips but I don’t care. I look at myself as I walk past the mirror and I remind myself that I will have to trim as I know how Robert likes me trimmed. Other than that I don’t look to jetlagged, I walk downstairs towards the kitchen looking for Robert. “Rob Where are you” I hear his voice from the utility Room” In here” I walk past the kettle and switch it on walking towards the open door,” What are you doing “he looks up at me from where he is kneeling, he’s got on one of my t shirts on, it’s a bit small for him as its stretched quite tight across his chest and the sleeves are tight around his biceps. he’s wearing the same joggers that I have on” Just doing the washing” I roll my eyes at him” it could have waited you know” he walks over to my and places as kiss on my lips as he walks past me in to the kitchen” Just wanted to get it done” I follow him bac through and leaning down to the fridge I look of some milk” and besides I wanted to get it done so I could admire my husband” I shoot a look at him a smile on my face as he’s nodding towards me , I turn to look behind myself the joggers that I’m wearing his joggers have slipped down and the waist band is resting under my ass cheeks exposing my ass to him. I huff and pull them back up smiling, “go and get some milk will you, and stop ogling your husband it’s too early in the morning “ He smiles back at me coming up behind me pressing himself in to me and wrapping his hands around my waist” It’s never too early and anyway , I ordered a home delivery it should be here any minute” He kisses my on my cheek releases me and slaps me on the ass as he walk past me to grab some mugs.

The shopping got delivered, I Sent Robert to open the door as I didn’t want the delivery guy to see me if my pants fell down. I also didn’t want his seeing the scars on my stomach; I had become used to walking around naked or semi naked in front of Robert while we had been away and I could see the reaction I always got from him, his eyes always wandering over my body and admiring me, I wanted to continue to do this at home as it made me feel wanted by him constantly. I had put the shopping away while Robert had gone for a shower; I’d made us some fresh coffee as drinking black all the time was leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. I was just coming out of the utility room after putting another wash on and putting our clothes in the dryer when Robert walked back in to the kitchen ,he was dressed in Black jeans , they were tight fitting showing everything off to its maximum potential in my eyes and a white shirt , His sleeves rolled up and two buttons open at the top so I could see the silver chain hanging around his neck which held our wedding rings. We had decided that I shouldn’t wear a chain as I kept on getting it court on things. When we were away it broke when I had leaned down to get something from the mini bar, it got court on the handle. It had upset me and I had cried but eventually Robert had put both Rings on his chain. He always wore it so that both rings were always covering his heart, it made me smile. Passing me he kissed me on the lips and sat down by the island coffee in hand. I stood opposite him and could see his eyes wandering over my half naked body while he took a sip of his coffee “ SO” I Smirked at him” What’s the plan for today Mr Sugden” He shrugged his shoulders , I ‘ll have to go and see that Sprog I suppose” I looked down at the counter pressing my weight on to my arms as they leaned on the Island ,” Listen Rob, I know you have to go ok , I knew this was coming, I can’t say that I am overjoyed about it , but I’ll deal with it” He looks up at me “ Are you sure ? I mean we have just got back , I can wait a few more days , If you can’t deal with it just tell me” he looks down to the counter top and I walk towards him , “ I’ll deal with it OK . Look at me “He looks up to me eyes “Its ok Rob, I Understand you have to go. Look at me, look at my body do you see any new scars?“ he scans my body with his eyes “No I know. I just don’t want you to go back to the place you now…. Were you are hurting yourself” He looks down again not able to look at me “I’ll make you a deal Rob, if you go today, I will show you my body every morning, I won’t wear a t shirt to cover myself up. You can watch me and inspect me every morning to check for scars but I promise there won’t be any not without talking to you this time , It going to be different ok” I smile at him and he nods back to me “ok deal” I lean forward and kiss him on the top of his head

I place Roberts plate full of toast in front of him and he’s checking his phone for messages, I’ve made him a fresh coffee and taken my place to sit next to him at the counter he puts his phone down and turns to me” So what you up to today then?” I look at him with a mouth full of toast “I need to change my number don’t I, will pop in to town in a bit to get a new SIM and all that” he looks back at me “want me to come with you?” I shrug my shoulders “Shouldn’t you be getting to the hospital” He shakes his head at me “Visiting isn’t until this afternoon so I can come with you if you want?” I nod my head “sure” He smiles back at me “great well why don’t you go and get yourself a shower and we can head out “I roll my eyes at him” No rush Rob”. He stifles a laugh” We can’t be sitting around here all day doing nothing Aaron “I slip off the stool taking our dishes over and putting them in the dishwasher” Who says we are doing nothing “ I ask him seductively. “ Aaron” come on we need to sort you out” a smile appears on my face and I whisper to him “You know I need sorting out Rob!” as a blow over his ear he turns to me raising and eyebrow. I move to stand in front of him slowly lowering the front of my joggers to reveal my bush to him. I don’t pull my cock out, but I let the waistband of the joggers rest on it as I pull his hand on to me laying his palm flat on me so that his fingers slowly stroke through my pubic hair. I smile through my lashed at him keeping my eyes on him as he stokes me gently” Aaron come on you can’t do this to me” I smile” Well they need trimming tonight so this might be your last opportunity” I smirk at him “You want help with that tonight?” He asks me almost breathless, I nod to him “I’m expecting it” he smiles back at me “then count me in but for now let’s get a move on” and he slides his hand off me. I pout at him, the loss of contact annoys me, he slaps my ass “Come on move” I turn to move away from him heading towards the kitchen door, I look back at him over my shoulder giving him a smouldering look “ Rob?” he looks back at me and raises his eyesbrows”Like the advert says , Any Time , Any Place, Anywhere” and with that I wink at him and Slowly let my joggers fall to the floor, Stepping out of them I bend over to expose my hole to him, I pick them up and throw them over my shoulder not breaking our gaze ,I bite my lip a smile on my face, I run my hand over my ass crack showing him what’s on offer , I slap my left ass cheek and shake my ass at him ,I throw my head back laughing “Remember That Rob!” I leave the room heading towards the shower.

We have parked up in town and are walking down the high street hand in hand. We are getting some looks but I don’t care, I have dressed similar to Robert again, tight black jeans clinging to my body showing Robert all my best assets ,light blue jumper with a white t shirt underneath to show off my tan the way he is showing his off in his white shirt.. The tight fitting jumper showing Robert my chest and biceps, the way I dress now is for Robert and him alone I don’t care what other people think, as Long as my husband appreciates the way I look and is happy with the way I dress then it’s no one else’s business .I couldn’t care less about other people’s opinions Robert is my life end of. Even the guys looking at us walking hand in hand together, they don’t even register on my radar anymore. We stop outside the phone shop and I look over at Robert” You Coming in with me “ He shakes his head “ No I want the chemist , I need some shower gel and stuff “ I nod and start walking in to the shop before I stop and turn back to him. I move to whisper in his ear” Pick me up some razors Rob, get 2 packs front and back need a trim yeah” I smile at him looking down my body and he follows my gaze raising and eyebrow , I smirk back at him and he smirks back at me . I kiss him on the cheek and I enter the phone shop and I can feel him watch me as I go in. 

Robert   
I leave Aaron as he walks in to the shop, my eyes can’t stop staring at him as he looks over his shoulder at me he knows I’m still watching him, my eyes constantly scanning his body, he looks so fucking good all of the time the way he has started to dress for me, the blue jumper hugging his torso and the jeans that show me that delicious plump ass of his, I constantly want to touch him but have to restrain myself or I would never get things done , His constant offering of himself to me has me in a state of horniness 24/7 . I drag myself away from the phone shop heading towards the chemist. Trying to remember what I need, razors for Aaron and gel for me also need to get some lube but no need to bother with condoms anymore as there won’t ever be anyone else that will ever come close to him. Since he gave himself to me completely on our honeymoon and he let me fuck with him with no protection, I don’t want to use condoms ever again with him as I fucking love the feeling of my hot seed exploding inside of him and covering us both and I know from the conversations that we have had together , he feels exactly the same way , He has given himself to me and I have given myself to him.

As I walk in to the chemist I look at the various razors and pick the ones that are Aarons favourite throwing the 2 pack in the basket that he has asked me for, he always tells me these razors don’t leave razor burn and it also gives him a close shave without him cutting himself , I know he likes to trim his pubes for me and I love the feeling of it against my hand and face when he does trim them, but I also know he likes to shave his ass and hole smooth for me . he says he feels me better when he does and I can’t deny him anything that he wants, Moving down the isles I pick two bottles of our favourite lube and throw them in the basket, Picking up some toothpaste as I go I get a text form a unrecognized number I open the message realizing that its Aarons new Number.  
Unrec – This is my new Number save it in to your contacts , Also can you me some deodorant I need to go to mill to collect stuff at some point to bring back home , but I need a few essentials Luv A xx   
I smile as I look at the message and start typing one in return while people are trying to push past me in the centre of the aisle  
R – Saved you under husband if that’s ok, No problem will pick up whatever you need let me know luv u R xx  
I can see from the screen that he’s typing a response straight away and I don’t move as I’m waiting for the message  
A – I have saved you under Husband as well, lol great Minds, Need toothpaste , Shower gel , No scrub that will use yours , Mouthwash , Deodorant ,Dental floss and remember the razors and shaving foam yeah that’s it, oh and husband Lots of Lube ;-) Luv U A xx  
I love the message he’s sent  
R – Already got most of it, Will meet you outside Costa Luv u more R xx

I head back down the aisle as I didn’t even think about shaving foam for him, I grab 2 cans of foam and grab the other things that he’s asked me for , I love the feeling I get when providing for him, As I’m walking to the checkout something catches my attention I stop and look behind the locked glass screen before I go over to the shop assistant and ask for her help.  
“ Hi , excuse me , sorry can I get your help with something , I have just spotted something in the display case back there and I’d like to look at it please” She nods and follows me back to the display case , I point at the item I want to look at and she unlocks it and hands me the box, I start reading the instructions, as I finish reading I look over to the shop assistant “ How accurate is this?” She smiles at me “ about 99% the company Genetrack they are accredited by the home office and the ministry of justice , so the results are accurate, its takes about 2 days to have the results sent back to you via e mail” I look at her and smile , “Thanks how many of them do I need you know if I want to check if a baby is mine “ She smiles at me again” Just this one you take a swab from you , the baby and the mother and then send it off in the enclosed tubes” I frown a little “ What happens is I can’t get a swab” She looks at me a little confused ,” I suppose a hair sample of finger nails or something I don’t know , as long as it has a trace of DNA I don’t think that matters to much” I smile back at her “how much are these?” She looks down at the box” £99 is that ok” I nod my head and smile at her “Yeah its fine.” I place it in the basket and collect the other few things that Aaron has text me for and I head towards the till to pay. I place the test kit in the bottom of the bag and the other items on top as I don’t want Aaron to see it and freak out just yet. 

I head back up to Costa where Aaron is waiting outside for me, he starts walking over to me “You took your time” I smile at him and he has his hand outstretched to take mine ,” Well if you didn’t keep texting me with lists of things you needed then I would have been quicker” He pulls me towards himself” I miss you when you’re not near me Rob!” and he plants a kiss on my lips. I pull out the kiss and look at his smiling face.” You fancy getting some coffee and some lunch “ I nod towards the shop and he follows my gaze “Yeah sure , getting hungry anyway , “ He turns back to me and pulls me closer his hands resting on the small of my back “ And you know what I’m like when I get hungry Rob!” I laugh at him “Well I better get you fed” I see him looking at me and he smirks “What if what I want isn’t on the menu?” I feel him run his hand down my thigh ”then I’ll buy you as sausage panini “ throwing my head back I slap his ass and turn him around pushing him in to the shop before me. 

I’m standing by the counter waiting to order I look over to my Shoulder to Aaron who is sitting on the sofa checking his phone, he looks relaxed just like he did when we were away, I’m shaken out of my thoughts by the café attendant “ What can I get you?” I look at the Menu. “latte with a hazelnut shot , American . two ham and cheese Paninis and a Sausage panini” I laugh to myself thinking of what Aaron is going to say to his surprise, I pay and wait for the order to be filled, I pick up the tray and head back towards Aaron, He sits a little more upright as he sees me coming over to him, he smiling at me as I hold the tray I don’t want to show him what’s on it. I hand him his coffee which he reaches up to me for “ Latte With hazelnut as per usual and a sausage panini” I watch the reaction on his face but he doesn’t show it . He’s good at these sorts of games. I place the tray down looking for a reaction and it still doesn’t come. He looks over at me “What?” I just shake my head in return. He picks up his Panini and he knows what he’s doing. He opens his mouth wide and takes a large bite. He moans loudly “that’s so good Rob!” and throws his head back on to the back of the sofa , he starts to moan louder and wriggle his hips “Not as good as the real thing but good. Oh my god ROB! “ he breathes out breathlessly, he’s licking his lips and his head is still resting on the sofa as he’s moving his hips “ Aaron stop it” I’m getting embarrassed as people are now starting to look at our table , Seeing Aaron writhing about on the sofa and moaning people are looking at him aghast” Aaron!” I quietly shout to him he shoots his head to looks at me “Serves you fucking Right, That’s disgusting “he’s pointing to his plate he pushes it aside and grabs one of the others, and starts to eat , I’m still in a little shock as to what he’s just done. I shake my head and start to laugh I can’t stop. He’s smirking over at me his mouth full and I look at him tears in my eyes from laughter “You idiot “He takes a swig of his coffee and he smiles at me, not saying anything he just taking a bite from his sandwich as I start on my own lunch. 

We are half way through eating and I notice Aaron has stopped. He’s frozen and looking out of the window I follow his stare and see Adam and Vic walking up the street, Aaron looks over at me a look of panic on my face. I grab his knee “Don’t worry look there walking past” I nod to the window and he follows me as we watch them both walk past he sighs and looks at me” Rob! We need to sort this what I said to you last night about you helping me sort this out, can you think of something please, I don’t want to carry on like this, I’m hating that we can’t be together because of people like them, I know Vic’s your sister and all, but I can’t deal with them both” I move over to sit next to him pulling him in to my chest “We’ll sort it I promise. I know Vic,s got it in for me and you , but we’ll work something out ok , I’ll think of something , She’s just baby mad at the moment, I promise I will think of something by tonight “ I can feel him nod his head in to my chest and I kiss the top of his head “Now Mr Sugden lets finish our lunch and head home” I don’t move from his side as I know he’s shaking . Not with anger but he’s genuinely upset and I don’t like seeing him like this, I will have to come up with something and fast but first I need to go to the hospital and sort out that problem. 

We leave the coffee shop hand in hand, Aaron constantly looking around, his relaxed demeanour know gone knowing that he could bump in to Adam and Vic at any minute, We head to the car park and climb in to the Range Rover, “Look Aaron why don’t you head back up to Emmerdale and go and see Liv while I go to the hospital yeah, you know Adam and Vic are in town so you can have a quiet afternoon I’ m sure you can avoid the pub and Paddy” He looks over to me “Yeah! That’s a good Idea. I can grab some stuff from Mill while I’m there to “I start the car and Drive out of town heading towards the house. I drop Aaron off outside and I watch as he opens the gates and walks through, I lower my window and call him, he comes back to the car looking at me “Aaron you might wanna think about getting changed “He looks down at himself “WHY” I roll my eyes “Because if anyone in the village sees you dressed like that they will know something is up straight away” He nods “Suppose!” I smile back at him “Its only for now Aaron ok, things will get better I promise let’s just deal with stuff one day at a times yeah “ he nods “Oh And Aaron , love you yeah “he smiles at me and kisses me “me too” and he turn backs to walk back to collect his car, I close the window and start to Drive to the hospital, I’m determined to get answers .

Aaron

Robert had been right if I had dressed like this coming back to the village people would have known straight away that something was going on, I stripped off down to my underwear, I wasn’t going to change them, I loved the feel of them too much and Robert had bought them for me, no one could see them under my clothes except for Robert and It was my own small rebellion against the world, I changed quickly pulling on my jeans , t shirt and Hoddie , I didn’t like it , they were all loose and baggy I dint like the way they didn’t show my body off for Robert , but he wasn’t here so I just went with it, Driving back up to the village is was trying to figure out if I should got to the mill first or to Lisa’s , I looked at the time and it was only 2.30 Liv wouldn’t be back for another hour so I decided to go to the mill and Pack up my clothes.  
Packing all my clothes up was weird, I didn’t have a lot anyway, but emptying the wardrobes and draws felt like I was abandoning the place, I wasn’t, this was a home at one point but that stopped when Robert left, Now I had a second chance I wasn’t going to blow it, I knew Liv would Understand, I had to leave a few things here just to keep up the pretence of me still living in the village, so I left some jeans and some t shirts and hoddies . I looked down at the two bags full of clothes and laughed to myself, I had more stuff at Roberts than I had here, as I was closing the bags up I stopped and remembered that there were other things I needed to pack, I went in to the bathroom and collected the few items I had there, leaving the shelfs empty apart from a bottle of Shower gel and bottle if deodorant. I headed back in to the bedroom and stopped and looked under the bed, I pulled out the two box’s and pushed them in to bag, One box was full of pictures of me and Robert that I couldn’t stand to throw out when he had left, the other a box full of sex toys that I had bought to use on myself after he had left, I was sure that Robert wouldn’t mind watching me use them on myself at some point. I headed out the Mill locking up and throwing my bags in to the boot of the car. Heading up to Lisa’s 

Lisa was sitting at the table when I walked in she looked up at me “Aaron, you do look well love, how was it?” I smiled over at her “Yeah really good actually we went away and we talked it was good, you know just us and it was good “She smiled at me and went over to the kitchen to switch the kettle on “Well you did cause quite a stir when you Left, your Mum , Caine, Adam all wanted to know where you were love , and who you were with me and Liv got a right grilling!” I look over to her apologetically “I’m sorry for putting you in this position Lisa, I know I shouldn’t have. I just needed some time with him, I’m sorry I made you and Liv lye for us” She finished making the tea and motioned for us to both go and sit down at the table “ You didn’t make us lye love . We just didn’t tell them anything “she laughed at me and I smiled back “Do they ……you know suspect it was Robert?” I look down at my cup” No love they don’t , we told them you had gone away again with a mate to clear your head, Its been weeks since Robert has been seen or Spotted no one has seen that Porsche of his so no one has mentioned anything “ I nodded I didn’t want to tell her that Robert had changed his car , Robert had wanted everything to remain as low key as possible , and I had to agree it was working , no one knew where he lived or what car he was Driving know apart from Diane , Vic and Adam , and they only knew because they had spotted him in it that night but no one else had seen it apart from Paddy and he didn’t put two and two together either.” Before I forget “I pull an envelope out of my pocket and hand it over to her “What this” I nod and she opens it “Aaron this is too much love “ I shake my head “No . Your looking after Liv and she’s loving it here I told you we wanted to contribute so here it is” She look up at me “We?” I’ve slipped up “” Um I mean me, I want to contribute” She smiles at me “are you two you know?...... making a go of things” I laugh” I can’t hide anything from you can I, look we are taking things slow and seeing where things go “She rushes up from her seat over to me “Oh I am glad love” and she hugs me in one of her Lisa special hugs. I hated lying to her but I needed to do this for Robert and myself, until we had come up with a plan of when we were going to tell everyone and when we were going to sort out our problems. 

Liv was like a hurricane entering the house, she threw her bag and coat off and didn’t even spot me until she looked at Lisa “Aaron! Oh my god! look at the colour of you! You look amazing ,” I stood up as she walked towards me , I planted a kiss on the top of her head “ Miss me ?” She looked at me and shook her head,” Not really, been too busy with school and stuff, so where is he? Is he here with you?” She pushed herself off me and started to look around the room “ No , he’s um …… he at the Hospital he’s gone to see Rebecca” Her Face dropped , “ It’s ok Liv I told him to go yeah , “ She look up to me “ How does he feel about it? You know her and the Baby?” I sit back down and look at her” Look Liv me and Robert are sorting things yeah, the baby coming was ….. a surprise but we are dealing with it ok, me and Robert are sound! There is no need to worry on that score” she looks back at me and smiles” Cool so when’s he coming back up here? Does he look as good as you with that tan?” I laugh at here “ He actually looks better than me with his tan believe me “ I blush “ And anyway listen all you need to do is text him and he’ll be here when you need him ok “ she smiles at nods at me “ Actually I might need him next week as I have a maths test coming up again” I nod to her “ Just text him yeah , and while we are at it let me send you my new number” She looked and me a little taken aback” Why have you got a new number ?” I close my eyes and breath out I look at her” Look Liv Mum has been trying to set me up with Alex alright he’s left me a voice male and a few texts and he becoming kind of stalkerish ! I don’t want to deal with him so I changed my number ok” I look at her and she nods in understanding “ Look I have another Hospital appointment next week so if you want me to go on my own or with Lisa that’s no problem ….. or Robert could take me” I look over her shoulder to Lisa “I can take her love it’s no problem” I shake my head, “No its ok I’ll deal with it,” I look back to Liv,” So you want to grab something to eat somewhere with me?” She shakes her head at me again” I can’t got to finish my homework and Lisa’s making tea for me and Gabby’s , She’s coming over in a bit , then Bell is gonna show us how to do some stuff on the laptop” I shake my head when did you get a better life than me ? You sure you’re ok still being here?” she Nods her head” You go and sort yourself out yeah! I love it here with the girls” and with that I watch her head upstairs “See ya later Aaron” I look over to Lisa who’s smiling at me “ She’s changed you sure its till ok?” She smiles back at me “Bell has been a good influence on her. She’s grown up a lot, Go and sort yourself out Aaron and stop worrying about us” I stand up and go and hug Lisa “ Thanks for everything “ I head to the door and head back to the car to go back to Roberts so that I can unpack.

Robert   
Arriving at the Hospital my heart sinks knowing what’s waiting for me inside, I take a deep breath and make my way in, trying to follow the signs to the Maternity ward. Just as I am about to go through the door I’m stopped by a nurse” Excuse me can I help you” I look over to her and smile my most fake smile as possible. “Oh yes I wonder if you can .I’ m looking for Rebecca white?” The nurse study’s me and looks me up and down” Can I ask what the relationship is “I again use my charm( Thinking to myself no fucking relationship at all) “Yeah she has just given birth to my son” the nurse smiles at me “ Ah Mr White I’m so sorry I …..” Before you she can continue I interrupt her “ No I’m not Mr White , we aren’t married “ the nurse looks at me apologetically “ Oh I am sorry … I … Um I just assumed “ I cut her off again” No worries can you show me where she is ? I’d like to see my son” she gestures for me to follow her , and I do, noticing all the Private rooms we pass until we stop in front of the one with Rebecca’s name on the Nurse gestures fir me to go in.

As I walk in to the Room I keep thinking to myself fake smile Robert fake smile , I look towards the bed and there she is Rebecca beaming back at me “ Hi, Robert look we have a son!” She gestures to the crib by the side of the bed and I look over , I reply through gritted teeth” yeah so I see,” She looks back at me not noticing the agitation in my voice , god she really is thick “ Come on I’d like to introduce you” I walk towards the baby and look down , I feel no emotional attachment to it all “ I have thought of a name and I wanted to Run it past you , you know so that we can fill out the birth certificate” I look back at her with raised eyebrows “yeah sure shoot” She has that look if smugness on her face that I just want to slap” Well I was thinking Jacob Andrew White what do you think” I just smile and nod my head not looking at her just looking at the baby” Yeah nice” her town lowers “You could sound a little more excited Robert” I look at her “ Yeah no it’s good I like it” I see that stupid grin on her face “ fantastic I will tell them this afternoon , I already had you and me put down as parents they just needed the name.” I just nod “You can hold him if you want “I shake my head “No its ok I’m just a little you know nervous don’t want to drop him”. She shakes her head “He’s your son Robert, come on sit down and I’ll put him in your arms “Just as she’s about to move I take a step back,” No its fine honestly I’ll just watch him from here”. She looks at me a little unsure “Look if you’re going to stay ,watch him for 2 minutes while I got to the bathroom. I can’t stop peeing apparently a side effect of giving birth.” I nod my head as I watch her get off the bed , she heads to the bathroom and closes the door. As soon as I hear her click the lock I move , I pull the three sealed tubes out of my picket and take the swab out , I slowly run it over the baby’s mouth were his is dribbling . I make sure that I take enough and swab is wet and then place it back in the container sealing it up, I go to the locker by the side of Rebecca’s bed and I start to riffle through it , I mind her hair Brush , Fucking typical I bet she sits there brushing it while cooing to the baby. I take a few strands of the hair and put it in the other container and seal it. I hear the lock on the bathroom door open and I shove the containers back inside my jacket and take my place back besides the baby.

As she walks from the bathroom she climbs back on to her bed and looks over at the baby “Gorgeous isn’t he , this is it Robert our chance to be a proper family, me you and our son. I’ve dreamt about this “I can’t look at her “Yeah it’s nice to think I have a son “she tries to take hold of my hand until I pull away, “Robert its inevitable we are going to get closer with a child, why don’t we just start to get on yeah for his sake, you never now a few months down the line we may start to love each other again, we could even get you know married” I don’t even look at her the thought of it all disgusts me. “ And anyway Robert where have you been I called you three days ago and it went straight to voicemail.” I look up at her” Business meeting “She looks me up and down “you’re very tanned to have been in a business meeting?” I start to panic” It was those friends of your dads you know the Richards, They took us all to Spain. Bit of a boys weekend “ She smirks “Yeah well that will have to stop now that you have a family to look after. I just nod to her” Look I have to express some milk so do you want to wait and you can feed him?” I shake my head ,“ No its ok I have to get off to see a client , said I would pop by , Why don’t I pop in tomorrow , do you need anything?” she shakes her head , “ No Chrissie is coming in later and bringing me In some stuff I have asked for, Look Robert , don’t worry everyone is nervous in the beginning , we’ll make great parents yeah” I can’t help but feel sick “ I’ m sure I will be fine “ I smile at her and leave. As soon as I am out of the maternity ward is stop and lean against the wall wanting air. I reach inside my pocket and pull the sealed containers out, I make sure that I write the names on each tube, I take the swab out of the last tube and run it along the inside of my mouth, I seal the canister back up and place all three tubes in the large printed envelope, as I take all the labels I am meant to keep and place them in my wallet. As I’m walking out the hospital out the hospital I casually hand the envelope to the postman who is emptying the post box by the main entrance, I head back to the car a smile on my face. 

Aaron  
I hear him shout my name from the front door, “In the kitchen” I carry on making my coffee and I turn around just in time to see Robert trip over the bags that I have thrown on the floor and smack himself in to the wall. “What the hell!” I rush over to him and kick the bags out of the way” Sorry Rob, I did mean to move them” I smile at him and kiss him on the lips, gentle and softly as by way of apologizing, ”Its’s ok I … I should have looked were I was going” I pull him up “want a coffee?” he follows me to the counter and I place his coffee down on the counter “ How did it go” I smile at him gently knowing this is a sensitive subject and I don’t want it to explode in to a massive row like it has done in the past “ Yeah it was ok the baby was cute, but I didn’t feel anything no emotions nothing” he’s looking down in to his cup “Give it time Rob” He looks up at me and smiles gently he leaves his seat and comes to me holding me in a hug ”It’s all going to be ok I promise Aaron” I look up at him and nod” I know” I feel his breath in my hair as he’s holding me “ Why don’t you take your things upstairs yeah unpack , have a shower and I’ll start on dinner “ I smile in to his chest “ yeah” I leave out embrace and walk to the door picking up the bags turning back to him “Rob I’ fine ok ,” he nods at me just as I’m about to leave “Aaron can you take that one as well it has all your toiletries in it” I pick them bag up off the counter and pick my others up off the floor and head out the Room

Robert  
As soon as Aaron left I dived to grab my laptop, I checked that he had gone upstairs before switching it on. I get up and make myself another coffee before I head back to the laptop, I open up the web browser and type in the web address that I need. Taking the labels out of my wallet I start entering all the details in to the website from each label and registering my email address, I slip the labels back in to my wallet and wait for the email confirmation from the website. Two minutes later I get the confirmation that all the details have been accepted and that I should have the results back within 48hrs, I smile to myself and close the browser m I go to the setting on my laptop and clear the history. I don’t want anyone knowing yet what I’m doing and I know that Aaron will use the laptop at some point. I close it down and sit quietly drinking my coffee until I hear Aarons voice calling me from upstairs 

Aaron  
I Called Robert and I hear him coming upstairs, I hear him walking in to the bedroom “In hear Rob” I see the bathroom door open and he walks in , I’m completely naked with a razor in my hand . Robert stares at me in panic “ Aaron what the hell are you doing “ I look up a him “ Oh … shit … no … Rob this isn’t how it looks , look “ I point down to my groin its covered in shaving foam” Don’t do that to me Aaron” I can see the relief on his face” Sorry Rob, I don’t mean to scare you ,I just wanted to get this done so we could relax tonight , I have done around my cock and balls and everything but I need you help with you know … back here “ I’m nodding to my backside , he laughs “ok sure “ he comes over to me towel in hand . I look down at myself “sorry I scared you, I dint mean to “I see him smile back at me “Its ok, now what do you need me to do. ”hand me the towel first I need to get all this foam off me and make sure that I have got everything “ I take the towel from him and wipe all the foam off myself inspecting myself. The now small bush above my cock and my thighs are trimmed nicely and I nod in satisfaction, I pull my ball sack up so I can have a look , I see Robert watching me intently “think I missed some bits “ I see Robert take the razor from my hand and he kneels in front of me, my crotch in his face, he pulls my ball sack up to inspect me himself, I can feel him slowly pass the razor over me getting the bits I’ve missed , I watch at the care he takes not trying to hurt me he looks up at me, “You ok?” I smile back down at him nodding my head. I watch as he wipes the towel back over me and inspects his work “All good “ I nod to him ”Now how do you want me to do the other “ he smile at him, “ I can do bits if you want , I can call you when I need help” I smile at him . he looks up at me” You’re doing this for both of us Aaron. Least I can do is help” I laugh at him” You don’t ask me for help when you do it” he laughs back at me,” That’s because I go to a salon and get waxed “ I look at him” We’ll I’m not having some stranger look at my bits and besides, I can do it for you now if you want” he smiles at me “ Yeah? I’d like that “ I smile at him and lower my head to kiss him gently on the lips “Right let’s get this finished and you can go and cook while I take a shower and get all this muck of me “ I turn around so my ass is facing him, he slaps it and smiles “Charmin, right what do you want me to do?” I look down at him and pass him the shaving foam, He lathers it up and spread s it all over me, he looks up at me and I see the nervousness in his eyes ” ready” I look down at him” What doing Rob?” he looks back at me confused “Shaving you why?” Looking down at myself over my shoulder “You’ve missed bits, You need to go all the way in yeah, around my hole and all. hang on “ I raise my left leg up on to the counter and pull my cheeks apart exposing myself to him , “ Lather me up Rob and I’ll hold myself open, start from the inside and work out its easier” He does as I instruct he lathers me up and I feel the blade slowly cross my hole and the inside of my cheeks , he’s gentle and taking his time ensuring not to cut or hurt me , I feel the long stokes of the blade cover my skin and leave as he wipes the excess foam and the shaved hair from the blade , he does this for about 10 minutes before I feel the towel over my ass cleaning everything off , I look down at Rob who is inspecting his work “ All good?” I raise my eyebrows looking at him. He nods back to me “Yeah all good “ I lower my leg off the counter and feel a kiss to each of my cheeks as Robert pulls himself up from the floor . I turn to face him” You better start getting used to doing that it will be a weekly thing” He smiles back at me ,” Whatever you want “ I smile and lean over to kiss him . I move to turn on the shower,I see Robert leaving the bathroom “Rob can you take the red bag down stairs for me I need to do some washing, he nods at me as I step in to the shower. 

As I make my way in to the kitchen I can see Robert cooking steaks and the bowl of salad already on the counter top I make my way over to him and wrap my arms around his waist ”mmmm smells good Rob” he doesn’t acknowledge me and continues with what he’s doing “ Rob? Still no reply I pull myself off him ”Robert?” , he turns to face me” Are you going to tell me what’s going on” he looks at me straight in the eye “ Shouldn’t you be telling me that Aaron?” and he turns away from me “ What the hell are you on about “ I went thru you’ red bag Aaron and put the washing on , is there something you would like to tell me “ He’s talking away from me he won’t even look at me “ I don’t know what you on about Robert?” and then is suddenly dawns on me “Shit” I see his shoulder have tensed up and he’s rigid “ Exactly Aaron shit care to explain” I try to turn grab his arm to turn him to face me he shakes if off and I’m staring at his back” Look Robert 1’m sorry it was a stupid mistake , I can’t explain why I did it ok , I just did, I don’t…….. “ I can see his shoulders moving and he turns around to face me and starts laughing “I fucking new I saw you in the gym that day, I fucking saw you sniffing my jock , but by the time I got back to the changing room your bolted “ I can’t help but look mortified that I have been caught out he tries to grab me but I push him off , “Its ok Aaron it’s not a problem and its really quite flattering “ I still have a sulking mood on my face . but I let him come up and cuddle me “ Now would you care to explain why you had all those other pairs of my underwear, at least I know where you get your briefs fetish from I hope you don’t steal anyone else’s , I don’t mind really I actually kind of love it” I push myself off him and stifle a laugh” No I haven’t stole anyone else’s it’s only every been yours ok, they make me feel sexy for you and I love showing off in them in front of you ok, so don’t make me stop please!” He pulls me in to a hug again” I won’t stop you doing anything Aaron ok and besides I kind of love you in them anyway” I feel myself breath a large sigh in to Roberts chest” I used to wear them when you weren’t around it made me feel close to you and then I started you know…… playing with myself in them…. as I used to wear them , it made me feel close to you” “I could feel him kiss the top of my head “ that’s nice to hear and by the way you can carry on. I know that I bought you new ones but you wear whatever you want of mine if it makes you feel close to me ok” I nod in to his chest ”Love you”

We sit down at the counter and eat dinner, I have now overcome my massive embarrassment and I’m reviling in the fact that Robert will let me wear whatever of his I want. It makes me feel even closer to him now and I love it. As I get up off the stool to take our dishes I wince slightly and this grabs Roberts attention” You ok?” I nod back at him “Yeah just a little razor burn its normal” he looks at me concerned,” I didn’t cut you or anything did I “I Look back at him” No you didn’t cut me Rob, it just means no nookie for the night ok . Its normal sorry “he looks relieved “As long as I didn’t hurt you, and it doesn’t matter about the nookie tonight let’s just cuddle yeah?” I smile at him” Why don’t you go and choose a movie for us while I clear up yeah!” he nods his head and he leaves me to it in the Kitchen.

I love the domestic side to Roberts and my marriage; I love the feeling of him providing for me of always wanting to give me more. Whoever would have told me that six months ago I would have liked doing jobs in the kitchen and looking after a husband would have made me laugh. I am by no means a wife ,I know that Robert like to take me and make love to me and I crave him inside me but being a bottom with Robert certainly doesn’t mean I am being submissive to him, our relationship used to be versatile where I would take him and he would take me, but now I crave him inside me and I want everyone to know that I am his We are partners and whatever he gives me I like I try to give him in return, He cooked tonight it’s only fair that I clear up , as I finish clearing the kitchen I wipe everything down and nod a satisfactory nod. I walk through the door turning the light off and head to the living Room looking for Robert , as I look through the door it’s in darkness I check the front door and its locked “Rob where are you? I hear his voice from upstairs “Up here” I head up to see him waiting for me by the bedroom door,”what you doing up here?” I thought we were going to watch a movie?” he smiles at me “We were but I have a better idea he takes my hand and pulls me in to the bedroom , he guides me to the bathroom door and covers my eyes with his hands. “ What are you doing Rob” I hear him move closer “Wait and see” I hear him kick the door open and I feel his body behind me push me forward , we shuffle forward together his hands still covering my eyes , I hear him kick the door closed “ You ready” I nod my head and he removes his hands “ Surprise!”

What I see in front of me takes my breath away. I look back at him and kiss his lips gently” When did you do all this?” he looks at me grinning “While you were cleaning up downstairs , you said no nookie tonight so I thought this would be better than a night on the sofa” I look at him a tear coming to my eye” It’s beautiful Rob!” Robert had covered that bathroom with scented candles the smell was orchids the same ones we had around our neck when we got married in Hawaii. There wher at least 100 candles burning and a soft glow covered the bathroom , he had filled the huge bath with bubble bath right to the top, he took a step back from me “ You ready to get in? I nodded and started to take hold of them hem of my jumper when Robert Stopped me “ WAIT! ,let me “ he walked up to me and pulled my jumper off over my head my naked torso glowing in the candle light. I felt his hands caress my stomach before he moved his thumbs to my hips and slowly pulled down my jogging pants , as they feel he followed them down my body resting on one knee in front of me he picked up my leg and removed the joggers from me. one foot at a time throwing them behind him once I had stepped out of them, He looked up at me and I looked down at him smiling, He then traced his hands up my legs and over my thighs until his thumb reached the waistband of my briefs, he slowly slid them doing following the same motion as he had done before with my joggers. he helped me step out of them and then looked up at my body, it glowed in the candle light, he stood up and cupped my face with his hands and pressed a gently kiss on to my lips before he took my hand and guided me towards the bath, He held my hand as I stepped in to the water. It felt warm and enveloping as I slowly lowered myself in to the bubbles not letting go of his hand. I let the water cover me the bubbles resting under my chin ”Lay back” he spoke to me softly and I did as I was told. I looked up at Robert and Smiled , he smiled back at me and I watched as he slowly started to undress himself , taking off his shirt and jeans throwing them nest to my clothes . His body glowing in the candle light just like mine, He took off his underwear and I gazed down his body admiring all of him , taking him all in as if it was going to be the last time I saw him. He stepped in to the bath and slowly lowered himself in kneeling in front of me, I felt his hands under the water slowly move my legs apart, which I willingly allowed, he smiled at me and turned himself around and slowly slid between my legs until his back was pressed up against my chest. I felt his hands on my legs as he moved them slowly and placed them so they were both resting on his stomach. I could feel him slowly brushing my legs as they covered him and he relaxed back in to me. his head resting on my shoulder “ Ok” I couldn’t speak I was so emotional , the intimacy of what we were doing overtaking my body and mind , all I could do was place a gently kiss on his forehead.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, even though it was only minutes , I could see his eyes closed and how relaxed he was , the warmth of the water making us both sleepy , the scent of the candles in the room making the air smell sweet just as it had done in Hawaii, I relaxed my head back reminiscing of the long evening walks we used to have on the beach before going to bed and Robert making love to me. Being here in this bath with him, the gentleness of his touch bringing back all the memories of the best days of my life. I couldn’t open my eyes I was to blissed out, the slow movement of Roberts breathing caressing my whole body as he relaxed against me” Rob” he moved his head slightly and looked up at me “ yeah” I started to stroke his chest, I didn’t go near his nipples as this wasn’t about sex , this was about love , my hands spread across his torso , both my thumbs stroking him over his heart . I could feel the slow beat ,”This is amazing “ he looked up at me and placed a gently kiss on my jaw before he moved his head back to rest on my shoulder. We didn’t move I couldn’t move and I don’t want to move. 

I had fallen asleep , I woke up with Robert slowly nudging me shoulder ,”Hey” I opened my eyes to see him standing by the side of the bath, my body felt cold , it wasn’t the water that was still warm , it was the warmth of Roberts body against me that I was missing “Hey” he smiled at me “Time to get out” I took his hands as he helped me stand “Stay there” I did as was instructed as Robert went to get a bath towel he held my hand as he helped me out of the bath. He started by drying my hair , he wasn’t rough but gently stroke through it to get the wetness out, he moved on to my shoulders and chest , my eyes never left his as eh dried my body he pulled me in to himself and slowly ribbed my back moving his hands slowly to my ass . He kneeled down in front of me as if he was worshipping me, my eyes never stopped looking at his as he gazed at me and our eyes were locked together as he dried my legs , his hand going between my legs to finish drying my backside before bringing the towel back forward to dry off my cock balls and pubes . he stood up in front of me and took my hand he guided me back in to the bedroom and guided me to myside of the bed , he pulled the duvet back and nodded for me to get in as I did he gently kissed my forehead before pulling the duvet up to rest just below my pecs , I watched him as he went to the bathroom , he returned a couple of minutes later a slight smoke in the air I know he had been blowing out the candles ,the scent drifting in to the bedroom , I continued to watch him as he let the towel he was wearing slip from his waist, I smiled as he revealed his naked body to me , he slowly made his way over to the bed and slid in next to me , He pulled my body Towards him I lay my head on his chest over his heart and o heard the slow beat of it , his hand on my back I slowly placed my leg over his thigh, this was becoming both our favourite sleeping position, so we could feel each other’s bodies completely . “ Night Aaron” and I felt the kiss on the top of my head . I kissed Roberts chest “ Night Rob” I fell asleep dreaming of Hawaii as the scent of the candles filled our bedroom.


	14. Secrets Always get found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Discovers some truths , Aaron is enjoying spending his time with Robert in there own world and Being Away from the village . But things soon start to crumble.
> 
> This is a mega long chapter I really hope you enjoy it. there are a lot of Charecter's involved in this chapter so I hope that its not to confusing.

Robert 

“Aaron what are you doing?” I haven’t even opened my eyes “he whispers back to me “Nothing “I laugh at him “I can feel you Aaron” I hear the jovial tone in this voice,”I’m not doing anything I swear” “You’re watching me sleep Aaron ,and it’s creepy” I can still feel his breath on my face “Its beautiful Rob, it’s not creepy. I love watching you sleep” I open my eyes to see his big blue eyes staring in to mine, his hair ruffled from sleep. He’s hovering over me his arms either side of my chest. I can feel his flaccid cock and balls tickling me against my stomach as he’s circling his hips over me. I wrap me arms around his back and pull him down on to me as our body’s crash together as he lays astride me “Morning husband” he smiles at my term of endearment and I place a gentle kiss on his lips. He moves his head down my body and nuzzles his face in to my chest “Morning “ as he places a gently kiss over my heart.my hands slip up and down his back as we lay there together breathing in sync not talking just lost in the moment” you had better get up Rob! You need to start at the gym or something again, remember you need to build you strength up, you haven’t been to the gym properly since we got back, and I heard you wheezing in the night” I feel his trimmed beard trace across my chest to my bullet wound scar, he places a soft kiss on top of hit, its wet and it feels cool when the air hits it after he releases his lips from me “ Your worse than a personal trainer Sugden” he shifts his position on top of me as I look down at him he has crossed his arms over my chest and his chin is resting on his arms as he looks up at me “ Well. Good someone has got to keep you in check, I finished the washing yesterday, your trunks are clean why don’t you go for a swim while a make us something to eat yeah!” I nod down at him” yes boss” I slap his naked as cheek as he sits up on top of me and he stoops down quickly to steal a quick kiss . getting off me quickly as he picks up the grey joggers that he was wearing yesterday , he nods to the dressing room go” Go on “ he nods to the dressing room for me to go and get changed as he walks out the door. 

The water is cool when I dive in but it’s refreshing , I have always liked to swim and muck about in the water, having our own pool here at home is a luxury but it’s one that I’m loving . I continue to do my lengths of the pool , every time is reach the end I look up to see Aaron in the Kitchen and smile to myself as I watch his half naked body pottering around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for us. I turn back and start the swimming to the other end of the pool determined to get at least 30 lengths in. as I start top get in to the centre of the pool I feel a cramp in my leg and my chest starts to constrict , my breathing erratic , I can’t breathe properly. and I can’t kick water due to the cramp in my leg . I start splashing my arms around in the water trying to shout Aarons name I’m opening my mouth but nothing is coming out due to the shortness of my breath , my head dips under the water but I manage to push myself back up to the surface , I’m frozen , in this space as my head pops under the water again. it’s bringing back memories of the car crash last October and I’m starting to panic. I push myself back to the surface and manage to shout Aarons name but I can’t see him as I fall under the water again. I feel his arm around me pulling me back to the surface, as we both push through the surface of the water we gasp for Air.

 

Aaron  
I hear my name being called and I look up from making the coffee, I look towards the pool and I can’t see Robert. It then that I catch his head popping to the surface of the water before it falls under again, I drop everything and run towards the pool and I jump in, my joggers still on as I panic watching Robert thrash about under the water. I dive under and take hold of him around his chest pulling him in to me as I push us back up to the surface, we both gasp for air but I feel him relax in my arms as I swim us both back to the side of the pool. He grabs on to the side as I push myself out of the water, to sit on the side of the pool , the weight of the water heavy on my clothes is hindering me but I force myself out , I grab Robert under his armpits and pull him out of the water, it takes all my strength but I place him in-between my legs and he slumps back on to my chest hanging his head , I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him in to my body as I don’t want him to slide back in the water. Both our legs are still in the water as we dangle them over the side of the pool” What happened Rob, are you ok?” he nods at me “ yeah I am now , thanks , I don’t know I just felt a shortness of breath and I got cramp and couldn’t move, I guess it the effects of the bullet wound still and the cold that I got over a couple of weeks ago, my chest must still be weak” I hold on to him slightly tighter ”You want me to take to take you to the doctors ?” he shakes his head at me “ No I’ll be fine , just give us a minute yeah!” We both sit there in the quiet reflecting on what’s just happened “ You’re not swimming on your own again ok Rob! I’ll come in and watch you, I’m not having this happen again Rob you understand “he looks back at me “I’m not a child Aaron!” I look at his eyes” I know Rob, it’s just till you get stronger yeah, I promise , but I’m not going to lose you like that “ He looks down at himself ”Ok”

I move from behind Robert and I offer him my hand to pull him up which he accepts. I look down at myself shaking slightly as the water has cooled on my clothes. We make your way in to the kitchen before I stop and slide off my wet joggers so that I’m naked, I turn to Robert and kneel in front of him as I guide him to hold on to the counter, I slide off his wet trunks and take them with my joggers to the utility Room and I throw them in the washer .I take Robert by the hand and guide him up to the bedroom , I sit him on the bed and I head to the bathroom and turn the shower on for him. I come back in to the bedroom and take hold of his hand guiding him with me in to the shower , it’s not sexual at all , I wash his hair and lather up his body with shower gel , letting the water rinse it off , I do the same to myself and let the warm water warm both of your bodies , I step out first and dry myself of before I take Roberts hand and start to dry him off as well , I guide him back in to the bedroom sitting him on the bed . Neither of us have spoken he has just let me take charge of him; I go in to the dressing room and pull on some briefs and a t-shirt. I grab some clothes for Robert and take them back in to the bedroom he sitting there staring at the wall, I stand him up in front of me and I kneel down on to one knee guiding his feet in to his boxer briefs , I guide them up his body to his waist adjusting him so that he’s comfortable . I grab the t-shirt form the bed and pull it over his head and guide his arms through in to the sleeves. I think he’s is a slight state of shock that’s why he isn’t speaking . Once I pull the t-shirt down over his stomach I smile at him “Its ok Rob” and I place a gently kiss on to his lips. I take his hand and guide him back downstairs to the Kitchen 

 

Robert

I know how Aaron felt last year in that car now , the fear of drowning and of losing someone is so overwhelming , I haven’t’ spoken since he pulled me out of the pool. I’ve let him shower me and dress me guiding me around the house until we are sitting back in the kitchen. I watch him as he makes fresh coffee; he’s glancing at me over his shoulder before returning to make the breakfast. “I promise Aaron I won’t go swimming again without you with me ok” he looks over to me and smiles “Ok. well take it steady yeah starting tomorrow , I’ll come and watch you just to make sure , I can’t have anything happen to you Rob” I nod back at him ”It won’t Aaron I promise you ok. I won’t go in unless your with me” he comes towards me smiling, he places the coffee down in front me, he looks in to my eyes and I stare back at him, I feel his hand on the back of my neck pulling me towards him “Good” he places a gently kiss on to my lips before moving his mouth down my neck and nuzzles his head in to me shoulder “I can’t have anything happen to you Rob. I couldn’t survive without you. I wouldn’t make it “I pull him in to me closer wrapping my left hand around his hip “It won’t I promise you Aaron especially if you are there “ I feel his deep breathes in to my shoulder and we stay like that embraced in each other before he pulls away wiping the tears from his face” Drink your coffee” and he turn away from me and starts to make us some toast. 

We sit eating breakfast, the mood lightened after my little incident “ I have to go to home farm today to get some work done” I look over to Aaron who returns my look “ Aren’t you going to see the baby?” I look at him noticing that he hasn’t mentioned Rebecca only the baby and I’m grateful “Yeah I will pop in this afternoon , I know that Chrissie is going at one so that means I can get up to home farm . do some work and get out of there by the time she comes back from the hospital. I’ll then go and see the baby. It should be quiet by then” he nods over to me “Ok” I look over to him” What about you,” he shrugs over to me ,” We’ll I’m still off for a couple more weeks from the yard but I thought I would check the emails and work on the books a bit you know keep up to date “ I nod back to him “ you going to stay here yeah?” he nods back to me , smiling “ Where else and I going to be you muppet?” I laugh back at him “Why don’t you use the office here at home. I never use it, you might as well make use of it” he grins at me “yeah that would be cool” I notice that he looks down at his coffee mug” Rob, what we were talking about the other day, I have you had any ideas I really want to sort this mess out “I look back at him resting my hand on his forearm. “ I have actually. I’ll talk to you about it tonight. I want to take you out for dinner so we can talk about it then ok” he grins at me “Ok cool, what do you want me to wear” I get up off my stool taking my cup to the dishwasher “You could go naked for all I care Aaron. But if you want to wear something of mine that’s cool “I look up from the dishwasher towards him. His eyebrows are raised “Something of yours’s cool!” I walk past him towards the door “Whatever you want Aaron you know that “I kiss him on the cheek leaving the Room to go and get dressed ready for work.

Home Farm was quiet when I got there. The bastard had left to go the hospital to see that witch. I was relieved, I make myself a coffee in the office as I don’t want to go in to the house it holds to many bad memories, and I hated the place, As I grabbed my coffee, I went over to the desk and switched it on, waiting for it to power up I skimmed at all the a paper work on the desk. When the laptop pinged with new emails I logged in to the home farm WiFi and started to skim through my emails, I noticed one from Genetech and opened it straight away. They had received the samples for the paternity test and where processing them today, I should get the results within the next 24hrs I sighed in relief at the thought that this whole Sharad will be over soon and I can get back to a normal life with Aaron, going through the rest of my emails two in particular caught my attention. They were from companies that Home farm never used before at least as far as I was aware, I had never heard of them in the 5 years that I had been here. I Opened the emails and they were both demanding payment of invoices that where well overdue, I looked at them and tried to figure out what the invoices where for. I took down the details and decided to call both companies and ask them what the invoices were for. I dialled the first number and waited for the phone to answered.

I sat at the desk in shock my eyes wide looking at the wall; I didn’t know what to do. I was speechless. I took a sip of my coffee trying to regain control of my emotions between the incident this morning at the Pool and now this I felt numb, I needed Aaron.

Aaron  
Robert had left and I was pottering around the house cleaning up after breakfast, I had put the washing on as I wanted to make sure everything was up to date for Robert. I ran upstairs and slid on a pair of old jeans that I had brought from the mill the day before, I went back in to the kitchen and made myself a coffee. My phone pinged and it was a message from Liv.   
L- Hospital appointment is tomorrow I got the wrong date, will you or Robert take me please as Lisa can’t make it, she has work L xx  
I smile at the text. Liv asking for me or Robert to take her made my heart flutter, she was starting to accept him in to my life more, and it made me happy , I text her back.  
A- Will ask Rob when he gets back tonight A xx  
I pushed my phone in to my pocket and grabbed the coffee and started walking to Roberts Home office, when I walked through the door of the office I looked around and smiled. This was so typical of Robert, The room had a large desk under the window looking out over the garden, a large leather chair tucked under the desk, with a computer on top. I look at all the bookshelf’s covering all the walls, the room was big and it must have had at least five or six thousand books on the shelfs, I stopped at one set of shelfs and started to laugh to myself, All of Roberts comics piled up on the shelfs with the boxed action figures reminding me of just how big a kid Robert could be. I am actually surprised that he doesn’t have a superhero costume. I head over to the desk and place my cup down as I look out of the window and there is a nice view of the garden. I turn to look down at the desk, and see a note that Robert has left me “Husband this your new office, I have written down the instruction for you to get access to the yards emails, have a good day Luv Hubby xx” I smile at the letter and read the instruction’s once before I sit down at the computer , I’m not and idiot but Robert is way more IT literate than I am so I switch on the computer and wait for it to power up.  
I tear up as I look at the computer screen in front of me. Robert has pasted a picture of us both as his wallpaper. It’s one the hotel staff must have taken of us just after we had gotten married as I don’t remember it. Robert is laying down on his back in the sand, his shirt wide open the flowers lying on his chest , I’m lying on top of him asleep my shirt open and flowers on my chest similar to Robert But my head is Resting over his heart a smile on my face as I look peaceful sleeping on him. We both look contented and we still are. I will ask Robert who sent it to him as I would like to enlarge it and hang it in our bedroom on the wall opposite our bed, I want to wake up to that picture every morning. Looking at the real thing lying next to me is the best. But this picture is second best and it will always remind me of that day. I log on to the computer and follow Roberts instruction to the letter and before I know it all my emails appear on the screen and I start to read them.  
A lot of the emails Adam has already replied to, and has copied me in, He’s also sent me some stating how well Ross was doing and he also copied me in on some of the emails from the accountant. He sent me the files, in regards to the deal that we agreed to buy Robert out with but I’m not going to sign or reply to that , Adam has been such a dick towards me in regards to Robert that I’m waiting to see what Robert comes up with tonight before I reply to Adam. As I carry on reading through them I can tell that Adam is getting annoyed. He’s asking me when I’m going to stop dicking around and come back to work, in others he is telling me how he has been meeting up with Alex and having a laugh with him , and I should be doing the same instead of traveling around with a so called mate. He has also sent me a particular nasty one saying how I have abandoned Liv with Lisa and that these days I am only looking out for myself and how I’m upsetting my mum. I read enough and log off. 

My Phone buzzes in my pocket and I know its Robert as he is the only one with this number that would call me this time of day. “Hi Husband……… yeah sure……. Yeah I still have his number why……… sure I’ll get in touch with him……..where do you want us to meet you ……….are you sure……ok what time………. Ok……..of course I trust you I’m married to you aren’t I ……see you then…………I love you……..take care yeah” I hang up the phone confused and a little concerned as to what is going on but I quickly go and look for the number and information Roberts wants form me and I start to make the phone calls he’s asked me to make.

Robert   
After hanging up the phone to Aaron I check my emails and the information I asked for is sent to me , I pack up my laptop and make sure that I have everything that I need . Checking I have my wallet and pick up my keys and my bag and head out the door locking up behind me, this is going to be an interesting conversation if ever there was one. 

Arriving at the hospital I make my way up to the maternity ward and up to Rebeccas’s room. Chrissie and Lawrence are still there and as soon as they see me they frown Chrissie speaks first”  
“Well as nice as this has been Bex I thinks it’s time that me and dad made a move” She looks over to Lawrence   
“Don’t go on my account “ I retaliate   
“Look you two Roberts Right , we are all family now this is your grandson dad and your nephew Chrissie , I know things aren’t what you might call ideal but Robert and I have a child together , he;s family “I look at the reaction the bitches speech has made and they sit back down   
She looks back at me “So Robert where have you been, I thought you would have been here earlier to spend time with me …. And your son of course “  
I smile a bitter smile to her “I had to go to Home farm first finish off some paperwork ….Lawrence I left all that paperwork you asked me to do on your desk”   
Lawrence Look’s up at me “Thanks Robert!”  
I look back to the baby” He been asleep long?”  
“No just fed him, then he went out like a light, Why don’t you come and sit down here next to me Robert “ She pats the bed pointing to a space Right Next to her” Sit come one mummy and daddy need to look after their baby”  
“I’ll stand if that’s ok .. been sitting all morning “ I don’t move from my spot   
“Well we will need to sort a few things out as I’m going to be discharged tomorrow, so Robert you will have to find a place for the three of us to live. I mean I need help with him, and since you are his dad then I’m going to rely on you a lot more than I have during the pregnancy” he beams a large smile back at me   
I feel sick” I thought you were going to stay at home farm.” I look over at Lawrence and Chrissie  
She looks from them back to me “I was but I have had a discussion and I think that it’s best that you and me find a place of our own, I want us to be a family Robert, Dad and Chrissie will be by every day. Now I have seen a two bedroom cottage up for Rent I thought you could go and look at it today” she reaches her hand over to the baby’s crib at the side of her bed and strokes the babies hand looking up at me smiling.  
“We need more than Two Bedrooms Rebecca, I need one so do you, and so does Jacob”   
She looks back up to me “ We’ll Robert since you have already slept with me and since you aren’t with Aaron anymore I thought we could share and Jacob could have the other “  
I’s stunned by her and ready to speak but its Chrissie who speaks first” Look Bex I think Robert is Right, you need three bedrooms. You can’t just assume things “  
Rebecca looks back over to Chrissie “ We have been intimate with each other you know , I know he likes sleeping with me , hence little Jacob here , Your Just Jealous Chrissie that you didn’t get this with him, and now I do your just trying to interfere “   
I think that Chrissie is just as stunned as I am with Rebecca’s outburst and we both look at each other a little or rather a lot taken aback, Its Lawrence who speaks next “I think in the best interest of everyone here you move back to Home farm for a couple of days and then you and Robert can make a decision then”   
I look over to Lawrence “Thanks I think that’s the best idea “  
Rebecca looks at all three of us anger building on her face”No!! I’m going to get a place with Robert” She looks at me “Sort it today Robert we need a home”  
Looking over to Lawrence and Chrissie who both look at me and shrug their Shoulders looking as lost as I am “ I can’t just go and find a house to Rent Rebecca it’s to short notice with all the estate agents “  
I see her eying me up and she moves from her sprawling position on the bed and kneels in front of me placing her hands on my chest , she looks at me giving her best injured puppy eyes “ You could ask Aaron to leave Mill , I know that it’s half yours by the amount of money you spent on it . He’s away and Liv is with the dingles, Just kick them out, I always loved that place and what you have done with it is amazing.”  
I can feel a certain amount of anger building “It’s not mine Rebecca its Liv’s I just did the place up and it’s their home not mine “  
She’s not giving up” Robert I want to live in mill with you and our child end of sort it” she moves away from me and lays herself back down on the bed.  
I look over to Chrissie and Lawrence for back up, both of them now bowing their heads looking to the floor” No Rebecca, I’m not taking Aarons home away from him”  
She spits back at me “You will do as I want Robert or I might have to tell the police about the incident last Christmas. You know the burglary!”  
I look at her and smile, I’ve had enough” Go ahead your word against him …. And come to that mine as well” She knows I don’t like being threatened and she knows I will stick up for Aaron so she changes her tack again.  
“Robert all I’m asking as that you provide for me and your son now, Forget about Aaron and that little phase you went through, it’s all about us now” she flutters her eye lids ginning at me.  
I look over to Chrissie and Lawrence who have remained silent. Even they are looking uncomfortable with the situation. Just as I am about speak the door opens behind me and I see D.S Wise walk in. Aaron has done as I have asked.   
D.S Wise Moves to stand next to me “Robert “ and I nod back to him , he’s surveying all of the people in front of him its Rebecca who speaks up next.  
“You’re that detective aren’t you, the one that was hanging around Chas “he nods at Rebecca “Yes I’m D.S Wise. I also helped her Son Aaron with the rape trial against his father”  
Rebecca scoffs at him” Oh god what’s Aaron done now got himself in to trouble again, well no one in here can help you, none of us want to know him, he’s a thug the best thing that happened was that I got pregnant and him and Robert split up” She relaxes back in to her pillows a smug smile on her face  
D.S Wise doesn’t react to her, instead he looks at me “It’s all confirmed Robert” and I nod back at him. D.S Wise turns to look at Rebecca “I’ve actually come here with Aaron today Ms White. Mr Sugden asked me to bring Aaron with me so that he could see his child “   
Rebecca’s reaction was instant, “I Don’t want him in here near mine and Roberts child thank you , and if he has to have a police escort then it just proves he’s a thug and should be nowhere near Robert or myself “ She stops and pauses , “Why did Robert call you here anyway , has something happened at home farm , Oh god it’s him again isn’t it , Aaron why can’t he just leave me and Robert alone we’re happy “  
D.s Wise doesn’t answer its Lawrence who pipes up” Has something happened at home farm? Is that why you want Aaron here Robert so that we can identify him?”  
I shake my head towards Lawrence and Chrissie “No”  
Rebecca pipes up “Of Course it is Dad, you know what he’s like. Once a thug always a thug Roberts, well Rid and better off with me, everyone in this Room agrees with that, Roberts little gay phase is over now so we can just settle down”  
D.S Wise looks at me “Ok” and I nod to him as I watch him open the door. Aaron appears in the door way and walks in to the room all eyes on him D.S wise closes the door behind him and he stays close to the wall behind me.  
Rebecca as usual is the first to speak again” What do you want here Aaron? there is nothing left here for you get over it Robert’s with me know, he’s past his gay phase so you can just toddle on out and get arrested by this nice detective and serve the time alright no one here wants you”   
I look back at Aaron who’s looking at the floor I can tell he’s uncomfortable but je just stands there. I turn my attention back to Rebecca and Lawrence and Chrissie,” Actually Rebecca the reason Aaron is here, is for him to hear the truth about what happened that night in March”  
As I look at Rebecca she looks visibly uncomfortable but doesn’t speak its Chrissie “I think we all know what happened in March Robert, we all know about the birds and the bee’s “she points to the baby in front of her   
I look from Chrissie back to Rebecca “Actually I don’t think we do, do we Rebecca “  
She is now fiddling with her hands looking at me nervously “I don’t know what you’re talking about Robert, we all know what happened. The evidence is right there” and she gesture over to the Cot beside her.  
“Robert what is going on? Will someone please explain to me what’s happening “ Lawrence is visibly getting annoyed with what’s happening before him looking at us all before he stops “ Rebecca?”  
She looks back at him smug” Nothing is going on”   
I look down at her “Do you want me to start Rebecca ? or do you want to” I stare straight at her   
She Shrugs her shoulder “We had a baby you and I are happy that is end of”  
I laugh at her “I don’t think that’s end of do you? Maybe you would like to explain to the D.S here why you thought it was necessary to by prescribed Flunitrazapeam”  
She doesn’t say anything “Robert ?” Its Chrissie who speaks to me “Is that what it think it is” I nod at her “Yeah it is “ she looks at Rebecca in disgust ,“Chrissie” Lawrence is facing his daughter and a questioning look on his face “ What is it ?” she takes his hand “I think we should let Robert Explain”  
Rebecca start to move from the bed and Chrissie shouts at her ”SIT DOWN BEX” D.S wise quickly moves from my side and stops Rebecca from moving any further . Keeping her on the bed. I have already told Aaron this story and I knew how he felt, but it was time to tell the truth to the whites. Turn to face Lawrence and Chrissie , completely ignoring Rebecca .  
“I’m so sorry about all this Chrissie and you Lawrence but there is no easy way to say what your about to hear. The Drug Fluntrazapeam, it’s a date rape drug Lawrence , its more commonly known as Roofy, Rebecca bought it off the internet through a legitimate supplier they sent the invoice this morning to my email demanding payment it was overdue. When Rebecca and I allegedly slept together I always maintained that I never could remember what happened the night before , it was as if my memory had been erased from my mind turns out that’s what it does to you it erases your memory.  
Chrissie is looking at Lawrence holding his hand trying to steady him “But Robert you must have slept together even if you don’t remember it, you have a child her look” I nod back down to him  
“Remember when Rebecca dropped the bombshell on us all that she was carrying my child? Seems she wasn’t. I had another invoice this morning from a fertility clinic in Spain, remember when Rebecca left wanting a break after the pains in her stomach when Vic was up at home farm “I nod towards Chrissie and she nods back in acknowledgment of the day” Seems Rebecca wasn’t pregnant at that point, you never did see that Scan did you Chrissie?” She looks over at me “No . None of us did , we were’nt even in the room we all sat outside waiting, and when I did go back in Bex was on her own getting dressed ready to leave the country”  
I nod back at her a small smile “and she did leave the country headed to Spain to the Clinic she had booked just after we slept together, she had donor sperm that she purchased here in the UK flown out to the clinic in Spain, she came home after the 2 weeks she had spent away pregnant maintaining the child was mine , even before I had all these invoices this morning I still couldn’t get my head around that I was going to be a dad so when Rebecca went to the bathroom yesterday I took DNA samples of all three of us and sent them off to a company in London. D.S wise has been in touch with them toady and its confirmed that the baby isn’t mine.  
Everyone one was silent and didn’t know what to say. Heads were down everyone trying to take in what had just happened, the silence broken by Rebecca lunging towards me screaming “you’ll never prove any of it Robert . Its. Yours I swear”! “ he thrashed about slapping my face and my chest , Aaron instinctively grabbed the baby and held it to his chest as Lawrence and Chrissie stood up and quickly moved in front of him to protecting him from any harm Rebecca might cause to him and the baby. D.S Wise was trying to get Rebecca under control but was failing I had her hands gripped tight in my but with her constant pounding on my chest and after this morning incident in the pool I was finding it hard to breath , I say D.S wise press the emergency button in the Room and before I knew it Doctors and nurses were flooding in to the Room grabbing hold of Rebecca trying to restrain her . D.S wise flashed his warrant card at the Doctor telling him to sedate her. The doctor quickly left the room.  
The nurses where pinning Rebecca down all of them holding her arms and legs as she kept screaming obscenities at me. D.S Wise moved over to Lawrence and Chrissie and asked them if they would take Aaron and the baby outside and wait with him. they all moved in one Lawrence placing and arm on Aaron guiding him to the Door while Chrissie stood in-between Rebecca and Aaron as he left the Room. Once they were outside D.S wise looked over to me “You Ok Robert?” he placed a hand on my shoulder and I nodded. As he let his hand fall form my shoulder the Doctor re-entered the room the nurses held Rebecca down as the Doctor injected her with a sedative, she calmed almost instantly and the Nurses restrained her arms in cuffs.   
D.S wise allowed everyone back in to the room. The Nurse took Jacob off Aaron as he passed him over gently , They looked at D.S wise “ What’s going to happen to Jacob?” D.S Wise answered honestly , He’ll be put in to Protective custody until a family is found for him” Lawrence looked over to the bed at his daughter and then back to D.S Wise” And her?” D.S Wise looked at me and I nod to him “ She will be charged with Possession and misuse of Drugs , entrapment ,Perjury and falsifications of official documents “ Chrissie looked at D.S Wise” What official Documents?” he turned to her “She Put Roberts name down on the Birth certificate knowing that the child wasn’t his “   
Lawrence and Chrissie stood in front of Aaron and myself we weren’t touching and we didn’t want anyone knowing about the marriage still,” We won’t stop the prosecution and I’m sorry for what she has done to you both over the last 8 months “Chrissie moves up and Kisses me and Aaron in the cheek as she leaves the Room. Lawrence moves next he goes to speak and thinks better of it , he places a hand on my shoulder and one on Aarons and Simply nods and Leaves .  
D.S wise look at me “We’ll be in touch Robert to get a statement “ He nods at us both as he leaves   
We both look back at the bed where Rebecca is lying she looks like she is a drugged up junkie with the drool leaving her mouth and her dishevelled look I place a Hand on Aarons Shoulder “Come on lets go” he looks up at me and nods a small smile on his face “yeah”

As we walk out in it the car park I can feel Aarons arm on me pulling me to a stop” Are you ok Rob? I know this day has been a shock and all but are you ok?” I nod to him “Yeeah I kind of am, I knew I had no attachment to the baby, but figuring it our this morning I just could not believe she would stoop to all of this, I knew she wanted me, and she wanted to spilt us up , and I’s sorry for all the things that you had to hear in there. But I’ve just proved to myself and to you hopefully hwo strong we are together” he smiled and pulled me in to a hug “Nothing is going to come between us Rob I swear from this point on its just you and me yeah” we pull away from each other” Always us Aaron” he smiles and he points to where he has parked “Meet you at home yeah!” nodding my head I walk to my own car relieved that I have reviled the bitch for who she really is. Now maybe I can get on with my life.

Aaron

I follow Robert home in my car, a sense of relief overcomes me as we are finally done with the whites ,I was trying to cope with the baby and getting my head around it , but now all I felt was relief and like a great burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I pull in the Drive and park up next to Roberts Car. Stepping out to meet him I pull him in to my body my hand on the back of his neck pulling our mouths together , my tongue forcing itself in to his mouth , I feel him open up to me willingly our tongues crashing together exploring each other . His hand on my hips, I pull him by the back of his neck deeper in to me forcing myself deeper in to his open mouth. I’m breathing heavily through my nose and so his he, both of us gasping for air but not wanting to release each other. I pull away and rest my forehead on his both of us smiling “I couldn’t do that at the Hospital!” he smiles back at me “why don’t we go and shower and change and we’ll head out for something to eat” he takes my hand and pulls me in to the house. 

Robert is in the shower. I have already had mine and I’ wandering around the dressing room naked looking at what I can wear , Robert had said this morning I could wear anything of his so I’m just looking through the drawers to see what I want to wear for him. I pull out a black pair of Roberts briefs, I had seen him in them before and loved the way the cupped his body, as I want to feel him close to my skin. I slide them on and they fit just as snug against my body as they did to his showing my cock and balls off. But more importantly they show my ass off the material wrapping its self snuggly around my muscular cheeks for Robert to look at any time he chooses. I pull on my own socks and then go and choose a pair of grey trousers that Robert had bought me on our shopping trip. I look through Roberts shirts and find the one I want. It’s a light blue and I had seen Robert wear it a few times and I liked it on him so I wanted to see if he liked it on me, I started to button it up leaving three buttons at the top open so Robert would have the perfect view if my pecs and chest , I like the way the shirt fitted me, showing everything I had to offer him off. I pull on the grey trousers tucking the shirt in and doing up the belt . The trousers where a slim fit , again I had chosen them in order to show myself off to Robert so that he could look at my body and know that it was his and his alone . The material showed off my thighs and curved around my ass showing off the full roundness of it to Robert; I pulled on my shoes and sprayed myself with Roberts aftershave. I headed out the bedroom shouting to Robert that I would wait for him downstairs.  
When Robert appeared behind me I was surprised as I hadn’t heard him come in. His hair was styled just the way I liked it, spiked up at the front , He wore a black shirt with tow buttons open at the top . I smiled at his as I saw the silver chain holding our wedding rings around his neck. I moved my hand up over his chest and felt the two metal rings in there familiar place over his heart . I sontinued to look down over his body taking in the tight black trousers he was wearing showing me his perfect ass and his muscular thighs , I continue to look over him and the familiar shape of his cock appears and I smile , I look back up at him and I whisper to his ear “Amazing!” he pulls away and smiles at me , I smell him and the aftershave is the same and I inhale the scent permeating off his body . I hand him a beer “Where is your’s” I look back over my shoulder at him “Thought you needed the a drink more than me after today, it’s a school night so I thought I could drive “he nods a smile of appreciation to me” Ok but when I take you out in to town tomorrow night were both drinking it’s the weekend.” I just nod. As we head out to my car Robert stops me “Here “I look down at the keys “You sure?” he smiles “Yep” 

It’s the first time I have driven a Range Rover and I feel like I’m king of the road , Robert has just relaxed in to the passenger seat and is letting me get in with the driving “Thought about that steakhouse tonight what do you reckon? “ He just looks over to me and nods and I carry on driving. I park up in the car park and we get out. He grabs my hand and we would down the street to our destination. We get some lads wolf whistling at us both and we just carry in walking blushing as we go in to the Restaurant “Table for 2 please and if possible a booth? The waitress looks at me and we follow her she guides us to a booth, I like our small tables but a prefer to sit next to Robert the touch of his thigh on mine always a reassurance. I like when I can sit near him and touch him. I always want to feel him next to me and the booths allow me to do that. The waitress hands us the menus and asks for our Drink Order. She goes and we are left on our own” Roberts looking at the menu. He nods and raises his eyebrow towards me “You order for me Rob you know what I like yeah” he smiles “ Is this going to be our thing now me always ordering dinner and drinks for you?” I shrug my shoulders “yeah it is, you know what I like and what I will try so why not, you not got a problem with it have you?” He shrugs back at me “ No not at all “  
The waitress drops our drinks off, Roberts having a bottled beer and I’m on coke. Robert orders our steaks and the waitress leaves the table. I turn to face him slightly he smiles at me and I drop my hand over his thigh wanting to feel him. “ So I was thinking Aaron in regards to your Problem “ I take a sip of my drink “Oh yeah what about it” “ I was thinking why don’t we get some advice and look to buy Adam out of the yard “ I nearly choke “ Ok, and how do you reckon we go about doing that then , He barely even talks to you, I like the idea of it just being ours Rob and god knows he’s been a great best mate, but now he’s just a dick, aand he’s getting on my nerves I rather we just employ him and Ross and we make all the decision, But he’s never going to agree a buyout from us together.” “He won’t have to “I shake my head at Robert” I don’t know what you’re on about Rob I thought you just said we should by him out?, I’m confused” Robert places his hand over mine on his thigh,” I have been thinking that you and me set up a holding company , for all our businesses you know , Home James and the yard that way everything is in the one place that we can both control we can even add mill to it in order for you to manage it for Liv , we get a manager in to help” I raise my eyebrow to him” Sounds ok but I doubt he will sell when he discovers is Sugdens or Dingles or whatever you want to call it “ He laughs at me “ Actually I have already thought of a name , R+R Holdings “ “ and what does R+R holding stand for then ,you’re going to have to explain it to me as I have no clue” he shifts his position to face me slightly “Thinks about it Aaron. Whats the first three letter of my name ?” I roll my eyes up to him “Duhhhh Rob “ he laughs “and what are the Last three letters of your name ?” “Ron “ he nods “ RobRon get it R+R HOLDING “he smiles at me and it finally clicks “Oh yeah” I kiss him on the forehead and take a swig of my beer “ It will be R+R Holding that buys the yard not Robert and Aaron” he smirks at me knowing that I like this sneaky side to him.

Oure meals are delivered to our table and they look delicious even before Robert can start his I pinch and onion Ring off his plate. He looks at me like a kicked puppy “Last treats Rob after this morning, I’m monitoring what you eat, you can splurge on weekends but school nights I’m in charge” I push him slightly and he hasn’t stopped staring at me “I’m not ill Aaron” I grin back at him” I know you’re not ill but you need to look after yourself and I intend doing that, you look after the business and everything , and I will look after you “ he huffs at me “it was a cold Aaron that’s all its not serious” I place my knife and fork down and turn to him ”Rob I’m not arguing with you over this , yeah it was a cold but you couldn’t breathe properly this morning , that shows that something isn’t right end of I’m looking after you and if you don’t like it no cuddles and no sex.” I nearly laugh at him when the look of sheer panic covers his face, ”you can’t do that “ I smile back a sarcastic smile to him “Watch me !” he looks down at his plate and then back at me “ Alright!” I kiss the end of his nose “good all sorted then. And we continue with our meal.

The waitress asks if we would like anything else and I nod a not thank you but Robert asks for the desert menu” What? You said tonight is that the last of my treat nights and anyway its Friday tomorrow so I don’t have to start until Monday your Rules Aaron”! I’m biting my bottom lip that he has caught me out I hadn’t thought this through “fine, but Monday Robert and no excuses you still need to go for your morning swim tomorrow, and anyway I’m still going to enforce a 7 day a week swims routine on you I need to keep you in shape “ he looks down at himself and then back at me “ What’s wrong with my shape? Have I put on weight or something?” I look up and down his body” Your in perfect shape Rob and that’s the way I intend to keep you.” The waitress comes back to the table “ Ready to order desert “ I wave my hand at her “Nothing for me thanks” and she looks over to Robert” Cheesecake please to share one spoon” She leaves the table” I don’t Like cheesecake Rob” he shrugs his shoulders “You ever tried it?” I nod ‘no but it just looks you know RANK!” he laughs at me the waitress brings over the desert and places it down in front of Robert , I scrunch up my face looking at it as if its Roadkill . I watch as Robert digs his spoon in and places it in front of my mouth” Here try it” I gulp hard as he pushes the spoon in to my mouth , Its better than I expected while I’m chewing Robert takes the same spoon and eats a mouthful while watching me “ Not too bad? He looks over at me “ No Nice actually” he takes another spoonful and feeds me the cheesecake he leans over and whispers in to my ear” now that I know you like it . I’ll let you eat if off my body with just your mouth and tongue” I watch him as he takes another mouthful and I gulp hard at the mental images going through my mind. He’s watching me smirking. I could kill him sometimes . 

Arriving back home I lock up the car and walk in to the house behind Robert , he heads straight for the stairs” you want me to bring a drink up for you?” he nods “water please” I head off to the kitchen to fill the glasses, Checking everything is locked up , I head up to bed. Robert is already under the duvet his clothes thrown over the chair at the end of the bed . I place his water down and walk to place my glass down; I slip of my shoes and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I come back in to the bedroom I stop to look at Robert “You ok?” He smiles “yeah just been and eventful day that’s all” I stifle a small a laugh “ You can say that again” Roberts eyes don’t leave me as he watches me undress, I take off my clothes and walk naked around the bedroom to place them on the chair on top of his . He throws the duvet back waiting for me to get in. Tonight its different as I go to cuddle in to his chest he pushed me back in to the pillows and he cuddles in to me, he lays his head on my chest over my heart. I place my hand over his back and pull him in to me pulling the duvet up to just under Roberts chin. We don’t move and we don’t talk I turn the light off and we both fall asleep reflecting on the day’s events. I must admit I did have the biggest god dam smile on my face as I nodded off


	15. Domestic Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aron spend time at home ., Robert showers Aaron with gifts and Aaron gets very sexual with Robert as a thank you

Aaron  
It was barely light outside and we were in the pool swimming lengths, Robert not showing any sign of fatigue ,he was wearing his little blue trunks that he wore while we were in Hawaii, He always reminded me of 007 when he wore them you know when Daniel Craig walked out of the water and up the beach dripping wet, but my Robert was hotter. I had stopped swimming as I was starting to get a little tiered I was standing in the water chest deep when Robert crashed in to me , He stopped and stood up looking down at me “ You ok” I nodded to him “Yeah just taking a breather” he smiled at me a placed a kiss of my lips” Sit out if you want , I’ll carry on” I nodded to him “ I’m not leaving you in here on your own I’ll sit on the side “ He smiled at me ”Ok” I wrapped my Arms around his neck and pulled him in to a kiss . I was about to break away from him when I felt his hands on my hips. He raised his eyebrows and he came in to kiss me again. My arms locking behind his neck. I felt his hands move to my ass and he lifted me up, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist as if by instinct. My ankles locking me to position around him me heels digging in to the small of his back, I pulled out of the kiss giggling at him “What are you doing Rob” He Didn’t answer me he just started walking me back to the side of the pool taking the whole weight of my body in his arms his hands cupping my ass as we reached the side of the pool. I unlocked my arms from around his neck and placed them on the side of the pool while I unlocked my legs from around his waist so I could slide myself to sit on the side. I looked down at him still in the water and leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips pulling away before I spoke” Only a few more Rob we agreed only 20 today you can build yourself up every day” He pushed away from me smiling as he started to get in to the rythem of his front crawl.  
I wasn’t cold sitting on the side of the pool it was warm and I loved feeling the warmth on my body, I watched Robert as he swam past me he timed it so that every time his head left the water he could glance over to me and I smiled in return, I was wearing the white Speedos that Robert had bought me I had ‘Ent been adventurous and taken them on holiday with me they revealed too much and they were only for Robert to see me in at home here in the pool. They clung to my body showing off everything I had to Robert, They fit perfectly over my ass showing him everything that was his as they cut high over my hips and down to my crotch . even though I had only trimmed myself a couple of days before there was still a small band of hair showing above the waistband . I didn’t care as I knew Robert liked to see it. As I watched Robert swim past me the water covering his body as he swam it started to turn me on as I watched all the muscles in his body flex. I tried to occupy myself by counting out how many more lengths he had to do before I shouted at him to stop. I was sitting on the side of the pool my legs dangling in the water watching Robert again and the flex of his muscles as he pushed himself through the water was really starting to get to me, I was starting to get a semi and because the speedos were tight I needed some relief, Leaving my legs in the water I leaned back on my elbows my head still raised so I could watch Robert Swim. I opened my legs a little more to relieve the pressure that was growing under my trunks .Every time Robert past me his smile grew bigger and I just nodded in return I was oblivious to what was making him smile until I realized that I was unashamedly displaying myself to him, my legs wide open and my bulging crotch on display to him. I didn’t care if that was his motivation them so be it, I was his and he could watch me and admire me anytime he liked, if this motivated him to complete his laps quicker then I didn’t care.

As I sat there displaying myself to him, I watched as he started to slow down and swim towards me. He swam up to me, my calf’s either side of his chest he crossed his hands over my bent knees as he looked up at me “Thanks thats just the motivation I needed to get them finished “ I smile down at him looking down my body at him” Remember its 22 tomorrow yeah “He kissed my thighs “Well as long as you continue to motivate me like this it won’t me a problem will it “ I laugh at him and he smiles back at me I can feel the tension build in me as I continue to watch Robert , I pull my legs up out of the water and move so I’m resting on my side, my whole body facing Robert as he’s’ still in the water, resting my head on the palm of my hand I look in to his eyes and he moves and slowly plants a kiss on to my lips its gentle and tender , he pulls away our gaze not breaking . I laugh at him and turn myself so I’m now resting flat on my back, I see Robert looking down my body his eyes wandering over me, I turn my head to face him and he comes forward and plants another gently kiss on my lips again pulling away leaving me smiling” Take them off” I look at him not breaking the gaze between us I slide my hands down my body and he watches as my hands move, I raise up my hips and push down my trunks bringing me knees up to my chest and throwing the trunks off and I throw them on to the corner, I lower me legs back down so he has a unrestricted view of my now hard cock and the rest of my body. I’m laying myself out for him displaying myself to him. I don’t move as my head is still turned towards him. He pulls his hand out of the water and he lets the drips of water drop over my chest. His palm running over me and down my stomach before he gently palms over my cock. I take a sharp intake of breath as he touches me and I open my legs a little further apart. I watch as he moves his face closer to mine and kisses me softly his hand still rubbing over my hardness. 

He pulls away from the kiss and I raise my eyebrow to him” Your turn “he smiles a wicked smile at me before he pulls himself out of the pool. His knees either side of my head as he lets the water drip over me he looks down at me “ do you want to do it” I smile at him and raise my hands above my head to grab the material of his trunks and I slowly pull them off his as they get to his knees he takes over and pulls them off throwing them in to the same corner as my own . I look up at him and dot see his face all I see is the underside of his balls and his very hard cock , I lick my lips u raise my hands over my head and grab at his arse cheeks pulling him over me so I can take him in my mouth. He tastes amazing , go I haven’t tasted him in two days and I’m hungry for him, I can feel him throbbing in my mouth and the sweet saltiness I can taste off him spurs me on to take more of him in me. I breath heavily through my nose as I try to take as much of his length in my as I can I’ m a good cock sucker but I can’t take him all and he knows it so I take as much as I can. I don’t want to let go of his ass, and my fingers grip on to both of his cheeks holding him in place cheeks. Its then that I feel him on me I can feel his tongue working down my stomach toward my cock I can feel him take my head in to his mouth and suck and I arch my back in please letting out a large breath through my nose . He takes me all the way down his throat my throat my shaft buried in the velvet softness his throat. His nose buried in to my black bush. I feel him pushing my legs apart he’s wanting more access to me and I can’t deny him. I open my legs wide for him lifting them up and wrapping them around his neck I force myself deeper In to his mouth as I can feel him exploring me , Before I’m can connect what is happening I arch my back and can feel his fingers enter me

I feel Roberts knees lock my head place he’s as far down my throat as I can take and I’m gripping on to his ass like there is now tomorrow we are breathing heavy and Rocking in to each other, the feel of him exploring inside me with his fingers is sending me over the edge , my legs are so tightly wrapped around his neck that I can’t hold on much longer , My moans are becoming loud as I can’t do anything else but suck on Robert , I can taste him he’s leaking more in to my mouth and I’m devouring and savouring the taste of him before I’m so lost in the taste of Robert and the sensations I am feeling . I nearly choke when he releases his load in to my throat , I’m not expecting it but I won’t let go of him , I grip my nails in to his ass cheeks as I pull him in to me further I want him all my mouth is full but I want more . I’m greedy when it comes to Robert. I release his cock from my mouth and I cough as I try to swallow the massive load he has left in me. I’m gulping down hard savouring his taste gasping for air as I cough, I haven’t released him from my grip and I bite in to his thigh as his spent dick leaks all over my face but I don’t care, my own orgasm hits me like a train my back arches and I push further in to Robert . I can feel him gulping my seed down his throat and I can’t breathe again. I couldn’t catch my breath when Robert released in to me but with my own orgasm on top of it I feel like I have and elephant sitting on my chest as I gasp for air, He doesn’t stop sucking me as I become sensitive to his touch he hears me screaming his name to stop and he pulls off me and rolls on to his side wiping his mouth. He sits up and looks at me and I can see him but he’s blurred and I try to catch my breath “Fucking hell Rob! Jesus I can’t move” he moves over me “ well you better as its shower and breakfast and your making breakfast.” He gets up and starts to walk towards the kitchen, I raise myself up watching him go” Oh Aaron” he looks back at me “What” I say to raising an eyebrow ” If you want to feed me my protein shake like that every morning I have no objections “ He walks out the door laughing , I look down at my myself my chin resting on my chest looking at my spent cock on my thigh. I start to laugh “No objections from me Rob” and I haul myself up from the floor picking both our trunks up ready to throw them in the laundry.

Robert was still in the shower and I headed back done to the kitchen I was dressed in the clothes Robert had bought me tight fitting jeans showing off my curves to him and fitted jumper in Red that hugged my torso and upper body , I tried not to wear my old clothes from the mill , they just didn’t feel right on my anymore, and I had decided that I would keep them just for work or for doing the dirty jobs at home , I wasn’t even going to hide my new dress sense from anyone in Emmerdale anymore , this was a new me in a new life and I was loving it . I heard Robert come in to the kitchen behind me. I looked around to see him in tight black jeans and his fitted dark blue jumper which l loved on him, even after the amazing time we had by the side of the pool just half an hour ago. It still made my cock twitch to see him dress like this. He smiled as soon as he saw me looking at him and I handed him his coffee. He looked me up and down “You look good “I blushed at the compliment “So do you” he smiled as his reply. “How come your not wearing any of your other stuff you know from the mill, I.ve never seen you wear this much colour your usually in baggy jeans and hoodies, you usually keep this sort of stuff for best”” I look down at myself and then at the floor disheartened” Don’t you like me in it “ He could tell I was upset and came over to me straight away ”Aaron I love you in it, but don’t think you have to wear it for me all the time . I don’t want to change you “I look back up at his face tears starting to build in my eyes and he could see it” You’re not changing me Rob .I’m changing myself, I love being like this for you, it makes me feel complete, the other stuff was ok and is served it purpose, but I love who I am now , married with a husband who looks after me , Please don’t make me change back !” He pulls me chin up so my eyes lock in to his “ I’m never going to try and change you Aaron no matter what ok. Only you can decide that, I love you whatever you wear and I will always want you. I’m not going to make you change anything you don’t want to ok” I throw myself in to his chest hugging him tightly, my hands clawing at his back “Thanks Rob. I love you to and I love this ok” He nods at me and I feel him kiss the top of my head,” So what’s for breakie ?” I push myself away from him and hand him a bowl of cereal and a coffee. He looks at it in disgust “Seriously no bacon or anything I’ve worked up as massive appetite “I point to the kitchen stool. “Sit and eat” I watch as he slowly makes his way to sit down like a chastised schoolboy and I laugh at him. I grab my toast and coffee and sit down next to him. I can see him eyeing up my plate and when he thinks I’m not looking tries to steal a slice. I catch him and slap his hand gaining a pouting face in the process but I don’t give in “Got to go to the supermarket later so if there is anything you need let me know ?” he looks back at me “ A bacon sarnie ?” and he turns back to his cereal and Ignore the comment . “I ve been thinking about what you said last night Rob, and if you still want too can we arrange to get that business manager in so that we can sort things out back in Emmerdale?” He looks at me ,stopping eating “yeah sure I can arrange it for Monday if you want “ I just no “yeah please “ and I swig my coffee. 

I take my empty cup and start making a refill, Roberts is checking work email “You want another” and he nods , “Lawrence just emailed . he’s paid those invoices you know for ….her ….£15k” I just nod acknowledging that I have heard him “its ok to talk about it to me you know Aaron” I sigh at him “I know Rob, it’s just she hurt you so much and I feel like I did the same, I threw everything back at you, and now I feel like I have to make it up to you for the rest of my life” I see him put his phone down and I can sense the row I am going to get “ Don’t you dare Aaron ok, you didn’t hurt me as bad as she did , What she did was sick ok, its totally different , so don’t you dare compare yourself to that evil bitch get it “ I nod ”Yeah I get it . I just need you to know that I am really Sorry Rob for everything” he meets my gaze “I know you are that’s why we started again. Yeah “I just nod to him and he pulls me over to him and holds me tight to his chest” it’s only us Aaron you and me against the world.” He releases me and I wipe my eyes “yeah, yeah it is “ I refill our cups and head to sit down Next to Robert.   
I hand Robert the post that’s just been delivered, and he rifles through it reading everything important, I’ve been messaging Liv to see what she Is up to at the weekend and she has blown me off saying that she has plans to go to some festival with gabby, I asked her if she wanted cash and she said Lisa had given he some out of the money that I had given her a few days ago. I totally forgot about the Hospital appointment until I get a text form Lisa telling me that she had cancelled it and rearranged it for Monday afternoon “Rob can we arrange the business manager thing for Monday morning as I ‘ll have to take Liv for a follow up appointment at the hospital on Monday afternoon” Hs stops what he’s reading “Is she ok , you want me to come with” I nod my head “Yeah ashes fine just a follow up you know after the incident.” He looks down to his hands “Yeah sorry about that” I place a hand on his forearm”hey its ok I was angry and yeah , you could drop me off” is mile back at him and starts to Drink his coffee , “Here “ I look over to him “What’s this” he laughs at me handing me the letter “ Open it and find out “ I take the letter from him and a Bank card is inside with the Name Aaron Sugden printed on it.” I look over to him “What’s this for ?” he looks down at the Counter “Don’t get mad!” I drop the card on to the counter looking straight at him” Robert!”  
“Look Aaron after we got married I arranged a new bank account for you as Aaron Sugden, you will need to transfer all your bill’s and wages to go in to the account with your bank as I can’t do that for you , but I deposited some money in there for you to have , you know to go and buy new clothes, treat yourself to stuff, you say how you like looking good for me, well now you can go out and buy what you want without worrying about how much its cost “ I look at him a little bit taken aback and a little bit Angry “How much?” He looks at me sheepishly “Don’t overeat!” ” How much Robert! “ he sighs “quarter of a million , and before you go off on one it pittance to me so don’t even start to give me the lecture about me trying to buy you and how money means nothing to me” I look at him as he finishes his speech ”Ok” he looks at me confused “That’s it ok!” “What else do you want me to say” he looks at me stunned that I’m not putting up more of a fight “your my husband Robert, if you want to do this then I’m not going to argue with you” he watches as I place the card in my wallet “There are a few other things I have done as well, so you might not be so calm after you have heard them” I throw down my wallet on the counter “Spit it out come on what else” he hands me another envelope I open it up “A credit card! “ he nods at me “ ok that’s not too bad , dare I ask what the limit is on this thing is then?” he starts to shrug his head in to his shoulders as I stare at him “A million “ I nearly fall off my chair and he catches my arm to keep me upright I can’t speak “there’s more.” I just look up at him and he hands me another envelope, open it and it’s another bank card but the name on it is different “Mr R J Sugden and Mr A Sugden” he nods at the card in my hands “It’s for bills you know , Food , petrol things we need for this place in general , I pay everything else by direct debit out of this account , don’t worry no mortgage payments I own this place outright remember , and you dot have to worry about it being topped up , it does it automatically taking some of the interest out of one of my other accounts” I can’t comprehend what he’s telling me telling me I have never had access to this kind of money before, all I can splutter out is “How much?” he just shrugs “£10k a month goes in” I just gaze at him “Are you richer than the whites or something how can you have all this” I point to everything around us “ yeah I am actually . Lawrence was never really any good at business, so what I earned I invested and I made a mint, I don’t actually know how much I’m worth really I know it’s about £30 million or something But I keep on getting interest payments and it keeps on increasing “ I just nod in reply ” Hang on ! You told me Rob that when you bought this place you cashed in 50% of your investments you lied to me!” He shakes his head “No I didn’t lie. I just didn’t tell you everything, when I said I cashed them in I did. But they were only the investments I made from Home Farm, everything else I just didn’t want to tell you. but now that we are married you have a right to know everything, I didn’t lie I just withheld some information that’s all “ I lower my head and look at the floor “I believe you Rob, I’m sorry I said you lied it’s just I can’t get my head around it that’s all, I’ve scrapped by all my life and now that you are giving me this life it’s just a little overwhelming” he places his hand on my shoulder “ Aaron I’m giving you it willingly ok . Don’t every doubt that. Although I would ask that you don’t tell anyone else please, I need this to stay just between you and me, just like this place and where we live, I just don’t want the hassle of people always asking me or you now for handouts, I worked hard for all this and I only want to share it with you, my husband and Liv of course if she needs it. But I have set her up a trust fund so please can you keep it just between us?” I nod “How much for Liv,?”I look down”Sorry !! That was rude of me” he pulls my chin up to meet his gaze “£100k and it wasn’t rude of you, you have every right to ask, your my husband no more secrets, although don’t tell liv and she can only draw on it with your approval so you’re in control there not Me.” I am so overwhelmed with everything he has told me ,I stand up and move toward him, I nudge his knees apart and stand in between his legs , I take his hand and guide them so that he places them on to my ass . I wrap my hands and arms around his waists and bury my head in to his shoulder, I feel myself about to cry ”Thank you for Rob, for looking after me and Liv” and I feel him gently squeeze me “And I promise Rob, I will take what you have told me to the grave I won’t tell anyone ever I promise and I’ll try and look after you like you look after me” I turn my head in to his neck and slowly place a wet kiss on him. I pull away and he gazes at me” I know you won’t tell Aaron I trust you with my life and my secrets you know that ok” I just nod at him he hasn’t let go of me and I haven’t let go of him as I place my head back to resting on his shoulder “But there is one last thing” I bring my head up quickly and stare at him ”What now” He smirks at me and taps me on the ass “Come on!”

We are back at the garage Range Rover garage “ Rob please tell me you haven’t” he smirks at me and gets out of the car. I’m pissed at him but also excited. We make our way over to the office where the salesman greets Robert “Ah Mr Sugden nice to see you and this is “he turns to look at me and I hold my hand out “Aaron , Aaron Sugden “ It still feels weird saying that name but I love it , the salesman turns to look at Robert “You didn’t tell me you had a son Robert you hardly look old enough “ I can’t help but laugh and as I turn to look at Robert, the expression on his makes me bite my knuckle to stop myself howling in laughter .Robert Turns to the sales man ”I’m not old enough, Aaron is my husband “the salesman looks mortified ,”I’m so sorry Robert “ I’m not sure if I’m flattered or offended that someone has mistaken me for Roberts Son, He hardly looks old and with his tan still showing . He doesn’t look any older than me in my eyes. He turns to look at me “Don’t!” I’m still biting down on my knuckle trying to stop myself laughing as I shrug my shoulders and follow him over to the desk where the salesman is waiting , Robert looks annoyed and I’m sure one Wrong word will set him off Robert sits down and stand behind him my hand on his shoulder as if to affirm our relationship , my knuckle still in my mouth as I watch what going on the salesman starts “ We have registered the vehicle as you asked Robert, It’s brand new just like your other , We have Registered it in your name and we have also sorted the insurance as Aaron as the main driver and you the designated other , In regards to specification its exactly the same as your other Vehicle , if would just sign here “ I watch as Robert Signs the registration documents and is handed the keys . the salesman gets up as does Robert “Let me show you to the car Robert “ Robert looks at him as if he has trodden in something “ Well find it our self’s “ Robert grabs my hand and all the documents and leaves leaving the salesman holding his hand out in mid-air.

Outside Robert is guiding me toward the car and as I spot it I see it’s exactly the same as Roberts except for the Number plate which is Private it reads AS 1 RJS . I look at Robert a smile on my face as I realize what he’s done Aaron Sugden 1 Robert Jacob Sugden or as one Robert Jacob Sugden “That reg is amazing Rob, and the car is amazing to just like you DAD! “That earns me a punch in the arm “Ouch” he looks over at me” I didn’t realise I look old enough to be your sugar daddy. It makes me feel old now that someone thinks that” I walk up to him and grab him by his coat collar “Rob there is no way in hell you look old enough to be my dad, he’s just and idiot trying to get a laugh out of us, and your certainly not old, after what you did to me by the side of the pool this morning it’s me that couldn’t keep up with you “ and I kiss him gently on his nose” I hope you don’t mind it being registered in my name Aaron it was just easier when I bought it, that’s all it is it doesn’t mean that it’s not your “ I look over to him holding his hand “ I know Rob don’t worry yeah” Holding my hand he guides me to the car and opens it up for me to get in” Do you like it ?” I look over to him “ I love it Rob I really do but no more ok , I’m still trying to get my head around everything else today” he kisses me on the nose “ I promise nothing else without us discussing it first ok” I kiss him back on his nose “Listen Aaron I’ll take your car back to the house and we can sort everything out there ,move all your car stuff on to this but I object to any fluffy dice” I laugh at him” No that would turn me into a Cheshire Wife Rob and I certainly aint one of them “ He looks at me seductively and holds my thigh ,” Oh Believe me Aaron I know you’re not one of them and I know you can give as good as you get “ He finishes by winking at me and I start to blush” Take the gate remote off you keys and I’ll drive yours back , take this for a test drive and then I’ll meet you back home yeah “ I nod back at him passing the keys “How you going to get through the gate Rob if I have the remote?” he pulls out his own keys “ Cool “ He closes the door on me and I watch as he head to my old car . I start the engine , I’m so fucking excited .

I arrive back home and drive on to the driveway, Robert has moved the cars around so that my old one is now in the garage with his car parked up in front of it. I Drive in to space he has left next to his just as I turn off the engine he appears from the house “ do you love it “ he smiles at me I pull him in to a very heated kiss” Let me show you tonight how much I love it Rob, and for the rest of my life, I want you to fuck me senseless every night and plant you seed in me for the rest of my life Rob that’s how much I love it “he looks at me a little taken aback at how dirty and verbal I’m being with him” Aaron” I look at him as if I’m on heat “ I mean it Rob what I just said, I want you to fuck me every night to remind me how much I love it. Your seed planted in me every night reminding me how much you look after me “ He can’t stop staring at me “ I mean it Rob “ and I pull him in to a heated kiss again our mouths crashing together as I force myself inside him my tongue exploring his mouth . I pull away from him” Fuck Rob Driving that has made me so fucking horny” I grab his hand and immediately push it over my groin, he can feel how hard I am, he’s started rubbing me as I pull him in to a kiss while I start moaning loudly in to his mouth, this is dirty sex and I’m loving it. I push him back off me and he stagers back watching me “Do as your told Rob understand?” he just stands there and nods at me. I take a step back from him and unbuckle my belts and unzip my jean pushing them hallway down my things I lift up my jumper and show myself to him, I’m wearing a very small pair of black briefs they can hardly contain me I’m so hard the fabric stretched tight over my cock pulling the material tight over my ass. “ Come here Rob” he obeys me and steps forward my lips on his, and I force myself in to his mouth , he stands there his arms by sides as he obeys my every command our tongues colliding against each other and we are both breathing heavy ,I break the kiss and start placing wet kisses across his jaw and on his neck moving up to his ear “ I want you in me Rob you understand , I’m going to get your cock in me later after we come back, but for before we go out I want you to know you own me , now you’re going to finger fuck me here and now understood “ He just nods “ come Here Rob” he moves and steps right up in front of me “Now Rob “ and he obeys I feel his hand slowly snake around my waist and dawn the back of my underwear , his fingers trailing my smooth crack as he finds my hole “ I’m not asking nicely Rob Now!” he forces himself in to my hole and I grab his shoulder and bury my face in to his chest , This is really dirty sex and I’m getting off on it” “ Come on Rob finger fuck my man cunt” I feel myself start to moan as the speed increases inside me he found my sweet spot and he is constantly hitting it . I’m moaning loudly “ Fuck Rob I’m gonna Cum… make me cum Rob” He speeds up still further I’m hanging on to his shoulders as I cry out and I shoot my load in the front of my pants , I can feel the hot spunk covering my cock and pubes, its warm and sticky and I love the feel of it against my skin and my hair . I pull away from Robert “Kneel “he does as I say and gets down on his knees I force my now spunk covered undies in to his mouth “Suck the spunk out Rob” I feel him sucking on my now semi hard cock the material in his mouth as he is moaning with pleasure and so am I . I’m rubbing my soaked crotch all over his face his eyes wide open like his mouth moaning at me, I look down at him and tell him to stand and he obeys, I can’t take any more, I’m so fucking sensitive but I’m not going to tell him that, I take his hand and lick the fingers that have been inside me and moan at the taste before I tell him to kiss me, He can taste me on my tongue and I know he’s enjoying it as he moans out in to my mouth . I push him away and I pull my jeans back up and buckle my belt . He’ s staring at me “Fucking hell Aaron what was that” I look at him not breaking our stare” That was me showing you . how much I loved my gift, and as I stated , I want you to fuck me every night to remind me how much I love it. Your seed planted in me every night reminding me how much you look after me” I don’t stop staring at him” Fuck Aaron your such a dirty whore I fucking love it that your my husband” I move over to him and look him straight in the eye “and don’t you forget it Rob, I’m you’re husband, you’re partner, you’re lover and you’re dirty little whore no one else’s Rob you understand me. You’re mine!” He smiles at me “yeah Aaron I’m yours. “ I nod to him. Making sure he understand “Right come on Rob your taking me out tonight, let’s get changed yeah” 

I can’t believe how dirty and vocal I was with Rob before it was such a fucking turn on, I’m letting my eyes wonder over the back of his body as we are standing in the restaurant waiting to be seated no one would even think we got that dirty with each other but what the hell we were on Private Property who gives a shit. The Waiter showed us over to our table, It was becoming a nightly thing for us going out for dinner and I was enjoying it.It was better than sitting in the woolpack. And I loved Robert showing me off like a prize on his arm. I always dressed to impress him now and was always satisfied when he couldn’t keep his eyes and hands off me. We were handed our menu and Robert looked over to me, I smiled and nodded and he started to look over the menu as I took a swig of my beer . The waiter came over and took our order Robert ordering for as I just sat by his side my hand on his leg basking in him. “So you all set for this Monday meeting then?” Robert looked over to me “Yup, all arranged, we have to be there at 9am. I’ve already set up the company name this afternoon while you were out test driving your new toy. Papers will be at the Solicitors on Monday so us to sign, and we can also sign over our shares of the scrapyard to the company as well” I took the beer bottle away from my lips and placed it back down on the table ”Good all sorted then “The waiter brought over our meals , Robert had decided that he was having a Chicken Ceaser Salad as he was trying to be healthy . while he had ordered me a gourmet burger with chips. The reason being he was stealing chips off my plate earning him a smack on the hand from me every time he took one.

 

When we walked in to the Club it was packed, it was a new gay club that had just opened. I wanted to go somewhere other than bar west, after the last time when I had ran in to Alex this place was a welcome change. This place was good I liked it, dimly lit, it had large sofas and Tables and stool’s to sit on looking over a large dance floor which was already crowded, the music was good and I started to move my head to the beat causing Robert to Laugh as I pushed him to the bar to get then drinks. I found us a place to sit and I stood at the table waiting for Robert to come back as I looked around I noticed the difference to bar west, The crowd here was slightly older, no twinks dancing around with their tops off, People here where in their mid-twenties and up, Bar west had been good, it was seedy at times and I knew that, young lads going out for the first time and having fun, just like I had done when I met Jackson. lads looking for a bit of rough, I wasn’t opposed to that, after all what I had done this afternoon was just like that, but this place was slightly better and I felt more at ease here, no one seemed to be brushing up against you all the time and to cop a feel, it was busy put people where polite when they wanted to move past you, I liked it.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Robert finding me and putting the Drinks down on the table I smiled at him and took a bottle and took a swig. Robert pulled a stool out from under the table and nodded for me to sit down which I did. I felt Robert press himself up against my back and drape his arms over my shoulder grabbing his beer and talking a swig. This was a new Robert comfortable out being with his husband it was a far cry from the Robert I Remember years ago who would hardly look at anyone when I took in in to bar west. I felt a kiss on my cheek and from the corner of my eye saw Robert pull away I just looked up towards him smiling. We both looked over at the dance floor and where laughing at some of the moves that were being pulled , neither of us where dancers but it didn’t stop up moving our heads or swaying our bodies together when we liked a particular tune, After Robert had gone to get up our second round of drinks and come back to the table with them , I got particularly embarrassed when he started singing along to ABBA Dancing queen and I had to lower my head in shame laughing to myself at Roberts attempt at Karaoke. 

After a couple more rounds I had to go to the loo and headed of in search of the bathrooms leaving Robert to carry on watching the stupid moves on the dance floor , people watching intrigued him and I was starting to see why as some of the antics that where being pulled had me in hysterics . I stood at the urinal and let out a low sigh as I pee’d I had been wanting to go for ages but a guy was making eyes at Robert, of course Robert was oblivious to it, and I had waited until he had moved away from our table before leaving Robert on his own. Just a si was finishing I heard and all too familiar voice ”Hey long time no see ! Where have you been hiding yourself?” my head spun around to see Alex coming up to stand next to me. He looked over my body and then paid particular attention to my exposed cock which I still had in my hand as I was trying to finish up peeing and get myself tucked away. I noticed that he licked his lips and it sent a shiver of disgust through me. I covered myself up and walked away to wash my hands leaving Alex standing there not having said I ward to him.

As I was washing my hands I felt a breath on the back of my neck and a pair of hands on my hips. I froze ” I ve seen it all before Aaron I am a doctor “ and with that I felt his lips on my neck and his hands snaking around my hips and cupping my crotch. I looked up in to the Mirror venom in my voice, ”Get off me now Alex” I didn’t want to get violent as I had enough of that after Kasim incident and spending time inside, I had learned my lesson, but I was angry at the thought of being touched without giving me consent , and I only allowed Robert to touch me no one else. He didn’t release me and continued to kiss my neck I couldn’t help myself and pushed him off. I turned to face him “I don’t know what else to say to you Alex!, I’m not interested so fuck off! And leave me alone “I turn to leave but his arm blocks my exit to the door “Aaron I know what you said. But it’s only a matter of time and you’ll want me, and besides your family and friends like me so were a match made in heaven” I don’t even respond I just push him out of the way as I head out the door , I can feel myself tearing up that someone else has touched me other than Robert.  
As I head back to the Table I look up to Robert who can see I’m upset “What is it? What’s wrong?” I look up to him ”Can we just get out of here please ?” a look of worry covers his face as he looks at me “Why what’s happened? Aaron tell me” I take a deep breath, “Its him Robert! Alex he;s here and he tried to you know come on to me in the bathroom and he kissed my neck and tried to touch me , I swear Robert I didn’t lead him on” I can see the sudden Anger on Roberts Face as he starts looking Around the club, “ What the hell” Robert starts to move off as if he has seen him and I pull him back to me “Robert please just take me home yeah !” Robert looks at me and the Anger dissipates and a gentleness covers his face as he looks at me “Come on” he throws his arm around my waist and guides me outside , I’m shaking a little as he’s walking me out “Aaron I’m here ok nothing’s going to hurt to you !” I weakly smile at him as we leave. 

Standing waiting for the Taxi I have my Arms wrapped around Robert clinging to him tightly “ I swear Rob, I didn’t lead him on and I didn’t kiss him back “ I feel Robert kiss the top of my head “I know you didn’t ok “ and I squeeze around him. The Taxi pulls up and we both get in , I huddle in to Robert for the 10 minute ride home , my head buried in to his neck “ Rob will you make me forget his touch please , Will you be inside me tonight , like you promised me earlier , Be inside me every night for the rest of my life and make me forget his touch?” Robert kiss my hair “Of course I will Aaron , “ I buried myself further in to his body knowing that Robert would be inside me in a few minute cleansing me of that man horrible touch.


	16. Monday are not that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys follow there plans , but Aaron has another Run in with an unwanted Visitor and Robert is shocked by a request

Aaron 

Monday Mornings are not as bad as they had been, Robert and I had spent a relaxing weekend doing almost nothing, We had only left the house to go to the supermarket food shopping, other than that we had been watching movies, Robert had been keeping to his routine of swimming in the Morning, always with me by the side of the pool or in the pool with him watching as I didn’t want a repeat performance of the last week. We have formed a healthy routine with each other and I’m enjoying it, Not to mention all the sex we had had. I was glad of the time in the pool this morning as we had been going at it like Rabbits and I was sore and could hardly walk when I got in the pool with Robert this morning, but after 10 lengths I was feeling better. Robert had been building the amount of lengths he was doing daily he was now up to 30 and he wasn’t feeling so tiered .He had asked me not to leave him alone just in case anything had happened to him again if he felt breathless he knew I would be there and he said that he also liked having me with him for motivation to which I laughed saying that all he wanted to do was see me in my speedos , He didn’t disagree me and laughed when he said it “You know me to well Aaron” I was standing in the pool at the shallow end resting my arms on the side while I watched Robert swim towards me , I was his target and his motivation this morning and I didn’t object , He swam up to me touched the lower half of my stomach and planted a kiss on my chest and turned away to start another length , If this is how he wanted me to motivate him then I was more than willing to participate. He was doing his last length swimming towards me my arms spread and standing as I had been all morning when he finished and grinned up at me. touching the lower part of my stomach again he kissed me chest and stood up ”Do that every morning Aaron it’s so much easier with a target” I just nodded and kissed him gently “What every you want “ I turned around and pushed myself up out of the pool , making sure that I shoved my ass in his face , he smirked and slapped my ass for me before I headed back through the kitchen and upstairs to shower. 

I was making Roberts breakfast when he came down he took out his phone. ”just got confirmation that all the paperwork is waiting for us to sign this morning “ I nod back at him placing a bowl of fresh fruit and yoghurt down in front of him and his coffee” Good” and I turn back to plating up my fruit “ Are you sure you want to go through with this Aaron , Adam is you best friend ?” I move to sit down next to him, placing my bowl and cup down as I look at him” I am Rob I told you. He’s been a dick and interfering were I don’t want him, just like mum and the rest of them and I just want it sorted ok, I trust you to do what’s right for us “ he just simply nods and starts to eat.   
I was playing with my food in front of me before I turn to Robert “Rob I was wondering if I could ask you, would you mind if I used some of the money you me to pay for Liv’s appointments Privately, I Don’t want to go to the hospital with Alex there. It’s starting to creep me out” He stops eating “ You can do what you want with the money Aaron I told you , but why don’t I call my medical insurance and see if I can have liv added to the Policy that you and me are on” I put down my cup “we have private medical insurance ?” he nods “yeah , you and I are covered for anything Privately I’ll just ask them to add liv. So why don’t you cancel the appointment today and I’ll sort it” I reach for my phone and start to dial the number for the clinic to cancel Liv’s appointment. Robert was also on his phone to his insurance company sorting out the details and adding Liv to our policy.

A- Cancelled your appointment today, you’re going on Thursday instead Roberts is paying for you to go Private. We will pick you up at lunch time A+R xx

It’s the first time that I decide to put both our initials to a text but Liv knows that we are trying to sort ourselves out.

Liv- Great No problem Can you ask Rob if he can over Tomorrow night as I need Maths help Liv xx

I turn to look at Robert “You ok to help Liv tomorrow night?” he just nods at me as he has a moth full of food , I text liv back and tell her the time we will be there before turning back to Robert “What time do we have to be at the Business managers place and the Solicitors?” He puts finishes chewing “11. Why” “Just thought we could go in to town first need some new trainers and stuff of that’s ok?” he nods,” Sure you can drive yeah!” I just nod and take are empty dishes and put them in the dishwasher, Robert grabs his work bag and Jacket and I grab my wallet and keys.

Driving in to town it feels weird that Robert is sitting in the passenger seat and letting me drive, especially in my own Range Rover, I’m loving the car and the fact that he has bought it for me. Parking up we both get out and put our Jackets on Robert grabs his back from the back seat and throws it over his shoulder, I lock the car up, Robert immediately grabs my hand without even looking at me while he does it he’s reading something on his phone so I just pull him along as we head towards the high street .

As we walk in to the sports shop Robert sits down and waits for me while I look at the trainers on display. I ask the shop assistant to get me e few pairs and I go and sit next to him. I nudge his arm as he’s still looking at his phone “Anything Interesting “He look up at me “Sorry! Yeah there is bit, weird but D.S Wise want me to call him later “I just shrug my shoulders at him “Probably just wants your statement that’s all “he shrugs “Your probably Right” then he looks up taking in his surrounding “Oh right were hear , Did you get the trainers ?” I laugh at him “ No they have just gone to get me a few pairs to try “ he nods “Cool “I turn back to the shop assistant who has brought me my shoes over and I decide on the pair I want , I kick Robert to get his attention and he just nods in agreement “What !” he look up at me “I said Rob do you need anything ? aren’t you listening? He shakes his head “ No Sorry” Could you get me a couple of pairs of Jogging pants “ I look down at him from where I am standing “Don’t you want to choose ? “ he looks back up to me “ No you know what I like and besides you wear my clothes more than me and get them in my size not yours “ He laughs “Sure whatever” I walk away and start to go and look through the clothes rails , I feel Robert come up behind me “I got you three pairs” he just nods “ and in your size so don’t worry “ he just laughs “Don’t worry Aaron I won’t mind you wearing them, I like that they slip down your waist and show me your ass and bush I love seeing you ion display for me ” I’m blushing “thanks “ and I turn away from him as I walk back to the checkout I stop and Robert crashes in to me “what did you stop for “ “ You need more swimming trunks Rob you only have three pairs and if your swimming every day then you need more. As I’m constantly washing the ones that we have” he just looks at me “Ok you choose!, we’ll have to get you some more as well since you in the pool with me .” I head over to the swimwear and pick up some trunks “What about these Rob” he looks over to me “ for me or you?” I just reply “either I don’t mind “he shrugs his shoulders “ for me there fine you ,I prefer what you normally wear” He has me blushing again as I turn back around and pick up another 4 pairs of the black fitted hipster trunks he wears, as he always tells me they keep everything in place for him as he’s swimming and are comfortable for him at least he will have a pair for everyday of the week now” I turn back to Robert “What colour do you want me in “ He doesn’t look away from his phone “White!” I just look at him “Why white , don’t you prefer the black “ he stops what he’s doing and looks up at me “White Aaron as when there wet they are virtually see through and you have to Keep me motivated right ?” I just turn my head and start laughing as I pick up 4 white pairs of the little swimming briefs. I walk past him heading to the till and he slaps me on my ass as I walk past, he looks up from his phone smirking at me “Don’t be long or we’ll be late “ I roll my eyes back at him and head to pay

Sitting in the solicitors office is quite intimidating as its very quiet, we stopped off for coffee before we came here and Robert is still drinking his I have rested my cup in-between my legs while I shake my leg up and down in nerves ,every time I had been in to a solicitors office it has been because I had done something wrong , Now it was because I was signing official papers with my husband so yes the nerves were kicking in , Robert placed his hand on my thigh to stop me from shaking my leg and his touch clamed me down .The door opened and we were ushered I to a large office the solicitor introduced himself to me as Clive and Robert introduced me to him as Aaron his husband , We all sat down and Clive talked us through the paper work and the ins and outs of setting up the Business ,He explained that we would be equal directors and that the financial aspects would be handled by a team of accountants that Robert had already appointed , they would also act on our behalf as directors and that our identity was protected . Clive had also said the Adam should have received the letter of purchase today about Robert and I selling our shares and that while the company couldn’t force Adam to sell a generous offer would be made to him to encourage the sale. After Clive had finished he had asked me if I had any questions to which to which I shook my head “No if there is anything I’m sure that Robert will explain it to me “ and I smiled back at Robert . Clive handed me a pen and asked me to sign the paperwork which I did without hesitating. I passed the pen to Robert and he signed next to me. It was done the first part of plan to sort everyone out was starting. Clive turned to Robert and stated that Home James was now fully his after Nicola and Jimmy had agreed to the buyout and it was now under R+R Holdings. Robert just nodded and shook Clive’s hand and after Clive shook mine we left the office

We were sat on Costa I had gone to the counter to place our Order and Robert had taken up one of the sofa’s in the corner I looked back over to him . He was tucked up in the corner over the sofa his back resting up against the Arm while he tucked one leg under the other, he looked content,I picked up our drinks and placed them down in front of him, I moved his legs apart and sat in-between them my favourite place to be my back resting against his chest. I handed him his drink and he put his phone down and i picked up drink, I took a swing and threw my head back on to his chest so I could look at Robert above me” I.ve never been a director before, What do we have to do” Robert laughed at me “Nothing we pay people to look after it for us now, “ I looked down in to my coffee “So don’t we get any say at all?” his hand came across my waist “Of course we do Aaron, we still make all the decisions it’s just now we have people to look after the day to day stuff “ I smiled back at him and returned to drinking my coffee “ Rob! I was thinking about Dropping the car off at home and then taking the old car back to the village you know so I could check on mill and make sure Adam got the letter, What do you think?” I threw my head back on to his chest so I could look up at him” Good Idea “I just blinked and we both sat there in silence drinking our coffee. Robert tapped his hand on my chest, come on let’s make a move yeah as you have to get changed as well. I showed grimace at the thought of leading this double life, but I had to do it until we had sorted the yard out so I just sighed and made a move

As I walked down stairs I didn’t feel like myself dressed in my old clothe I just felt odd, I walked in to the kitchen with a long face and Robert looked back at me from where he was sitting at the counter” Whats Wrong?” I used my hands to gesture to myself “Look at the state of me Rob this isn’t me anymore “ he brings me in to his arms “Only a few days yeah” I nod “Right I better you know get going” He throws me my keys and I head out to drive to the village 

I hate driving this old car. I much prefer the Range Rover Robert has bought me but needs must for now. I drive through the village and head straight to mill, going in doesn’t feel like going home. That’s not because of the place it’s just because Robert isn’t there. Walking in Picking up the post I headed to the kitchen to make a brew, I stopped to by some milk on the way as I had cleared out the Fridge the last time I was here. Reading thought the Post there was nothing important just junk mail , I pulled my phone out and opened the Royal Mail App and entered the details so that I could have all of my post redirected to Roberts address . I drank my coffee and sat in silence, Looking around the place , I had this feeling that I wouldn’t be coming back here for a while I looked around and picked a few things up putting them in a box , Pictures of me and Liv , cd’s dvd’s and a few other Bits , I went to the door looked over my shoulder back in the unlived in room and smiled . I closed the door and locked up heading towards the car.

Robert   
Sitting at home on my own was weird. I had become so used to having Aaron around me that I felt lost when he wasn’t by my side. I was going through all the paperwork that I had brought home with me from the solicitors, double checking that everything was in order,. I had been online to confirm all of the details and was just happy that I could help Aaron out in this way, Its wasn’t revenge we were plotting, it was us trying to escape the our past. I’d had enough of the village ages ago and now I felt that Aaron was feeling the same, we had to move on. I looked back at my laptop and all the paperwork for the medical insurance came through, again I checked the details and confirmed that all was correct ensuring that Liv was covered from Midnight tonight 

As I was making myself another coffee my phone rang and I noticed it was D.S Wise I stopped what I was doing and darted over to it to stop it from going to voicemail “Robert? “ I nodded I don’t know why he couldn’t see me “Yeah sorry, Um how can I help you?”  
“I was just wondering when you were going to pop in to make your statement.” Aa slight annoyance in his voice.  
“Sorry just been a bit wrapped up with things I can pop in this afternoon if that’s all right I’m fee now” I sounded eager because I was I just wanted to wrap this whole Rebecca thing up once and for all.  
I could hear a hesitation in his voice before he started to speak” Yes that Fine Robert, there is something else!” he paused “Social services have been on to us. Since Ms white added you to the birth certificate , they were curious to know if you would be taking up your paternal rights . I know that you are not the biological father but you are listed on the birth certificate, they wanting to know if you would be willing to foster or adopt the baby”  
I was floored; I had gotten over or was getting over what had happened but to be reminded of it every day. I also wasn’t sure hoe Aron would react to it, I had to think about Aaron before anyone else how he would feel.”I’m … I’m not sure I’d have to think about it , I can come in to make my statement today but other than that I’d need some time to think”  
“I agree Robert it’s a big decision to be a single parent but think about it for the sake of the child. I know that there wouldn’t be an issue with Social services, I’ll see you in about half an hour “  
He was about to hang up before I spoke”Will I have to you know go to court, and be a witness to this Rebecca thing?”   
“ No Robert you won’t, with your statement, the confirmation from the fertility clinic the GENETECH reports and the Registrar’s evidence It is pretty much cut and Dry , I spoke to the CPS and it will go straight to sentencing . I’ll see you in half an hour Robert. “

I ended the call and slumped back down on to my stool, The Rebecca saga was over but a whole new one was beginning in the form of what was going to happen to the baby, I knew that Aaron had struggled with everything that had gone on before. Even though Rebecca and I hadn’t slept together and the baby wasn’t mine we broke apart. I knew that Aaron would struggle to have anything to do with anything associated with her. We were stronger now and legally together but I wasn’t sure about how he would feel about us having a baby. I finish my coffee and grab my keys and phone and head to the station questions swimming around in my head.

Aaron   
I drive up to the scrapyard and can see that Adam is there. He’s parked up outside the cabin and the door is open , I park up next to his car and he comes bouncing out the door  
“Mate where you been ? been trying to get hold of you bro! . Just keeps going to voicemail. “ Even thought I had changed my sim I hadn’t cancelled it so it was still active accepting calls even though I never wanted to hear them.  
“Yeah just been away you know, traveling and that, then been laying low in the mill” I walked passed him and went to my desk sitting myself down   
He was grinning from ear to ear and I knew what it was about, I had prepared myself for the Robert abuse before I got here, “Well now you’re here bro we got some celebrating to do you”   
I looked at him “What do you mean celebrating ?”  
“We got these letters bro, you know to sell the yard, I mean I know Robert gave us the money to start and all, but £30k each mate , I already signed mine and sent it off , I called their office and I’m going to be getting a check tomorrow . “ He was bouncing around the place and I couldn’t keep up with his moments  
I furrowed my brow “So you sold your share without even asking me or Robert “  
“”Yeah, I mean, I know that you would to! I mean come on Roberts got enough cash yeah. And it’s a chance for us to screw him over getting him out of all our life’s, we didn’t spend a penny on this place it was all Roberts Cash, so now we are getting the money who cares who the boss is, I mean they are still going to keep us employed here and they even said they would keep Ross on so we are all winners mate. The only person who isn’t is Robert as he won’t be getting the same amount of cash back as us and who gives a toss about that twat, were getting money for just mucking about for the last few years. No more hassle with books and that and as I said mate the biggest bonus no more fucking Robert”  
I’m trying to keep calm and not get angry at him. but I’m clenching my fists under the desk “ Yeah I suppose , but what does Vic say about it all ?”   
“She’s well up for it mate , She wants to spend Roberts money like me, she said he was a screw up after he cheated on you up so she’s happy she can spend his dosh” He sits down on my desk facing me . I don’t move Adam hands me my letter that was on the desk I open it and read it. I know what it says as I was expecting it and the Solicitor had told me this morning that all I needed to do was sign it and it was a confirmation to them that the transfer of assets is made to me and Robert. Adam was watching me eagerly and handed me a pen “ Go on it’s the biggest fuck you to Robert going “ I don’t even show him any emotion and take the pen and sign my name remembering that I need to sign it as Dingle as that’s who the letter is addressed to . Adam takes the letter from me making sure I signed it and puts it back in the envelope and placing it inside his jacket “Ill post it tonight yeah and you’ll get your money tomorrow then we just come here as normal employees no worries at all” He’s grinning at me like he has just got one over on Robert and I just face a smile and nod my head   
“Right come on bro woolie , celebration drinks” he pulls me by my arm “No Adam not tonight , maybe tomorrow yeah” . He turns to look at me “Why not bro, we just earned a mint, and your mum aint seen you in a while and Alex said he was popping up tonight as well so will be a laugh yeah “the mention of Alex’s name causes me to cringe,” Tomorrow yeah, I’m just going to head home “Adam isn’t giving up “Look mate I’ll call you later at home since you need to sort your phone out yeah you might have changed your mind by then” it’s then that it dawns on me, if Alex is coming to the village tonight I’m goanna have to pretend to be staying at the mill so when people look down the lights are on . I need to get out of the cabin and away , so I shake myself free of Adams arm “We’ll catch up tomorrow yeah “ and I head straight for my car before I hear Adam “I’ll call you later bro me or Vic just to make sure you’re ok yeah “I just nod to him before I climb in to my car to drive back to Roberts., a plan already forming in my head , God I’m becoming as good as Robert at this.

I see Robert standing in the kitchen when I get home ,I haven’t seen him since this morning and god how I missed him I don’t like being separated from him for this long , He looks in a world of his own , he doesn’t even register me when I walk in . I walk up behind him and place a gently kiss on the ball of his neck and wrap my arms around his stomach pressing myself in to his back “Hi” He looks over his shoulder at me “Hi” I lean my cheek to his back and breath him in ,”You want a coffee? “ I don’t even move “Yeah please” I don’t let go of him while he grabs a mug and makes me my drink , he turn’s around in my arms, my cheek now pressing in to his chest my hands around his back and I don’t want to move . “How’s your afternoon been?” “I sigh in to his chest “ OK Adam signed the paperwork so it’s done he thinks we are screwing you over , and to top it all off he said that Him Vic am Alex are going for drinks tonight and he asked me to go but I said no” I didn’t move I just stayed in Roberts Arms “ Ok well at least he signed . Are you still feeling ok about this Aaron we can stop it “I close my eyes “No Rob I don’t want to, the way he speaks about you makes me feel sick I’m glad” Robert strokes my hair , “As long as your happy that’s ‘all that matters” I push myself away from his chest holding on to his forearms my thumbs stroking them “I am Rob I. happy here with you , and I hope you don’t mind but I redirected all my post to here if that’s ok” He nods “ Course it is “

We have been standing there a few minutes “I didn’t even ask how’s your day been?”. we sway gently together” Went to the police station gave my statement about Rebecca “I just stayed where I was” How did it go when’s it going to court?” “it’s not I mean it is but I don’t have to go , D.S Wise said that with all the evidence against her it will go straight to sentencing so I don’t need to go , Its over done and dusted. I take a deep intake of breath “Good glad for you “I raise my head and place a gentle kiss on his lips and he smiles back at me “You want to get changed go out for dinner?” I shake my head “Look I need to go back to mill for a few hours, Adam has cottoned on that my phone aint working, so he said him or Vic are going to call me at Mill, I need to be there as it will arouse to much suspicion at the moment, as soon as the pub closes and I see them go home I’ll leave mill and will come back here ok” he looks down at me “ Why don’t we get a take away and take it to mill and we can spend the evening there” “ You dint have to Rob you know that “ he smiles at me “And anyway I can try and beet you on that video game” I laugh at him “Never” we move to leave “ Aaron why don’t you drive your old car back , then it won’t be suspicious at all , you can leave it there and I will drive your Range Rover over to follow you , No one has seen your car in the village so it will just look like your meeting someone “ I nod at him “Good Idea , will you grab as a Chinese and some milk as I don’t have anything in the fridge there?” “Sure “

As I am driving back to the village i watch in the rear view mirror as I see Robert come up behind me in my car, He had left before me to pick up the take away , he had texted me to say he was leaving for Emmerdale so I started out from Robert . I could see him flash the lights at me and I just held my hand up to wave. As we drove in to the village I could see Adam Vic and Alex cross the Road in front of us, as I drove past I waved and Adam waved back I didn’t stop and drove down to Mill. I parked at the top of the drive and Robert passed me so that he could park in front of the windows so he wouldn’t be seen. As I was locking up the car I looked back up the village to see Alex standing in the Road staring at me. I turned away from him and headed to Robert and Inside.

We had a relaxing evening; I only turned the table lights on so the mill was quite dark. But it was nice. We had sat on the floor eating our Chinese huddled around the coffee table, I had thrown some cushions on the floor and that’s what we were sitting just relaxing against the sofa eating. the food was good as Robert had gone to one of the best take out places in Hotten , neither of us had wanted to drink so it was just coffee most of the night . But I had switched to water as anymore coffee would have kept me awake all night. I cleared up and did the dishes as I didn’t want to leave the place in a mess and put everything away ,by the time I had gotten back to the living room Robert was sprawled out along the sofa watching the TV.”You wanna watch a film or something “ he nodded his head “Sure what we got” I rifled through the movie channels in sky and found a film that we both agreed on , Robert was about to move when I told him to stay where he was , I moved his legs apart and lay in-between them . I placed my head on his chest and my Right hand on his hip, he moved his left leg back over me and crossed it over my own both. My whole body pressed against his hands where above his head and I pressed play on the movie.

I don’t know what woke me up but it wasn’t Robert , I lifted my head slightly to try and figure out where I was and then realized it was Mill , I looked at Robert who was fast asleep still and he hadn’t moved from his previous position I grabbed my phone and checked the Time 10.30pm . I rested my head back on Roberts chest trying not to disturb him “Hey” I looked up at Robert who was now awake , I kissed his chest “Hey” he looked around “Did we fall asleep ? “ I nodded to him “Yeah it’s 10.30 “He just nods at me “We can stay here if you like you know instead of going back to mine “I shake my head at him ”na I stripped the bed here and I want to go home , and besides I don’t want us seen in the morning “he just nods at me “Ok “ I place my head back done on his chest “Did Vic or Adam call you “ I don’t move “No” he sighs “ that’s all right then , it’s been a quiet night it’s been …nice “ I can’t help but let out a small laugh “Good and sorry about this” “ You don’t need to apologize “ I stroke my hand over his chest feeling our wedding rings ”Thanks”

Its then that we both startle a loud banging on the Door “Aaron I know you’re in there, who’s with you?” Its Alex Robert is about to jump off the sofa and start shouting when I hold him down and put a finger to my lips “ Shhh Rob” he nods at me and the Banging start Again.

“Aaron I know you’re in there I know you with someone. What is it some random that you picked up to fuck you, Come on Aaron I’m here get Rid of him , I’m not leaving “ It was taking me all my strength to keep Robert quiet and to keep him pinned down from moving , 

The Banging on the door started again, “I’ not fucking leaving Aaron, open the door and get rid of the fucker , or I’ll kick it in and get Rid of him , You’re not going to go out and pick some random up to fuck you when I’m here” and the banging continued 

I looked at Robert and he looked back at me, I was about to get up when Robert pulled me back “Aaron take you jumper and trousers off now! I looked at Robert shocked “pfft you what no way “Robert gave me a stern look, “if you don’t we wot get rid of him. Listen you go and stand outside the flat door in your t shirt and boxers and tell him to go before you call the Police , I’ll stand by the door next to you so he won’t see me and if he tries anything and I mean anything I can pull you back in and we’ ll call the Police “ I nod back at him “Ok but don’t you move from my side alright” He nodded back to me “I won’t I promise “ I get up and pull my jumper off , and kick my shoes and socks off . the banging and shouting from the door continuing . I slide my jeans off and throw them on the couch next to Robert “Ready “ he looks at me “ No you’re not “ and he nods towards me and I look down at myself “You got any boxers Aaron if you go out there in those briefs he’ll think your teasing him” I bite my lip “Yeah upstairs I left two pairs here you know the baggy ones you don’t like “ I watch as Robert darts up the stairs and comes down minutes later with the shorts in hand , I slide my briefs off and throw them at Robert he hands me the shorts and I slide them on , Looking back at him “This ok”! he nods .  
I open the door to the corridor and see Alex banging on the glass Red faced, I look to my Right and see Robert standing there giving me a reassuring smile “ What do you want Alex , I told you before leave me alone” 

He looks through the glass smiling at me “ You look good Aaron , get rid of him and let me in yeah “I shake my head at him “Fuck off Alex and leave me along yeah “ I turn back to go inside before I hear him bang on the glass

“Get rid of the random fuck Aaron and let me in now” I turn to look at Robert who still reassuring me “ Alex get a grip you and me aint never going to happen so just go yeah before I call the Police “

He’s getting angrier in the face I can see it “Not what your Mum and mates think Aaron they want us to see each other , try and get you over that looser of an ex-husband of yours . Now let me in and get rid of your random “ 

I turn to Robert looking for Help and he just nods “Alex I’m calling the cops now go “ he doesn’t believe me and stays stranding where he is , Robert Motions for me to come in to the flat ,as soon as I’m out of Alex’s sight the banging on the door starts again” Rob what do I do “ Robert hands me the phone “Tell him that if you call the police and make an official complaint you will get him struck off , there are Video cameras here recoding the whole thing .” I nod and head back out in to the hallway and the banging stops now that he can see me again   
“Alex if you don’t leave now I’m calling the Police , the door entry camera is on you and recording the whole thing ,If you don’t go now I’ll call and make a complaint which will end up with you being struck off “ this seems to sober him up “You wouldn’t “

I start to dial a random number and place the phone to my ear I can see Alex holding his hands up “I’ll go Aaron ok. I’ll go, I’ve just had a little too much to drink yeah “ and I see him back away from the door m I lower the phone as I see him walking away up the drive , the sensor lights switching them self’s on as he walks past them , he goes up the village to Vic and Adams. I crash myself in to Robert as I come back in to the flat, his arms around me instantly as he tries to control my shaking “Don’t worry Aaron I’ll deal with him don’t worry ok, I’m, here “I don’t say anything I just nod in to his chest” come on let’s get out of here” I walk back in to the living room and take the shorts off so I am naked from the waist down , Robert hands me my briefs and I slip them back on taking me jeans and jumper off Robert and dressing myself , I hand Robert the Boxers “can you put these back upstairs” and he nods and heads off upstairs leaving me to sort myself out . When he comes back down I’ dressed and holding both our jackets in my hand with his wallet and my keys , I hand him his jacket and wallet and I start to lock up Heading to the outer door we look around, Robert head to the car first getting in to the driver’s side , I set the alarm and lock the doors before dashing to the car to get in out of sight , as soon as I am in Roberts reversing out of the parking spot and speeding up the drive and through the village as I am crouching low in the passenger seat.

We are sitting in the kitchen at home and its’s gone midnight. Both of us holding mugs of hot sweet tea” Why didn’t you let me know it was this bad Aaron?” I turn to look at him “This is the first time it has got this bad. I told you what he did last Friday and we both just brushed it off, but this. This is something that I have never seen before “ I look back down at the mug “Do you want me to get you some protection , you know a body guard ?” I shoot my head up to look at him” No no I don’t need protection as long as I know your around I can deal with it ok” He just grabs my shoulder reassuringly “As long as you’re sure “ I just nod back at him “ I am” he squeezes my shoulder “Come on bed” I get up and look at him “ Rob will you hold me tonight in bed “ he smiles down at me “Course I will you know that “ I gulp” No I mean will you be inside me please , and hold me , I need to feel you inside me “ he smiles at me again” Whatever you want Aaron ok “ thanks Rob” he guides me out of the kitchen and up to bed , switching the light off as we go.


	17. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I am going to say on this chapter is keep reading the story , This is a long chapter AGAINE!!

Aaron  
I ‘m wrapped around Robert again. I don’t want to let him go, I can feel his strong arms around me. His muscular thigh in-between my legs, I can feel his chest rising and falling as he breathes and I don’t want to move. After the incident at the mill last night with Alex, I haven’t slept well it had taken Robert fucking me twice to actually send me to sleep and now I was awake I could still feel the soreness from his thrusts in to me last night, But I liked it and I wasn’t complaining as it felt like being home .He’s still asleep as I look up at him and I don’t want to disturb him as it had been a late night for both of us. I slowly untangle myself from his body and head to the bathroom to have a pee, I pick up a pair of Roberts Joggers and slide in to them and head downstairs to make coffee, Its early and I know that Robert will wake up soon and want to go for his swim, I Can’t face it this morning so I’ll just go and watch him to make sure he’s ok.

I don’t hear Robert come up behind me but I feel his hands wrap around me he’s still warm from bed and his touch against my skin makes me tingle. . He buries his head in to my neck leaving a wet kiss behind “Morning, you ok. I missed you, the bed was empty. I don’t like waking up and you not being there ! “ I smile at him and nod towards the kettle “Just making us a drink” hi tightens his grip on me “You ok you’re quiet . I’m worried “I look up at him over my shoulder “I’ fine promise” and he kisses me gently on the lips “You ready?” I shake my head “Not this morning. I’ll sit at the side yeah “he just smiles back at me and nods his head. I watch him head to the pool “No getting in before I’m there ROB!” He just looks back at me and nods his head. I make my brew and head off after him, he’s true to his word and is sitting on the side his legs dangling in to the water. He’s wearing the new trunks I bought him yesterday, I nod towards him “Off you go “and he looks up at me. “You not getting in” I shake my head and nod to the lounge chair behind me “I’ll just be sitting there ok” I see the wicked grin on his face “and what about my motivation?” I roll my eyes back at him “You had enough of that last night, now go” he puts “Fine” and I slip of the joggers and sit lay down on the lounge chair naked so that he can see me while he swims. He jumps in to the pool and he starts his lengths.

As I lay there my head is turned towards the pool watching Robert. I start to let my mind wander thinking about how lucky I am to have him; I know we both messed up. Me in Prison and Roberts while I was banged up but we seem to have found a way past that. The main Problems we seem to be having is with our friends and with Alex in particular , I wasn’t happy last night at all and after Robert had fallen asleep I still couldn’t get Alex out of my head , I was shit scared and I needed away out , I just couldn’t think of one at the moment . Robert splashed me from the pool startling me “How many more “ I look at him raising my eyebrows “Another 20 “ I hadn’t been keeping count and didn’t want Robert to know that I hadn’t he huffed and started his length and I just smiled as he swam off ”Idiot “ but he was my idiot . I smiled and drank my coffee. Watching Robert swim was hypnotic watching his body slide through the water, his muscular arms pulling his through the water. and that’s ass . as I looked at that ass I licked my lips as I continued to watch him . I started to let my mind wander again , thinking about us picking up Liv later and taking here to the hospital . I know Robert didn’t think twice about paying for Liv’s rehabilitation but it meant a lot to me. He had been so good to us both; I knew the deep feeling’s he had for Liv and it brought a smile to my face thinking about the Brotherly bond that they shared. But then my smile dropped and I had thought about Adam and the way he was treating Robert. It just made me unhappy, I knew Adam knew everything about me as we had shared so much and grew up together, and Robert had helped him and me by taking a chance on us when Adam was released from Prison and all he had done was well he had thrown it back in his face, No one knew the Robert I knew, and I was grateful because I wanted to keep my Robert to myself.

I was startled out of my thought when I felt water dripping over me. Robert had climbed out of the pool and was leaning over me soaking my naked body with water. “You Husband were meant to be watching me “I just laughed at him “Sorry must had dosed off!” He threw my joggers at me and I get up and slide them on following him through to the kitchen, as I follow him he doesn’t stop to grab a drink “Come on Husband Shower and Change and I’ll buy you breakfast” , I put my cup down and bounce out of the room after him a grin on my face knowing we are we are going to have a shower together   
As I’m sat on the sofa in costa I can smell the bacon, and it reminds me of Bob’s back in the village its quiet because its early , and I don’t mind I have claimed the corner of the sofa , my legs spread out in front of me as I’m checking my messages, Nothing new so I throw my phone down on to the table and wait for Robert . He comes back laden with breakfast, Bacon sandwiches, fruit, muffins and Coffee, “There is only the two if us you know” I look at him raising my left eyebrow. He looks down at the stray before looking back to me “I know, I thought the muffins could be for Liv. I thought we might pick her up and take her to school,. Surprise you know!” . I just nod, “yeah that would be nice!” I hadn’t seen Liv for a few days and Robert knew that so it was nice of him to think of me missing her like that. I moved my legs and Robert sat down, Surprising me when he pulled them back to rest over his thighs . He handed my sandwich and picked up his own leaning the plate on my thighs and started to check his phone, he had become so open with our relationship in public showing me affection constantly, He had never been like this before, but I loved this. 

I was driving and Robert was playing with my phone trying to connect it to my email address , He had asked me if I had any new email’s and I had told him that I didn’t know how to connect my phone up so he had taken it upon himself to do it for me. I could hear the obscenities coming from his mouth as we kept on losing the phone signal and he had to start all over again, I turned the radio on to drown it out while I drove up to Zak and Lisa’s. It was also then the Roberts phone started to Ring. Robert put my phone down and picked up his showing me the screen, it was Lawrence “Answer it then!” I nodded my head towards Roberts’s phone while still trying to concentrate on the Road . After he had hung up there was silence in the car for a few minutes “Lawrence wants to see me at home farm.” “Ok what about” he furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at me “He wouldn’t say over the phone , would you drop me off” I just nodded “Yeah no problem I’ll go and pick Liv up and then head back to home farm to pick you up.” The car was silent for the rest of the journey both of us curious as to what Lawrence had wanted. I dropped Robert off at the side of the house and drove down towards Wishing well to pick Liv up.

Robert   
As soon as Aaron had gone I made my way to the office, I entered the office and Chrissie Looked up from her desk , her tone was soft towards me not the harsh tone we had been exchanging over the last few months ”Robert,! What are you doing here?” I looked down towards my feet before answering her “Lawrence called, he asked me to pop up “She just nodded and stood up and walked towards me placing a hand on my shoulder “How are you?” I just shrugged my shoulders and she knew how I felt, even though we were divorced she could still gauge my feelings “Coffee?” and she turned away to start making us a drink.” I moved slightly closer to the desk and perched myself on the end “So what does Lawrence want? “She looked back at me over her shoulder “I have no idea”

We heard Lawrence before he actually saw him, He was on the phone shouting at someone obscenities and threats where just flowing out of His mouth, Chrissie and I looked at each other and smirked, He was back to his normal Self he hung up the phone “God give me strength!” he looked up and noticed me sitting there “Ah Robert, Good of you to come!” I just nodded to him and Started to Drink my coffee “He sunk down behind his desk and wiped his hand across his forehead “We have a problem “ that got my attention , it was Chrissie who spoke up next , She had moved over to stand next to me facing Lawrence “Dad what do you mean a problem” Lawrence stood up and came to stand in front of us both , holding out a newspaper “Some dam reported has got hold of the story and there is a whole page dedicated to it in the paper , everyone in the village has seen the dam thing our name is going to be mud thanks to Rebecca and no doubt it’s going to affect the business” I pulled the newspaper from Lawrence and started to read the article Chrissie peering over my shoulder.

After I had taken it all in I just looked over to both Lawrence and Chrissie, “I’m sorry!. I really am” Chrissie took my arm” It’s not your fault Robert,its bloody Rebecca’s “and Chrissie glanced over towards Lawrence” “Look Robert ,we may have had disagreements in the Past but Chrissie and I both agree this is not your fault so don’t punish yourself , Rebecca has done enough of that already , We’ll survive , we’ll just have to ride the storm out ,.But she won’t be getting any support from us “ I just nodded my head in agreement before I decided to speak “ there is something else you need to know . I had a call form D.S wise on behalf of social services asking I would be willing to look after the baby since I am named on the birth certificate “Chrissie just looked over to Lawrence and then back to me “What did you say?” I looked at them both “I can’t I’m sorry! It’s just too much to ask “Chrissie Smiled back to me, ”You would have been a good dad! but I understand completely , you don’t need to be reminded of what she has done to you and the baby isn’t even biologically yours so don’t worry I will call social services and tell them to place the baby up for adoption” I smiled a small smile “Chrissie is Right Robert , It’s too much I called you here so that you could be forewarned of what to expect if you go in to the Village , I already had it this morning from the Dingles and It wasn’t pretty just want you to be prepared ok” I shake my head in acknowledgment to him , I knew it would get out eventually and I knew I would have to deal with it , but I had to think about how Aaron was going to cope as well.

 

Aaron   
I walked in to the kitchen at wishing well and Lisa immediately turned and pulled me in to a hug “Aaron how are you love, how are you coping with everything?” I pull away giving her a confused look “I’m fine why? She looks over at me and hands me the paper “Page 2 love” I open the paper and there it is in black and white “Millionaires Daughter in Baby Scam “ , “Shit” I sit down and read the article as Lisa brings me over a drink. 

I put the paper down in front of me, Lisa holding on to my knew “ Is you know Is it all true” I simply look over to her and nod “That poor man , Robert must be beside himself Love “ I take in a deep shaky breath “Yeah he is , Robert figures it all out last week and there was a big argument at the Hospital , Robert doesn’t have to go to court , but I didn’t think the story would slip out like this , I bet Mum and the rest of them area loving it “ She tapped my knee “Yes Chas did start mouthing off about him this morning saying it was just typical of Robert , But Aaron Love , you have to do what’s Right for you “ I smile at her “ I ‘m going to Lisa , he’s my world “ she smiled back at me “Good for you love , and you’ll work though it together . You’ll come out stronger believe me “ I lower me head and look to the floor “ We are already , there is something I need to tell you but you can’t tell anyone else “ She looks over to me “Of Course Love what is it “He’s my husband , I mean legally we got married when we went away “

“Married, your Married?” I spin my head around to see Liv standing behind me. I didn’t want to tell her like this I wanted Robert to be with me and now I had no choice, And I didn’t know how Robert would feel about me telling people but it was out there now “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you both “and I looked between them, “Robert and I have been working through things and when we went away I decided that I didn’t want to be without him anymore, it was my idea and I surprised him , Please try and be happy for us , no one knows yet and with everything going on I just don’t know how he’ll react to people finding out” I look at them both , their faces not giving anything away . Liv is the first one to react , She comes running over to me throwing her arms around my neck plating a kiss on my cheek “Oh my god Aaron I’s so happy for you both , I have my other brother back “ Liv has still got her arms around me when I look over to Lisa she has a broad groin on her face “I’m happy for you love don’t let him get away from you again! “I smile at her “That’s never going to happen!” I’m relieved that I have told them both but then start to worry about what the rest of that family will say ”Please don’t tell mum Just yet I have to try and find the right time and I know she aint going to be happy .” Liv grabs my hand “Who cares Aron “you do what you want. It’s your life “Lisa nods in agreement “Wise words young lady, don’t let anyone ruin your happiness Aaron, and besides you can hardly call Chas happy, look how many relationships she’s ruined. It’s all about you Aaron Love, If he’s the one, then he’s the one “She holds my hand and I smile. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes “He’s the one Lisa!” and I look down at my knees before I hear my phone vibrating in my pocket.

We are all sitting at the table and I was telling Liv and Lisa all about the wedding and the time that we had spent in Hawaii, and they were both beaming with smiles as I was telling them ,and then we fell in to silence and the Door opened and Robert walked in , We all stopped talking and just stared at him , he looked down at himself and then back up at us “What!” Liv darted from the table and pulled him in to a hug “Aaron just told us Robert , It’s amazing I’m so happy for you both “ Liv squeezing Robert even tighter, It was Lisa who spoke next “We’ll done to both of you Love ,it’s about time you both had some happiness “ and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked over to me as I lowered my head towards the table “You told them then?” and I just shrugged my shoulders “Sorry I couldn’t help it “ I looked back up to him to see him smiling from ear to ear “Thank god , I don’t know how much longer I was going to be able to keep this up” Liv and Lisa released him form there hugs and he walked over to me planting a wet kiss on my lips as he pulled away he was smiling and so was I “ I have asked these to not to say anything to anyone else at the moment if that ok” he looks back in to my eyes and nods his head “It might be best m Have you seen the paper ? “ I nod in agreement “yeah, sorry, look I don’t want other people to use it as ammunition against you so , I’ll find the right time to tell mum” he smiles back at me and kisses my nose.

Bringing Liv back from her appointment has caused hysterics in the car she won’t leave anything alone, Her appointment went well and she only has one more to go to, Social Services happy with her progress, When we had come out of the hospital, she had relegated Robert to the back seat, demanding that she sat in the front with me stating that it was her right as my half-sister. Robert had tried to retaliate but without success and was sulking in the back and was now engrossed in his phone. Liv was pressing every button possible trying to annoy me, Opening the sunroof, constantly switching Radio stations and asking every question under the sun about how the care performed compared to Robert causing me to blush with embarrassment. Dropping her off at Wishing well Robert and I started to drive to village to pick something up for tea so that Robert could help her with the maths homework that she had been struggling with. 

I pulled the Range Rover in to the car park at the back of the pub making sure that no one could see us. Getting out we started walking down the village towards the Shop until Robert had decided to pin me up against the wall of the pub “Robert someone might see us!” he breathed heavily in to my neck “I don’t care anymore!” with that he moved his lips up my neck and along my jaw, I couldn’t help it as I pulled him in to me. felt his cold hands slide down the back of my trousers and under my briefs , his hands cold as they touched the flesh of my ass causing my to push myself against his bulging crotch. I threw my head back wanting to feel Roberts mouth on my neck he was turning me on as per usual and I was getting hard , Grinding myself against him “Fuck Robert I want you to fuck me hard tonight “and I heard the long breath leave his body “ I intend to Aaron I’m going to fuck the cum out of you and make you scream my name “ I clawed at his back , the thoughts of what he was going to do to me painting vivid mental pictures in my mind “Kiss me Rob now” and I felt him move his mouth from my neck , before I knew it he was on me his tongue deep inside my both , both of us struggling for dominance in the kiss . 

“Well, well, what’s this ?” we both froze and turned our heads to see Alex standing there watching us , I lowered my head in to Robert Shoulder and breathed out , “Fuck off Alex”   
He moved towards us shaking his head “Well what is your mum going to say about this Aaron you back with your ex when it’s me she wants to see you with,”   
“We’ll it’s a shame that she doesn’t have a say in my life then isn’t it” I look at his speaking with venom in my voice as I continue to hold on to Robert   
“ I’m sure she would have something to say Aaron in fact, she invited me for Lunch with Adam and Vic so let’s just see what happened shall we” He’s trying to intimidate me but I am drawing strength from Robert who is still holding me and is still letting me talk for now .  
“Well she’s always inviting you Alex maybe you are trying to get it on with the wrong Dingle, why don’t you start dating her, and leave me alone, I haven’t told them yet about last night’s incident or that other night in the club I’m sure they would take a very dim view of you if that came out “I can’t help but spit my words at him  
“I’m just wrapping them around my little figure , getting in with the in-laws you know how it is , and believe me Aaron they will be more than happy for you and me to get together . Instead of this lying cheating scumbag “ and he nods towards Robert   
Just as I am about to speak its Robert who opens his mouth “Yeah well it’s a shame that you’re never going to get the chance tosser as me and him are together and no one is going to tear us apart , not even some psycho Doctor with a stalking fetish , get over it ,you just can’t take the rejection”  
Its then that we both see the change in Alex’s face as he charges towards Robert pulling him off me and pinning him to the wall “Listen your and ex , his family and friends have made it clear you’re not welcome , so do one , He’s mine”   
I see Robert push him off him and I immediately stand in front of Robert “Do as he says Alex and fuck off!”   
Alex just smirks back at us “Let’s just see who has the last laugh shall we!”  
With that Alex walks off, and we just stand there looking at each other a little dazed as to what’s gone on. “Aaron come on lets just get back in the car and go. We’ll order a pizza to be delivered” I nod in agreement and we start heading back to the car”  
“Aaron stop” I turn on my heel to see mum .Alex. Paddy .Vic and Adam all heading across the car park to us “Oh great just what I need “ I turn away from Robert rolling my eyes as I look towards the people approaching us.   
I stand there next to Robert my arms folded across my chest a scowl on my face” What do you want “ I can see the slight shock in their faces at my tone , its mum who speaks first “What are you doing with him!” as she points to Robert , I just shrug my shoulders , “We are just going to buy something for tea “  
I can see her mood change instantly “Don’t lie to me Aaron, Alex said that her caught you to up against the wall “   
Shrugging my shoulders “So!” a look of indifference on my face. Mum’s eyebrows furrow and she starts to frown, “Aaron we have all read the paper, just because the baby isn’t his you can’t go running back to him, he’s scum Aaron you’re better off without him now get inside, we are all having tea “ She goes to pull my Arm but I shake it free of her grip shoving her back slightly.  
Its Adam who comes to stand in front of my mum “Aaron, bro, Come on yeah we’re all going to have a pub tea, just dump the tosser here and come inside “ as he gestures to Robert.  
I look at them all, eyeing them up Paddy skulking behind my mum. Alex standing next to him with Vic on the other side “I aint going anywhere with you lot, Me and Robert have got plans now if you don’t mind “I turn on my heel heading back to the car directing Robert to do the same, I feel a hand on my arm and Adam spins me around “Aaron , don’t make me force you to come inside “  
“Pfft “I look at him up and down. Its Vic who speaks next “ Aaron come on yeah , It’s just tea , I made it especially , I knew Alex was coming up and I thought it would be nice for you two to get to know each other is better , Just leave Robert Alone yeah , No one wants him here and we don’t want any trouble “  
I look over to Robert who has a look of hurt on his face that his sister has just said those things to his face . “ I aint gogin anywhere with you lot , Come on Rob” ad I gesture to the car once more.   
“Aaron you get in that car and I will never speak to you again” Mum’s tone is venomous “Alex is a nice lad. Much nicer and better for you than him, we are all just looking out for you. we now how you don’t think things through properly and you go with your heart, you hjave to trust us all on this one we can see how Bad Roberts is for you ,Look how much Robert has Lied and Cheated in the Past and we all agreed that you are better without him. we have your best interests at heart here , and you’re going to listen weather you like it or not “ She standing there with her arms’ crossed staring straight at me and the frown deepening .  
I have had enough and the anger is in my voice when I start to sleep” We’ll if Alex is such a nice guy why don’t you date him mum because I sure as hell aint , especially after he tried to attack me in the mill last night and groped me in the toilets of a club I was in . So no I don’t think I’m going anywhere with you lot”  
Its paddy’s turn to Speak “ Aaron you know Alex wouldn’t do that he a doctor. its ethically uncorrected , We all know you have lied in the past to cover your relationship with Robert , But you can’t do this to Alex Aaron he could get in to a lot of trouble “  
I throw my head back rubbing my hands across my face “So you all think I’m lying “   
“Well you have done in the past Love , and Alex isn’t that time of lad I know him he’s been coming here for weeks “ I just stare at my mum shaking my head at her “We’ll if you know him so well I’ll just go and get the CCTV footage from the entry cam from the Mill shall I “   
Mum is frowning as me “Go. Go and get it “As I start to walk off, Alex speaks up “Look I’ll just go. I parked at the bottom of the village I’ll head back tomorrow when things have all calmed down” As he prepares to leave my mum grabs his arm ,”You’re staying if anyone is going it’s Sugden “  
“Well if Roberts going then so am I “ I’m determine to get in to the car , but mum has darted to stand in front of me “Get in the pub now Aaron, Adam take his arm” just as Adam goes to grab me Robert Stands in front of me “ I front think so “ Mum moves back slightly and Adam squares up to Robert .  
“I won’t hesitate to deck you Robert. now fucking move Aarons coming with us “ and Adam tries to go for my arm, again but I pull him away. Before I know what’s happening Adam has Robert pinned up against the back of the Range Rover his forearm across his throat, “Chas you take Aaron in I’ll sort this one out “   
Mum pulls at me Arm “Come on paddy help me “and I feel paddy’s grip on my other arm as they both start to pull me towards the pub , I’ struggling to get away from them, as I am being led away . I I hear Robert gasp behind me and Adam has punched him in the stomach , He falls to the floor and Adam just grabs Vic’s arm and walks away as she looks down to her brother on the floor shaking her head , Alex following behind them.

Seeing Robert on the floor, gives me a spurt of energy and I get free from mum And paddy, as I run back to Robert Adam tries to grab me but I push him off. I kneel down at Roberts Side picking him up” You ok Rob?” he nods at me “Just a bit winded” I look to See Adam lunging at me and before he gets to me I slide my leg across the floor kicking Adams legs out from under him, Vic down at me “What the hell Aaron” Alex is by Adams side with Vic helping him up and mum is striding towards me with Paddy , I stand up in front of them all “ Don’t you lot go fucking near him “my voice is full of venom , my jaw clenched and they can all see how angry I am and they stop in their tracks.  
I look at them all as they area gaging me “The next one of you that takes a step near him or me I swear will regret it “and its mum that’s moves towards me “I’m you mother Aaron so don’t you dare threaten me “  
I glare at her “ I will threaten whoever I like when it comes to protecting the man I love “  
“You don’t love him Aaron and he certainly doesn’t love you, I’m not even sure you know what love is as it’s just usually lust with you too, look at the mess he has caused up at home farm, that poor family, I’m sure he framed Rebecca now get away from him now” she’s trying to break me with w glare but it’s not working, It used to but not anymore she can’t intimidate me.  
“That’s rich coming from someone like you , who can’t even keep a bloke and who has been bed hopping for most of her life , being paid for it as well “ The slap comes and I’m not ready for it but I don’t show any signs of weakness.  
“Don’t you dare talk to mem like that Aaron, I know what love is , I’ve loved you all your life and looked after you , so don’t you dare say that to me “ She looking straight at me glaring 

“Well that aint true is it, you abandoned me for 10 years and 6 years later decide to ignore how I feel and jump back in to bed with the paedophile father of mine who abused me. so yeah mum seeing lots of love there “ I can see she’s taken aback by my outburst as she takes a step back  
“We all make mistakes Aaron and by god I have paid for mine, but he’s yours and I won’t see you back with him now get inside before I make you” I look at her staring at her “You can’t make me do anything “ and she bites in to her mouth curling her lip “Paddy , Adam grab him”  
Before I know it Roberts by my side holding on to me and this gives me the strength I need”Rob when they take me in there will you call the Police and tell them, I have been taken against my will yeah “ He looks at me and nods recognizing the game that I am starting to play “ Sure no problem “  
Everyone has stopped moving and its mum who speaks”don’t be pathetic Aaron. our really think they will believe him over all of us “ as she gestures around to everyone standing there . I shrug my shoulders “We’ll he is my husband so why wouldn’t they “mum laughs at me “Aaron we all know he’s you husband, I was a fake wedding , a sham he hasn’t got a leg to on “ And she gestures for Paddy and Adam to move towards us.  
“Shame thats not true though, I mean when I married Robert three weeks ago in Hawaii the law certainly recognized him as my legal husband “ Everyone has stopped moving , starring at us both wide eyed . “You expect me to believe that Aaron, Stop Lying “ its Robert who speaks “Well Chas , Why don’t you ask Lisa , or Liv or for that Matter D.S Wise , they all know about it , or would you like to see my solicitor who has all of our marriage certificates” Mum just stares at him and Robert turns to Alex “ And you! you better leave now , I was there last night at mill and saw what you did , a phone call to the police and you’re finished “ Alex looks over to us both wide mouthed not realizing that he has been caught out . Mum turns to him “Ale3s maybe you better go love , I’ll call you later “ I see him move and slowly walk away occasionally glancing over his shoulder at us both.  
“Aaron how could you marry him again” I look at my mum “I don’t need to give you or anyone here a reason” she glares at me” Explain yourself now!” I look back at her “I don’t owe you anything “I grab Roberts hand and push past them all, “Come on Rob we have to get Liv and Lisa Diner” and I pull Robert down the Road heading to David’s 

I can hear mums heels on the road Running after me. I feel her grab on to me and pull me around to face her” You have got some explaining to do so our better start “I shake her hand off my arm” I don’t have to explain anything to you.”   
I start Walking with Robert down the middle of the Road to the shop, I can still hear mum shouting after us and I turn to Robert “you go ahead yeah. She’ll just carry in making a scene “Robert Nods to me and walks away for me I turn and head up to talk to my mum   
Just as I’m getting to my mum I hear a loud bang and spinning around , I see what’s happening in front of me my mouth opens and I can’t speak as I watch the blue car speed past me. leaving Robert Laying in the Road , I start to Run to him . falling to my knees as I reach him , He lifeless ,a small trickle of blood leaving his mouth , I pick him up in to my Arms “ Rob … ROB….. Robert Wake up …. Robert wake up for god’s sake wake up,” I wrap his head in to my arms, I start to cry as I feel his body limp in my arms as I’m stroking his head I notice my hands becoming wet , I pull my hand away and see the blood covering it . I dip my head to look at Roberts head, the back of it is streaming with blood matting in his blond hair, its soaking my clothes and he’s limp in my arms . I’ve lost him


	18. I shed a tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck!

Aaron  
All I seem to remember are the blue flashing lights and the white lights of the hospital, running with doctors and Nurses the constant sound of the flat line of the heart monitor and then nothing just silence. The constant hum of noise drowned out by the silence in my head, sitting in a hard chair staring at a white wall, a nurse sitting with me, she’s talking, I can see her mouth moving but I can’t hear anything. And there it is silence overtaking me again.

I feel the warm cup in my hand. I can smell the coffee but I can’t drink it , I feel the brush of a hand on my back and the tissue on my face whipping my tears but the silence is just overwhelming me, the only company I have is the nurse , She won’t leave my side . The sedative they had given me drowning out everything. The door Opens and the Policeman walks in but I don’t understand what he’s saying I can’t hear him. I feel a sudden warmth as the Nurse places a blanket over my shoulders and I start to wrap it around myself, hoping that its Roberts arms but it’s not. I look at my hands nad all my clothes they are still covered in his blood , the nurse had tried to get me to wash them when I came in but I refused , it’s the only remnants I have left of Robert .

I hear a low hum of a voice and when I look up I See the Police officer giving me a sad smile while holding my arm. I don’t even acknowledge the touch or the comment as I just continue to stare at him. I look out of window to see them all standing there, Mum, Paddy ,Adam , Vic and Diane , I look back down pulling the blanket even tighter around me. The Nurse is speaking but all I can catch is “take you somewhere more private!” and she guides me up throwing away my undrunk coffee. She guides me to the door, the Policeman on the other side of me and they open it to guide me through. 

It’s a barrage of voices against me and I can’t understand any of them, I feel and arm try and pull me in to and embrace and I push it off. Mum staring back at me. I cower back in to the nurses touch the policeman now steps in front of me to protect me the other officers with him joining ranks to form a wall in front of me. I can hear my Mums voice shouting now “Aaron let us help love “and I just continue to stare. I look over to see Vic crying in to Adams Arms, and there it is again mums Voice “It was a terrible Accident Aaron, but you need your Family around you” I can’t move but I want to. I see Diane now sitting down staring in to space, she like me ignoring thee plea’s from the others. The nurse guides me away from them ,the police following keeping their protective shield over me, I feel the blanket slip off my shoulders and I feel cold. Very cold. I pull it back over myself straight away, my mind thinking that it’s Still ROBERTS Arms covering me. The nurse guides me to a small room its white and it sterile, the only colour is the sofa in the corner where she guides me to sit. The Police officer closing the door behind us. As I sit, I slowly sink down in the sofa , the Nurse kneeling in front of me “There are lot of your family here ,Aaron do you want them here with you ,” I shake my head still unable to speak She tries again ”Is there anyone Aaron who can be here with you?  
I look up in to the Nurses face “I won’t Robert, I want my Robert “She looks down to the floor and then back at me “He’s not here you know that Aaron” I look down at my hands clutching tightly to the blanket “When will he be here? When will my Robert be here?” my voice barely a whisper. She strokes my cheek and I look in to her eyes, my eyes filled with tears, “Its ok Aaron “and I feel the tissue on my face whipping away my tears as the fall. “Diane, Just Diane please “the nurse looks up at me “Is she outside?” And I nod 

The Door opens and the kinds nurse appears, I see her hand guiding someone towards me as I look up from the floor , its Diane, She lowers herself to sit next to me a hand on my shoulder I stare in to her face and she stares back at me but I turn my head back to the floor . I fell the gentle pressure on my shoulder from here hand but she doesn’t say anything. The Nurse kneels in front of me again” Aaron ?” I raise my head slightly to look at her, my shoulders hunched as I stare at her face. “We need you to get cleaned up Aaron, before you can go to bed. I’ll bring you some scrubs that you can wear tonight and then we’ll take you to your room” her face is gentle as she looks at me. I feel Diane’s hand leave my shoulder, and in her gentle voice she questions the nurse “Room? You’re keeping Aaron in?” I see the nurse turn her attention to Diane, “Yes he has to stay in, we gave him a sedative earlier, it should be kicking in soon. But we need Aaron to change before he can go to bed “Diane speaks again her voice gentle “How has he got a room here?” the nurse smiles at me and I nod before she starts speaking to Diane” Aaron’s Husband Robert, he paid and insurance that covers himself and Aaron for any eventuality, Aaron will have a room here in the hospitals private wing until we feel that he has recovered enough from the shock.” Diane just nods and the Nurse turns back to me “ Aaron the Private wing is secure so no one can get in to see you , Would you like to add anyone to the list so that they can come and visit you?” I just turn to Diane and she takes hold of my shoulder nodding to me without saying a word “ 

Diane and I have sat in silence. Neither of us knowing what to say to each other, the nurse comes back in with a pair of blue scrubs and hands them to me with some shower gel. She guides me out of the Room leaving Diane behind. I head in to the Shower and undress, placing my blood covered clothes in the plastic hospital bag. I wash myself and just stand under the shower for what seems ages. Hoping that I will wake up from this nightmare. I turn the shower off and dry myself, grabbing the Scrubs and pulling them on. I slide my feet back in to my trainers and head for the door clutching the plastic bag with my clothes in. The Nurse who had been waiting outside the door for me guides me back to the waiting Room. I walk in to see Diane sitting on the sofa they had brought her a drink so I know that they had been looking after her. I stand in the doorway clutching the plastic bag to my chest not wanting to let it go, Roberts blood was still staining my clothes I felt like he was still here with me. The nurse tried to take it from me “We’ll get these washed and dropped back you for the Morning Aaron, I grip them tighter to my chest shaking my head.

The Room looks like a hotel room apart from the bed, I’m guided to lay down and as soon as I do I curl up in to a ball clutching the plastic bag in to my chest not letting anyone near it. Diane is guided in after me and the nurse asks us both if we would like a drink. I shake my head but Diane asks for tea , The nurse brings Diane’s tea to her as she sits down on the large sofa next to the bed. at least I know she will be comfortable . The nurse comes to me asking to take the bag from me again and I curly tighter in to a ball and draw it closer to my chest shaking my head and she leaves us alone to silence , My eyes wander over to Diane and she can see me looking over at her . she gets up and comes over to me , She stokes my hair and smiles at me” Go to sleep son , I promise I’ll be here when you wake up” I feel her kiss my forehead and I watch as she walks back over to the sofa and makes herself comfortable . My eyes are starting to close i. can feel myself getting sleepy as the medication I had taken slowly takes its affect .

I woke up screaming Roberts name , thrashing about in the bed my face wet with tears, it dark and I’m still reliving what’s happened, I keep screaming Roberts name panic sets in when I can’t feel the plastic hospital bag next to my chest , I start scrambling about in the dark screaming for Robert . it’s then I feel arms wrap around me pulling me in. I bury myself in to the waiting arms screaming for Robert but it’s not him. This persons voice is gentle, there embrace gentle, its Diane I smell her perfume as she slowly rocks me in her arms like a child waking up from a nightmare except this isn’t a nightmare this is all too real. I can’t help my sobs as I hold on to her. I push myself away from her a look of horror on my face as I start scrambling about the bed again, She can see my fear “It’s here Aaron nobody has taken it” I grab the bag off her holding it to my chest not letting it go. I look down at and it, it still has all my clothes in “Sorry!” I whisper, “It’s alright Aaron I understand “she strokes my hair.  
I lay back down on the bed looking at Diane who’s perched on the side of my bed, “Are they all still here?” She nods and Smiles “Yes they are” I curl myself up in to a ball and she runs a hand through my hair smiling down at me. “They were all so cruel to him Diane, I don’t want anything to do with them please!” she continues stroking my hair “I won’t make you do anything that you don’t want to Pet“ I nod and smile wryly at her. ”Do you want to tell me what happened? “I breath and shake my head “Not yet, it’s too soon” she nods in understanding” Can you tell them all to go home please Diane, I don’t want them here” She turns to face me directly “I have already pet , you’re mum was adamant that she was going to get to see you , but the security and the Police stopped her , No one is saying anything to them , as per your wishes as Roberts Husband” She smiles down at me “Where you both going to tell me” I nod to her “ Yeah we were , It was my idea Diane, I whisked Robert away to Hawaii to marry him , I couldn’t be without him anymore. “ I lower my gaze “And know I am” I huddle the bag in my chest even tighter “I’m happy you were happy Pet, it would have meant a lot to Robert that you asked him.” I just shake my head .

The door Opens and the nurse come’s in “You both ok?” Diane turns from me to answer her” Yes were fine pet, Just a little Panic but it’s all over now” she wanders over to the bed and looks down at me “Aaron?” I just nod at her , she looks at us both” Would you both like something to Drink? Its Diane who answers “Tea would be nice” the nurse looks to Diane smiling before she looks at me “Same ?” I just nod my head she turns to leave the Room , Diane continues to sit on the side of my bead stroking my hair , It’s nice to know that I am so close to her Like Robert used to be.

The nurse comes back in with our teas and sets them Down in front of us” I need to take your Blood pressure and temperature Aaron, it’s because you where sedated is that ok?” I nod “Sure” she goes and fetches her equipment and takes the readings and she gestures for me to drink my tea. Diane is sitting looking in to her mug and I am doing the same a calming quiet has descended on us both. “I’m sorry I’ve kept you up all night I just couldn’t deal with anyone else being here. Especially you know after…..” she looks up at me from her mug “Its fine pet don’t worry , I would have only been up all night at home anyway , it’s was nice to be here watching you sleep it reminded me so much of watching Robert” I smile at her and look back in to my mug. 

The door opens and another Nurse walks in,” Morning Aaron?” I look up at her “Who are you? Where is the other nurse?” She looks over to me “I’m Sarah I’m the ward sister The other nurses have gone home its 6.00am , Shift Change” a lump in my throat begins to form Sarah , Roberts Mum’s name , She’s looking after me just had Robert had done. He moves over to open the blinds and let the morning light in. my eyes squint at eh light fills the room, not because its bright outside , it’s just trying to adjust form the darkness of the room. Sarah Look’s over to DIANE “And you are?” Diane looks up from her mug “I’m Diane Aarons mother in law” Sarah smiles at her,” Nice to meet you, and the others that are camped outside ?” before Diane could even say anything I spoke” no one of any importance , I don’t want them here , and I don’t want them near me” Sarah just looks over to me “That’s fine Aaron it’s not a problem , We’ll protect you and your Privacy I can assure you of that” I just nod in response ,”Let’s get you two some fresh tea and something to eat , I’m sure that your feeling sick right now Aaron that sedative they gave you last night was strong , we need you to get something inside you to flush it out of your system , just some toast yeah “ I nod my head smiling back at her. 

Diane and I had been made comfortable all morning, Nurses popping in and out to check on us giving us Drinks. Diane had been engrossed watching this morning while I just sat there staring in to space. Sarah had walked back in to the Room and she approached the end of my bed, her mood had changed to more sombre from her jovial tone of first thing “ Aaron , your aloud to go home this afternoon , but I was wondering , Aaron would you like to see Robert?” my mind went in to meltdown” Um …. I’m …I’m not sure!” And I Look over to Diane “Come on pet I’ll hold your hand. Let’s get it over with yeah “ I nod at her “Them outside won’t see me or Diane will they . Sarah smiled to me “No Aaron I promise you they won’t we’ll take you down stairs a private way so no one will see you” I nod back at her.”Ok”

Leaving the room for the first time i felt fearful, I had to leave the bag behind and I was panicking that someone was going to go in and take it and wash everything that was inside. I couldn’t cope with that, but it was Sarah who locked it in to my cupboard ensuing that no one could have access to it until I got back Sarah guided us through a busy corridor and to the lift , once inside she pressed the buttons and we headed down to our destination. When the Lift doors opened it was quiet , Much darker than the corridor that we had just left , It was cooler as well , the Air conditioning seemed to be ramped up to full , as soon as Diane and I stepped out we both felt a shiver run through our bodies . I looked Down and grabbed Diane’s hand and we started to follow Sarah down the corridor. It was surreal to say the least it felt like we were walking a stairway to heaven, we didn’t know where we were going and the only noise that we heard was the low hum of the A/C units . Sarah stopped in front of a door and turned around to face me and Diane, the smile she had when she was bringing us down had now vanished, We both stopped in front of her clutching our hands tighter together, “Are you both Ready?” we look at each other and nod 

Sarah opened the door and gestured for us to go in , as Diane headed in first I heard the gasp she let out and watched as she placed her hand over her mouth , trying to hold back the tears , I followed her in and hung my head unable to look at what was in front of me. I looked up from the floor and saw Robert laid out in front of me. a white chest covering him to just below his neck still keeping his neck and collar exposed , My eyes where blurred as I could feel the tears forming and with the cool air hitting my cheek I felt cold . I stood still not able to move as I stared at his body. Diane squeezed my hand and nodded for us to move forward.

Getting up to Roberts bed side I looked down on him and he looked asleep. I had noticed that the back of his head was now clean and there was no blood, his body just still. I shed a tear and it dropped on to the bed sheets causing them to turn grey. “Hi” was all I could manage to say, Diane laid a hand on the bed but couldn’t bring herself to touch him, her hand still covering her mouth, she was holding back tears. I leaned down to kiss Roberts forehead and he was cold to the touch of my lips, When I kissed him I expected his eyes to open as they had done in fairy stories I had read as kid, just like my own Prince charming but they were shut, I stroked the front of his hair out of his eyes all the while Diane watching me and the Intimate touches I was placing on Roberts face. 

The Door Opened and Sarah walked in, She didn’t approach us, she saw me looking down at Robert the touches I was giving him stroking his hair and his face and she looked to the floor . without turning to her I asked the question” What Time” she looked up at me and Diane “ It was 6 Clock this morning ,” and then there was silence , the silence that same silence that I had experienced yesterday. I shed another tear on to the sheet covering Robert, “How long does he have to be here?” Sarah looked back at me “I don’t know Aaron, Let me go and find someone who can answer that question for you” and with that I watched as she left us to it. Diane placed her hand on my forearm “Do you want me to leave Aaron. You know give you some time “I shake my head looking back at her a tear tickling my cheek, “No stay he would want you here “She just nodded her head at me and moved her hand from my arm on my shoulder squeezing in gently. We both just stood there in Silence 

Sarah walked back in to the Room followed by another person; He was older but dressed the same as her. I looked over to him just to acknowledge his presence and then turned back to Robert not able to take my eyes off my husband. I hear him start to speak but I don’t turn to face him “Aaron. We did everything we could” and he sighs. I look towards him “I know you did “He smiles at me before speaking “Only time will tell Aaron. When he came out of theatre this morning he was weak, these machines you see are all keeping him alive, It’s up to Robert now. I can’t give you a time frame . he will wake up when he’s ready “ Its Diane’s turn to Speak now “ How bad … I mean how bad are the injuries ?” The doctor Approached us “He had a cracked Skull, hence that’s why you were covered in blood Aaron, but from the scans in surgery. He doesn’t seem to show any signs of Brain damage, he has a broken Collar Bone and left arm as well as a broken left leg . He also has a fracture in his spine, it’s at the base of his spine , we don’t know if it will cause paralysis , we can only ascertain that when he wakes up, but there are some metal pins we have placed in his spine to try and fuse it back together but again only time will tell “ I look back at the Doctor , “I don’t care , I can’t live without him , Whatever it takes we’ll get there , I intend to not let him down , I intend to look after him and make sure he gets fighting fit , I want him home for Christmas “ I smile to Diane and she nods towards me “That’s the spirit pet”

Its Sarah who starts speaking to me “ Aaron they are moving him up to the high dependency unit latter today so , you’ll seem him up there later today , If you wanted to go home and get some things we’ll have him settled in by the time you get back” I turn to look at her , I supposes , Will I be allowed to stay with him . I mean I don’t want to leave. “ Sarah looked at me and smiled “Our high dependency units are two room suites Aaron, Robert will be in one room getting all the medical attention that he needs ,there is a glass partition and in the other room there is a sofa and a bed so you can stay and watch him for as long as you like. Diane can even be with you as well. Its ok that’s nothing to worry about, that what you pay for “ I Smile back at her .” I’m sorry I … I’m just not used to this Private medical malarkey that’s all “ She walks over to me and touches my arm “That’s what we are here for Aaron to make sure ROBERT Gets better , and support you , you’re not on your own you have a whole medical team and Diane with you now” Is mile back at her “thanks” 

Arriving back in my Room Sarah unlocks the cupboard for me and I take out the bag and hold it close to me. I reach inside and feel for my car keys thank god I still have them there.” Diane would you be able to give me a lift back to the village I need to collect my car “ She looks at me a little bit startled , “Are you sure pet , you know they will all be waiting for you when you get there. I’ve had plenty of nasty texts from your Mum asking me why I’m here and not her, And Victoria is just as bad demanding to know what’s going on “ I look down at the floor , “ I’m sorry to put you in this position Diane, But I can’t be dealing with them ,I feel this is all their fault, You tell them what you feel is Right , But I won’t stop you from coming here but I will stop everyone else and that does include Victoria” She stands and walks over to me “ I understand . Let’s just give it time pet” Sarah walks back in to the Room and hands me my discharge papers and a card a look at it puzzled before she speaks to me “It’s a card for Private Access to this Building Aaron , Swipe it at the gates and it’s a Private car park and you can come here in to the building through a secure entrance , Sorry Diane but you’ll need to go through the main Hospital “ She looks back at Sarah and Smiles “That’s fine pet not to worry” and with that Sarah smiles and follows us out .

Heading to the car park was a bit cloak and dagger but Diane and I both laughed about it. Heading back to the Village was making me feel uneasy. I hadn’t spoken to the Police yet and I wasn’t exactly sure what I could help them with apart from telling them what I saw and what the car looked like , As we turned in to the Woolpack car park , I turned to Diane , “Please come and see us whenever you can?” She nodded to me, “I will love we’ll get through this “She kissed me on the cheek and I headed for my car.   
Just as I was climbing in I hear her voice “Aaron what the hell do you think that you are doing keeping me from my brother I want to know how he is?” I turn to look at her remaining silent that’s when I see Paddy , Mum and Adam coming up behind her. I ignore them and start on Vic” Your Brother , don’t make me laugh , he’s only your brother when you want something , You weren’t calling him that yesterday when you stood Right here and where calling him all the names under the sun “  
“Aaron , I have a right to now “ They have all stood In line next to Vic now but I ignore them “You lost the Right when you started on him yesterday , as far as I’m concerned you are nothing to him or me ,m You will never have access to see him again until he tell me otherwise got it”  
“Aaron Bro don’t be like that to her, She ‘s worried man were all worried for you !” I turn to look at him “Worried really! You weren’t all worried yesterday. Having a go at both, you aren’t worried about me or Robert “Its Vic who starts again “You can’t do this Aaron, you have no right “   
“I have every right VICTORIA , I’s his spouse and Next of Kin “ its mum who pipes up next “We only have your word for that Aaron . “ I’m taken aback by her town but my answer is stern “Why do you think that you couldn’t see me or Him last night hmmm? It’s because I told the Hospital you couldn’t. So legally I’m the one in control” she looks away from me crossing her arms across her chest “   
“Aaron Bro , Please Vic needs to see him “ I look at Adam , “I’m not your bro and I never will be again after what you have done “ He looked at me “Look Aaron I know we have had words but we are only looking out for you yeah , I mean we still got to work together yeah , Bro’s before hoe’s man“  
“You will never be my Bro again Adam and as far as working together your fired “ He looks at me taken aback “You can’t do that man we sold out remember “ I laugh at him “yeah we did and it was Robert who bought you out , I own R+R Holdings with Robert Don’t worry Bro , I’ll get Clive to send your P45 in the post “ .Its Paddy who tried to speak to me next “ Why don’t we all just calm down and go inside and talk”   
“Why Paddy , hmmm , how’s that going to work cause yesterday you were dragging me away from Robert, you an her encouraging Alex to jump in to bed with me is here what put Robert in Hospital “ He’s startled at my outburst “ Come On Aron we don’t know if it was Lex or Not . we are just trying to protect you from Robert”   
“I know, it was Alex because I recognized the car Paddy, and that’s what I intend to tell the Police, and I don’t need protecting form Robert you lot are the monsters not him . and besides your Nothing to me any more so but out “ I can’t hide the venom in my voice towards him and I watch as he winces and takes a step back “  
“Aaron you need to stop this now you’re pushing us all away and all because of Robert can’t you see what he’s doing to your Love come on inside now “ I glare at her and Turn my back and head in to the car .”Aaron you get in that car and you and me are done” I walk towards her and she can see the anger on my face as she takes a step back “No Problem there then mum because as far as I am concerned your Dead to me . My mother abandoned me when I was 7 years old and never came back” The Slap stung as I felt it across my face , but I took it and looked back at her “That’s the last time you get to do that . otherwise I’ll see you in court “ I turn on my heel and get in to the car and start to drive forward , Mum stands in front of the car daring me to move , I’m not in the mood for games as I see the smug smile on her face , I reverse up and swerve so that I can pass her watching in the rear view mirror at their stunned faces. 

I get home and I take the scrubs off, I want a shower so I head upstairs. Coming out of the bathroom I pack up toiletries that I will need and what Robert will need, I pack up his IPod and a couple of books so that I can read to him while he’s asleep. I throw a bag of Cloths together Consisting of underwear Joggers and t-shirts, I ‘ll head back for Clothes for Robert as soon as I am told he can wear them .Heading downstairs , I check through the house to make sure its locked up as I won’t be here that often , as I go I fill another bag with snacks and DVD’s . I’ll pop back at the end of the week if there is anything I need, as I head out the door I switch the Alarms on and lock up , throwing the bags in to the back of the car , heading back to the hospital.

As soon as I get in to the high dependency unit. I’m shown to mine and Roberts Room and it’s exactly how Sarah had described it , As I walk in Roberts is already there. The room is quite darks as it was before and its cool a sheet covering Robert up to his chest , The machines working silently as I watch and I see his chest rise and fall . The tubes in his throat helping him breathe , he has casts on and all the monitors and IV’s that surround him keeping him alive bring a smile to my face knowing that he’s still with me. I walk through to the other Rom and there is a sofa. TV and Single Bed waiting for me all made up. I throw the bags onto the bed and look through the glass partition, I can see Robert Perfectly and I smile, I leave my room and go to Robert’s bedside, I stoke his hair from his eyes looking down at him I place a kiss on his forehead ,”Wake up soon yeah!”


	19. Alone , but im not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons first day in Hospital

Aaron   
Waking up in a hospital and not being a patient is a bit of a strange experience, it had just been like staying in a hotel the only difference being that I could see Robert laying in the room next to me attached to machines. I hand slept pretty well , the Nurses kept on checking on Robert throughout the night and I had woken up every time they came in , I refused to close my bedroom door as I wanted to hear the beep of the heart monitor . it was hypnotic and reassuring , knowing the machines were keeping Robert alive and the constant Beep a reminder of how lucky I am that he is still here with me. I showered and changed in to a pair of Joggers and t-shirt I slipped my trainers on and walked in to Robert room “Morning!! I smiled down at him but his eyes were still shut. I looked over to a nurse who was walking in, “Morning Mr Sugden “I smiled at her “Please call me Aaron “she smiled back at me “I’m Sally, I’ll be looking after you and Robert. Have you had breakfast?” I smile “I haven’t no not yet, I’m not too sure where to go! “ She nodded at me and her smile was sincere “Would you like me to show you” and I nod my head at her “Just let me grab my wallet!” She approaches me smiling “You don’t need it here Aaron everything is already paid for “I look down at my feet, nodding shyly “Sorry I’m just not used to it that’s all. It’s not like any hospital I’ve ever stayed in” She approaches me holding my arm “It’s alright just relax! Where here to look after both of you. Not just Robert. Come on” 

As sally guides me to the canteen, I can’t help but notice how quiet it is, there is usually a hubbub of Doctors and Nurses running about looking stressed but walking through this hospital wing it’s calm. Sally shows me through the door and turns to me” Will you be ok to find your own way back?” I nod at her and turn to enter, The canteen is more like a Restaurant that Robert would take me to the way it’s decked out , but as I walk along the buffet selection I choose what I want and go and take a seat by the window and stare out at the grey skies , I pull out my phone “Can you meet me at Hotten general …. I don’t want to talk about it ….. can you pick up Liv and Lisa …… say 11.00am …..thanks” and I hang up. I drink my coffee lost in my own thoughts, I would usually be having breakfast with Robert now, he’d be moaning about his fruit and cereal , and demanding another cup of coffee as we both sat there contented in each other’s company . but here I am alone, Drinking alone, back to how it was before we were married .I shake myself out of the thoughts and head to pick up my dirty dishes when an older employee places here hand on my arm “Leave then love , that’s my job , you wouldn’t want me out of a job now would you” I laugh a small lagh at her “ no .i wouldn’t . are you sure “ and she just smiles at nods at me. 

Walking back to our room, the atmosphere hasn’t changed it’s calm . It’s a relief as I don’t think I could handle a stressful atmosphere at the moment. Heading In to see Robert I see Sally standing by Roberts bed, She’s looking at the monitors and Checking the fluids in his IV. Checking the bags attached to Roberts bed full of fluids, I step closer to her “Is he ok this morning?” she turns to me and smiles “He’s fine “she looks down to him “Aren’t you Robert” I smile at her confidence . “I was wondering could he has some visitors today , I mean I know Diane can come , But I have asked my sister to come along and see him. He’d want that “as I look at him smiling “Of course just give me the names. Do you want them added to the permanent access list of just the day list “ I look back at sally , “Just the day list please “ She heads towards the door and looks back at me “Sit with him and I’ll go and sort the visitor’s names out” I nod and go over to stand next to Roberts Side looking down at him “We’ll be missing our swim for a couple of weeks , but I’ll soon make sure you start doing those laps again , I can’t having you lying about here for ages can I . I miss you already, you’re my best friend and I need to talk you. So wake up soon, Please Rob!” I wipe away the tear in my eye with the palm of my hand and sniff trying to control my emotions I go back in to my room and sit n the end of my bed looking out the window. Just staring at the grey sky. I can feel it creeping up on me, the desire to hurt myself to try and get rid of the pain that I’m feeling because Robert has been hurt . I know the signs. I felt them yesterday before they gave me a sedative . I can feel it burning inside me the want and thee need to feel pain, I lift up my jumper and look at the scars across my stomach. I press my hand against them rubbing and stroking them. Wanting to feel more “ NO!” I pull my jumper down and try and regain a steady breath, I promised Robert when we got married that I wouldn’t hurt myself again and I’m trying so hard, but it’s so hard to live up to that promise right now . I stare of the window tears covering my face, when Sally knocks on my door.

I head down to the main hospital entrance aware that I cold bump in to Vic , Mum or Adam at any moment and I’m slightly anxious about it , But as soon as I see the main reception , I can see Lisa and Liv with Cain Standing behind them both , Liv sees me and runs up to me throwing her arms around my waist , She holds me tightly as I stroke a hand over her hair and I look up towards Lisa “ Alright “ she smiles at me “ yes love we tried to call and find out what ward but they wouldn’t tell us anything “ I just smile at her and look over to Cain who smiles at me and I nod my head .”They won’t tell you anything Lisa, Robert is in a private wing, Come on I’ll show you the way” As they start to follow me Liv won’t let go of me . Her hands still around my waist her head tucked in to my side. It’s Lisa who’s talking and Cain just following on behind watching as he normally does. “Why a Private wing Love, is something wrong .” I turn to her “Robert pays for me. Liv and Himself to be covered if we have any medical conditions “I hear cain scoff “Throwing his money about again” I glare at him “You can stay here if that’s your attitude. At least this time throwing his money around has saved his life”

As we enter the lift, I push my card in to the slot , and It takes us to the top floor where the doors open on to a receptions desk , I can see that they are looking about nervously as we approach the desk . “Hi Its Aaron Sugden and there are my visitors “The Security guard look at me and Smiles and then at the three of them standing behind me. He ushers them over to the desk “Would you all please sing in for me and then you can go with Mr Sugden . Lisa steps up to sign in first and is given a pass flowed by Cain and then Liv” Please keep your passes on throughout your stay “and he presses a buzzer and the door opens , they follow me through in to the corridor .Lisa is the first to comment “This looks like a hotel more than a hospital “ and I turn to smile at her , “Yeah it is really “ I look to Cain who has remained silent “Come on I’ll show you to my Room” As we continue down the corridor I see Sally ahead of us and she stops and smiles at me “ Who’s this then Aaron “ I smile at her and Introduce Cain as my Uncle and Lisa as my Aunt they all shake hands . Sally looks down to my side “You must be Liv, Aaron and Roberts Sister “ She smiles back up at her and nods here head “ Why don’t you take everyone to your room and I’ll get you some drinks “ I nod and she looks to Liv “Milkshake ?” and live smiles back at her.

I show everyone in to my room and the curtains have been drawn across the glass panel so they can’t see Robert , It’s a Privacy thing apparently, the hospital try to help the families by nit showing them the injured patient straight away just in case the family can’t cope with seeing their loved ones in medical distress. Lisa sits down on the sofa next to Cain and Liv Sits with me on the bed , Sally brings the drinks in and leaves us alone “It’s better service here that in a posh hotel” Cain looks at me and I simply Nod . Lisa looks over to me “How is he?” I look at the floor before I look back up to answer her “He’s alive, they say he’s doing ok but he’s in a coma , I ‘ll see the Doctors later and they can tell me more but before that I wondered if you would like to see him “ and I turn to look at Liv who shrugs her shoulders at me “Suppose” I turn my body to face her “ It’s ok if you don’t, I understand Its frightening , it was for me the first time I saw him “ Lisa speak sup “I’d like to see him if that’s ok love “ I smile at her and Look back to Liv “You don’t have to you know!” She look up at me “I know, just a little nervous that’s all “Lisa speak to her “Don’t be love .I’ll hold your hand “and she smiles at her. I look over to Cain “And you” He nods at me “Yeah I’ll see him “ I stare at Cain “ I don’t want any trouble here Cain , My husband is fighting for his life , I know Mum has probably had a word in your ear ,” Cain stares back at me “ Yeah your Mum has a word , she asked me to Knock some sense in to you , But after I had heard what went on with them and what they had done , I felt a little sorry for Sugden , I know your married and your Mum hates it , I’m ok with it Aaron , your still our Aaron “ I look over to Cain a little Surprised by his Speech .”Thanks “he looked back to me “Don’t thank me, thank these to right here,” and he nodded to Lisa and Liv “These two have got yours and Roberts back Aaron don’t worry about that , and Chas well Just leave Chas to me I know how she can get when she doesn’t get her own way , been like that ever since we were kids ,but you, you need to concentrate on Robert ok , and besides I quite like Sugden, Can see a lot of myself in him” Lisa looks over to Cain and smacks his arm “I hope not” and Cain smiles that sarcastic smile he has at me, We all continue to chat until we finish our drinks , Sally walks through the Partition door and closes it behind her . I raise my eyebrows as soon as I see her “Is everything ok?” She smiles back at me “Its fine Aaron stop worrying , We had to change his covers , Cover him up a bit for his visitors that’s all , He’s ready when you are “ I nod at her and she leaves my Room. I look down at Liv “you ready?” she looks up at me she’s nervous I can tell, “Yeah” 

I stand and open the door , Its much darker in Roberts Room , they try to keep the light to the minimum in case he wakes up , apparently its better if he wakes up in semi darkness than bright light as the bright light may affect his eye sight and his mental capacity to recognize things , It’s also a lot cooler in Roberts Room , they try to keep his body temperature constant to help him in his recovery. I stand there and hold the door open for them and Cain is the first to walk through , I can see that he is Physically shocked when he seem Robert , he lets out a deep sigh and rubs a hand over his face as he walks towards the bed. Lisa and Liv are next to enter. Lisa throws a hand over her mouth and closes her eyes with a gasp at the first sight of Robert ,m She opens them and looks over to me , I can see the sadness in her eyes , Liv won’t look up . I see her holding on to Lisa hand but she won’t look at me or Robert. Instead she looks at the floor. “It’s ok Liv I understand if you can’t look “ I see her visibly tense and She looks up towards the bed , her eyes become wide and can see the horrified look on her face . she lets go of Lisa and throws herself In to my arms I can see hear her start to cry and I kneel down and Bring her in to my arms and let her cry as much as she needs . Lisa Moves over to stand next to Cain and they are both looking down at Robert, both of them physically shaken, I can see it by the expressions on their faces. “Liv?”. She pulls her head from my shoulder, “You want to hold my hand and we can go and say hello “she looks at me “I’m …. I’m not sure that I can” I smile at her “I’ll be right here with you ok” she nods at me I stand up and hold my hand out for her to take. I Close the partition door and head toward the bed standing opposite to Cain and Lisa. Liv is virtually hiding behind my body as we approach. Robert has been covered to that his chest is no longer exposed , the Sheets has been tightly wrapped to just under his neck , and all the wires are still there but less Visible and I’m grateful considering the state that Liv is in. I look across to Lis and Cain who are just staring at him. I can feel Liv has moved herself from behind me and is now standing at my side , watching as machines breath for Robert ,she is taking it all in and she tries to lighten the mood “Guess he won’t be helping me with Maths for a while” I look down at her and Smile “Maybe give him a break this once yeah” I squeeze her hand and she smiles back at me before looking back to Robert

“ Have they caught him yet this driver?” Cain is looking at Robert not even at me when he’s speaking. I just shake my head “No not yet, they have a trace on the car and know who he is , I spoke to the police Yesterday when I came back here , They said that Mum Vic and Adam could not identify who it was , But Brenda, Bernice and Bob all saw the car Hit and Drive away they all gave a matching description of the Driver , “ Liv turned to Look at me “They know who it was ?” I look down at her, “yeah they do , It was Alex!” Liv looks at me in shock “Alex, what I don’t Understand “ I look down at her thinking how am I going to explain this “ Alex had seen Robert and I you know …. kissing, he thought he could come between us , hed been trying for weeks , there had been a few incidents at the mill and at clubs me and Rob wen to. he told mum Vic and Adam about us, there was a massive Row when everyone found out that me and Rob where married ., I sent Rob down to the shop while I tried to deal with everyone else and that’s when the car hit “ Liv looked from me to Robert “This is all my fault then. If I hadn’t pushed you and Alex in the first place then this wouldn’t have happened.” I look at her” This is no one’s fault Liv apart from Alex he knew what he was doing so don’t blame yourself “ There was a knock on the Door and Sally walked in “Aaron Diane is here ?” I smile at her and Nod. Sally leaves and the door opens and Diane walks in.

Diane heads straight to me and kisses me on the forehead, rubbing my arm “How are you Pet? Did you sleep ok?” I smile back at her “Yeah slept ok I had great company “and I nod towards Robert she smiles “That’s good pet, and you young lady how are you” she looking down at Liv “I’m ok glad that I still have both my brother alive.” Diane smiles at her and looks over to the bed, I gesture for her to go forward and she looks at Robert “Wake up Soon son, you have a family here waiting for you” , Diane looks over to Lisa who has been watching the whole interaction . Lisa and Diane smile at each other before Diane walks to the other side of the bed and they both embrace each other, Diane pulls back but doesn’t move back from Lisa and she places a hand on Cain’s forearm which he acknowledges with a smile . Sally walks back in to the Room and I look over to her smiling , “Aaron do you want to make you a reservation so you can all stay for lunch” They all spin around to stare at me “Yeah if that’s ok” she nods at me “Of course it’s” and she leaves Diane and Lisa both look at me ”Lunch” and I nod back to Lisa Diane looks over to Lisa “Better than a hotel this “ I laugh but Diane turn to me “Just let me go and get my bag from the Car Aaron my treat “ before I can say anything Lisa Pipes up “I haven’t brought my purse with me Aaron Sorry Love” I look at them both ,Laughing slightly as I had the same reaction this morning at breakfast “Don’t worry about it . It’s all included in our Insurance!” they all turn to stare at me again “Well if it’s all right pet lead on”

I lead them all down the corridor down to the canteen, They have all picked what they wanted and we are having a nice meal together , Considering that we are in a hospital and Robert is upstairs on life support this is a welcome distraction” This is better than Restaurant food pet .” I look over to Diane and nod, “Typical Rob though Looking after us all like this “there is a silence as the words fall form my mouth “So how long is Robert under for “I look over to Cain” I don’t know, It’s not a medical coma. It’s a coma his body has shut itself down to try and heal. He’ll wake up when he’s ready “ Diane put her fork down and grabbed my arm” I’ sorry Pet , I thought it was a medical induced coma “ I shake my head “So did I but they told me last night , it was a way for Roberts Body to repair itself , he’s shut down he’ll wake up whenever he’s ready.” I feel her squeeze on to my arm and she starts to eat again. “Do you need us to bring anything in for you Love” I shake my head at Lisa again “ no I have the car Parked in the car Park , If I need anything I can pop and get it , it’ll be good to have the break now and again “ I didn’t see that rust bucket of your in the car park you hidden it somewhere “ Cain’s laughing at me as he speaks , “You wouldn’t because it’s in a Private car park around the back and Also because I’m not driving the old rust bucket anymore “ Cain still can’t hide the fact that he’s amused at his rust bucket comment “So what you’re Driving Roberts Porsche Now” I Shake my head “ No Range Rover “ Cain nearly spits out his food “ how the hell did you get one of those ?” I can see the surprise on his face, “Robert bought me one. to match his , Its parked outside Surprised Mum didn’t tell you “ he looked at me and frowned ,” Your Mum and I aint speaking properly after Last night’s little incident , It’s nice to see you have matching cars you and Sugden ,” I can help but smirk at his comments. “Talking of your Mum “ I look up at Diane Frozen “She collard me in the cafe this morning shouting and screaming at me with Vic and Adam , I already spoke to Vic and told her to keep her nose out , But your Mum is going to be a challenge Aaron , She wants you home away from here and sorry to say pet away from Robert “ Its cain who interrupts “I’ll deal with Chas and anyone else who interferes Diane don’t you worry , you and our Aaron ear have enough going on with Robert I’ll take care of the gossips” She nods at Cian “Thank you pet !” She turns to look at me “It’s all over the Village as well pet, You know that you’re a Sugden now. Brenda caught on to it this morning as Chas and I were shouting, Sorry we couldn’t have kept it quite a little longer “I shrug my shoulder s at her “ I don’t Care , It was Bound to get out sooner or later , I’m a Sugden and I’m happy to be a Sugden anyone who has an issue with that can go any jump off a bridge for all I care “ Cain laughs at me “That’s my Aaron “

Walking back to the Room , I pull back Cain to talk to him “ I’m not going to change my name Cain , I wanted this it was my choice not his!” Cain stops to turn to me,” I don’t care what your name is Aaron, If your Happy then I’m, happy. Your still my nephew, the little scroat the caused me so much trouble when you were growing up, Its doesn’t mean it’s changed who you are, you will always be our Aaron ok.” I look to the floor and Nod to him “Thanks!” I feel his hand on my shoulder “And don’t worry I’ll look out for Diane as well as Lisa and Liv, if your Mum decides to kick of she’ll have me to deal with me ok she maybe my sister but I’m not about to let her walk all over you lot” I still look at the floor as I nod my head back to him. When we get back to the Room sally walks out “Nice lunch?” yeah it was actually “she smiles at me “He’s fine don’t worry “and she squeezes my shoulder. “Right I think it’s time we were heading off “ I look to see Diane , Lisa Liv and Cain all looking at me “hang on let me get my key card and I’ll walk you out” I dash off to my room and pick up the key and head back to the others on the corridor.

Walking out the hospital with the people that loved Robert as much as I did made me feel more confident, It was touching to hear everyone little Stories about him and we wandered back to reception , Even Cain was getting involved , we were all brought out of our chat when we heard the shouting going on and I looked up to see Paddy,Mum and Vic all standing there shouting at the staff we had been spotted and Mum was charging up towards us.   
“Right Aaron collect your things we’re leaving Vic’s here now she can sit with him” and she came to grab me I pulled back “Back off! As I said yesterday, who do you think you are coming here and making demands your nothing to me “   
She wasn’t giving up “I’m your mother and I’m saving you from yourself “she turned to look at Diane “I know it’s sad but Aaron can’t be involved anymore, I won’t let him stay here giving the hospital directions on Roberts Recovery he needs to come with me and paddy now. Roberts evil and manipulative he’s going to depend on Aaron to much when he wakes up and I won’t have Aron dragged back in to this again”  
“Its nothing to do with us Chas, the boys have got married period the hospital won’t take anyone’s direction apart from Aarons we have no say in what goes on “I could see the frustration building in Diane as mum began to speak to her again “Sorry but I’m looking out for my son Diane, Aaron isn’t staying here end of, If the pull the Plug on Robert that’s not my fault if the hospital won’t listen to anyone else he’s got you and, come on Aaron now. I’m not asking I’m telling you, paddy take his arm so we can leave “  
The Slap across my mums face stunned us all, I moved back to stand in front of Diane. Liv came to my Sider and Cain stood in front of me Mum was holding her face staring at Lisa “You’ll get another one if you don’t leave now, I’m sick of you interfering in other people’s Life’s look at your own messed up life first, Aaron is here and he is staying here to help that poor lad get better.”  
I could see mum walking up to Lisa curling her tongue as she walked up to her “Don’t you ever tell me how to look after my own son “She spat at Lisa , but Lisa wasn’t taking any hostages “ What ! you never looked after him you always palmed him off on to someone else while you were out whoring yourself to whoever would pay top dollar , You left him with paddy for years and you and charity tried to screw over Carl King while Paddy was looking after him . Your Vindictive and Jealous because you haven’t found anyone as good to you as Aaron has found in Robert, So no Chas Aron aint going nowhere “ Mum glared at Lisa .I could tell Lisa’s words to mum where hitting home   
“I’m not leaving this hospital without my son “Chas glared us all, “Maybe we should let things calm down a bit “it was Paddy trying to speak to mum before she turned her anger on him “No Paddy he’s coming with me and I aint leaving without him”  
“As I told you yesterday Chas ,I don’t have a Mum anymore so you better leave , I don’t want anything to do with you” Chas glared at me and then to Cain “Are you going to let him speak to me like that?” Cain just stared her down “he’s old enough to make his own decisions , He Married Robert and I’m proud he’s making a life for himself end of , I’m not interfering Chas and if you make me choose or make any of us choose our Aaron will come out on top” I could see that Mum was taken aback by Cain’s Statement “ Your honestly going to let him waist his life on someone like Sugden “ Cain walked up to her “From what I can see . the only person making him waste his life is you , Encouraging him to date a psycho doctor , and from What I have seen between Robert and Aron , there not waiting their life’s so I’m telling you once again Chas Back off “  
Mum wasn’t having any of it “ I’ll sort this myself Cain with our without you. Now Aron I; telling you once last time Home! Vic here she will stay!” I shake my head and head over to Security bringing a guard with me, “Can you please remove these people from here “ The guard moves up to stand between me and mum “You have been asked to leave . Now leave the building, our Private patients can request protection at any time so I’m asking you nicely to leave before I have you arrested”  
Mum was stunned that I had called security on here. But it was Vic who decided to speak for the first time “Aaron Please I just want to see my brother “before I answered Diane jumped in “You didn’t want to see him with Aaron though did you , you did everything you could to force Aron in to a friendship he didn’t want , I told you this morning Victoria I blame you for this , Aaron has every right to stop you from seeing him and I can’t say I blame him, now get out and get back to that husband of yours and leave Robert and Aaron alone “ With that Diane turned to me placing a kiss on my cheek ,”I’ll see you both tomorrow pet “ I nodded and watched as she turned and walked out the hospital door and in to the car park ,”I’m not asking you again “The security guard had moved in front of mum gesturing for her to leave “This isn’t over Aaron “ and she turned around and walked out shouting back to the guard that was following her and paddy “I’m going “ Victoria was standing in front of me her eyes looking to the floor “You can go as well you’re not going to see him “She looked up at me about to speak before she turned and left. I took hold of Liv and Cuddled her in my arms “Sorry you had to see all that. Stay with Lisa and Cain yeah” She just looked up at me and nodded “You go back upstairs love “Lisa took liv’s hand and kissed me “We’ll look after her dot worry “ I nodded to her and looked over to Cain “ Don’t worry son we’ve got you’re back, get back up there and look after that husband of yours ok Sugden “ I smiled at him and shook my head before I watched them all leave the front entrance and I headed back upstairs to see Robert 

Sitting quietly in our Room it was nice to have some quiet time with Roberts just to watch him ‘I loved looking at him when he was asleep this to me was exactly the same apart from the tubes and Pipes sticking out of his body, I wondered what he was dreaming about, if was thinking of me, If he could feel me watching me. It brought a smile to my face to think that he could feel me close and that he wasn’t alone wherever he was. My mind started to wander and I started talking to him, Just about anything and everything but mostly about our wedding in Hawaii, the things that we did, the swimming in the sea and how I watched him jump about like a child, The amazing food that we had eaten and the way he looked after me in the plane when the turbulence hit. I also asked him to think about when we used to lay on the beach at night and just look up at the stars and tell each other our dreams and what we wanted our life to be like, the places that we both wanted to see and the bucket list that we would have to compile to get it all Done. What we wanted for Liv and what our aspirations for her where, and both of us living a full life together until we were old. As I was talking to him I closed my eyes remembering him being playful and joking around the day before the accident. I was shaken your of my sleepy stupor when the door opened and Sally walked in with a doctor behind her, I immediately stood up and Sally Smiled at me “Relax Aaron , this is Dr Williams , he’s looking after Robert ,” Hi nodded and held my hand out which he shook “How are you coping Aaron “ I looked down to Robert and back to him “Ok I guess “ and he smiled at me , “There are some things I want to go through with you Aaron if you’re up for it , Things that might help Robert come back to us “ I just nodded 

Dr Williams sat at the foot of Robert bed and Looked over to me.”Have you been speaking to Robert?” I just nod my head “That’s good the more familiar a voice he hears the quicker he may come out of his coma, Aaron have you ever heard of Coma Communication and Process Orientated Facilitators ?” I look at him and Shake my head “No sorry “he smiles at me “Don’t worry about it. Not a lot of people have but what it means is this. Robert is in a unconscious states but he can still here and think, he still responds to people talking to him unconsciously but he needs for his body to react and by this I mean touch, Sound he needs stimulation, Have you touched him yet “I look down to my hands and then back up to him “No I was too scared to. I didn’t know if I would hurt him you know with everything he is attached to” Dr Williams looks back at me “Don’t be afraid to touch him, you won’t hurt him, people respond to their Senses. you Know hearing, touch smell and taste, The more he feels a touch, smells a smell or hears the sound of something familiar and close to him the quicker he is to make a recovery, so Don’t be afraid ok “I nod “Ok” Dr Williams looks down at Robert then smiles over to me “so this is what we are going to do. Every day I want you to talk for a couple for hours so that he can hear your voice, Read to him Play him music. Place a worn shirt of yours next to his shoulder so he can smell you, it may sound strange but the familiarity helps people in his condition .from what we can see on scans it shows it has a calming influence on their inactive brain. Also touch him Aaron don’t be afraid to hold his hand, touch his arm place a hand on his chest, a familiar touch makes him feel a connection. I’m also going to ask you something you might not feel comfortable doing, I want you to help bath him, Your touch which is familiar to him will be of more benefit to him than a nurse who doesn’t know him, are you willing to do that?” I look up at him and Nod “I used to have a boyfriend years ago who was tetraplegic , The Nurses then showed me how to wash him “ Dr Williams smiled “That’s good then Sally here won’t have to show you “ and I just start to laugh at him “ Dr when I bath him can we be alone , I know it sounds weird and your all doctors and Nurses so you have seen loads of bodies but I would like to be on my own if I wash him” Dr Williams looked over his shoulder to sally “Do you have a problem with that “ she shakes her head ,” No not at all ‘I’ll put it down on the notes that it’s your alone time “ I look down slightly embarrassed and the Doctor can see it “ Don’t be embarrassed Aaron , your Married he’s still your husband you need to feel him but I wouldn’t try arousing him please , that’s just a little too much “ He smiles and I look down in Embarrassment “I wouldn’t I won’t I promise” the Doctor Nods good “But hold his hand Aaron and let him touch you as well , let him touch your arm of your chest . It can cause recognition in his brain and that may help him wake as well. Do you understand?” I simply nod “Good “Well we’ll get you sorted and you can bath him this evening right sally “She nods “Yup I’ll let the evening shift know and they won’t disturb you both “with that the Doctor gets up and places a hand on my shoulder “He’ll wake up Aaron I promise let’s try these methods first and see where we get to yeah. I don’t want to use medication as I don’t know what damage that might do but let’s try this first “I nod and watch as he leaves the room followed by Sally, I turn to Robert “If you can hear me and you hear all that. I bet your fucking loving this.”

I sat quietly by Roberts bed, watching his chest Rise and fall, I was gearing myself up to touch him, I haven’t touched him since last night and he had been cold, the memory of the cold body still haunted my mind, the thoughts of Robert dead surrounded by machines, he had been in surgery for 9 hours , but now he was here in front of me . I stood up and moved the white sheet down to Roberts waist , I looked at his body battered and bruised where he had been hit by the car It brought a tear to my eye seeing him like this his perfect body now covered in black and purple bruises . They would fade but they wouldn’t fade from my mind for a long time. I look up at Roberts’s face and Smile “Rob its Aaron I’m going to put my hand on your chest ok” and with that I raise my hand ready to place it over Roberts heart and stop and clench my fist , I’m shaking and I’m trying to be the strong one here . I open my fist and place my hand palm flat on to Robert Covering his heart, and I touch his skin, I can feel the warmth and I breathe easier. It felt like a first touch, this was better than the touches we shared when we got back together. My heart fluttered and I let out a long slow breath “It’s only me Rob ok!” I knew he couldn’t answer me but sally had told me to always tell him what I was doing it was part of the process. I let my fingers spread out over his chest as my palm stayed still, I gently touched his chest , relishing the feel of him again, the place I would always lay my head and sleep. ”I’m moving my hand now Rob ok”

I felt stupid telling Robert what I was doing , but I swallowed down my embarrassment and continued I lowered my hand to his stomach and gently let my hand glide over it “I hope you can feel the Rob , I hope I’m not next hurting you” and I let my fingers s gently drag across his skin. “I’m moving my fingers up your body Rob. Your goanna feel my touching you over your chest and up to your neck ok” and I let my hands gently cares over his torso and up to his shoulder gently placing a hand over the cast of his broken collar bone. “you’re Doing really well Aaron “ I turned startled to see sally standing there “ I um … I …Um …I didn’t see you come in” She smiles at me and nods towards Roberts “You were concentrating too much on someone else “she drops me a smirk and I lower my head “Don’t stop doing that to him Aaron “ that’s what he needs stimulate his senses . I look up to her nod” I’m going to rub my hand down your arm Rob and hold your hand ok” I move my hand gently and ghost my fingers over Roberts arm letting my nails slowly scrape over his wrist. My fingers gently touching back and I push myself back leaving all contact with his body .The Alarms are sounding and sally is looking at me “Don’t Panic ok” I just nod at her and stay away from the side of the bed . they quiet down as I look over to her “Did I do something wrong ? Did I hurt him?” she lookss over at me again smiling “Do it again!” I step forward to Roberts bed and I repeat the touch and the alarms sound , again I push myself back tears in my eyes ”What am I doing wrong , I’m hurting him” Sally looks at me and shakes her head “I’ve silenced the alarms . Do it again” I repeat it but no alarms go off but as I look over at sally she’s watching the monitors smiling at me “He’s recognizing you’re touch Aaron. “ I look down at him and laugh tears falling down my cheeks “Soft lad, you recognize me “ I can’t help but smile when I look back up to sally, my hand still in Roberts as I clear the tears away with the palm of my other hand. “Don’t stop what you’re doing Aaron, it will take time but carry on with it, I’ve silenced the motion alarms now so that when he responds to you we won’t come barging in here, well turn them back on when you got to bed for the night just to be in the safe side., but otherwise it’s only the alarms that are going to tell us if he’s in serious trouble that I’m going to leave on ok” I nod at her smiling I can’t help it , knowing that he recognizes my touch just sends a thrill through my body .   
“I’m just letting you go for a minute Rob and I’ll be back ok” I slowly remove my hand from his and step back watching the monitors , no alarms and I release a slight breath of relief . I had back in to my Room and got to the toilet, as I head back to Robert I have an idea I rummage through my bag to get what I need. “Rob I’m just going to put this in your ear”, I bend my head so I can make sure the earpiece is in properly and I sit down putting ear piece in to my ear , I move my chair closer to his bed as the cables aren’t quite long enough “Rob I’m just going to hold your hand ok” and I place my hand in his “ Rob I’m going to play you some music ok , it’s that same music I listened to on the place with you when I got scared “ I turn on the I pod and select the “ Chill out session mix” I look over to Robert there is no physical reaction but I’m still smiling we are holding hands and listening to music together what could be better . I wouldn’t have thought this possible less than 24hrs ago. 

I must have fallen asleep as when I wake up I can feel someone shaking my shoulder , I raise my head up from where it was resting next to Roberts hand and see Sally looking down at me . I look up at Robert and there is still not change but I can still feel my hand in his the connection still there “What time is it “ she looks down at me “ nearly 6” I groggily wipe my eyes “Sorry I must have fallen asleep “ and I turn to look at her “What are you still doing here anyway “ she looks at me “Shifts changing in a minute wanted to introduce you to Ben, he’ll be looking after you and Robert during the nights. We are going to get Robert sorted. SO thought you could go and grab some dinner?” I nod my head at her “Yeah that will be great “I’ve already told Ben and It’s in your case notes that you’re going to bath Robert, so will an hour be enough for you?” I just nod looking down, my face flushing “Don’t worry Aaron close the blinds and Lock the door if it feels more comfortable for you, we have emergency access so it’s not a problem, and Don’t be embarrassed about it. The alone time is designed to help you and Robert “ I look up at her and smile “ I’m not embarrassed about the alone time or about Robert touching me , I have scars from when I used to self-harm that I haven’t let anybody see , I have only ever let Robert ever seem them that’s all “ She nods over to me “that’s fine , do you want me to add it to the notes so that Ben knows to keep clear?” I just nod “No problem why don’t you go and get something to eat” 

Sitting in the canteen here alone eating, I’m looking out of the window over the city, it’s a great view watching as all the buildings as they light up brightly and I wander what is going on alone in the streets below me, but I’m looking forwards to my alone time with Robert, It will be nice to know that I can lock the door and it just be us for that hour without anybody disturbing us . I head back up the corridor and head back to our Room , Ben is fussing around Robert when I walk in , he looks over at me and Smiles “You must be Aaron?” I just nod, I don’t feel as comfortable with his as I did with Sally, but maybe that’s because he’s’ a bloke or maybe because my recent run-ins’ with medical staff have not been that pleasant recently, but I am wary “I’ll just get Rob sorted and then he’s all yours” he smiles at me and I can’t help but frown “His names Robert “he looks back at me apologetically “I’ll just finish with Robert and your all his, ok” I nod Ben finishes what he’s doing and leaves the Room “Hi Rob , Its Aaron , I’m just going to kiss you yeah” I lower my head and place a kiss on his forehead . There is a knock at the door and Ben comes back in with Towels wash cloths and warm water. he places them done on the table next to me” If you need me just call” I look over to him “I won’t its fine “my tone is sharp and I see him leave the Room 

I.ve locked the door and drawn the blinds so that me and Robert are alone, I take a deep breath and turn the sheet down, pushing it down to his feet I gasp as I see his body fully for the first time, he looks so Broken, His leg in a cast, all of the bruising and I let out a small tear “My Beautiful husband “I take a breath “Rob I, just going to give you a wash yeah , I’ll start with your legs and work my way up ok “ I’m waiting for a response foolishly but I know I won’t get it . I walk over to the other side of the bed , I place the wash cloth in the water and squeeze all the excess water out , I slowly and gently rub the cloth over Roberts feet and calf , gentle strokes brushing his skin. I return the cloth to the water and place it in repeating my earlier action, I take the cloth and move up Roberts body “I’m going to carry on washing you Rob, don’t worry it’s only me when you feel me touching you” Im feeling slightly embarrassed that I have to tell Robert I’m going to touch his cock but I have to follow the instructions. I gently let the cloth cover this thigh with the warm water and I wash him all the way up to his groin. As I wash him wetting his hair I’m trying to be careful so that I don’t hurt him in any way , I place my hand under his balls and lift them up slowly whipping between his legs , I feel myself twitch but I know that I can’t react and I return to concentrating on him. Placing the washcloth back in the bowl. I grab a towel and start to dry his body where I have washed him. I move back to the left side of his body ,”I’m just going to wash this side now Rob” this will be easier as most of his leg is in a cast , this is the side with the most damage as this is where he impacted with the car. I get a fresh wash cloth and soak it in the water, slowly washing the top of his thigh. Drying it off .

Its when I slowly pull the sheets up to his waist that I get the idea, the doctor and Sally had said he will hopefully react to a familiar touch so I decide to take my t-shirt off . I lower my joggers slightly and rest them just on the top cheeks of my ass, I slowly take Roberts hand which is in a cast and move it so that his thumb is hooking on to the waist band of my joggers , I open his palm slightly so that he can feel my ass cheek in his hands, the Dr did say familiar and this is very familiar to Robert and I’m not arousing his as far as I am aware . But it’s good to feel Roberts touch in my body as well, it’s not a lot but it’s comforting. I lean over Robert slightly to reach his right arm where I gently wash his hand and arms. I ‘m paying close attention to this as is where the I.V fluids and bloods are going in ,and I’m trying to be careful not to disturb anything , just like I was with his cock and the catheter tubing . I don’t want to disturbed something and get blamed. I towel him dry gently and start to wash his stomach using small circular motions working my way up to his chest, I’m paying particular attention around his collar bone due to the break, I ‘m being gentle as I don’t want to disturb the bandaging , as I finish the washcloth down and grab another clean towel to dry him off.  
I grab my third clean wash cloth and I’m nervous about this part, I slowly start to wash his neck and I take my time to avoid the plastic tube which is draining excess fluid from him . I slowly work across his face gently washing his cheeks and eyes as well as his forehead, again not wanting to disturb his breathing tubes. I dab him dry and look back him proud on my handy work “ I look at his face and Smile “Can you feel me Rob . Can you feel my ass?” I’ smirking at him but I know I need to move his hand from where it is. I slowly take hold of it and place it over my chest “Can you feel my heartbeat Rob” I breath in and out not letting his hand off my skin. I slowly move his hand down to rest across my stomach “Can you feel them Rob it’s me your Aaron “ I move his hand across my stomach so that he can feel my scars , slowly pushing it further down to below my belly button “ Can you feel me Rob , this is always where you rest your hand when we fall asleep “ I keep my hand over his and keep it there “Your asleep Rob and your holding on to me again , just like always yeah “ I move his hand to my lips and slowly kiss his knuckle , “My Lips Rob , Your Aarons lips waiting for you when you wake up . its the first thing you’re going to feel on you” . I move his hand down to below my belly button again so its resting on me “ wake up soon my lover wake up soon my friend most of all wake up soon husband “ I hold his palm tightly to me resting on my lower abdomen and I let the tears fall on to his body .

I have placed Roberts hand back on the bed and pulled the covers up to Just below his chest, I pull up my joggers and pull on my t-shirt, covering myself back up I don’t want anyone to see me apart from my Robert . I don’t want to open the door or the blinds yet because I’m cherishing the moment, it’s been so intimate between us I don’t want to let the moment go, but I know I have to as our hour is nearly up . I open the door and the blinds and Ben immediately enter the Room “everything ok “ he looks down at Robert and checks him over “Yeah it was fine , here “ and I pass him the used wash cloths and towels . I look down at Robert and kiss his fore head “sleep tight husband of mine and sweet dreams you know I’m in yours as your in mine. I’m her waiting for you “


	20. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one wakes up

Aaron 

The last four days have gone by in a bit of a blur, It’s been the same routine, Eating my meals on my own, spending time with Robert talking and reading those god awful books he likes, I had got board of reading them to him and bought car magazines instead trying to keep myself interested, I never was a big book fan. Getting him to listen to music was easy he couldn’t answer me back with the choices I was making, bathing him and touching him was my favourite part of the day , it was an intimate connection and I looked forward to it every day. Diane and Liv visiting was also another highlight just to take my mind of things and to hear what was going on outside the hospital. , but here at 4.00am with all the alarms going off and the nurses running around all I can do is watch. It was the alarms that had woken me up, Ben and a team of other Doctors and Nurses running in to Roberts Room. I had dressed quickly covering up my scars, as soon as I had pulled on my t-shirt and Joggers I ran in Roberts room only to be pushed back in to my own room, I had seen Roberts body shaking and convulsing on the bed nurses shouting at each and Doctor giving instructions, we had come so far this couldn’t be it again!. As things started to settle I could see the doctor heading over towards me and I prepared myself. “He’s breathing on his own, which is a step in the right direction we’ve taken the breathing tube out as it was causing him to choke, but he still hasn’t woken up” I just sighed in relief that he was still with me. “Can I see him?” The doctor nodded “Sure let’s just get the nurses to clan him up a bit and then I’ll get them to come and get you” he smiled at me and headed back in to Roberts Room closing our connecting door. 

They were still settling Robert so I decided to head down for something to eat. I picked up some Danishes and a coffee not really feeling hungry and sat at the table looking out of the window, the sun was just rising and the sky was blue after the last few days of grey weather it was nice to see the sunshine and it felt warm on my skin as it streamed through the windows, I headed back up to our room, setting the fruit down on the table and I looked over in to Roberts room to see Sally. Heading in “Morning is he ok now?” and I looked down at Robert ,”Yeah much better , You can see his face now can’t you” I look down to his again and smile “Yeah I can” I don’t care that sally is still here , “Gonna Kiss you Rob” I slowly move my thumb across his lips smiling to myself , and I lean down to place a kiss gently to his lips before I pull back opening my eyes looking at him and smiling “Have to get you some chap stick those lips are dry “I can see Sally from the corner of my eye and she’s laughing at me “They sell it in the shop “ I just smile back at her . I can’t help staring at him my thumb rubbing his cheek as I do, “Got some stubble there Rob “not taking my eyes off him, I can’t see the starts of a beard but I can feel the course hair, He’s always been clean shaven ever since I have known him so I’ll have to dig out the shaving kit later. I notice the scrapes along his face where he was thrown to the floor I hadn’t noticed them before all the tubing and fastenings covering them up. He just has a small clear tube now though it’s under his nose and wrapped around his head over his ears, I can see his face and I’m happy. I look towards Sally “Just heading to the Shop, you want anything “she looks over to me “Thanks Aaron but no I’m good “and I leave the Room  
Wandering through the Shop I pick up the lip balm for Robert and start looking through some magazines ,I need something to read but I aint buying a book as I know Robert will only take the piss and then read it and criticize the crap I have bought. I gather what I need and head back upstairs stopping at the Nurse’s station to give them all the big box of chocolates that I had bought for them earning me the favourite patient award and kiss on the cheek from sally. I sit down next to Robert “I’m going to hold your hand Robert “and I reach out to grab his hand gently, I still get nervous that I am hurting him especially with his arm still in a cast, but I sit there beside him and start to read my Magazine . Slowly I feel myself fall asleep, it’s not even 10.00 am but it’s been a long enough day already. “Aaron” I hear my name been called and a shake of my shoulder and I see Sally standing in front of me , “Sorry was I snoring or drooling , I tend to do both “ She just laughed at me “What time is it “ she looks down at my a smile on her face “Midday “ I look back up to her “Right better go and get some lunch “ she continues to smile “You might want to hold off on that for a minute someone wants to see you “ My eyes are wide all sorts of thoughts going through my head has mum got in. Or Vic and Adam “Who’s hear” She smiles at me and nods her head towards the bed and I follow her motion and that’s when I see it, Roberts his eyes are open. Those beautiful Blue and green eyes staring at me as his head is turned towards me. “Rob” I get up and go over to him tears in my eyes. his head follows my movements and he looks straight up at me just blinking “Has he said anything “ and I’m looking over to sally for an answer “No, Not yet but give it time, he’s had a lot to deal with as well as all the scaring from the tubing in his throat it might take a couple of days , Do you want to give him a drink “I can’t help but smile at her as she hands me a sealed cup with a straw, I take it off her and look down to Robert “You want a Drink?” and he blinks at me twice and I can’t help it, I laugh and start to cry at the same time overcome with emotions that he’s awake.” I place the straw to his lips and he takes a sip, he blinks at me again and I take it that he has had enough and I take it away for his mouth “ I put it down on the side and I can’t help myself, I bend down and slowly press my lips to his pulling back I see a small smile start to grow on his mouth and I smile back at him.

I can’t take my eyes of him. I can see those eyes of his shinning looking back at me , He tries to speak but a place a finger to his lips “Shhhh not yet ok , give it time , just blink” and he does knowing that he understand what I’m saying “ Right I’m going to get something to eat ok . I’ll be back here in a bit so don’t you go running off on me. The doctor is going to come in when I’m gone, but do you want me to bring you back a warm drink, TEA?” And I watch as he blinks at me. I smile down at him and steal a kiss “I’ll see you in a bit” and he slowly turns his mouth up at me in to a smile.

As I walk back I bump in to Diane ”Aaron you look tiered pet are you ok “I just shrug my shoulders to her “Something happened to Robert at 4.00am woke me up that’s all “ and I continue to Walk to Roberts door before I stop . I can see she looks panicked”is everything ok is he all right?” I just nod “yeah he’s settled now” She takes in a deep breath and lets it out “Good shall we go in” Just as I am about to tell her that Robert is awake she walks past me in to the Room , She doesn’t notice Robert at first and I move over to him to hold his hand . she’s taking off her Coat telling me about all the village gossip before she turns around and looks at me her mouth dropping open “Robert? “I can see the shock on her face as she makes her way to the bed ”How ? when?” I look at him and then back to her.” An hour ago. he can’t speak yet they said it might be a couple of days , but at least he’s awake , he blinks in response so I just go with that “ and l look down at him and he blinks at me. She can’t keep her eyes off him as she reaches the side of the bed” Hello pet !” and he turns his head to her and offers a small smile , She look at him smiling and then up at me “This is amazing Aaron!” I just nod and smile “Yeah it is “. I look down at Robert “You want some of your drink” and he blinks I take the sealed mug and throw the water out before putting in the tea and sealing it back up . I place the straw to his mouth and see him take a sip ”Gentle Rob its hot ok” and I see him blinking at me while he is sucking on the straw , I pull it away from him and he’s smiling “Good? “ and he blinks again. I look over to Diane “You want a drink Diane?” she nods “I’ll go don’t worry and she heads towards the door “Diane!” she turns to face me, “You help Rob I’ll ask the nurses ok. I hand her the mug and she makes her way back over to Roberts Side He turns his head to her and opens his mouth and she lets the straw fall in .I watch as she is smiling Down at Robert watching him Drink for the first time in days. I head out the door to ask sally for our Drinks.

“I’m getting that hang of this blinking business “and I see her smiling at me as I walk back in, “Yeah it’s something new to get used to Again until he can speak, they say it is because off all the tubing and the scars it causes, but in a few days he should be talking again “I stroke his hair away from his eyes as I look down at him smiling” Sally walks in with the teas for me and Diane. as she hands Diane hers “Nice Surprise for you today” Diane looks at Robert then at me and back to Sally “The Best “ sally smiles at her and walks out the door . “So how’s it all been going Aaron you ok?” I can see the concern on her face , I continue to stroke Roberts Hair “It’s been ok yeah . Bit tiring but ok . We get alone time every night and that’s when I bathe Robert , and we do our touch therapy I touch him and he touches me , apparently it helps to try and wake them up and it obviously works looking at this surprise “and I nod down to Robert and we chat , “so it’s been ok “. She looks over at me “Thank you Aaron from the bottom of my heart , thank you for saving him , if you hadn’t been here I don’t think he would be either “ I look over to her and smile “He’s saved me enough times only right I should do the same” we both look down to Robert who has closed his eyes .Diane stayed for another Hour with me before she left . I was sitting on the edge of Roberts bed holding his hand his arm resting heavy on my thigh with the weight of the cast, she was sitting in the chair watching Robert while talking to me Sher had told me about mum and her antics in the village, but she soon realised that I had heard enough and we moved on to Robert , She said that she wouldn’t be in over the next few days as the B+B was busy and I had agreed with her that I would see her next week but if there were any big changes then I would call he before then.

I didn’t want to disturb Robert so I hadn’t moved and was just happy to be holding him. As I looked down at him his eyes started to Open and I smiled the thought of me being the first thing that he saw must have cheered him up as I could see the smile start to grow on his face. “You ok “I could see the blink “Want a kiss?” and that was it, the smile grew wide on this face until he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, I lowered me head and kissed him ghosting my lips against his until I pulled back opening my eyes to see him smiling at me. Its then that Sally walked in “Come on you to love birds pack it in” I span my head around to look at her my cheeks reddening as I smiled. She came and stood Next to Robert “Robert , I,m going to ask Aaron to go and get you something to eat ok , Porridge and Tea , I need you to try and eat , While Aaron is gone I’m going to take your catheter out , Aaron can help you walk to the toilet just over there “and she pointed to Roberts Bathroom “We need you to try and start moving as soon as possible , so Aaron is going to help wherever you need to go ok , he’ll have to know how to do these things for when you go home in a few weeks so we might as well get him used to it now . It’s going to be awkward Robert I’m not going to Lie , You have a cast on your leg and Arm and you have pins in your back if the pain becomes too much I want you to try and tell us ok , Squeeze Aarons hand or something just let me know ok “ He look up at her and then back at me slightly uncomfortable and I know what it’s about “ Rob I’ve been washing you for over 5 days ok, I’ve seen it all and it doesn’t bother me helping you to go to the toilet , wash or whatever you need ok . I’ve seen it all before “ and I smirk over at sally who smiles back at me “Robert when Aaron comes back you like to get some clothes on these Rooms are a bit cool , I can get you a hospital gown and things “ I look over at Sally , “Can he wear short and a t-shirt I have clean ones in my bag that will fit him ?” she nods “Yeah that’s fine ,lets me juts take this tube out and then you can dress him “ I look down at Robert” all that ok with you?” and he smiles at me and blinks “Right lets go and get you some food Mr “ and I kiss his forehead and leave his side heading out the door. 

As I’m walking back to the Room I stop outside our room I can here sally speaking to Robert about what he’ll feel when she pulls the tube out from him, I bite my lip and wince at the thought so I decide to stay outside for a few more minutes. I shoot off three quick texts one to Lisa, One to Liv and the final one to Cain . I tell them all that Robert is awake and that he is doing well , Sally appears in the door holding Robert a bag and catheter in her hands , “He’s all yours “ I just laugh and walk back in to Robert who looks slightly uncomfortable . Not surprising really considering where they just pulled that tube from. I place Robert’s Food down and get his sealed my to pour his tea in to , I walk to the bathroom and get a towel and bring it back to the bed with me placing it over Roberts Chest . I don’t want to spill anything on him and burn him that’s the last thing he needs. I look over to him “Ready “ he nods back at me , I take a spoonful of Porridge and taste it , it’s hot , way to hot for Robert I blow on it trying to cool it down before I taste it again , I move the spoon to Roberts open mouth and eh lets me feed him m I pull the spoon form him , and watch as he tries to swallow he’s gulping hard but I can imagine the pain in his throat so I just watch him “ready” I raise an eyebrow and he blinks back at me , we repeat the process until he is half way through the bowl and just as I am about to put the spoon in his mouth he turns his head away “enough?” he nods .”You have done really well to eat this much Rob “he looks back at me and smiles, I wipe his mouth but I leave the towel in place just in case there is an accident with the tea , I bring the straw to his lips and he takes a sip before lowering himself back down on his pillow , I can see the goose bumps on his skin starting to appear , “You cold ?” and he lowers his eyes and nods “Right let me go and get you something to wear yeah” and I head of to my adjoining Room to look through my bag. 

When I go back to Robert Sally is back in “Roberts feeling a little cold is it ok if I dress him “she looks over at me , “Yeah that’s fine , all you need to do is unclip his finger from the monitor ok , I’ll tell the nurses station so they won’t panic when they hear the alarm of , Just clip it back on him when your done yeah !” I laugh “I will I promise “I turn to look at Robert “You ok for me to dress you “He smiles and nods , I slap his arm “Stop it “ I know what he’s thinking. Sally leaves us to it and I close the blinds , “Undies first yeah 3 and he nods , I grab the shorts from the bed and look at Robert and smile at him he shakes his head “What’s Wrong ? Don’t you want Shorts?” he nods his head ,”What do you want? “ and I see him raise a finger and pointing at me “You want joggers? He shakes his head again. and points to me , I walk up to his side “I don’t understand Robert !” he moves his hand to my joggers and pulls them down tapping at my underwear and I understand what he want “You want Briefs , more support . your hurting” he smile at me and nods , The catheter can cause some discomfort and Sally did tell me that he would hurt for about 24hrs I go back to my Room and pull out so clean black briefs for him , he smiles at me and nods . I lower the sheet to his feet and I slowly push his leg with the cast through the underwear , I take his other leg which is more flexible and guide it through and pull them up to his thighs “You’re going to have to lift your bum up so I can pull them over you” , I see move and he winces , and I quickly pull the material up over his backside and gently tuck in at the front trying not to cause him anymore pain. “Good ?” and he just nods at me , I do exactly the same the t shirt I roll it up pulling his bad arm through a sleeve and over his head and leave it resting on his neck , I go to the other side of the bed and disconnect his monitors and move his other arm through the sleeve , I connect his monitor straight back up and pull the material down over his torso , I pull the sheet back up and cover him up to his waist . Looking over at him I smile “Better ? Warmer? “ he blinks and I go to sit next to him on the bed letting his hand rest on my thigh. “You want to listen to music?” I’m moving his hair from his face and he shakes his head “Drink” and he nods I take the straw and place it to his mouth and he takes a sip before I pull it away “you want me to tell me what’s been happening, and what it’s like outside the window” He smiles at me and takes my hand in his and nods

We have been sitting there a couple of hours , i.ve been talking and Robert has been listening , he hasn’t let go of my hand once and his eyes are constantly watching me, Sally walks in and hands me a menu , “Thought you two would like to eat together tonight so let me know what you want Aaron and I’ll order it “She looks over to Robert “ Pureed Stew for you I’m afraid just for a couple of days “ I can see the pout on Roberts face and I can’t help but laugh. “Will you be ok feeding him Aaron or will you want help “I look down at Robert “Nah we’ll be fine” and he smiles back at me any trace of a pout gone “I look down the menu and order off Sally ,”Should be in about an hour and a half “ I just nod an ok back at her as she leaves . Robert looks at me and I can feel him tugging on my leg “ What “ I see him move himself and pat the bed next to himself .”No Rob your still hurt, its then I see him mouth the word please to me. “Ok but not tight ok “he smiles back at me and manoeuvre myself on to my side so that I am laying down next to him , My face looking at him and my hand on his stomach , It’s just like we would be at home except in a smaller bed , He raises his hand and places it on my thigh squeezing it and smiling back at me. It’s nice to be this close to him again and I watch as his eyes slowly start to close , I let him fall asleep again , but I lay there watching him , I’m relaxed but a little scared to move in case I hurt him.

Sally wakes us up ”Come on you out of that bed “and I open my eyes to see her smirking at me “Sorry “ I slowly climb out and stand next to Robert stretching “it was his idea !” and I look over to Robert who is smiling at sally “Don’t worry about it. Robert will tell you if you’re hurting him. Wont you Robert?” and he nods and smiles back to her. I walk over to her and pick up Roberts meal it looks like baby food if I’m honest but he has to eat. Sally walks over and injects the medication in to Roberts’s cannula. He watches as she pulls away before he turns to me “Come on chin up “he raises his chin for me and I tuck the napkin in to his t shirt “Ready “and I receive a smile back . I smirk at him “Come on now Rob Open wide get ready for the aeroplane “and I make a whooshing noise at I direct the spoon to his mouth , he rolls his eyes at me but opens his mouth , I can see Robert struggling his eyes are watering and I look at him knowing I have done something wrong . I look down at the stew and taste it, its boiling “I’m so sorry Rob” I open the small juice box and place the straw to Roberts Mouth and he nearly empties all of it in one go. I look over to him and wipe his eyes with my thumb. “I’m so sorry Rob’ and I place a kiss on his lips. I feel him grab my wrist and squeeze it reassuringly. I stir the stew and take another spoonful and I blow on it to cool it down tasting it with my tongue. Its Bland but I know he can’t have salt or anything so I just direct the spoon to his mouth again. He has eaten half again of the stew before he moves his head to tell me he doesn’t want anymore. I pick up my meal its lucky I just ordered a sandwich or it would be stone cold by the time I had eaten it. Roberts is watching me eat in and I look over my shoulder and make sure no one is Around, I tear a bit off and Offer it to Robert, He opens his mouth and I pop it in seeing him chew it a smile on his face , I offer his another piece but he shakes his head at me .

We are sat there together and I switch the TV on, Robert takes the remote from me and starts channel surfing just as he does at home, we have muted the sound as it seems any loud noise seems to be making him uncomfortable at the moment. He looks over to me and taps my leg, He squeezes my hand and points to his groin, This is going to be fun. I Just and go to find Sally , She’s standing by the nurses station when she sees me “hiya Robert needs the Loo “ she looks at me as if quizzing me “Aaron you can take him to the loo you know! “I look down to the floor “I know it’s just I was wondering you know if you had a crutch , I can rest half of him on me but he’s not stable enough to be without one” She smiles over to me “Sure not a problem , hang on let me go and get some , Hell need them anyway . he needs to start being more active , the quicker we can get him up and about the quicker he can get out of here” she goes off and brings a set back ,”Just strap this around his right arm when he’s walking with it. It’ll prevent it from slipping when he’s trying to walk, and don’t let him sit down either he needs to stand and have weight on that leg and to get his balance back , You’re going to have to help him but he needs to stand , dint let him sit unless it’s really necessary “ I just shake my head “This is going to be a right laugh this” and I roll my eyes and head back in to Robert . 

I place the Crutches on the side of the bed and move over at pull the sheet down, “Can you turn in to me Rob” he nods and I see him try to move and turn to sit on the side of the bed, he’s wincing in pain and his cast arm is causing problems for him to push himself upright. I take hold of his waist and I gently pull him up to me and turn him in to my body , Its taking a lot of effort on both our parts , but we manage to get him upright and I stand between his legs and he sits there with his legs dangling over the side of the bed I take one of the crutches and wrap the strap around his arm so it fastens the crutch in place , I pull him in to me and let him use my body for support , he slides down me until his feet touch the floor , He already breathing heavy and I know this is taking a lot of effort but he needs to do it . I pull his cast arm around my waist and he grips on to my t-shirt as I place my other arm on his waist , I pull him up so he is standing, there is a wobble and I try to compensate for both of us taking his weight, and we are upright again . he smiles over at me and we slowly together walk towards the bathroom . to face out next challenge . I let him lean on the wall while I go and close the door behind us . I pull him and against me and start walking him to the loo , we both look at each other and I just shrug my shoulders . I move around him so my hand is wrapped around his waist. I press myself in to his backside and back and hold him as close as I can to myself , as if hits me thatas doing this , I slide my hand in to his underwear and pull his cock out and aim , I’m trying to make sure that I aim right as I can hardly see over his shoulder , but I know I have hit the target when I can hear him going .

He can Piss like a Race horse I tell you that we were stood there for ages, I had to rest my head on his shoulder we were taking that long. I shake his cock and pull it back in to his pants. He shuffles back in to me and I go to open the bathroom door making our way back to the bed. I place him down sitting and go back in to the bathroom I have to leave the door open so I can watch him, but I’m dying to pee myself. When I finish up I wash my hands and I head back over to Robert who is still where I left him. Sally has left warm water and facecloths and towels on the tables for us . “ready for a wash “ and he just smiles and I go to pull up them hem of his t shirt but he stops me “To Tiered ?” he nods , “how about just hands and face and we’ll get you back in to bed , we can conquer the shower tomorrow “ I see the smile on his face widen “Stop it Rob or you can do it on your own “ I see that adorable little pout of his and I laugh giving him a kiss “ He sits there in front of me I rest myself in-between his dangling legs and I wash his face , as I’m doing it I feel his hand come to rest on my hips and on the waistband of my joggers , I smile back at him and carry on washing his neck” come on let’s get you dried off and back in to bed “ I towel him dry but he refuses to move back instead he pulls me in to himself and I rest my head on the top of his. Its then I realise that he is shaking I pull my head back slightly to look at his face but its buried in to me and then I see that he is crying “ I just pull him in to me further and rub his back , I can feel the surgical dressings below his t shirt and I haven’t seen them yet and I’m dreading it . I have had more time to get used to what has happened to him but since this is his first time awake it must have hit him hard as he doesn’t usually cry.

I’ve lowered him back in to bed and pulled the sheet up around him and we are both watching each other when Ben walks in. he greets us both, I just nod my head , Robert ignores him focusing on me alone , I don’t Like Ben ,. But I try not to show it. He leaves us alone and I look back to Robert “You want to watch some tv?” and I hand him the remote , he flicks on a movie and he grabs my attention , and pats the bed next to him, Rolling my eyes I climb up next to him I settle down to watch the film. It was just after midnight when I woke , I looked over to see Robert was fast asleep and I took the remote from him and turned the TV off , I climbed of the bed trying not to disturbed him, I kissed him gently and left to go to my own bed next door , I climbed in missing the closeness of Robert but smiled as I knew he was awake as I settled down to a great nights sleep.


	21. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes Robert home for the first time in weeks

Aaron   
“You can come home later today !” as I look over to Robert “I can’t wait “ and I smile back at him , “yeah it will be easier at home I have to admit , Finally get you in that shower , you haven’t got in one here and these bed baths are exhausting “ He looks down at himself , “I think they have been quite fun “ I look up at him Smirking “you would Rob” and I laugh at him “Anyway I’ll have a shower when I get home , I just don’t feel that comfortable here ok , anyone can just walk in” I just nod at him while I continue to pack our bags .

Robert started talking a few days ago, It’s been nice to get a response from him after all the blinking and head shaking, He’s throat is still sore I can tell as his voice is raspy and he has to gulp hard every few minutes to try and keep it lubricated , but he’s doing well . The Bruises on his body have not turned and are starting to disappear and his Left Arm and Leg are both still in casts where he took the impact from the car but other than that he looks better , He has even started walking better , we have been practicing around the room . I have always walked backwards to that I am facing him just in case and I am never too far away from him, ready to catch him if he trips over.” Right time to get you dressed so that you can get out of here Sugden” I go to the bag and pull out the clothes Robert asked me to buy for him , He’s sitting on the side of the bed waiting for my help , as he can’t dress himself on his own at all yet . I lay his clean clothes out and place them next to him on the bed “ Right let’s take this t shirt off that you seem to have spilled your breakfast down “he looks up to me smiling “ well you shouldn’t have distracted me “ and all I can do is smiles at him. 

I gently move his arm out of the t shirt and slip it off over his head, his chest and Ribs are looking a lot better with the bruising today. I still haven’t looked at his back as I can’t bring myself to see the large scar that is there. I slip a short sleeved shirt over his shoulders and push his arm sleeves and start buttoning it up , he’s watching my hands and I do it and he looks up to me and smiles “Don’t get used to this Sugden , I’m not dressing you forever “ and he just kissed me in the lips . 

I move to kneel him front of him and nod as I pull his underwear down and get his a fresh pair “ Must be getting better “ I look up at him a puzzled look on my face before I see him smirk and as I look down at what I’m doing I see the semi Hardon that he’s supporting, I can’t help but laugh “easy tiger “ and I place his feet in the underwear and pull them up , I stand up in front of him looking straight in to his eyes and I grab his cock and tuck it in to his pants tapping it “ Spoil sport “ and I see that little smirk that he has on his face . I raise my eyebrows a slight glisten in my eyes “Behave Rob “ 

Pulling his trousers on is just as much of a chore , I had to get him those zip off trousers the lower half of the trouser leg zips off and turns them in to shorts at the knee , I can’t help but laugh a little as I see the frustration on his face looking at himself . I leg completely covered, the other only covered to above his knee , “I look a right tool “ and I look overt to him and smile “Yeah but your my tool , Now get up that bed so I can out your shoe on” this gets me another eye roll as I plant my hands around his waist and move him back to sit on the bed , it’s still awkward with his arm in a sling for him to move but I’m getting used to moving his weight around , I don’t think I will need another work out at the gym for a long time to come. I put his foot on my leg and push his trainer on his foot tying up the laces and nodding at him when I’m done.

Sally has walked in and put his bag of medication down and written all the instructions down for me,. I grab the crush and give it to Robert and strap it to his arm, I see Robert turn to sally “Well as much fun as this has been, I can’t wait to get out of here “and I see her smile before I turn to her “Thank you for everything and I mean that, from the both of us” she nods and smiles to each of us in turn. “Right you two get out of here and lets hope I never have to see your ugly mugs in here again “ she holds the door open for us both and we walk past her nodding our goodbye’s heading for the car 

This day seems to be full of challenges, Getting Robert in to the car was the next, I had thrown our bags in the back and opened the door for him , he couldn’t get up as it was a bit high so he had to wrap his right arm around my neck as I grabbed his waist and pushed him in to the seat ,before heading around to my side and stepping in “Um Aaron “ I look over to him “What ?” and he raises and eyebrow at me “Seatbelt ! I don’t want to be heading back in there when I just got out “and I see him nodding back to the hospital “Sorry “ I reach over and get close to him before grabbing the seatbelt . as I start to move my eyes meet his and I smile “Hi” and he smiles back at me and I gently press a kiss to his lips , then slowly I deepen it opening my mouth so I can feel his tongue enter my mouth exploring and it slowly I press my tongue in to him relishing his taste . It’s not heated or fast , it gently and loving and we stay like that for minutes tasting each other , I pull back and I see him smiling at me “Hi “ is his only response to me . I look in to his eyes “Home?” and he nods his head “Can’t wait” I move my body off him and fasten his seat belt, I start the car and throw him a quick glance smiling all the time as I drive us both home.

Getting inside the house, was easier than I thought, The house was warm, as I had been back yesterday and sorted out some food shopping and put the heating on , I had asked our cleaner to come in and give the place an overhaul as we had not been here in weeks I wanted the place clean and tidy ready for Robert to come home to . I watched as he slowly made his way to the kitchen I could see the tiered ness on his face and I was slowly following him making sure I could catch him if he fell. He managed to get him on to a stool “Well that was harder that I thought “I just kissed his cheek “Drink?” and he nodded I started making us a brew while talking to him “I’ll get you sorted upstairs in a bit. And we’ll sort the bags out later, Let’s just have this and then we can shower and change and just relax for the rest of the day if you want “I look over my shoulder to him” Yeah I’d like that really, you don’t get much chance to rest in hospital “I put his drink down in front of him” I can’t tell you how good it is to have you home Rob” and he just smiles back at me “Good”

I manage to get Robert upstairs its trial and error but we are both laughing about it so we’ll just have to try and get used to navigating the staircase , I had suggested at one point that we get a stair lifts installed but that earned me an almighty thump to the stomach with Roberts cast arm and it winded me , Robert had apologizes I don’t think he realised how much force that he had put in to it , But with the weight of the cast on his arm I really don’t think he realise how much effort his is putting in to just moving around the house , I settle him to sit on the bed before I head to the bathroom to switch on the shower as I walk back in I can see the look on his face “What’s the matter “ and he continues to look down at the floor , “I don’t want you to see my back , the scar is massive and hideous . You won’t want me after you see me” I kneel down in front of him “Rob I will always want you ok , You’ve seen my scars and you still want my so why would it be any different ?” he can’t even look at me I stand up and take a breath . I pull of my t-shirt and strip showing him my naked body , standing in front of him ”Rob look at me , DO you still want me “He looks up at me and I can see the sadness on this face “yeah I do . I’ve never stopped wanting you “and he looks down the length of me taking me all in I can see it in his eyes . 

He doesn’t move and I climb on to the bed behind him, my knees either side of his hips, I take unbutton his shirt and slowly let my palms rub over his chest feeling all of him. I slide it off over his shoulders and throw it to the floor, I shuffle back a bit so my ass is resting on the heels of my feet, I close my eyes and then open them preparing me to see the scar for the first time Robert has his head forward and I trace his spine with my eyes half way down his back and I see it , it’s not as bad as I was expecting but I follow the lines of his back following the scar line down until it reaches the small of his back , Its pink and it’s still raw and sore but I smile to myself . I let my hand trace the line either side, not wanting to touch it in case I inflict pain. I see the shudder Robert gives and I place my lips on his back gently kissing where my hand has traced. I move back in close to him pressing myself in to him so he can feel me .my knees touching his thighs as I rest on my heels. I wrap my arms around his chest and I feel his right hand move back to towards me and I feel him stroking my thigh, moving his hand so his fingers gently graze the underside of my leg and up towards my ass cheek, I bury me head in to his neck as I breathe out slowly under his touch. “Does that feel like I don’t want you?“ I press myself further in to his back, all the gently touching and kissing has given me a massive hard on and I’m pressing it in to his back so that he can feel me “ No it doesn’t “ I breath in to his neck not wanting to let go ”Then there is your answer Rob. I will always want you no matter what!” I lift my face from his neck and I turn his head so that he is facing me, I kiss him and I feel his mouth open for me again, just like in the car its gently and not heated but it’s wet and loving. I press myself further in to him slowly raising and lowering my thighs grinding myself against his back. My cock rubbing against his skin and I can feel his skin dampen as I ooze precum over him. I breathe in to his mouth gently, my hands wandering over his chest. I pull away from his mouth slowly and smile at him “Let’s get you in the shower yeah and then we can settle down.”

I have made sure that all the casts are wrapped tightly in the waterproof dressings that sally had given me , his arm and his leg both sealed and tied so that the casts won’t get damp.. I guide Rob in to the shower I had brought up one of the metal stools from the kitchen so that he could lean on , It was good actually as it gave me the perfect height to wash him , I placed him to sit and he watched me . I grabbed the shower gel and lathered it up over his chest, slowly rubbing it in to his skin letting the water freely wash over our bodies, I was standing in the v of his legs close to him as I squeezed more in to my hands and slowly worked it in to his back gently rubbing where I could feel his scar. His head resting on my shoulder, letting the water pour over his head . “Rob can you stand for a minute “ He nods and places his arm around my neck before pulling himself up and in to my body pressing himself in to me so I could feel his chest against mine , I slowly lower my hands and start to gently massage his ass cheeks , letting my hands work their way in between his crack , my fingers gently brushing his hole . I can hear the quickening of his breathing and I can feel the twitch of his cock against mine and I smile . “All done” and I place my hands on his hips and slowly lower him back to sit down, his hands by his side, “The feel of the water is so good you know after being in bed for so long “ I whisper quietly to him “ Good” I understand what he is telling me and I move myself back in to the v of his legs , my now hard cock resting on his thigh I feel his arms come up to cup my ass cheeks and he pulls me in to himself , he rests his head on my chest , and we I stand there for a few minutes letting him squeeze me . I take hold of Roberts hand and squeeze some shower gel in to it , He hasn’t raised his head from my chest and I fee his hand wander over my back to my asss , I release my hands from his waist and slowly place them behind my back , I pull me ass cheeks apart and expose my hole for Robert , I feel him slowly washing me , rubbing the gel in to my exposed crack and hole his fingers gently grazing me , I can feel both our breathing his increased and I whisper to him ”Put one in for me Rob” I feel him push in to e and I throw my head back at the thrill of having him inside me once again , I can feel him exploring me and Love exposing my myself for him once more. I can feel his semi hard cock against me and I know he’s turned on but I don’t want to let things get out of control, I release one of my ass cheeks and slowly move my hand to grab his right wrist, and I slowly pull his fingers from inside of me , I hate the loss of touch but I know it’s for his own good , “Not too much today Rob ok “ and I feel him nod in to my chest , and I kiss the top of his wert hair. He pulls form me slightly looking up in to my eyes “Fancy finishing here and watching a movie and getting a takeout “ I nod to him smiling “Sure “

Guiding Robert from the bathroom I place him to sit on the edge of the bed while I go in to the dressing room to get some clothes , I come back and slide the t shirt on over his head , and pull him in ot a pair of loose fitting board shorts , he looks up at me “I love you , you know that right” , I place my hands on his cheeks and kiss him “Yeah I do “ I go back in to the dressing room and collect my clothes , I come and stand in front of Robert letting him watch me dress as I pull on a plain white t shirt and his loose fitting joggers that I always wear . He smiles at me, and I know that he likes seeing me in his clothes, I wrap my arm around him and pull him up to me, Right let’s get downstairs and order yeah and we head out of the bedroom.

I had settled Robert on the sofa , his Leg resting on the foot stool , “So what do you fancy to eat ?” He looks up at me and shrugs “Anything apart form that hospital food,” I laugh at him and walk towards the door” how about a Chinese yeah “he just nods and I go off to order. Robert can’t use chopsticks so I give him a spoon as I plate up his meal placing it down on his lap. He looks over at me as I start eating “What” he looks down at his plate and then back at me “aren’t you going to feed me “ I look over to him slightly amused “ Robert Sugden , I’m sure you can manage to feed yourself now “ and I can see the slight pout on his face “ And besides “I move closer to him, slightly leaning in to him “If you can finger my ass , I’m sure you can feed yourself “ and I cheekily leave a kiss on his cheek as I turn back to my meal , I look over to him and he’s shaking his head and laughing “It was worth a shot “ I take a bite of my meal and shake my head at him a large grin all over my face as I watch him take a mouth full of food.

I cleared the dishes and picked movie and we are now cuddled up on the sofa, my head resting on Robert thigh, it’s nice as we have a lot more room than the cramped hospital bed when we used to cuddle up and watch a film but even though we have a lot more room I still want to be close to Robert. I feel his hand on the small of my back as we watch the film, his thumb making a circular motion and its comforting, He used to do it a lot after the trial and now it was a comforting mechanism for me. I look up to his eyes and they are staring at the screen and I smile turning back to the film that we are watching my knees huddled up to my chest I move closer in to Robert and hold his thigh a little tighter . I feel his hand stop and I feel the movement as I feel him slowly push it down the back of my joggers , He start the circular motion again with his thumb, this time rubbing my ass cheek I don’t react and continue to watch the film ,I feel his hand move in deeper until I feel his fingers rubbing over my ass crack , again not moving , just letting him explore me I move back in to his hand so that my crack opens up for him a bit and I know he realises what I’m doing , as I feel his finger gently circling my hole , his light touch causing me to clench and twitch I just continue to watch the TV , I turn my face slightly to look at him and he is still watching the TV , I smile and turn my head back in his thigh. He continues to let him fingers slowly caress me, never pushing inside me just stroking me, And tapping his finger against my hole ever so slightly to feel it clench against him before he continues his stroking .

The feelings that he is sending though my body are electrifying, . I’m curled up tight. my knees to my chest exposing more of my hole to him but I can feel my hard on digging in to my stomach and I can feel the wet patch it is leaving on my skin , Robert still staring ahead at the T.V I lift me head up and look at him he looks back at me and smiles. I know what I’m doing when I get up of the sofa and take my t shirt off throwing it on the floor , pull my joggers and socks off and throwing them on top of the t shirt . I climb back on the sofa and lay flat on my back laying myself out for Robert , I rest my head on his thing and turn it to face the TV .I bring my hands above my head and place them under the cast of his left leg , I can feel the weight of his leg on my hands but this is how I want to be for him Stretched out naked for him so that he can play with any part of me . 

His hand movers over to my nipple and I can feel him stroking his thumb over it , I don’t react I just carry on watching the film I feel his squeeze it between his finger and thumb but I don’t say anything I just arch my back loving the sensation , Its made my cock go a little but harder and I can feel my foreskin slowly peeling itself back to expose my cock head . I don’t want to touch myself want Robert to do everything and enjoy himself using my body . I the palm of his hand move over my chest and stop over my other nipple repeating the same as before stroking it until its hard and then squeezing it between his thumb and finger, This time I do let out a gasp as I arch my back in pleasure but he doesn’t react, He slides his hand down over my stomach his hand slowly squeezing and rubbing over me , the tip of my cock brushes against his knuckle and I arch my back with pleasure , it’s been so long since I have cum and I haven’t touched myself that my cock instantly twitches at the touch , I arch my back again to try and get the contact back but he is moving his hand lower to get explore the rest of me . I can feel his hand on my pelvic bone and fingers slowly running through my pubes, twisting them in his fingers, “You need to trim tomorrow Aaron you know how I like you “ I turn my face to look up at him and he looks down at me “Yeah I will I promise , I’ll do it in the morning , can help me again please ?” and he just nods , I don’t turn my head back to the TV I just stare at his face as he looks at me “You want to Cum Aaron ?” I smile at him “Only if you want me to Rob I can save it. It’s up to you” He just smiles at me and continue to stare in my eyes.

I can feel his hands exploring me cupping my balls and slowly ghosting my inner thighs, I am in so much pleasure right now I can’t stop looking at him, I feel him trace his fingers up the underside of my cock and I arch my back opening my mouth but nothing comes out and I feel him trace his fingers back down again never actually grabbing hold of me just dragging his fingers along its length from top to bottom . My eyes are wide as I stare at him and my mouth is open but I can’t speak I am so blissed out the light touch of him against my cock is causing me to remain speechless . I feel the gently touch on my cock the ghosting of fingers against my skin but this time he slowly brings them up to cover my cock head , I feel him push my foreskin all the way back exposing my big purple head to him is glistening with precum . I feel him gently rub a finger just below me cock head and it causes me to shiver with excitement he can see I’m close just from this gently touching , His eyes haven’t left mine and the gaze between us is electric . He brings his finger back up over my cock head and I can feel him slowly making a circular motion on it. it’s wet with me leaking all over myself but I can see he’s enjoying it “When I’m ready Aaron I want you to cum for me ok” My mouth is open and my eyes are wide I can’t speak to him . but I do know that when he asks me to cum for him I can and I will , he has so much control of me sexually it’s unbelievable , and I just nod to him . I feel his fingers ghosting my cock again rubbing the underside and I don’t know how much longer I can take it , He lets his fingers drag across the skin of my cock two more times” Cum for me Aaraon cum now “Its nothing more than a whisper but I hear it . I can feel my cock twitching and getting even harder as he strokes his fingers over me one more time and I release , Hot white spunk shooting up my chest and over my stomach , it’s so intense , I haven’t felt like this in a while my back arching pushing my ass in to the sofa . My body is convulsing at the intensity and my breathing is heavy I can’t stop myself from shooting spunk as I feel it shooting from my cock but I can’t say anything I’m to engulfed by the orgasm running through my body.

My breathing has slowed and I am slowly coming down , I hadn’t stopped looking at Robert even when I was cumming I had forced myself to keep my eyes open looking at him . His gaze back intensifying me feelings as I came , I had got myself back under control “Fuck Robert “ He continues to stare at me “Better ?” and I just nod my head , I move to stand up but he looks at me “Where you going ?” I look down at myself covered in cum to get cleaned up where else,” I can feel his hand pressing on my chest pushing me back in to the sofa , I feel his hand move down my body and slowly his finger rubs into my cum before he brings it to my mouth to feed it to me , I lick his finger and smile back at him. He raises and eyebrow to me , I slowly move my own hand over my chest and let my fingers pick up some of my load , I push mu finger in to his mouth letting the warmth of his tongue clean my fingers , we do this a couple of times to get the majority off . we are constantly smiling at each other as we lick each other’s fingers clean ,. Roberts stops and grabs the throw and covers my body , keeping me warm and naked next to him. I move my head back to watching the t.v and I move from laying on my back to my side curling myself up, knees to chest so that Robert can play with me if he wants to . 

Our movie has finished and neither of us want to move, Robert Grabs the remote, and chooses another film I don’t movie , I am to blissed out and warm next to him , tonight looks like it’s going to be a movie fest


	22. without Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has his leg and arm cast removed and they head to the village

Aaron 

It’s been weeks since we have been here, I have been looking after Robert at home washing him, cooking and generally making sure he is alright , we haven’t wanted to go out much as Robert has been in a lot of pain with his back and his mobility is limited with the casts still on his leg and Arm , Our sex life hasn’t been that hot either since that night on the sofa , I just think that he’s to tiered , it’s not that he doesn’t want me I think its frustration that he can’t do what he wants when he wants so it’s just been lots of kissing and cuddling . Sitting here in the hospital waiting for him , it just reminds me of how much we have been through , Alex still hasn’t been found and we keep on getting updates from the Police , All I want is justice for Robert , that man nearly killed him and I want his caught so that we can close this chapter of our life.

Thigs haven’t been that good back in the village either. I have been in touch with Liv and Lisa daily to make sure that they are both ok, I have ben transferring money to Lisa’s bank account to make sure that Liv has everything that she needs, and also a little extra to try and get Lisa to treat herself to something but she never listens and always says that she is ok. Diane has been keeping in touch and regularly as well wanting to know how Robert has been doing m, trying to persuade us to pop by to theirs so that she can see Robert for herself and I had agreed that we would. Mum has still been kicking off and bitching to anyone and everyone about me and Robert, Cain has tried his best but nothing seems to be working, if it carries on I’ll take more drastic action. As for Adam and Vic I don’t even want to think about them after everything that thy have done. Clive, Roberts Solicitor has been running the business for us while Robert has bene ill, I just haven’t been able to focus on it, and I wanted all my attention to be on Robert to help him get better. Apparently Adam has been giving him grief saying that he still has an interest in the business and that he isn’t leaving as he is looking after my interest even though I fired him. It’s just one more thing that Robert and I will have to sort out.

“Aaron” I look up smile shaken out of my thoughts “You look a lot better!” Robert smiles down at me in my chair “Feel it to” as I look him up and down I can see the relief on his face and in his body language, “Can I have the bag? I want to get changed, Can’t wait to get out of these shorts.” I stand up and take his hand and lead him to the gents where he can change his clothes, “So how does it feel “ He looks over to me “Yeah good less weight to be hauling around” and I squeeze his hand a little tighter , “You still have a limp though! You sure you’re ok?” we stop in the middle of the corridor and he turns to me “I’m fine I promise, I have to have a little physio but other than that I’m ok, casts are off Pain meds are reduced, were on the home stretch now” . I just nod to him before I push him in to the gents, I watch the door as he gets changed behind me “Fancy popping in to town for a coffee, feels like we haven’t been out in ages?” He looks at me standing by the door , “Love to , although you’ll have to drive , and then we have a few things to sort out” I look over at him as he’s just pulling on his jeans “I know we will but just us first yeah” he slips his trainers on and pics up his bag and walks towards me “Its always going to be us first !” and I get a kiss and a slap on the ass before he pushes me out of the door.

Walking in to town from the car park our pace is slower due to Roberts limp, but I don’t mind, the high street is getting busier, thanks to the upcoming Christmas period, Roberts hand is clasped in mine as we wonder down to costa, “What do you want for Christmas this year?” Robert stops and looks at me shrugging his shoulders,” I don’t know. I have everything I ever wanted “I nudge his shoulder “Soppy git”, he looks at me “What do you want Aaron?” I laugh at him “A trouble free year “ , he shakes his head smiling “We both know that isn’t going to happen “ and we carry on walking down the street hand in hand. We both liked this Costa as we could look out of the window from the sofa and people watch , I had gone up to the counter to order drinks and grab a snack while Robert had settled himself down. Bringing the tray back I put it down on the table before walking around and settling myself next to Robert. His arm resting on my leg, he picks his drink up and starts looking out the window he’s miles away watching the people. he hasn’t been out in so long and I can see the intrigue on his face as he watches people got by “Open “he looks down to me and I have a Blueberry muffin in my hand I tear a piece off and am holding it near his mouth, he smiles and opens his mouth and I feed him , it gains me a quick peck on the lips before he starts looking out of the window again. 

“Can we go to the florist after here? I want to get Diane some flowers and then maybe we can drop them off “I look over to him “Today?” and he nods “As long as you don’t mind the drive?” I shake my head “no its fine” and we carry on with our people watching and I snuggle closer in to his chest, It’s so nice feel both of his arms wrapped around me , For so long it’s just bene the one , I feel like I’m truly home again. Sitting there lost in each other I don’t want to move when Robert taps me on the leg ,we both put our coats on and head outside , pulling the zips to under our chins as it’s got cold .He takes my hand and we walk to he florist . It doesn’t take Robert Long to pick the flowers that he wants. They are not expensive, they are not the biggest bouquet in the shop they are simple and something he knows that Diane will like.

Driving towards the village is kind of strange as we haven’t don’t this trip in such a long time, “Do you want to check on mill while were here?” I look over to him and nod “yeah better had, I know Lisa has been popping over but it’s always good to check. Want to readjust the heating as well, I don’t want burst pipes “ he look back at the road , and I can’t help thinking to myself that he seems nervous coming back here , Everyone knows about us now , and we have nothing to hide and I’m not going to , But Robert had missed most of the arguments with people while he was in his coma , so this is something totally new to him. As we pull in to the village I head straight down to mill , and park up , as we both get out we look up towards the village and its quiet , I head to open the door and Robert follows me in. 

When we get inside the place is warm, It smells a bit stuffy but it’s warm, I walk around checking upstairs and checking all the radiators and checking that all of the windows are Locked , I walk to the Kitchen and Robert hands me a glass of water “All ok?” I look over to him “Yeah all good, just think this was meant to be our forever home, now look at us we are never here!” He looks down to the floor “I could never come back Aaron. I’m sorry for dragging you away , but I could never live here again , to many memories , mostly bad I’m afraid to say “ I stroke his arm “ I know and I’m not asking you to . This is Liv’s now, my home is with you in Hotten ok” and I lean over and kiss him on the cheek “When we come next time, well bring a truck and empty the rest of my stud , although there is not a lot left here it’s all at home , But I do want to try and sort it out so that Liv can live here she canst stay up at wishing well forever, I know that bell is still looking for somewhere to live as well so maybe the best idea is for them both to move in here with Lisa supervising !” he looks at me and nods “yeah I think that would be good “ we both head to the door and back out to the car , looking back at mill . We climb in and head up the village to stop outside the B+B.

I park the car in front of Diane’s and we both gets out Robert picking up the flowers form the back seat . “Buying you then is he “ and I see Paddy walking over towards me , I just look over my shoulder and ignore him. I don’t even acknowledge him, “Do you know how much this is hurting your mum “ I move around the car and stand next to Robert “Aaron I’m talking to you , Do you know how much you’re hurting your mum being with him “ I smile at Robert and take his hand holding it in mine I start to walk with Robert towards Dianes’s front door . I feel Paddy’s hand on my shoulder as he pulls me around ,”I’m not letting you do this anymore Aaron” and he pulls my arm before I know it I have swung around and pushed paddy away from us and he’s now on the floor looking up at me startled “I don’t know who you think you are Paddy but you are nothing to me , get it !” I take Roberts hand and we walk towards the door again, I hear paddy shouting at me “You’re going to regret it Aaron being with him and for pushing us all away” I turn my I head over my shoulder “The only thing that I regret paddy is that I hadn’t married him sooner. You lot can just leave me alone “and I walk through the door of Diane’s following Robert inside. 

“they are lovely Robert thank you and you as well Aaron “ and she leans over to give us both a kiss on our cheeks “I just wanted to say thank you for everything Diane , you looked after Aaron so much for me when I was in hospital and I just wanted to say thanks it means the world that he has someone on his side “ She smiles over to me   
“It was a pleasure Robert ,He’s family I gained a son know that you’re married , and I know it’s been hard but Lisa and Liv were supportive as well , how about a brew both of you “ She makes her way in to the kitchen and Robert and I head towards the sofa to sit down ,  
“Are you ok Aaron after you know outside?” I look over to him and smile “Yeah I am Rob, I have you that’s all I want ,no one else matters if they can’t accept us , then that’s tough!” and he kisses me 

“Now you two no smooching on my sofa please I had enough of that before “Diane walks back in carrying a tray of cups and I just laugh at her “Sorry!” she smiles down at me “It’s nice to see you both happy and settle the both of you.” I smile at Robert who is looking at me and then back to Diane “we are I promise you”   
The hour that we has spent with Diane had been really good, we had talked about What We had both been through and how Roberts treatment was progressing, Even though the casts where off we still had to look after his back , the pins in his spine would be permanent , the bones were healing nicely and Diane was pleased at how such a good recovery Robert was making . I had told her about Liv and how we’ll she was doing at school and that was thanks to Robert, Hopefully now a new term was starting and she was in Sixth form she would concentrate a little harder. Diane had also told me how Liv had grown up so much and that she had been a positive influence on gabby, which is was happy to hear, it seemed Liv was doing well under Lisa and I didn’t want to disturb that. I told Diane that we were checking in with Liv daily but I didn’t want her life to move from the village as she was so settled here , Diane also told us that she wasn’t talking to Vic or anyone else from the hospital that day of the run as she couldn’t excuse their behaviour , Robert and I both apologized to her saying that we didn’t want her to feel she was being pushed out of the village , She just laughed at the though and said that most people where happy for us both it was just those four people imp articular that had an issue , and it was all being spear headed by my mum and Adam . As it was getting later in the afternoon, I decided to nudge Robert and told him that we had to go shopping to which Diane had laughed at how domestic we had become. 

Diane watched from the door as we both headed toward the car before I heard the screech of my mums voice, I looked over to the pub and saw mum heading towards us “Oh great this is all I need obviously paddy couldn’t keep his trap shut “ as I looked over to Robert smiling   
“Aaron just come in to the you “I looked over to Robert and then to her “Anything that you have to say to me you can say here “  
“I’m not talking to my son in front of him” and she nodded over to Robert “ We’ it’s a good job I’m not your son then , but he is my husband so nothing else to say really”   
She grabbed my arm” I’m not letting you go on with this sham marriage Aaron , you just need to leave him , Look I know that you had Problems with Alex but your better than living like this with him and living a lie “ I looked up at the sky and then at my mum “Get it through your head mum , I’m married no one else matters , Its Legal we are married and nothing and no one is going to stop us living our life’s together “

“Divorce him take what you can, he did that to you with Rebecca “I look over at her and laugh “Never going to happen and stay away from us both ,” I nod for Robert to get in the car and I open the driver’s door and get in next to him.

“I’m not going to let this drop Aaron I will make dam sure you leave that man , I’ll do whatever it takes “ I look through the window at her Roll my eyes and start to drive off before I stop and open the window “you can try , but as I have said before you are nothing to me now , and by the way tell paddy not to ever contact me again as far as I’m concerned neither of you exist anymore “ and with that I close my window and drive off , Hearing my mother shouting my name as we drive away.  
“You ok” I see Robert staring at me, “I’m fine actually Rob, never felt better, actually can we make a quick stop” he just nods and I head up driving towards Wishing well. Pulling in to the yard I see that Adams car is parked there and I am in a mood for a confrontation. Robert looks over to me confused “What are we doing here?” I turn to him “Just want to pick some stuff up and then well get out of here “  
I get out of the car as does Robert and before we even take a step towards the cabin Adam is on us “ Whats he doing here ?” I look over to Robert and then Back to Adam “He own the place why should he be ?  
Adam walks towards us “He put you up to it Aaron, he sold me out and you let him” I shook my head, “It was my idea Adam he just helped me with it, and anyway what are you doing here , I fired you , Didn’t you get your P45 “  
“I don’t believe you , he’s manipulating you isolating you so you have no one left no friends or family left , and yeah I did get my P45 but I ignored it reckoned my mate needs me to keep him from making a mistake “ he squares up to Robert and I move to stand in front of him “The only person isolating themselves Adam is you , Robert and I are married he is the only person I need , so why don’t you pack up your stuff and get off our property before I call the police and have you removed”   
He looks over at me “Can you see what he’s doing to you?” I stare at Adam wide eyed “He’s doing nothing to me, It’s you lot interfering is what’s pushing me away, Our friendship is over Adam get used to it, now get off our property “and I take Robert by the hand and pull him towards the cabin with me , Inside I go through my desk picking up my laptop and all the paperwork I need . As I move to the door Adam is standing in the way blocking our way out.  
“I’m not letting you leave Aaron I just called you mum and Paddy they are on their way up here so you’re staying “I look over to Robert and then to Adam “Come on Rob” I pull his hand in to mine and I start walking to the door pushing Robert in front of me , but Adam Pushes Robert in to the door frame and he hits his back and shouts with pain . I see Adam smirk at him and that’s it. I Lunge at Adam pushing him back down the steps so he lands on the gravel in front of the cabin door , I pull at Robert and we both walk past him as I guide Robert in to the car I see Adam coming at us . I stop in front of the car “You have one hour to leave Adam if I find that you haven’t you’ll be arrested for trespassing” He stops immediately in front of me speaking through his teeth “You aint going anywhere with him and you wouldn’t dare “I raise my knee and knee him in the stomach winding him so he falls to the floor , “I won’t tell you again one hour , I’ll call Ross and if he tells me your still here , then that’s your own fault “. I get in to the car and reverse out of the yard watching as Adam tries to get up and chase after the car, I look out the rear-view mirror shaking my head as i feel Roberts hand on mine “Are you ok?” I look over to him and smile “I’m fine Rob Honestly, how’s the back?” He smiles “Fine” 

As I look in the rear view mirror I can see a car speeding up behind us, it looks like Paddy’s when it gets closer and the lights stats to flash at me, I see that it is his car “Why can’t they just leave me alone!” Robert looks at me and then behind to see what I’m looking at. He turns back rolling his eyes “Oh great just what we need a cars chase!” I look at him and laugh , we always wanted this Rob Remember . Bonnie and Clyde , Thelma and Louise “and I can’t stop laughing “He turns to me and smirks “Your Louise no way am I wearing a headscarf!” and I smile as I turn to look at him , before , I look back at the Road “Paddy’s a shit driver and he’ll never keep up with this beast “and I pat the steering wheel of the car, “Just don’t lead them back home ok , that’s all I’m asking Aaron, other than that do what you want “ “Buckle up hubby for the ride of your life “ He smirks back over to me “Remind me where I have heard that before ,” and I slap him gently on the arm. 

I start to increase my speed , making sure that there is no oncoming traffic as I sped down the lanes , I don’t take corners and stay in the middle of the road , I’m laughing like a schoolkid as Robert knows that I am enjoying every minute of this, As we continue to pull away I see Paddy trying to stick to the rules of the Road and taking in every corner but its slowing him down , Robert keeps looking behind us and turning back to me smiling “Impressive Mr Sugden “ and I smile at him wiggling my eyebrows ”You have no idea Mr Sugden “ which gets me a smile. I check the mirror and Paddy has fast approached us again, “He’s not giving up is he “ and I can hear Robert Laughing next to me , as I start to speed up gain , I see the traffic lights ahead pf us leading on to Hotten Park Road and just as they are about to change I speed up and go through them , as I look in the mirror paddy has stopped I knew that he wouldn’t follow me through them , I turn to the toward the gates of the house and they are opening , I pull in quickly and Robert and I get out once they are closed , We run and stand out of sight form the main road and watch as paddy’s car slowly passes . Roberts’s car is the one that’s Visible from the drive so they would not have clued in that we are here. we watch as they drive past and head on up the road “Let’s give it half an hour then we can head out to the Supermarket “ I nod back at Robert who is standing behind me I look over my shoulder to him and steal a quick kiss “That’s was fun” It earns me another slap on my ass before we head off to the house , I don’t think Robert realises how much these tiny slaps turn me on and make me horny , and make me want him more and more .

“Robert No! I mean it ! “ he looks at me like a child who has taken their chocolate away , He is a nightmare in the supermarket no wonder I usually do this alone. He is in to everything , checking labels ingredients and stopping every few minutes to throw something that he fancies in to the trolly , He keeps on putting his hands in the back pockets of my jeans and pulling me to a stop so that he can look before I have to drag him along behind me hands still in my pockets as I try to push an increasingly laden trolley around , People look at us amused and we raise a few eyebrows as I tell him off but he’s loving every minute of winding me up . usually the shopping only takes me an hour today its and hour and a half and still counting by the time I get to the check out , Loading things in to the back of the car he can still be annoying rummaging through the bags looking for the sweets that he bought for the trip home.

At least he is useful for putting things away , after brining everything in from the car , I make a coffee for us both and he puts the shopping away , It’s a routine that we have both fallen in to .”What do you want for Dinner tonight/” I just shrug my shoulders. Salad or something, don’t know you?” I just shrug “Don’t mind whatever is easier “ her turn to look at me “You Ok , you seem I don’t know a little down “ I shrug “I’m fine “ he puts down the cup and comes over to me “out with it” I pull him in to me my head on his chest , “I thought we could go out tonight , We haven’t been out in ages , I know its because your haven’t been well but I thought with your casts off we could go for a few drinks ? We don’t have to not if you want to stay in “I feel him pull me in closer to him “I tell you what I will make us something to eat while you go and shower and change, and then I will take beautiful husband out in to town and show him off, How about that” I smile up at him “Yeah “ he nods “Yeah now go “ I dart upstairs and head straight to the shower . 

I have trimmed myself as I know that we might be having fun later, and going through my clothes I decide tonight I am going to wear black , Robert always loves me in black and I love the way he looks at me , I choose the sexiest tightest pair of black brief and pull them on ensuring that they show my cock and ass off to its fullest potential , while I pull on a fitted pair of jeans and Jumper ensuring they are tight enough so that Robert can see every inch of me through the material , I wonder down stairs and he stops and looks at me “Fuck Aaron! it should be illegal for you to go out dresses like that “ I smile at the compliment and go over to him pulling him in to me I whisper in to his ear “I want you to see every part of me Robert that’s why everything is so tight I want to watch you eye fucking me all night “ I kiss him gently and he squeezes my as cheeks , I pull away and speak to his ear “Let me eat since you already have ,you go and shower and change and we can go , and then later when we get back I’m going to let you do unbelievable things to me “ I watch as he doesn’t need telling twice and his is out of the door . 

Robert hasn’t taken his eyes off me since we left the house and he constantly wants to touch me running his hands over my ass and my thighs thinking that no one is watching as he guides me in to the taxi and in to town, As I walk down the street beside him holding his hand I can see guys stopping to stare at us, a lot of guys looking at me and the tight fit of my clothes some guys just watching my as,. But I’m Roberts and no one else’s and I’m going to make sure that everyone knows that if they try to come near him or me tonight ”where do you want to go First Rob?” he looks at me “How about Bar west for one or two and then over to that new place! I just smile, “I’m yours wherever you want to go “ and I see the smirk on his face and the lust fill his eyes , I know what I’m doing but I don’t care and I ‘ definitely not going to stop. 

Going in to bar west and I feel the brush of his hand on my ass and I pull him to me so I can whisper in to his ear “if you stop touching me tonight , I’ not going to let you cum in me ever again , Understand “ and I see his smile “Oh I understand all right “ and I pull him to a quick kiss before we head down the stairs smiling to myself that I have made myself perfectly clear. I head to the bar and I lean over it pushing my ass put and I watch as I see other guys looking at me, I see Robert in the mirror behind the bar and I reach behind me to pull him up to me, as I lean over further I spread my legs a little and I push ass against his crotch and I feel him grab my waist and I grind him a little before the bartender comes over , I swing my hips slightly from side to side as I feel Robert tightly pressed up against protecting what is his as I order the drinks I push back and furher in to him , he’s loving it I can tell and I don’t even have to look at him . I am being such a tease to him tonight but I’m getting off on it and so is he, I turn around to face him while the bartender has gone so fetch our drinks and I pull him in closer to me so he is now standing in-between my legs , my hands in his back pockets as I pull him in to me loving if the feeling of him being so close , I look in to his eyes and don’t break the start before I open my mouth and head for his , my tongue immediately inside of him and I moan in to his mouth. I love the taste of him, and I pull him further in to me so his crotch is resting against mine . I continue to kiss him until I hear the bar tender ask for the money for out Drinks I take Roberts hand and guide it over the font of my jeans his hand in mine, I stop it over my semi hard cock and squeeze his hand so he can feel me before I guide it to my pocket and I push his hand in grabbing the notes , I keep his hand in there so he can feel me growing and I smile at him ,”Pay the man “ and he pulls his hand out handing him the money as I hand Robert his bottled beer . we clink the bottles together and both take a swig , I can’t help but jeep smiling at him “ wanna sit “ I raise my eyebrows and move my mouth to his ear . “I’d rather stand for a bit, I’ll be sitting on your cock most of the night later anyway so I don’t need to sit just yet “ I can see him blush that I am being this dirty with him in public but don’t care.

Robert has gone to find us a table as his leg is starting to hurt, I forget that it was only this morning that he had his cast taken off , I head back to the bar and ask the bartender for four bottled of beer , I notice someone come and stand next to me and I just smile acknowledging him as I lean on the bar “You certainly know how to show off your assets “ I turn to him and I notice that he is looking at my ass licking his lips . “Yeah I do and there for no one else benefit but my husbands “ and I turn away from him “I’m surprised he lets you out of the house dressed like that “ I turn back to the bloke , “yeah he does and since he’s here with me then it’s no one else’s business how I dress.” I turn back to the bar tender and pay him for the beers and pick them up. I feel the bloke grab my arm and I look down at his hand on me in disgust “If you want to dump him later for a bit of extra fun I’ll be around” I look the bloke up and down a disgusted smirk on my face, I walk away from him without uttering a word . 

I go back to the table and I can see Robert sitting in the stool I out the beers down and move his legs apart , I sit on his right thigh my body facing in to his sideways , my legs pushing in to his left leg , I wrap my hand around his neck and pull him in to a wet kiss , its dirty with lots of tongue . my hand pulling at the hair in the back of his head I pull away and smile at him as he smile back at me . I turn my head to see the guy for the bar watching us and I shake my head smiling as I bury my mouth in to Roberts neck . pulling away again after a few minutes if tasting him.”You Ok” I look at him in the eyes and nod “Perfect i.ve got you “and he smiles at me again and I feel him wrap his arm around my waist pulling the left side of my body in to his chest. I rest my head on his shoulder and we watch the dance floor. I pick up my beer and take a swig as we chat whispering in to each other’s ears, constantly exchanging kisses. I can still feel the guys form the bar watching us but I’m not bothered and I continue to press my body further in to Roberts getting closer to him. His hands holding me tightly and I feel safe, We people watch and laugh at the outrageous fashion sense of some people. 

We’re happy and we are having a good night, its relaxed and no pressures , I whisper over to Robert if he fancies moving on to that other club and he nods his head in agreement . We get up to leave and I see the bloke still staring at us both, Robert goes to grab my hand but I take it first and place his hand on my ass making sure his palm and fingers are spread out across my cheeks pushing his thumb down the back of my jeans, He leaves them their as we walk out the bar and walk to the street, heading towards the other club. 

It was Busy, we hadn’t been here in ages and Friday nights must be a popular night. I moved my way to the bar dragging Robert with me by the hand, I got some looks off guys as we walked in obviously the tightness on my jeans and jumper was having an effect on people. People Robert pushed himself in front of me and lead in to the bar, I pushed myself in to his back pushing my crotch in to his ass and I held him around the waist my thumbs both resting in his belt buckle . I rested my cheek to his shoulder blade as I heard him order us bottled beers, I felt a hand brush across my ass and I turned to look scowling at the guy who had just walked past touching me. Robert could see my discomfort and pulled me in front of him, so that I was pushed in to the bar and he was behind me so I could feel every inch of him, I turned my head to look up at him and he looked down at me and planted a gently kiss on my lips making me smile as he held me. The bar tender brought our drinks back and this time I pushed my hand in to Roberts Pocket to pull out the money to pay gently squeezing his thigh as I did. 

We go and find ourselves a table again and Robert wraps himself around me as I sit in-between his legs, I don’t want anyone else touching me and I push myself in to him so I can feel him against me and turn my head back over my shoulder and kiss him, I think we are both turned on but love being out and about showing people just how much we love each other,. I take a sip of me beer and roll my eyes as I spot the guy from bar west, I lean back in to Robert and he lowers his head so he can hear me “See that guy over there ?” He looks up and I motion to were the guy is standing with my beer bottle , Robert nods his head “ He asked me if I wanted fun with him earlier “ Robert looks as me slightly astonished “You’re the only ever man who is going to fuck me Rob “ and he smiles at me and kisses my neck I throw my head back a little so he can kiss my jawline and neck , I smile as I notice the guy is watching us and I look over to him smirking . Before I turn my head in to Roberts and slowly start kissing him planting my tongue deep in to his mouth. Pulling away and turning to the guy who has now looked away from us Point made!.

I wonder back to the bar to get us some more drinks , I make sure that I safely standing at the end as I don’t want to be touched and I wait for the bartender to come over so I can order , Picking up the bottles I head back to the table and I am slightly taken aback when I see the Guy that has been watching me all night talking to Robert . I head over and put the bottles down as I speak to him “Haven’t you got the message tonight. Not Interested “The Guy look over to me “I was talking to your husband actually , See if he wanted to you know share tonight “ I raise my eyebrows and look over to Robert “And ?” Robert smirks at me and then looks at the bloke “Sorry I don’t share anything. Especially not my husband “ I shift my stance and go to sit in-between Roberts legs again pushing myself on to him as he wraps his arms around me resting his chin on my shoulder , I look at the guy in disbelief that he still hasn’t gone “You don’t give up do you “ He smirks at me “Not when it’s something I want and you to are hot, a little three sum wouldn’t hurt would it you know spice up your marriage , wouldn’t you like to watch me fuck him in front of you “ Its Robert who speaks “Marriage doesn’t need spicing up mate and the only person that ever fucks him is me, and beside I don’t do sharing as I said earlier “ I look at the guy but he doesn’t look put off as he speaks to me “Wouldn’t you like to have him watch as I fuck you “ and I look him up and down , “Mate by looking at what you go in your pants to what I feel against my ass right now , there is no comparison . SO why don’t you just go yeah NOW! “ the guy starts to smirk at me “ SO you have been checking me out then “ and he takes a step closer , All I see is Robert hand on his chest stopping the guy coming any closer to me “ one step closer to him and I can guarantee you won’t be walking out of here “ The guy looks at him and I see the panic in his eyes , but Robert is playing it cool . the guy is thinking about the threat and he turns to walk away , “Another night then guys I’m defiantly in to this and im defiantly going to fuck one of you ” I just laugh as he walks away and I turn to Robert Looking at him “fuck Rob that turned me on seeing you claim me “ I pulled his hand over to my hard cock and threw my head back to rest on his shoulder as I felt his hand exploring me over the front of my jeans. 

Robert had turned me around so I was facing him , I was kissing him it was all tongue and wet , I hear him whisper in to my ear “I can’t wait to get you lubed up when we get home “ I smile at him “Don’t worry there is no hurry “ and I start to kiss him again, I pull away and look up at him through my lashes “I already did it so you don’t need to wait and besides I love feeling this slick , “ He looks at me confused ,”What are you talking about “ I pull myself in to him so that I am right in-between his legs and no one can see what we are doing “Undo two buttons of my jeans Rob, “ He looks at me and I nod I watch as he does as he’s told . I move closer to his ear , “Check out my hole” I move back so I can see his eyes , I feel a hand snake around my waist and I feel his palm down the back of my jeans sliding in to my underwear . his fingers slowly exploring my crack and I feel him spread his fingers towards my hole and he slips in with ease, I can see the smile of realisation on his face and I move in to whisper back in to his ear “I did it after I got out of the shower, a quarter of a bottle of lube in me to keep me slick in case you wanted me anytime, so no Rob I don’t need lubing up . I’m slick and waiting for you, whenever you want me “ I pull away and watch he pulls me back in planting his tongue deep in my throat , I realise he still has his fingers inside me and I feel a thrill at being seen by everyone my husband finger fucking me in a club , I feel him move his hands out of me and back to the front of my jeans as he does up the buttons , He releases me from the kiss and look at me “I don’t want anyone seeing you like I do Mine! “ I just nod to him “yours “

We couldn’t get in to the bedroom quick enough, When we decided to leave the club and get in to a taxi we were both slightly drunk and I had already told the cab driver to hurry up as I couldn’t wait any longer I pushed Robert Down on to the bed . Foreplay was over this was Lust and we both new it, he hadn’t fucked me in 6 weeks and I needed it and bad as him , As I straddled him kissing him deeply there where mumbled groans from each other before I sat astride him and pulled off my jumper , He immediately pushed himself up from the bed wrapping his arms around my back nad he latched himself on to my nipple , I rans my hands threw his hair moaning as he chewed on it “Come on Rob Fuck me I can’t wait …. I want you to fuck the cum out of me “ and with that sentence I knew we were going to be like animals he unlatched himself form me “Strip” and I complied I stood at the end of the bed pushing my jeans and underwear off in one swoop , my cock instantly slapped against my stomach and I let out a laugh of excitement . I pushed my hand behind me and I stood lightly up on tip toe on my left foot as I started to finger myself as I watched Robert remove his clothes, Initially I was just using one finger but I had to add another two as I knew the size I was going to be taking , I was breathing heavy and smiling . Laughs of excitement leaving my body as I watched Robert strip, he was enormous, he was so turned on it made my eyes water just thinking about it Robert watched me stand there finger fucking myself before he nodded at his cock and I didn’t need telling twice, I stood on the bed either side of his hips and lowered myself down on to him.

After I had lowered myself on to him , I had to stop a minute to adjust to his size again “Fuck Rob I’d forgotten how big you are . your fuckin huge “ I was stroking his ego and I knew it ,I could never take him thrusting in to me as I ride him it just hurt too much so I was the one in control . I started Rocking my hips against his and I could feel his thumbs pushing in to my hipbone. He didn’t need me rising and falling on him he wanted me deep and he had him deep , I raised my hands above my head pushing my fingers though my hair as I was gasping at his sheer size inside me . “Fuck Rob you feel so good fuck me Rob you hit it you know you want to” and with that he adjusted his angle slightly and he hit it . My head threw back instantly as I opened my mouth gasping for air my eyes wide , He as hitting my prostate constantly now. 

I was breathless and couldn’t recover, he had been hitting my prostate for about 10 minutes and I couldn’t speak . I could feel the fingers in my hipbone forcing me down on to him further, my fingers pulling at my hair as I’m so fucking turned on I can feel my cock slapping against Robert stomach , the noise is wet as I’m leaking pre cum all over him and I can’t help it . Mange to look down at him and he is as so blissed out just like me , our eyes meet and we smile at each other breathlessly , “ You want to cum in me Rob ?” I’m breathless and I see him nod “yeah I do” I smiles down at him “The do it “ He can feel me clench my hole tightly around his cock it takes him by surprise that I can close up so tightly around him and his jaw just drops “Do it know Rob fucking cum in me “ and I feel the spasm of his cock and there it is, I feel the hot spurts of his spunk filling me up over nad over again like he is never going to stop . I want more and I grip tighter with my ass, I’m greedy for him using my hole to milk him dry and at the same time it pushed me over the edge as I scream his name as I shoot all over him without even touching myself, its shot after shot after shot of white cum spilling all over his body. The warmth of his cum inside me spurring me on. I can hardly breath again as I gasp for air , I let myself collapse on to his body my head buried in his neck as I still feel his hard cock inside me wet and warm. I don’t move. I can’t move , I’m impaled on him and I can’t move I don’t want him to pull out just yet . we lay in top of each other neither of us speaking just breathing and coming down for the high , “Aaron “ I breath out breathlessly “ Rob” and I raise my head up to look in to his eyes , he Rolls me in to my back “Can I pull out now” I nod at him and I feel his slowly withdraw from inside of me . 

“Fuck Rob that was intense and insane , “ he smiles down at me as he lays in-between my legs , “Yeah in know it was fucking amazing” I smile back up at him and I feel his body shifting slightly , I lower my legs from around his back and I feel his wet cock on my thigh his legs either side , “Are you comfy Rob I don’t want you hurting your back or your leg “ he nods and moves so that he is laying on his back i look over to him “Sorry I just can’t stay like that to long its easier if I’m on my back “ I look over to him and smile pinching his nipple “ I know “ and I slide over to him resting my head on his chest , My leg over his right thing , my wet cock still slick with my cum pushing in to this thigh “ I love you ROB” He kisses me “Love you to Aaron “ and he closes his eyes , I soon follow , thinking that this is all I want and need.


	23. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron get in to some trouble

Aaron   
Pulling my face out of the pillow I look around and its still dark, I can feel Roberts hand on the small of my back and I grin to myself , last night was a good night . I feel Robert shift next to me and I look over at him pushing myself up on my elbows to look down at him “I see your awake!” and I can’t help but smile “So are you husband , “ he smiles up at me and lower my head to gently kiss him . as I pull away Robert moans “What?” and he grimaces “Sore back” I look down at him and smirk “Try being me, two rounds with you last night and I can hardly walk I’m so sore , but its good “. He laughs and look over at me and stretches out on the bed a wide smile on his face , I hear his back click “You ok” he nods at me yeah just a little stiff that’s all “I smile and slowly rub my hand over his chest and down under the duvet wiggling my eyebrows “So you are Sugden “ as my hand slowly wraps around his very hard cock” Stop it Mr Sugden we need to get up and get our arses in to gear “ I look at him and slowly bend to kiss him again , I can’t help being very flirtatious this morning “From what I can feel your already up and my arse is already in gear “ he bursts out laughing and my head drops to his chest as I laugh with him , I feel his hand on my ass and then a slap “Come on breakfast Sugden” I look up at him ,”Breakfast in Bed Sugden I can offer you the works “ I as I kiss his nipple , he lets out a low moan which gets me another slap on my ass, I watch as he gets out of bed and pulls on his shorts and heads out of the room throwing a glance over his shoulder at me , I huff and bury my face in the pillow pretending to be in a mood with him as I haven’t got what I wanted , and I can hear him laugh on his way down stairs , But I’m not giving up. I jump out of bed and grab Roberts Joggers and let them hang low on my hips to reveal my ass , I know what the man likes. and I head down stairs.

As I walk in to the kitchen In my take me know and fuck me mode I see Robert throw me a glance over his shoulder and smile. I stand Next to him as he makes the coffee , “Milk” he look over at me and nods “I walk past him to the fridge under the counter and lean down to grab the milk , I can see he’s watching me so I let the joggers slide down to my ankles and I look over to him “Oops “ I can see the amusement on his face and he walks over to me .I can’t help the feeling of anticipation as I watch him kneel down in front of me . He kisses my belly button and before I know it, he’s pulled up the joggers to my hips and gone back to making the coffee, leaving me there with a semi hard on and speechless. He takes the milk from me and adds it to the drinks he puts it back in the fridge, he just stands in front of me holding the cup of coffee as I just watch him speechless. He starts drinking and smirks at me, he smiles and walks away from me sitting in the stool. 

“You’ll pay for that Sugden,” he looks over at me and smirks “I’m depending on it” I walk to the counter and sit next to him before he pulls me to sit in-between his legs. He’s shifted back on the stool so that my ass can just about fit on it and he wraps his arm around my stomach to hold me in place. He leans over me to grab some toast and takes a bite resting his chin on my shoulder as I hear him chewing loudly in my ear. I just look at him shaking my head and quickly take a bit of the toast that he is holding smiling back as him. “I need to go in to town in a bit, need to see Clive, Did you call Ross yesterday “ I just nod at him as I steal another bit of the toast he’s holding “Yup he’s gone”  
I’d left Robert at Clive’s and gone off to have a wonder around the shops. Robert is much better at running the business than I am so I just leave it all to him, and to be honest I quite like it as it gives me more time to look after Robert , I ‘ve noticed the shops are getting busier , it’s probably due to the start of Christmas , I’ll have to sort out some time with Robert so that we can go shopping and get Liv’s present sorted as she is the only one we are relay buying for this year. I start to head back to the car as I had arranged that I would meet Robert back there and go for lunch .I’m still doing most of the driving as Robert tends to get cramp in his leg and it makes it difficult for him, and I don’t mind really, I pull my phone out of my pocket when I hear it beep Robert has sent me a text telling me that Robert will be about 10 minutes . I carry on walking towards the Car and that’s when I hear his voice and I spin around to see the guy form the bar last night “I thought I recognized that ass “I Roll my eyes at him, and he smirks back at me “Have fun with hubby , I’m so disappointed I wasn’t Invited “  
“What do you want? We told you last night were not interested in you” And I carry on walking   
“Well I’ m persistent, and I always get what I want “ I feel him move up behind me as I walk and I feel his hand on my waist . I push him off “Not yours to touch mate, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!”   
He smirks at me “You didn’t mind being touched last night did you “ I look over to Him “My husband was doing the touching mate , so no I didn’t ,now just do one” and I continue to walk to the car.  
“You not going to let hubby know about this ,? I look around to him “ About what nothing to tell mate apart form you annoying the hell out of me , I’ve already had one stalker I don’t need another one “ I look him over a disgusted look on my face , and that’s when I feel him grab me he moves my arm behind my back to that I can’t move and I feel his lips on my mouth , his tongue trying to get inside, I struggle for a bit pushing my face away from his advancing mouth, turning my face away from him , I manage to get my footing and raise a knee so that I kick him in to stomach and he releases my arm . I manage to push him off and I take a step back.  
“Bad Move Aaron “I look back at him confused, “How the hell do you know my name!” I can see the look of Panic on his face” You told me last night “I shake my head “No I didn’t “. he’s advancing towards me again and I can feel myself hit the car , I look down dropping the keys , as I go to try and pick them up again he is on me and I feel the kick to my side , forcing me to the ground , He’s on top of me and I feel him pressing his lips to mine again and I turn my face away and that’s when I smell it , I feel the material against my mouth and nose and I try to hold my breath so I don’t inhale the fumes but it’s too late , and everything is becoming dark as I start to lose consciousness .

 

Robert  
The meeting with Clive had gone well, he’d told me that Adam was gone from the yard and that he was employing a new manager there to look after things for me and Aaron, We had also talked about the expansion of Home James, getting more vehicles on the Road and larger Contracts, The last thing we had discussed was Rug tree investments, I wanted to use more of my money to invest in Local business and start-ups so that It would generate more income for me and Aaron to live off . Clive was more than happy to assist and even sorted out the paperwork, He had told me that the Local brewery where looking for investments with a controlling stake in the business on offer I told him to look in to it as it also meant that the pubs they owned would fall in to our share. I was eager as the Woolpack was one of the pubs and I was sure that I could cause some leverage with the brewery on Chas to leave Aaron Alone. Clive had called then while I was still there, and had agreed to a meeting offering up the investment capital and they were keen, I asked Clive if he could handle it and if it all went ahead then he could have my blessing to sign the deal in two days’ time . 

I texted Aaron to tell him I would be about 10 minutes as I was stopping off for Coffee for us , As I headed up towards the car I could see Aaron way ahead of me talking to some guy. I think I recognized him, it was the guy that was trying to get us in to a threesome last night, I started laughing to myself knowing that Aaron could handle himself and I ducked in to the Costa to grab our drinks. As I left he shop I instantly dropped the drinks and started shouting Aarons name as I started to speed up my pace , I couldn’t run because of my leg , but I saw Aarons limp body been thrown in the back seat of a car , and the guy climbing in after him. I noticed the other figure as well who climbed in to the front seat and new exactly who it was. I started to run towards our car, I noticed Aaron’s keys on the ground I picked them up and got in hoping that I hadn’t lost sight of the car Aaron was in.

I’d Lost the car , I had taken all the Roads that I knew where it could be heading, I couldn’t call the Police as I had no information . All I knew is what make car make was, I didn’t even know the registration, I could only make on call and it was to someone I trusted to help me get to the bottom of this , I pulled my phone out and dialled the number “I need you to meet me , ….. Aarons been taken ……. Yeah i know it ……. I’ll meet you there in 20minutes …. See ya” I headed off out of Hotten

When I pulled up that car was already waiting in the layby, I got out and headed towards the passenger side and got in “ Hi “ all I got was a cold stare back “I know you think I’m nuts but I swear I know what I saw .I know you’re the only one that can help me get him back” The ice cold stare didn’t falter “Tell me everything and I mean everything !”

After I had finished speaking I couldn’t look at him as he watched me closely “I’ll help. Now get in to your own car and follow me , Keep your distance , if we are goi9ng to do this then we need to surprise them “ I got out of the car and got back in to Aarons Range Rover , I nearly cried at the thoughts of what was happening . When I looked to the car in front I could see that he was on the phone talking and I could see the gestures of his hands, I waited for the car to pull off and started to follow it as instructed.

 

Aaron 

I woke up and it was dark and it smelt damp , I couldn’t see much but I did hear a low murmur of voices , above my head , I hear the door close and two people speaking “Are you sure that you weren’t followed “ I hear the other voice and I thought I recognized it but I couldn’t quite place it “Positive now hand over the cash “ I recognized the voice instantly of the guy at the bar last night and the guy who had kidnapped me “Here now don’t expect anymore , and well done” there was no response as I heard the footsteps walk away . I scrambled around but my hands where restrained to my front , I tried to feel in front of me and I felt a bottle , I opened it and tentatively tasted it , I gulped down the water my mouth was dry . 

I felt totally disorientated in the dark, I had never liked dark places and this was just pushing all the wrong buttons, I was wondering why this had happened and who it was , Alex sprang to mind , I knew the Police hadn’t got a fix on him since he had run over Robert , and I started to panic , thinking about how much trouble I was actually , in as no one had seen me being taken . I started to count in my head so try and calm myself, but all I wanted WAS Robert I knew he would calm me down but he wasn’t here. It was cold and I started to shiver I felt around me again and could feel a piece of warm material, I fumbled around in the dark and soon realised that it was a blanket, I opened it up and threw it over my shoulders the best I could with my hands tied, I started to cry a little, Silent tears running down my face, Hoping that someone had seen what had happened and was looking for me. I really wanted Robert Right now. And I rest my head on my knees in the darkness my face wet with tears. 

Robert   
I pull up outside and take a breath hoping that I have called this Right , I walk through the door and I am immediately hit by how busy it is , I look over and see Cain sitting there he raises and eyebrow as he sees me enter and then I hear it “Get out Robert !” I look over and see Chas standing there her hands on her hips “I look her up and down “No I don’t think so anyway I came to see CAIN” Chas looks over to her brother “What have you two got to talk about , Do us all a favour beat the hell out of him and throw him out of my pub “ Cain looks over to her shaking his head  
“I called Robert actually to come and see me so keep your nonce out, I wanted to check out how our Aaron was doing “ I see the look on Chas’s face “well obviously he must have seen sense as he’s not with him tonight is he “ she looks over at Cain triumphantly and then at me smirking.  
I walk over to Cain and he nods to me to go and sit in a booth next to the bar , “Two pints” He looks over to chas ”I’m not serving him he can get out “ and with that I watch as Cain goes behind the bar and pour the drinks , Chas tried to stop him and he pushes her aside and comes over and places the drink in front of me before sitting opposite me. I look around the pub and it’s full of all the locals, I see Adam and Vic in the corner totally blanking me but I’m not bothered. I Cans see Chas glaring over at me and I just take a sip oy my pint, I look over to Cain and he nods at me “So you going to tell me how Aaron is?” I just look him over and smile “How do you think he is ?” he glares at me and then it softens to a smug grin “I’d say Fine “ I raise my glass to him as if to toast him and I can see the laugh appear in his face . My attention is taken as I see the door burst open and Lisa thunder in, I see Chas goes up to the bar and smile at her “Lisa what can I get you” She looks at her and walks past her heading over to me and Cain. She stops and sits Down Next to Cain “You all right love” and she nods at him. he looks over to her that smug smile still on his face “will be “ We stop talking as Chas heads over to the table.  
“What the hell is going on here , you know that he and Aaron aren’t together so why the hell are you entertaining him , I want you out now Robert “ and she moves over to grab my arm but Lisa stands up in ,my defence ,”Leave him Chas he’s here to help Liv she asked him here” but Chas isn’t having any of it “He has nothing to do with her he’s not part of this family “ and she moves to grab me again , This time its Cain who stand up and moves in front of her “I TOLD YOU SIS BACK OFF!” she takes a step back staring at Cain and the tone he has used to her.   
“Don’t you dare talk to me like that Cain!” and its then I see that the whole pub has gone quiet, watching the events that unfold, “What’s going on here!” I see Paddy walk in the door followed by Zach, He spots me and heads over .  
“Robert Leave you have caused enough trouble here. Your upsetting Chas and the rest of the family so just go “and I watch as he heads to stand next to Chas “I’m not going anywhere Paddy and I look at him straight in the eye”   
Chas comes up to me venom in her voice “Leave now Robert before I call the Police” I look at her and then at Paddy, “Go ahead “she turns to paddy “Right paddy call them I’m sick of this ,” I watch as paddy pulls out his phone and its then that Lisa moves in   
“I wouldn’t do that if I where you paddy “and she moves over to nod at Zach who head out the bar, before Paddy speaks to her “Robert needs to leave and if Chas wants me to then I’ll call the Police “ Lisa is not letting up  
“I don’t think that is such a good Idea Paddy do you? Especially if you don’t want to get in trouble “ Paddy looks at her confused and starts stuttering “What are you on about ?” Just then the pub door opens and I see Zach drag someone in, I can see the shock on Chas and Paddy’s face   
Caine moves over to stand by me “I had to beat a little confession out of this one, but it was worth it “ Chas tries to move but Lisa Pushes her back so she hits the floor. Paddy kneels down beside her to pick her up, As she stand she looks at me and Lunges towards me but Lisa is there before I can move and slaps her across the face sending her flying across the bar. Cain moves and goes to Hold paddy before he can move , I see Chas getting up and moving towards the door , but she is stopped by charity who grabs her by the arm and brings her back in.   
Lisa moves over to where Charity is holding Chas and Slaps her “Your own son “and she spits at Chas” You’re not a Dingle Chas you never will be your selfish, and your Just as bad as Aaron’s dad for treating him like this . No wonder he doesn’t want anything to do with you “   
Chas looks over to Lisa anger on her face as she spits her words at Lisa “I don’t want him to have anything do with him “and she nods over to me “He won’t do as I say. So I will do what’s right to protect my son “  
The whole Pub is silent, Zach has a hold a hold of the man who was trying it on with me and Aaron in the bar last night, He’s bloodied after his beating from Cain, but I have no sympathy for him, I wander over to him looking him straight in the eye before I open his jacket and take out the envelope from his inside pocket, I count the money that’s inside “£1000.oo” as I look over to Cain , He looks at me and smiles “Nice little earner this Sugden “ and I walk over to Cain and give him the money . he looks towards Paddy “Money well spent “ and paddy looks to the floor “this is what you get for trying to help her paddy” and I can’t help but notice the anger in Cain’s voice   
Lisa turn to me “ We’ve got it from her Robert , you just go and Find him” 

Aaron   
I can hear the shouting and the commotion above me. I can’t make out the words but I can hear the voices, I wipe my tears wondering what is going to happen and what is going on, I can’t stop thinking the worst. I hear the lock of the door and stand up , I’m preparing myself for a fight as I don’t know who it is , I hear the footsteps coming down closer to me , and then the light goes on “Robert” he just smiles at me and launch myself at him. He pulls me in to his arms and holds me tightly. I can’t help but cry that he has found me. I pull away and immediately plant my lips on his tasting him to make sure that it is him and this is not a dream, I pull away “How did you find me” I’m looking to his eyes wanting answers “You’re in the Pub Aaron, I recognized your mums coat and shoes as she got in to the front of the car and you were thrown in the back so I called Cain to help, they are all waiting upstairs , even the guy who Paddy Paid to come on to us last night” I looked him up and down “They really have it in for us don’t they “ he just nodded at me , I held out my hands “Can you take this off please” He looks down at me and starts undoing the Rope .

It takes me a few minutes to adjust to the light after the darkness of the cellar. And as I walk in to the pub I see all the faces looking at me , I hold Robert by the hand and walk in straight over to Lisa “ I kiss he on the cheek and she smiles back at me “You OK Love ?” and I just look over to her and smile , I turn my attention to Paddy who is looking at the floor , I see Cain holding him “Cheers Cain thanks for helping my husband “ and he nods at me patting me on the shoulder , I move to Zach looking at the guy from the bar” You ever come near us again and I’ll make sure you don’t survive . This is just a warning off Cain, he can do some serious damage don’t mess with me or my husband again” he looks down at the floor, I’m in a flow now and as I grip on to Roberts hand I speak to the whole pub” this is what happens when people interfere people get hurt , Robert is my husband nothing is ever going to Change that , so you lot in this village better get used to it “ I look around the pub and everybody is hanging there head and looking to the floor , I direct my attention to the corner where I see Adam and Vic , and I speak directly to them “And if you can’t handle our marriage then stay away because as far as I’m concerned your dead to me” 

I take Roberts hand and head to the door past mum “and as for you, I’ll get a restraining order so you can’t come near me ever again . You’ve lost your son, your family and your business tonight, just because you can’t stand someone being happy “. She shoots a glare at me “you’ll never be happy with him and I haven’t lost anything, I ‘m not letting this go” It’s Lisa who moves up behind me and looks at mum “You will let it go , you have nothing left , we don’t want anything to do with you anymore , and neither does your son face it you’ve lost everything “ She shoots a look at Lisa “Your barred all of you get out of my pub” she turn to charity” and you can go and all “  
“It’s not your pub anymore “ I can see everyone to turn to look at Robert “ I’ll think you’ll find that it’s still my name above the door Robert” as she tries to laugh at him but I can see the serious look on his face” Not for much Longer I bought In to the Brewery today this place is part of the property portfolio that I have bought , Your name won’t be over that door when I tell the licensing committee about this kidnapping , “He turns to Charity “You ok with your name only above the door ?” she nods back at him “Yeah sure “ I can see the stunned look on her face “You loose Chas , Everything “ and I feel Robert squeeze my hand as we leave the pub .

I pull him in to my arms and hug him “Thank you for everything, Can we get that restraining order tomorrow.” He nods down to me kissing the top of my head, I Spin around to see Charity and Cain leaving the pub still holding Mum and paddy as they walk them over to Smithy cottage. Lisa comes out and comes over to us “You both ok?” and I smile at her “ I am now “ she looks at us both and smiles and then turns to Robert “Take him home . Look after him and then start to sort things out tomorrow, and she head off to follow charity and Cain. Zach is the next one out of the door still holding tight on to the bloke” What you want to do with this one” he looks over at us both “Nothing Zach just leave him “and zach pushes him to the ground and heads off after Lisa.

I watch as Robert goes up to the guy and kneels beside him “If you ever come near me or him again, your dead do you understand me ?” I watch as the guy nods his head, Robert is about to leave and get in to the car when I see him kick the guy in the stomach so that he is doubled up in pain “That’s for touching what is mine” and I watch as he walks off to get in to the Drives side and I climb in next to him and we start off for home .

The car Journey home is quiet , neither of us wanting to speak , we both know that Mum and Paddy have crossed a line and that I need to sort it out legally tomorrow “Did you really buy in to the Brewery “ He looks back at me “Yeah We did Aaron “ I look down at my hands and then back to him “Thanks , guess we own a pub now” he laughs at me “25 actually across Yorkshire , Clive called earlier as I was meeting Cain in a layby they are signing tomorrow “ I shake my head laughing and he looks over to me “WHAT ?” I look over to him still laughing “You, meeting people in laybys, must be a thing “and he just smiles back at me, I rest my had back on the headrest and close my eyes feeling safe.

Getting out of the car at home I head indoors to out the kettle on Robert is locking up and he follows me in to the kitchen “I still can’t get my head around mum and paddy” he stops and looks over to me” To go through with all of that , it just terrifies me what she is capable of “ I feel his arms wrap around me “ I can get us some protection ?” I stop and look at him “No Rob , these needs sorting not with violence but through the courts , we’ll get Clive in to it tomorrow “ he just nods and at me and I sink in to his arms further “Don’t ever leave me alone again “ I feel his breath on the top of my head “never!” we stand there for a few minutes just holding each other “So you want to stay or go out for something to eat ?” I look up at him “No hiding Rob , steakhouse my treat for saving me “ I feel his hand slap me on the ass and I grin, “Always have and always will” he releases me and I watch him go and finish making the drinks.

I walk back in to the kitchen After having a quick shower and change, the cellar made me feel dirty and I just wanted to get out of the clothes, I brought the laundry down and was heading for the utility room , when I saw Roberts computer screen and stopped “What’s this?” I nod at the screen a Roberts turn around surprised that I have seen him “Well I thought after everything that’s happened over the last couple of months with me and you, a break would be good “I look at him and smile “Yeah it would actually just some us time away just me and you Where you thinking “he looks down at his hands “I wanted to take you to New York Christmas Shopping, but wasn’t too sure what you’d think “ I put the washing basket done on the counter , I open Roberts legs so I can slide in-between them I place his hands in my hips and I wrap m y arms around his neck . “I would love it “and I kiss him gently “So get booking it “.


	24. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head off to New York and Aaron is overwhelmed 
> 
> i hope No one minds but I have decided that I am going to shorten the chapters down to about 30 After this I have decided to change the direction of their story there will still be drama and angst and a lot of involvement with the village still, but ultimately the boys are going to be leading there own life's travelling a lot , I have loads of plot Ideas and have decided to make a series of fic's about there Life together and the traveling that they do together visiting different countries. Its an alternative to what we currently have on our screens. I have planned out eight travel books so far in the series and will be updating them over the next few months the series is still about them discovering more about each other Living together sexually and romantically but I wanted Robert to teach Aaron new things and enjoy his new life experiences with Robert , This is ultimately going to be about them, I hope that the writing is becoming better since I started and that people are still enjoying the work , thank you all for your encouragement

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Aaron   
Ever since the incident last week I hadn’t left the house much always choosing to be with Robert. I wasn't scared of going out on my own but I just don’t want to be away from him, I need to feel close to him, worrying that someone is going to try and split us up. Even in bed I choose to wrap myself around him my body pushed closely to his. my legs and arms always interconnecting with his and my face always on his chest needing to feel him before I go to sleep and when I wake up , Robert hasn’t complained one bit and the closeness I need from him and the constant touches I keep giving him is reassuring for me . I had heard through Diane that Mum and paddy had been hauled up in smithy cottage no one wanting anything to do with either of them, they were now outcasts in the village. Robert had been swift in his revenge on my behalf, He has signed the deal with the brewery and complained to the Licensing board about mum’s actions, Charity was now the sole Landlord and had kicked mum out. The restraining order was granted and sent to Smithy cottage, we hadn’t heard anything since. I had a Phone call from the Police about Alex, they had found the car and after some forensic tests had confirmed that it was the car that hit Robert, But he was still unfound. It was niggling me that he was still out there but I couldn’t let my life be out on hold.

Robert had told me to pack warm clothes for New York at it was going to be cold and when I checked my weather app it was freezing over there, Robert being Mr organized had already packed and was leaving me to it. After I finished packing I called for Robert to come upstairs, as he made his way in to the bedroom I asked him to sit on the case as he weighed more than me which earned me a thump in the arm. “Rob you packed all your medication?” he just nodded , he needed the Pain killers still for his back , we were told that the pain would eventually go but he was still on quite a high dosage and I didn’t want to be running around New York looking for a chemist. Robert had decided on a late afternoon flight so that when we got there it would be evening and we could just go straight to bed and avoid the jetlag, As I made my way downstairs Robert was waiting for me at the bottom “You sure you called Liv and she is ok with us going ?” I smiled over at him “yeah I promise, she said it was a great chance for us to come back with loads of Christmas presents for her” he rolled his eyes at me “typical” I cleared my throat “Zach and Cain have asked if we could bring them some of that good whiskey you gave them back “ and I looked down to the floor knowing how expensive it was “I grabbed my shoulders “That’s the least I can do don’t you think!” I smiled at him and looked at the Bags “Right who’s car “as I started to move the cases to the door Robert threw me his keys “Mine we haven’t used in in ages, you drive though yeah” I just nodded and headed out to the car 

Arriving in New York wasn’t that bad we landed and 8.00pm, it was talking ages to get through immigrations and once we were through the wait for the bags was a nightmare, I’d noticed that Robert was fidgeting a lot on the plane I had asked him more than once if he was ok and he said he was, but here in the baggage hall , he looked a little pale on colour , I went to stand behind him wrapping my arms across his chest “ Not long till we get to the hotel , you look tiered Rob you sure this wasn’t too much too soon” I feel his hands on mine across his chest “I’m fine I promise “ I kiss his shoulder and spot our bags on the carousel . “Sorry!” I dart over to get them hauling them back to where Robert had been standing he’s got that stupid grin on his face and he takes my free hand and holds it in his before we both make your way to get a taxi.  
Driving from airport to the hotel was taking ages but I was loving it , It was snowing and I couldn’t help but look out the cab window at all the skyscrapers , New York was exactly how I imagined it , Tall Buildings , Busy streets , yellow Cabs I was in my glory , I looked at Robert who was sitting next to me and I grabbed his hand “Thank you “ I could see the smile on his face and I turned to look back out of the window like a child in a sweetshop my expression said it all. Robert and I hadn’t travelled a lot together, but these last few months since we had got married and now this in New York, I was Catching The travel bug and I was determined that we were going to do more of it together, I wanted to see the World but I only wanted to see that world with Robert by my side do that we could enjoy it together.

Pulling up to the Hotel, Robert had booked us in to the Four Seasons right in downtown Manhattan. The bell boy was straight to the car and talking our Cases while Robert was paying the driver, I was staring around like a child as I still couldn’t believe that I was in New York when Robert grabbed my hand and led me to the reception , I was watching Robert as he was checking us in and he looked pale and tiered tonight was just going to be about us relaxing nothing more. The bell Boy took us to our Rom and opened the door as he opened the door my jaw dropped , Robert had booked us a corner room overlooking the city , the walls were just and expanse of glass and I could see the world trade centre and statue of Liberty as I approached the windows . Robert Paid the bell boy and he left the room , the room becoming dark as he closed the door behind him , I looked out at all the buildings lit up before me , I felt Robert come up behind me and I took his hand ,”I don’t know what to say Rob , this is stunning” he kissed my neck ”Glad you like it” my heart was beating fast as I looked at the view before me I couldn’t take my eyes off it as I stood there.

I heard Robert Shuffling around behind me, he had both our cases on the floor at the end of the bed , and turned the small bedside light on before he took his jumper off , As soon as he did I realised why he was looking so pale , The back of his t shirt was covered with spots of Blood “Rob” he looked over his shoulder at me “What’s wrong” I made my way over to him “Your Bleeding “ He tried looking down his back, but I grabbed him by the waist to keep him still , I pulled the hem of his t shirt up so I could see his back ,”right let’s get this off” I pulled the t shirt over his head and his back was covered , in blood , “Don’t move Rob ok “ I went in to the bathroom and wet a wash cloth bringing it back in to the room with me , I slowly worked the cloth down his back clearing all the stained blood “You ok?” and he just nodded to me , I looked at his back and noticed that some of the scabs that had formed on his scar had broken off , “Its ok I just think it the friction of your clothes and being sat down on the place for so long has caused some of the little scabs to bleed . Why don’t you go and shower “ He just looks at me to tiered to speak and heads for the bathroom to shower. 

By the time Robert had finished his shower , I had picked some clothes out of his suitcase and laid them on the bed , he looked down at me “What’s this , I thought you’d want to go out for dinner” I move from laying down to kneeling on the bed in front of Robert , “Were not going anywhere tonight , I’m going to shower and we’ll order Room service ok” and he just looked down and nodded at me . I watched him as he threw his towel off and picked up the joggers to slide them on grabbing the t shirt he pulled it over his head , and down over his chest “You look at the donner menus Rob let me go and shower yeah “and I kissed him and left for the bathroom , The shower felt good after the flight . it was refreshing but I had made it hot in order for me sleep later , I dried myself off and left the towel on the heated rail in the bathroom , I walked in to the bedroom and rummaged through my suitcase looking for some clothes to throw on , Robert was watching the TV “I ordered us some steak sandwiches and chips, couple of Buds too “ I just nodded to him “that’s fine” I sat on the end of the bed and pulled on my t shirt and then bent down looking for my shorts . Before I heard the knock on the door , I looked over to Robert who looked at me “Just grab some of my boxers “ and I found a paid that he had brought with him and threw them on , He moved off the bed and the room service attendant came in and out our meals down , while Robert went to look for his wallet to tip them , I was covering myself a bit as the boxers where a little on the tight side and didn’t want anyone seeing what they weren’t meant too. Robert tipped the woman and she left , Robert brought the tray over to the bed as I scooted up to rest against the headboard , he passed me a beer and uncovered out food , we both lay there quietly eating , sharing glances and smiles with each other . Occasionally, watching the TV. 

After we had finished eating I held the door open for Robert as he put the tray down in front of the Door as we had been asked to do. And we both climbed back on to the bed I lay with me head on his chest and my back on the bed , “You ok” I nodded to him as I lay in his chest “yeah I’m great . Only been here a few hours and can’t wait to explore tomorrow just can’t believe I’m here “I move my head so I can look up at his face “How’s the back “he smiles down at me “better” good “and I turn my head to watch the T.V “Fancy snuggling up in to this giant bed, then if we fall asleep it doesn’t matter!” I look back up him “Good idea “ I stand up on the bed and pull of my boxers throwing them over to the cases , and whip of my t shirt . I’m standing there naked looking down at Robert “WHAT !?” he just looks up at me smiling “love you “ I lower myself to kneel down beside him “Love you to “ and I kiss him gently “Come on” I pull the duvet back and climb into bed , I watch Robert as he strips off and climbs in next to me. He settled down in to the pillows and I immediately put my head on his chest as he puts and arm around me and pulls me in closer , Robert flicked through the TV until we found a movie that we both wanted to watch and he pulled the duvet up under my chin and kissed the top of my head , I looked up at his curiously “What was that for” he smiled back at me “I don’t need a reason “ I smiled and placed my check back on his chest and pulled the duvet back up over us as we watched the film.

Robert  
It was just dawn when I woke up I slid back up to rest on the headboard. Aaron wasn’t n in bed and I looked around the room in the dawn light so see his sitting cross legged by the window watching the city below him wake up “Put some clothes on Aaron you’ll freeze! “He turns around to look at me “I’m ok, I’m warm, it’s just amazing watching the city wake up “and he nods his head to the window. I smile back at him and he turns his attention to what is going on out of the window, I get up out of bed and wrap the duvet around myself as I walk towards Aaron he hasn’t moved, as he watches the streets below us, I slide down to sit behind him, Pulling him in to my body as his back hits my chest he’s cold so I wrap the duvet around him, pulling him in tight , His hands rest on my forearms and I rest my chin on this shoulder and we carry on watching as the streets become busier and the lights go out on the buildings and peoples apartments lights switch on to get ready for work , Aaron points to the river showing me the ferry’s that are crossing the Hudson bringing people in to the city “Can we go there today Rob ?” and I just smile and nod my head as I see him pointing to the Statue of liberty “We can do whatever you want “ and he smiles that excited schoolboy look at me. he turns to watch the city and he is pointing things out to me that he has read in the guide book that he bought back home. I watch him closely and I have never seen him so excited and happy, and I just keep smiling to myself out how lucky I am to have this man in my life. He rests his head back on my shoulders “I could sit here for hours watching what goes on down there I place a small kiss on his cheek “we have all week to explore and relax, if you just want to sit here and watch out the window we can do that “he smile over to me, “How about we get some breakfast and go and explore!” I nod to him “Want Room service then we can grab are things together and head out” 

I had just got out of the shower when Aaron called me that the breakfast was here , As I walked in to the bedroom he was sitting on the bed in a pair of my shorts and my t shirt , cross legged waiting for me so he could eat, “What did you order” he smiled at me and showed me the tray “I sat on the bed next to him and we started to eat “I don’t like this bacon “ was the only response Aaron gave me when I asked how he liked the food , But I laughed and told him to try the bagels which he enjoyed , I sat up from the bed and looked at him” I ‘ve got you a present , “ He stopped drinking his coffee “What …. Why?” I looked at him and smiled ,” I wanted to treat you and I know how much you have been looking things up on the internet about this place so I thought of a perfect gift for you , It’s in my bag , Go on got and get it!” He smiled at me and bounced along the bed to my case which was still lying on the floor since we got here. He rummaged around trying to find his gift falling off the edge of the bed in the process. When he eventually picked himself up of the floor I was in hysterics as he looked like a mere cat just popping up at the end of the bed, a box in his hand and a smile on his face .

He climbed back on the bed, sitting himself down next to me cross legged as he looked at the box “What is it?” I just nodded towards the box he was holding “Open it and find out “ He ripped the paper off and sat there quietly as he looked at the box , a smile on his face “you didn’t need to do this Rob!” I take his hand in mine , “You were so excited about coming here and were reading everything that you could on the place so I thought why not get you a camera so that you could take pictures and make your own memories of the place “ he looked over at me beaming from ear to ear “This is amazing Rob , I love it , Will you show me how to use it?” I just nodded over to him smiling that he liked the Gift so much ,”Well why don’t we shower and head out , You open the box and well sort the camera out “ he just nodded his head to me eagerly and with that he stripped off and ran in to the bathroom to jump in the shower. 

Once we had both showered and changed , we ordered coffee and both sat cross legged at eh large window looking out over the city , Aaron had unpacked the box with all the camera bits and bobs and he was watching me as I was showing him where to out the memory card in and where the battery was going . I could see the concentrations on this face. Room service knocked at the door and delivered our coffee and as I put it down I could see Aaron pointing the camera out the window and taking a shot, he heled it out to me “How do I see what I have taken? “ I go back and sit down on the floor next to him and he passes me the camera while he picks up his coffee and wraps his hands around the mug as I show him the button he needs to press , . He smiles at me looking at the first photo he has taken with the camera , “Come here “ and he puts his coffee down on the floor and pulls me in to him so we are both leaning against the big glass window the city behind up he picks up the camera and points it at both of us “Cheese Rob” and we both smile and he takes the photo , He look at the picture and I smile “Pretty good “ and he just nods in agreement “yeah it is “ 

As I look at us both , I can’t help but laugh , I have my coat zipped up and scarf on , with a beanie hat and gloves , Aaron however has gone for the nerd look , He has his coat and scarf on but has decided he is wearing his bobble hat instead , His back pack with all out stuff in strapped across his chest instead of his back” What I don’t want anyone nicking anything ,and I can’t see it in my back “ he has a point as New York has a very high crime rate , He picks up his guide book with all the places marked out that he wants to see day by day and we head out of the Room , As soon as we step on to the sidewalk we fell the cold , “So what is on today’s agenda” and he looks at his book and then back over to me “Staten Island downtown Manhattan .” I hold out my hand for him to take and we start to walk downtown both of us preferring to walk to take in the whole New York atmosphere.

Aaron   
My hand was clutched tightly to Roberts as I was pulling him with me down the street, I was so excited to be here with him I was like a big kid I wanted to see everything that I could, and had marked everything out even the shopping trip that we had come here for, As we walked towards downtown we walked passed the Rockefeller centre, The ice Rink deserted but the big Christmas tree standing proud in front of the building , I asked Robert if we could take a picture and I pulled out the mares and took a picture of the tree ,”Rob come here “ I pulled him closer to me and just like I had done in the hotel room , I took a picture of both of us standing in front of the tree , I immediately clicked the camera so that I could see how the picture turned out and I smiled as it was really good and I showed it to Robert . First time using a digital camera and I loved the picture that I was taking of the two of us. As we continued to walk I kept on taking random pictures of the buildings we were passing and taking Random pictures of people, I even took a few shots of Robert without him knowing they were casual, him looking in shop windows or as he was pointing things out to me, I did take a few cheek ones as well just for me , a picture of Robert walking in front of me and I zoomed in on his ass , I laughed as I took it and he looked round at me I quickly turned the camera off and went jogging up to him to take hold of his waiting hand .

As we arrive at the world trade centre I look up at the new buildings mesmerized by their size, I walk over to the memorial pool and its quiet there, considering the city is so big and so noisy . I place my hand on the cold metal and slowly start to read some of the names that are engraved in metal , as I wonder around I look and see Robert talking to someone , they both look engrossed in the conversation and then I see Robert Pointing over to me, As I watch Robert come closer I just smile at him “That was a guide , He said you can take pictures is you want “ I look down at the camera , “Just one of two though , feels a bit disrespectful if I take to many “ Robert hold my shoulder , “I know and it’s ok , just take one of two and then we can head off to the ferry terminal” I nod quietly to him and take the pictures that I want , mainly of the new sky scraper and the memory pool . I go to stand by Robert , “It’s hard to believe that it still happened all those people , I was being a little terror around and this was all happening , puts things in to perspective about making the most of life” Robert looks over to me his brows furrowed “That’s very deep coming from you “ and I just nudge his shoulder as I take his hand to walk away. Walking down to the ferry terminal I stop and look at Robert “Can we get one please “I’m pleading like a schoolboy as Robert walks away shaking his head, He comes back with two giant hot dogs and I can’t help but smile as I take it off him “Impressive but not as good as someone else’s I know “He just looks at me a little stunned “Just saying “ I wink at him and I turn to walk away from him eating as I go .

Getting the ferry over to the Statue of Liberty was fairly quick and easy, I wanted to be outside so that I could see as we approached it. I was standing by the railing on the upper deck, Robert standing behind me, The Ride was a little bumpy due to the rough water, But Robert was pressed up against my back holding the railing and He held my body in place while I took a couple of photos on our approach , I was in awe at how big the statue was as we got closer and closer , Getting off the ferry Robert started explaining to me how it was a gift from the French and how it was transported here , and its history of how it took a group of socialites to raise enough money to pay for it and then donate it to the city , I had never been one for history and learning about stuff in school , I just mucked around , but with Robert I was listening to him and learning how intelligent he really was , My holidays where usually Ibiza ,Music and getting drunk but now I enjoyed listening to what Robert was telling me and I enjoyed reading about places that he was taking me , Something 5 years ago I would never thought would happen .

As we walked around the island I took lots of photos and people offered to take photos of me and Robert as well , it was nice both us of wrapped up in winter clothes cheek to cheek as people to the pictures , a smile on both our faces . We headed back to sit next to the pier, Robert had stopped to grab us some hot drinks and I looked back over to Manhattan, Taking pictures of the Skyline it was breath-taking. I felt Robert sit down next to me handing me my drink” You ok?” I just nodded at him “Yeah I’m great” he sips his drink “Rob , thanks for bringing me here , I know it’s only the first day but I’m loving it” He stops drinking and smiles over at me , putting his hand on my knee” I’m loving it too being here just the two of us “ I put my hand on top of his” You teach me so much telling me about history and stuff , I always want to know and understand what your telling me , it’s so different to what I thought my life would be like ,you have changed me so much for the better “ he looks over to me “And you changed me Aaron , you made me a better man “ I drink my coffee and we both stare back towards the city. 

I was actually quite relieved to be getting off the ferry back in the city; the journey back was a lot rougher I had wanted to be outside as I wanted pictures of the city as we headed back and Robert had held me against the Railing with his body due to the choppy water. I’m glad we weren’t inside as I felt a bit sick , I had never been sea sick but I wasn’t feeling the best when we got off , but Robert sat me down and gave me a hot drink and I felt better after a few minutes , Getting up we headed back uptown towards our hotel deciding to walk up the Hudson River bank “ So what do you want to do tonight? “ I turned towards him “How about dinner and a wander around time square or we could go ice skating. Never done it but it looks fun” he looks over to me and gently pulls me in to his body “If we go ice skating and I fall over I’m taking you down with me I have to watch my back remember ” I look up in to his eyes and smile “Deal” and I gently kiss him mint he lips. He wraps his hand around my waist and we head back up towards the hotel. 

Once inside we took out hats and scarfs off as the heat hit us, We headed to your room so that we could have a break before heading out this evening. Robert ordered us some hot drinks to be bought up the room and by the time we had got there I was bolting in to the room desperate for a pee , as I sighed from the bathroom at the relief I just heard Robert laughing at me . There was a knock at the Door and Robert took in the drinks and out them down in the side , Walking back in to the bedroom , Robert had already made me a drink , and it was on the bedside table , I walked over to my bag and Pulled my camera out , I was desperate to see , the Pictures that I had taken and I placed it next to my mug , I stripped off my coat and then decided to strip off the rest of my clothes Robert looked at me as I was standing naked next to him “Just relaxing “ I pulled on Roberts Joggers and t shirt and lay down on the bed “Come on “ I watched as Robert stripped off . As he turned to grab some clothes I saw his back and It looked a little red but it wasn’t bleeding. He could see the look of concern on my face “Its fine Aaron honestly, a lie down and its’ll be as good as new ready for tonight”. I just smiled and nodded to him as he climbed on the bed next to me. We both took a sip of our drinks and lay back in to the pillows, I grabbed the camera and started to go through the Pictures that I had taken a smile on my face, Robert Moved his head to rest on my shoulder and was smiling “These are amazing Aaron there really good, “I move my head slightly to look at him “You think “his eyes look up at me “Yeah they really are !” and I smile “Hang on go back one “ I know what he’s seen “You took a picture of my ass!” and I laugh “Busted “ He leans up on his elbow “Why?” I shrug my shoulders “I liked the view” his laughs and lowers his head back to my chest and I kiss the top of his head, as we continue to look through the photos a smile on my face that Robert likes that pictures that I have taken “Maybe when we get home Aaron we can have some of these professionally printed and Framed. Hang them up in the house, what do you think “I look down at him slightly taken aback “Seriously you think they’re that good?” He nods “yeah I do we can create a travel wall you know, all the pictures you take when we go away, Great Memories what do you think “ I just can’t help but smile “I’d love it Rob “ I feel him kiss my shoulder “Good , I’ll get on to it when we get back” I feel him snuggle in to my shoulder and I look down to see that he has closed his eyes , I carry on looking through the pictures smiling as I think about them being on the wall of our home and the memories that we are creating.

I nudged Robert awake as he was asleep on my stomach sprawled across the Bed, He turned to me “What time is it” I looked at the clock “5.30pm” he moaned as he moved “You should have woken me up, how long was I asleep?” I looked down at him stroking my fingers through his hair “about an hour you needed the rest” and me smiled as he crawled back up my body. Resting his head on his folded arms that where leaning on my chest. I continued to stroke his hair as his eyes where shut, I was watching him “You fancy going out for dinner in a bit. I have seen this great Dinner in time square we could go to” he just nodded his head at me. my hand brushing through his blond hair.I moves slightly and he opened his eyes looking at me and he smiled gently .”I suppose that I better go and shower , “ I nodded not saying anything . he kneeled up on the bed and pulled his t shirt off . I just let my hand touch his chest and slowly move down to his stomach as I gazed over his body, I moved and placed a gently kiss to his stomach; I whispered to him “Go before we get too carried away. “and he kneeled down and kissed me . He jumped off the bed kicking his joggers off looking over his shoulder and smiling at me and walked in to the bathroom . 

I smiled at myself and jumped off the bed stripping off before I walked in to the bathroom , Ribert was facing away from me so didn’t notice me walking in to the shower behind him , I kissed his shoulder and wrapped my hand around his stomach pulling him in to me as I slowly planted small kisses on to his shoulders “Hi “ he smiled over his shoulder at me “I Smiled back “Hi” and continued to kiss across his shoulder blades ,I lifted my head and felt him turn in my arms si that he was facing me , the water pouting over our heads , I gently kissed him again , letting my mouth find his as the water covered out bodies , I slowly opened my mouth and I felt his tongue in my mouth both of us gently pushing and caressing each other’s mouths with our tongues , I pulled away both of us having smiles on our faces , I grabbed the shower gel and spread it all over my hands then slowly rubbed it in to his chest creatinbg a lather , he watched me as I did it his eyes not moving from my hands. I felt his hands mover over my lower back to grab my ass and he pulled me in to him. I leaned back slightly, pushing my cock against his as I felt his hand on my ass squeezing and stroking my cheeks, . I let my hands continue down his body until I was at his stomach, and then i grabbed some more shower gel in my hands and lathered it up so that I could wash his shoulder and arms.

I smiled when I finished washing him. I felt his hands leave my ass and he grabbed the gel from me, I placed my hands around his waist and let them fall gently on to his ass, god it felt good, the muscle oh his ass cheeks on my fingers, Pulling him in to me as I had done before Feeling our now hard cocks pressed against each other ,I moved back from his as I felt his hands on my chest , Slowly tubbing the gel in to my body , He slowly let his hand glide over me touching my nipples forcing me to breath out heavily as he touched them , I closed my eyes just letting him feel me against him , I felt his hands move to my sides as he continued to wash me and his hands fell to my stomach His thumb tracing my scars as I felt the soft lather of the soap leaving my body , He pulled me to him and I pressed my head against his chest my eyes closed , as I felt his washing my back his large palms covering every inch of my skin before he slowly moved downwards , His hands cupping my ass cheeks as I felt his fingers ghost my crack. I pulled away from his chest and looked in to his eyes and our mouths joined once again. both of us letting the other explore with our tongues ,I pulled away from his mouth and let my head fall on his chest the hot water caressing both our bodies and we stayed there just letting the dirt of the city be washed away, We both stepped out the shower hand on hand and dried ourselves off , walking back into the bedroom , Robert stopped and opened my case and rummaged through it pulling out clothes for me to wear and I just smiled at him , The black jeans and white t shirt laid on the bed next to the thick blue cardigan he had chosen for me . He carried on riffling through the case and pulled out the underwear he had chosen for me to wear, A pair of Blue Andrew Christian briefs with a white waist band. I stepped in to them as he pulled them up my legs and over my ass and cock. he looked at me and smiled as he adjusted my now semi hard cock to rest comfortably against me . He ran his hands over my hips tracing the high cut of the material over my legs with his thumb as the moved his hand slowly down to my ass , making sure that the material was stretched tight across me , I was resting my head on his shoulder as he was doing this my breathing heavy in to his neck as I could feel his touch . He pulled away and I felt a gently kiss on my forehead “You do the rest yeah” I raised my head to look in to his eyes and just smiled at him. I turned around to see Robert pulling on his underwear, watching me , We got dressed watching each other as we both pulled on our clothes never letting our eyes drift from each other’s bodies as they slowly became covered up.

Robert grabbed my coat and put it on me zipping it up, wrapping the scarf around my neck, he grabbed my bobble hat and put it on me covering my ears so I wouldn’t get cold and I smiled at him, He put his own hat and coat and before grabbing his wallet , He turned to me and offered me his hand and I took as we both walked out if the door heading to the dinner. It was cold outside and I Had huddled in to Roberts side as we walked the wind-chill making my cheeks a bright red, Time square not too far from our hotel, We entered in to the dinner and it was warm we both shook the snow of ourselves and waited to be seated, It was very American but I loved it and we looked out over the square itself to see all the people milling about. We had a window booth and I sat opposite Robert the waitress said that she would bring our Drinks over and handed us the menus. I looked at Robert “No Aaron you choose tonight ok” I looked down at my menu and Dint know what I wanted so I asked Robert what some of the dishes where and he explained them to me. When the waiters came back I ordered a philly cheese steak sandwich and Robert ordered the same, He laughed at me saying that we were psychic . She put the drinks down and I looked outside at all the people , It was an amazing spot to watch , All the lights of the big screens showing ads and t.v shows and I was entranced by it all , I was only shaken out of it when Robert reached for my hand and I looked at him smiling , “You ok? You haven’t touched your beer! “I look down and laugh at the bottle in front of me, “Sorry I was miles away, Just wish that I had brought the camera with me. would have been some amazing pictures, “ He looks over at me a smile on his face , “You and that camera are going to be inseparable soon , When we get back why don’t you sign up for a night course or something ,new hobby , other than cars .”  
“You wouldn’t mind me doing that?” I asked a more concerned tone in my voice, he looked over at me “Do you enjoy it “I nodded my head eagerly a big smile on my face” Then do it Aaron , it’s something you love do it , I’m not going to stop you , the more we travel the more that we can fill up that massive wall of yours with your pictures “I couldn’t stop smiling at him . It was the first time in my life that someone was encouraging me to do something for myself, other than look after other people, apart from Robert and Liv who I loved looking after there was no one there that I was really bothered about looking out for anymore. I loved Robert more that he could ever know and He was making all this possible and it made me fall in love with him even more.” Yeah I’ll look in to it when we get back, but I don’t want to pile all the business stuff up on you. But I am really enjoying it” I feel him squeeze my hand “I don’t mind looking after the business Aaron as long as you trust me with it “I nod at him “Of course I do and to be honesty your better at it than me “ he smiled at me “then let’s make a deal . I’ll look after the business and you, and you pursue this photography that you seem to love “I smile over at him “as long as you’re sure “ He picks up my hand and kisses my knuckle “I’m sure “ I breathe a large breath “Deal” and I can’t help but feel that this might be some sort of new beginning for me.

The waitress Brings over our food and thee portions are massive , Robert and I could have shared and it still would have been too much. We both sat there after eating unable to move “I think we better take the long way back to the hotel “and I couldn’t help but laugh at how Robert was trying to breath as he was so full. As we paid the bill and left Robert held out his hand once again for me and we started to walk back . Watching all the tourists where taking selfies and milling around, once we had left time square and were on some quieter streets, I noticed Robert pulling us to a stop and he was looking in to an Art gallery window. “There amazing aren’t they” Robert nodded at the pictures he was looking at “I don’t really know a lot about Art Rob, but they look good “he turns to me “Would you like to go tomorrow, to a gallery I mean, I know you have everything planned out and the sights “I just nod to him “I‘ve never been to one before so yeah lets go and you can teach me something new,and this is your break as well as mine so we do what we want to do ok” He pulls me in to his side again and we head off down towards the River , 

Looking over the railings I can see the statue of Liberty all lit up and smile to myself thinking that I have been there I turn to look at all of the building lit up behind us “I wish I brought the camera even more now” and Robert turns to see what I’m looking at “We’ll remember it tomorrow I promise “ I hold his hand and we walk along the river , heading downtown , The water is dark and the only reflections is the bright city lights, “I don’t think I could have had this without you Rob” we carry on walking “You’ve given me the world Robert , I hope you know how much I love you “ he turns to look at me as we walk”I know Aaron I promise I know” he grips my hand tighter as we walk away from the river the cool air becoming slightly warmer on our faces as we turn back in to the city , We stop at a small Deli on the corner and order coffee to go . We walk back talking about nothing really just general chatter about the day and about the people we have seen and some of the more ridiculous things that we have seen. Before we know it we are back at the hotel. We head back up to our Room not wanting to be in the bar we can do that another night we just seem to want to spend time together . 

Getting back to the room, we both take our coats and scarfs off as the heating has obviously been increased due to the cold weather , Robert goes and sits in the chair by the window looking out over the city and I grab the drinks menu . “Want to get something to drink here? He nods “Yeah why not get some coffee and I’ll have a whiskey “ I call Room services and I order the drink and I go and stand by Robert looking at the view he is looking at “Its amazing isn’t it , “I feel his hand wrap around my waist “yeah it is “ I lean over and place a kiss on his lips . I hear the nock the door and go and open it, the Room service guy giving me our orders. I make us both a coffee and take the whiskey over too Robert and put it done on the table at his side , I sit on the floor cross legged and lean on his knee , both of us just drinking our drinks and taking in the view.

I sand up and turn to Robert , I don’t say I word and I start to undress in front of him , pulling my cardigan and t shirt off over my head and throwing them on the floor , I see his eyes wander over my body . neither of us speaking , He watches as I undo the buttons on my jeand and I remove them with my underwear and sock all in one swoop I stand there in front of him naked and I walk over to turn the light off only the lights of the city , lighting up the Room I can feel Robert following me with his eyes as I come to stand in front of him. I offer him my hand and he takes it as I pull him up out of the chair I take of his jumper and t shirt letting my hands rest on his chest before I lower my mouth to kiss his nipple. I can hear the gasp of air leave his mouth as I do and I leave a trail of kisses across his chest until I reach his other nipple slowly kissing it and licking it with my tongue , . I let the kisses trail down his chest and on to his stomach as I kneel slowly in front of him. I undo his jeans and slowly pull them down with his underwear and socks until he steps out of them, His now hard cock slapping me on the face as I turn to look up at him smirking, I kiss both of his things before I move my mouth to start leaving a trail of kisses back up his body., eventually meeting his mouth where he opens it to take me in. Our tongues slowly caressing each other’s. I feel the large palms of his hand pulling me closer in to his body as his touch is gently and feather light on my skin. I withdraw from the kiss and rest my forehead against his , breathing heavily as he touches me . 

I look in to his eyes as I slowly push him back to sit down in the chair he’s watching my every move and I let him , I move closer and straddle myself on his lap I feel his hard cock against my ass cheeks but I don’t push and I let my ass rub him gently . I slowly move in to kiss him again tongues meeting not in frenzy but in tenderness. I pull away from his mouth and I slowly bring my fingers to his mouth and he knows what do, He opens his mouth taking in my fingers willingly, I feel his tongue wrap around them making them wet and I pull them out, I look down in to his eyes and reach behind myself and slowly work my wet fingers in to my hole, throwing my head back as they enter me, I feel his lips on my neck as I gently stretch myself to accommodate him , I pull my fingers out and my hand instinctively finds his cock and I pull it against my hole , I breath in and slowly lower myself on to him biting in to his shoulder once the first burn has passed . 

Once he is inside me I raise my head from his shoulder and look down at him smiling , I move his left hand to my cock and make sure he takes hold of me , I guide him to he pulls my foreskin all the way back exposing my head , I let a dribble of spit leave my mouth and fall on to it , I look back to him and his eyes meet mine as I nod to him and he slowly starts to stroke me . The sensation of him filling me up to the brim and his stroking of my cock instinctively lead me to start moving my hips gently in a rocking motion , neither of us speaking we just know what each other wants , I let my hands rest on his shoulders the underside of my forearms against his chest as I slowly rock backward and forwards on him , He’s stroking me just as gently I can feel my foreskin straining as it pushes itself back showing how hard I am for him , the pre cum lubricating his hand for me . I slowly rest my head on my hand which is on his shoulder and I look out of the window at the view below, the city looks beautiful and I start to cry, my tears fall on to his skin as I feel totally overwhelmed with emotion I hear Robert whispering in to my ear ”You want to stop “ and I just shake my head continuing to look out the window as the tears continue to fall.

The gently rocking continues and I can feel my orgasm building, it’s not a frenzy of thrusting but this love making has been very intense emotionally. I feel my breath start to quicken and Robert knows that I’m close , I impale myself further down on to him rocking my hips a little faster , I can feel my cock twitching in Roberts hand as he strokes me slowly , I can feel my ass muscles start to clench around Roberts throbbing cock inside me but I don’t move my head from his shoulder as I continue to look out the window ”Make Me Cum Rob Please “ It only rake a few strokes of Roberts hand to make me cum , I shoot all over him . I can feel my hols closing and clenching against his cock at the power of the orgasm , I’m biting down on to his shoulder . I know I’m leaving a mark but I don’t care. I slowly come down and I’m breathless. I don’t move but I whisper to Robert “Cum in me please Rob” and I slowly feel the small thrusts in to me as I speed up my hips rolling on to him. I Hear Roberts breathing start to increase and I tighten my grip on his cock with my hole using all my effort to make him cum. I quicken my pace allowing my hips to Take him inside me deeper, I meet his small thrusts by pushing myself down on him not releasing him making my ass muscles work and tighten their grip and that’s when I hear him release, I feel his teeth on my shoulder as he is biting in to me , But I feel his cum inside me making me warm my hole is so sensitive that I can feel each spasm as he releases more and more of his seed in to me , I’m gasping as I feel him , his hands pulling me in to him tighter , I haven’t lifted my head off his shoulder so he can’t see the tears of happiness that I am shedding . And he stills. No more thrusting and rolling of hips, we just stay there motion less.

I feel Robert withdraw from me but we haven’t moved, I feel a trickle of his cum leave my body but I clench tight to keep him inside me as I don’t want to lose a bit of him, I feel Robert shift below me and he is lifting me up I wrap my arms around his neck nightly clinging on to his my face buried in his shoulder and my legs around his waist as he carries gently over to the bed, He lays me down and I eventually move my head from his shoulder and release my arms and legs from his body . My eyes follow him around the room as I watch him get in to bed, He pulls me over to him and moves my thigh over his leg so that I won’t lose any more of his cum out of me. He pulls my head to his chest and kisses the top of my head , I lay a the palm of my hand over his beating heart as I feel his hand on the bottom of my back. I’m still crying overwhelmed still and neither of us have spoken since we started making love , Only speaking with our bodies I fall asleep in his arms just like I do every night.


	25. Lazy days in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend there Final days in new York before the head home , What could be waiting for them

Aaron   
New York has been Amazing, Robert and I have done nearly everything we wanted to do , We go home tomorrow , but there are still a few things left that I wanted to wait until the end of our trip , We have done all the shopping for Liv and even bought the Whiskey for Zak and Cain. So today is just about us. I have had to buy two more memory cards for the camera as I have taken so many photos of our time here. I can’t wait until we go home and start going through them ,as I want to make sure that I only use the best to hand on the wall back home . Since we have been away Robert has become a lot better. He’s not been as tiered as when we first got here, the scar on his back is heeling I keep checking it every night when Robert is asleep to make sure its ok , The weather has been cold but I love it , the snow the wind chill just makes me want to cuddle in to Robert more as we walk the streets. 

Looking out of the window like this, as I have done every morning since we have got here I remind myself just how lucky I am to have Robert in my life , I have wrapped a spare duvet around myself as Robert has asked for a spare one to be brought to our room on our second day here , as he didn’t want me to get cold , I wouldn’t wear any clothes and he was worried I would catch a cold , so the duvet was brought up and I have sat here every morning wrapped up in it, I don’t like waking him up so I usually untangle myself from him and sit here at the window just thinking then looking over at Robert sleeping smiling to myself and then looking out of the window again “It’s the same view as every morning “I look over to see Robert sitting up against the headboard smiling at me . “No its not it changes, the city looks different to me every day” He smiles “Coffee” and I nod back at him as he picks up the phone to order.

I move from the chair and shuffle over to Robert climbing back in to bed next to him. I snuggle down in to his chest wrapping a hand around his waist as I kiss his right nipple , I get a kiss on the head back and we both just stare out of the window. “I don’t want to leave “ he looks down at me “I know but we can come back again” I look up in o his eyes and smile “I’d love that” and I snuggle back down on to him. There is a knock at the door and I watch as Robert gets out of bed and throws some clothes on. He comes back and lays the tray on the bed and I pour the coffee. Robert climbs back in to bed and I look at him with one raised eye brow , he looks back at me “What “ and I let out a small laugh “Seriously” i nod at him and he smirks before he strips off , I love feeling his naked next to my body , I nearly lost him and I need to feel him.

“So what are we up to today then?” I don’t raise my head form his chest,”Well you know what I want to do this evening so I thought that today we could go back to that little Gallery you wanted to go in to, we never did go back and I thought we could got and look around” he looks down at me “Seriously “and I nod my head “Yeah , we can get breakfast on the way , what do you think” all I feel is the kiss on top of my head and I know that’s a yes , I slap Roberts chest “Right come on let’s make a move” and I head to the bathroom for my shower .

Leaving the Hotel Robert automatically takes my hand in his and we head down to the water front as we have found a little dinner that serves the best pancakes and syrup, No need to head to the gym thought as I have been working it off every night with all the sex that me and Robert have been having, I had found It a little difficult to walk after a few days but now I was better as we had given it a rest last night and just cuddled. I’m sure Robert was thinking what the hell had go in to me the amount that I was craving his body, but he never complained as we walked down the streets it was quieter than it had been the last couple of days maybe it was because we had left the hotel a little after nine so most people where now sitting behind their desks. As we got in to the dinner I could smell the pancakes already and I headed over to our usual table so I could look out the window , The waitress came and took our order , and left us so that Robert was reading the complimentary paper and I was just staring out of the window a contented silence on both of us . Breakfast is brought over and Robert looks at me with an amused look “What “ and he just laughs “You’ll get love handles “ and I put my fork down “But it’s just more of you to love and besides I love them” I give him a shy smile and tuck in I can’t be mad at him.

As we walk back up the street I take a few shots with the camera there are large patches of ice in the River acting like mirrors Robert looks over my shoulder at the Photos I have just taken and gives me a kiss in the cheek ”You’re getting really good at this” I look up at him and smile “Thanks best present I ever had” he slaps me on the ass causing my cock to twitch from the touch “ I am so proud you’re doing something you love “ and he takes my hand as we carry on walking to the gallery. As we step inside, I can see Roberts’s eyes widen at all the pictures on Display. We walk around holding hands , as Robert explains who the artists are and what the pictures are meant to represent, I can’t stop looking at this face in wonder that he knows all about art and that he has never told me about any of this. I stop at all of the photographs and look at them, I have taken some of the same pictures “There not as good as yours “I hear him whisper in to my ear and I feel his hand brush against the back of my jeans. I look over my shoulder at him and smile as I watch him go off to a corner and look at some paintings by Kehinde Wildy that he has told me about. I can see his just staring at the paintings , Its of two men nude embracing each other , I walk over to him and stand next to him and he starts to talk to me about the painting” Why don’t we get it Rob we can put it in the bedroom” he looks over at me a little startled “I’m serious you love it and I like it so why not” and I raise my hand to ask for one of the assistants to come over and peak to us.

I’ve left Robert buying the painting, and I go over to some books that I have noticed. I look at them and they are by photographers in new York, They are really amazing and I can’t help but look at one of the artist who has done self-portraits of himself showing his body covered in wounds and scars from his time serving in Afghanistan. The pictures are beautiful and he must have shown a lot of courage to do that. I didn’t notice Robert come up behind me, I just feel his hand on my shoulder and I look back towards him smiling “This bloke is amazing” and he looks down at what I am looking at “No more amazing than the man I am married to , We all have scars Aaron some just more visible than other “ I out the book down “I know , anyway did you get the painting?” He nods “Yeah I did, you can tell me where to hang it when we get home “I’m smiling at him, “Yeah defo , we can do that when we get back” and I walk off to go and by some postcards that I had seen. To late to send them but nice momentous. 

I’m waiting outside for Robert rummaging through my backpack looking for my hat as my ears have got cold. When he walks out of the gallery with a bag ,”What you been buying “and he taps his nose I just laugh and I take his hand and we walk off to go and find lunch , Walking in to the dinner at times square we both order a drink and ask for a burger , but we are sharing as after the last time was came her the food was too much for both of us so we are splitting it. As I look through the Postcards that I had bought, Robert hands me the bag he has been carrying and it’s heavy” Here “ I look at him slightly confused as I take the bag form him, When I open it I ‘m a little surprised as he has bought me the photography and Art books that I had been so engrossed by at the gallery “Thank you ! you didn’t have to!” he smiles and nods “I know” I quickly start looking through them and then look at Robert a massive smile on my face . The waitress bring over our order and I watch as Robert cuts up the burger , I put the books in my backpack and we both start to tuck in to our lunch.

“I feel Sick” he looks at me and laughs, “Milkshakes burgers and Cheesecake I’m not surprised “ I grab on to Roberts arm and lean over , I burb loudly and laugh “That’s better” all I can see is Robert scrunching his nose up “Your disgusting” I can’t help but laugh “Yeah but you still love me “ and I see Roberts shaking his head . We start walking back to the hotel , and I order the drinks at reception as we head back up to our room , We are trying to take it easy this afternoon as we have our adventure planned for tonight so today it’s all about relaxing and not doing much . I throw down my back pack and unpack the books that Robert has bought me , Answering the door to Room service while Robert is in the bathroom , I settle back on the beg and start to look through the pictures. I’ve never been big on books , but I know that Robert has got a room full back at home , But I do like looking through these arty ones I never thought I would. Robert comes back in and collapses on the bed , he’s lying flat on his stomach and his head is resting on the top of my thigh as I look at the pictures he’s pointing out the ones that he likes and I have to agree the ones that he is picking are my favourites as well , I pick up the book with the injured soldier and we both just stare at the pictures , the man Is so brave and Robert and I look at each knowing that we both have scars and smile. ”I’d like to photograph you like that Rob” 

He looks up at me confused “What do you mean?” I look down at him and smile shyly” I know we have the wall in the house that I want to fill but I’d like to have photos of you , not pornographic or anything but just some us together for our bedroom , you know cuddling !” He looks at me, “We can arrange it for when we get back if you want but what about you and your scars?” I look down at myself and then at him “Would you hide them from the photographer, you know stand in front of me and stuff “ he smiles at me “Course I will “ I kiss him “ great then we can sort it out when we get back” he just nods and smiles as we continue to look though the book.

“Strip” he looks back at me slightly shocked “ Why?” I smile “you’ll see Please “ he shakes his head and starts to undress in front of me . I smile and watch him, as he stand in front of me naked I still can’t get over how much his body turns me on “Go and lean by the window cross your arms and turn away from me “ he looks at me confused but he does as I ask , I go and pick up my camera and take the photo , “OK “ he smiles and turns back around to me “What was that about” I smile and show him the camera, he laughs and walks over to me sitting down beside me “Show me” I can sense how nervous he is as his voice is soft and gently . I hand him the camera and he turn to look at the photo, its beautiful, Roberts Silhouette again the city the scar running down his defined back to his muscular ass and legs , He is actually stunning “That’s amazing Aaron “ I look back at him and smile , “When I get a bit more confident back home , would you take one of me ?” He doesn’t speak to me he just smiles and nods his head “Thanks “ and I kiss him gently on the cheek. 

Robert has shuffled in to bed and is watching a movie while I watch the city below taking the odd photo now and again, but I have had enough and I look over to Robert who is dozing and not really watching the TV. I get up and walk over to the bed stripping off before climbing in lying flat on my stomach so that my head rests just over his belly button. That’s where I fall asleep .feeling the gentle rise and fall of his body as my cheek brushes against his skin. 

We must have only fallen asleep for an hour and I hadn’t moved still lying on Roberts stomach I could feel his hand on the small of my back, I turned my head to look up at him smiling down at me, “You ok” I smile at him “Yeah just comfy” I feel his hand run over my naked ass cheeks as he slowly lets his fingers ghost my crack. I feel him push in slightly and he starts to stroke my hole, not penetrating me just slowly stroking at the muscular flesh, I just gaze in to his eyes smiling “and content” and he smiles as he continues to stroke me ., I feel my hole twitch against his gentle tough . I turn my head and I can see his hard cock , I don’t move my head from his stomach as I slowly take his tip in to my mouth and suck him letting his precum drips on to my tongue . I move further down his body pushing my body further up towards the pillows. opening my ass up for him while I take more of him in my mouth , I feel him lift my his and a slight shift as I look back up my body on I feel his warm mouth on my cock . I smile and turn back on to him taking him all in until his is hitting the back of my throat , we both moving sync slowly thrusting n to each other’s mouths . Its gentle and I’m loving it , I can feel his hands dunning over my body . Over my thighs and feel him pulling me deeper in to him , his hands slowly cupping my ass cheeks as I feel his finger start to penetrate me , I breath heavily and take more of his cock in to my waiting mouth , I can’t resist rolling my hips my cock moving gently in and out of his mouth as i feel him exploring me his fingers deep in me and that’s when his hits it .

I immediately release him from my mouth and I throw my head back as my crotch lands on his face his nose buried din my pubic hair ,and I can’t stop the cum from flowing in to his mouth my thighs keeping his head in position as I feel myself shooting down his throat , I’m moaning and I immediately attach myself back on to his cock with want as I want to taste him I use my hands and mouth in a frenzied attack on his cock I want to make him cum I need his cum in me ,I can feel myself slip out of his mouth and he’s cleaning my , he’s holding me to his face as I feel the palms of his hands caressing my ass cheeks , his hot breath on my pubes as I feel my slick chest rubbing against his stomach , I want him even more , I can feel the twitch of his cock I know he’s close and I keep up my attack on him I feel him bite in to my pubes as he releases down my throat I want him all and it’s a massive load and I keep on swallowing until I have drunk all that he has released . He breathless and I can feel his slick sweaty body against mine as his chest rubs on my stomach, I lick his oversensitive cock clean and work my way backwards up his body, My face looking down at his my beard brushing his forehead as we kiss, we taste each other on our tongues as they meet and we both moan at the pleasure of the taste. I pull myself up so that I am resting on my heels my back against the headboard as he looks up at me . I smile and I look down at myself , “That bite fucking hurt” and I laugh he smiles and his hand rubs over my pubes “Sorry “I reach for his hand and stroke myself with him “Its ok “ 

I’m packing my back pack ready for us to leave and Robert grabs me “Got something for you “ and I look to his smiling face “What is it , you already bought me those books this morning “ he just smiles ~”Just open it “ I take if from him and open the bag before I laugh “Really” and he just smacks my ass and I pull it out” Go on put it on” I laugh shaking my head at the new bobble hat covered in snowmen , He laughs and he takes my hand and we head to the door , to begin our night time adventure.

We walk uptown and head to the empire state building , It’s the one place I wanted to save for the last night as I wanted to see the city all lit up , I’m not good with heights but I knew that this is something that I wanted to do . as we arrive we catch the lift up to the deck, When we get up its cold, really cold and the wind is biting, I’m glad we are both wrapped up, I open the back pack which is lying flat on my chest and pull out my camera. I start to take the photos of the city below us all lit up , I see Robert smiling at me, as I carry on taking the picture of the River of the Chrysler building , downtown Manhattan . The new world trade centre tower, I just can’t get enough , the lights are mesmerizing and I keep looking back over my shoulder to make sure that Robert is still with me ,he knows I’m just a big kid now and by the expression on his face he’s just letting me do as I want .I eventually calm down and we walk back around the deck so we can look downtown , I lean against the wall , camera in hand , I can feel Robert come up behind me as he presses his crotch in to my ass wrapping his hands tightly around my chest , I hear his start to whisper to me and he starts pointing out the places that we have been throughout the week and I follow his hand to stare at the places, he talking about reliving the memories of just us being alone in this amazing city. I push myself back in to him he moves his stance slightly allowing my ass to sink deeper in to his waiting body, wanting to feel him close to me as he continues to talk, I’m mesmerised but the lights and his gentle voice and touch , Standing up here watching and feeling it’s like we are the only two people in the world and this is all just for us.

I slowly turn around to face him “This has been the best Rob. Promise me we’ll do lots more of this “he looks down at me and smiles.”We’ll go wherever you want. And whenever you want ok?” I bury my head in to his chest as we stand there for a few minutes. I pull back and look at him “Photo” I get the camera and point it as us , the light of down town in the background and I take the picture , He looks at it with me and we both smile ,” It’s really good Aaron” I take him by the arm “Come on lets go” 

At least when we get back to ground level it’s a little bit warmer it’s still freezing but not as cold as it had been on top of the building , I pull; Roberts hand as we slowly run across the Road and I turn to take a final picture of the building we have just been standing on top of. He smiles as he watched my put the camera back in my bag and we head off down town, We stop at a street vendor and we have hotdogs as we walk, I thought it was all very new York and Robert just laughed at me .I can’t stop talking to Robert about the trip and he just listens as we walk swinging his hand in mine as we walk along the Hudson down towards the end on Manhattan. When we get there we stand by the sea wall looking out over the Atlantic , the sea is calm and is acting like a mirror as we watch all the buildings and there lights slowly shimming in the water.

Its nearly 9.00am when I wake up , I roll over but the bed is empty I sit up and can’t hear Robert in the bathroom , I hear the door go and Robert comes in laden with coffee Bagels .Muffins and Fruit “ We could have just called Room service you know “ he smirks down at me “I wanted to treat my husband to breakfast in bed on you last day” and he shrugs his shoulders ,”Come on over here “ and he throws me his joggers as I get out of bed and he spreads out breakfast out on the coffee table Roberts Sits back leaning on the chair and I kick his legs apart so I can sit in-between them it’s my favourite place to sit . I pass him his coffee and I grab mine and we start tucking in to the food , just sitting there watching the city pas us by.

The Airport was busy and our flight was delayed so Robert and I ended up in a bar watching an American football game I was so confused by the end of it . Nothing like the football we watched well I watched at home. We were called to our flight and shown to our seats, I had taken the window seat so I could look out and Robert didn’t mind and never complained, as we took off I watched the city below us disappear, the bright lights faded and all I saw was the dark Atlantic ocean below us . Being a night flight all the turbulence and any movement of the plane seemed to be exaggerated and Robert could sense my unease. We were brought our meals and we ate them while looking at that we could watch on the TV. After the stewardess cleared everything away, I got up to use the loo so I didn’t have to disturb Robert if he fell asleep .

Settling back in to my seat , Robert had made us quite the little nest , he pulled the arm rest up that was between our seats and placed the pillows down for me to sleep on him , I looked at him and smiled “here move for a minute “ I placed a pillow in the small of his back so that he didn’t suffer the same pain as he had when we flew out here , and I didn’t want him to start bleeding again . He settled down and I put my seat belt on just in case. I rested my head on his shoulder and my arm on his stomach as he pulled the blanket up over us , I felt his hand move down my back and down in to the back of my joggers , he cupped my ass cheeks in his hands and squeezed , I looked at him and he smiled back “OK “ and I just nodded , I felt him press a finger in to my crack and tap my hole with his index finger , “Stop it Rob!” and I slapped his chest and moved my hand back to his stomach , he didn’t move his hand and I felt his warm finger rest on my hole as we started to watch the movie , I was fucking happy . 

I woke up with the start and the plane was shaking like mad, The turbulence was worse than what we had when we were going to Hawaii . I immediately grabbed for Robert holding on to him and I noticed that he was already awake , He looked down at me and smiled “It’s ok I promise “ I looked at him nervously as I was curled up on my seat my head still resting on his chest , I felt like a right idiot to be this scared . I still felt his hand down the back of my joggers and could feel him squeeze my ass reassuringly, I looked up at him and he smiled down at me , “Its ok , Want me to take my hand away so you can sit properly , ?” I shook my head “Don’t you fucking dare ,it’s the only thing keeping me calm right now “ I could feel his thumb drawing circles on the flesh of my ass cheeks, he usually did it just after we had sex and it calmed me down and sent me to sleep . But this time I was wide awake and he knew I was panicking slightly. The blanket was still wrapped around us so the stewardess could not see the way Robert was holding me when she checked on us.

The turbulence lasted for most of the flight and I felt a little sick , It was like been thrown about on a rollercoaster and there was no let up , I’ sure that I left marks on Roberts body as I gripped him tightly , His hand was still down the back of my pants and he never once moved it . The captain came on and apologised and said that the worst of the turbulence was over and the cabin crew could serve breakfast , I didn’t let go of Robert , and the stewardess just placed both our breakfasts down on Roberts tray table . He went to move his hands from me but I told him not to , I felt his finger slip between my crack again and stoke my hole , I let out a shaky breath as I grabbed some coffee , both of us eating our breakfast one handed as I wouldn’t let Robert remove his touch . 

As the flight crew cleared our trays away , I looked at Robert and he pulled his hand out from my pants , and I stood up and stretched “Aaron” I looked at Robert and he nodded to me and when I looked down I had a massive hard on , I immediately sat down and covered myself up embarrassed that anyone had seen “This is your fault ROB” And I giggled at him he just shrugged , I stood up again and placed my hands in front of me as I walked to the toilet , I was in there a while , I didn’t have a wank but I had to wait for the Bonner to go away before I could pee. As I made my way back to my seat I could see Robert looking at me , He stopped me before I could sit down and grabbed me back to follow him to the toilets , I looked around and no one saw us go in and Robert pulled his shirt off , I looked at his back and it was bleeding again . I slowly whipped the blood off him making sure he was clean , I took of my hoody and my t-shirt passing the t shirt to Robert as I zipped the hoody back up . Robert changed shirt and we headed back to our seats , I sat down while Robert placed his t shirt in our hand luggage before we sat back down “We’ll have to get that checked out when we get Home Rob I don’t want you bleeding all the time when we are on long flights “ he smiled at me “I will Promise “  
The house was warm when we got back in, I had driven Roberts car home as I didn’t want him being uncomfortable with his back , He had switched the heating on from his HIVE app so it was lovely when we got in. I unpacked the car and Robert went to put the milk that we had stopped off to buy in the fridge. I took the cases upstairs and came back down to the kitchen, I threw Robert a clean jumper and he stripped off the t shirt I had given him on the plane and threw it in the washer, He made us coffee and we both sat there exhausted it wasn’t even lunch time, We knew it would be a long day ahead as it was a night flight back home and we wanted to stay awake as long as possible so that we would both sleep tonight.

We are both getting tiered I can see that , We are getting short tempered with each other , I kick Robert in to the office so that I can deal with the washing and unpacking and he can check up on our emails as we have merged the accounts as we don’t have any secrets from each other anymore , He comes back in to the kitchen skulking after our argument “Sorry” I look at him and pull him in to a hug “I am aware that we are both tiered , and I hate to admit it but I think we need to go to bed and have a long sleep . your back has been hurting for hours and we are just tiered “he nods “Think your right as usual” i just laugh “Look the house is locked up , I’ll get us some hot drinks and a couple of glasses of water and we can head up” He just nods to me .

Carrying the drinks in to the bedroom and placing Roberts on his side of the bed , I move to my side , putting the drinks down , I strip off and throw my clothes in to the basket and walk in to the bathroom , Robert has his shirt off and is trying to look at his back , I take a wash cloth and dab it in warm water and slowly clean off his back for him , I throw the wash cloth in to the basket with the other laundry and walk back in to the bathroom , Robert is cleaning his teeth and I press my naked body up against his back , he looks in to the mirror and he smiles at me as I kiss his bare shoulder . I let Robert go and I clean my teeth and head for Bed , Robert is sitting on the edge of the bed and I look down at him ”You ok ?” he smiles at me and nods , “Yeah just a bit weird being home that’s all “ I laugh slightly at him “Yeah it is come on” I nod to him and he watches as I climb in to bed , I turn to watch him strip and throw the duvet down so he can get in , He pulls it back up to his waist and I look at him “Come on drink up” we both drink out tea in silence , Robert is the first to move , He turns the light off and slides down the bed , I follow . throwing my leg over his and i feel his hand wander down my back to its usual spot on my ass , I rest my head on his chest and my Aram on his stomach and we both fall asleep ready for the hectic days the lay ahead


	26. not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys head to the village

Aaron   
Robert is standing by the Kitchen counter reading the post , I spot him as I walk in from coming down stairs the bed was cold and when I looked over he wasn’t there , I grabbed Roberts joggers and T-shirt and made my way to the kitchen , I walked over to him and wrapped my hands around his chest , Kissing the back of his neck “Morning “ he looked over his shoulder to me “Morning . You ok?” I smiled back at him “I am now, and bit groggy form all that sleep if in honest “he puts what he is looking at down and turns to face me my arms still holding him tight “Coffee” I just simple place my head to his chest “In a minute “and I hear his laugh as I sway slightly in his arms. I just don’t want to let go of him. He pulls free and plants a quick kiss on my lips before he goes to make me coffee, I perch myself on the kitchen counter, watching him as he makes me a drink . he places it down next to me and I take hold of his shoulder “Come here , and Turn around” he does as I ask and I pull the hem of his t shirt up to his shoulders , I look at the scar on his back and it looks a little pink and raw “How is it this morning ?” he looks over his shoulder his eyes downward as if trying to see his back for himself “ its ok , sore at least it hasn’t bled “ I nod “call the doctor today though yeah , Just to check it out “ he smiles back at me “Stop worrying , I will I promise “ and I kiss his shoulder and let his t shirt fall back down his back” Right now that I have had my morning inspection , Breakfast?” I nod “We haven’t got much in so we will have to go shopping later “He sees the look of horror on my face “What?” and I shake my head “After the last time, No I’ll go or we can shop on line “I look at him with a stern expression “spoilsport” and I smack his ass as he walks off “Just toast then “and I nod taking a slug of coffee. 

Getting out of the car after a supermarket run , there is a car on the drive that I don’t recognize as I walk in through the front door , I heat the talking form the kitchen “Rob ?” and I towards the voices , I look at Robert and then to the stranger sitting there “Aaron this is PC Webster !” I look over to Robert “What’s wrong?” he takes my arm “Come on sit down!” I follow him and take a seat next to him. PC webster hold out his hand and I shake it “Its in regards to Alex Mason and the hit and Run on your partner “! I look at him “Husband, he’s my husband “PC Webster looks down at his notepad and then back at me “Sorry” I just nod “We have found Mr Mason , and I was just speaking to Mr Sugden here about Mr Masons statement “ I look over to Robert who has become very quiet.

“Mr Mason is claiming that the car hitting Mr Sugden was an accident and that he was only protecting you form being assaulted by Mr Sugden “ I look at him almost in Shock.  
“No that’s not at all how it was , Robert and I where ….um getting a bit intimate outside of the local Pub and Alex came up and started getting involved , I told him to back off to leave me alone” P.C Webster looks at me and Robert   
“Mr Mason also gave us the name of your Mother and Step farther and they have confirmed that Mr Mason was only acting in your best interests “ I could not control my anger as I stood up pushing the chair backwards , Robert Immediately got up and took hold of my shoulder , “Calm down alright !” and I looked at him nodding my head.   
“Mr Dingle “and I immediately spin around” My name is Sugden the same as my husbands “ the PC looks at his Notepad .  
“I’m Sorry Mr Sugden , It was your Mother and Stepfather that told us your name was Dingle “ I look at the P.C “Well you better check your documents and stop listening to people who call themselves my so called Parents , as in the eyes of the law and on my marriage certificate it says Sugden” I can’t help but show my anger and Robert is Holding on to me.   
“I’m sorry if I caused any offence Mr Sugden, But Mr Mason is still saying that he was doing this to protect you. “ I look at the P.C “I Can assures you officer that the only person I need protecting from is Alex Mason and my interfering parents. Who I no longer regard as my parents after the current spate of incident, Rob can you get the CCTV footage from the video entry system from Mill ?” I look over to Robert who nods and goes to fetch his laptop  
“Let’s make one thing clear shall we ., My parents have a vendetta against my husband , and were using Alex Mason to break us up , Alex Stalked and Harassed me and made me feel uncomfortable , He Got jealous when he found out that Robert and I had got married , and was doing everything in his power to break us up with my parent encouragement .” I look at the PC who just nods at me “you found Alex’s car ages ago, did he tell you about the damage “   
“He Said he ran in to and Animal on a country Road” and I shake my head at the PC.”Why don’t you check the hospital records yeah and see that my Husband was In a coma because of that man, “The PC just nods at me as Robert comes back in to the Room and puts the laptop down in front of the P.C as Robert presses play on the footage I can see that the PC is shaken by what he is watching  
“Believe me now?” and the PC looks at me “Can we take his as evidence as this changes everything “ I look to Robert , “Yeah no problem “ the PC takes the laptop and apologizes to me and Robert saying that he will do everything that he can to clear this mess up. “Rob What about your laptop?” Robert smirks at me, “Its and old one nothing on it I had deleted and wiped everything from it as I was going to put it on ebay so no harm done “ I walk over to him and hug him “I can’t believe my Mum and paddy did that I’m so sorry “ He kisses the top of my head “Don’t worry about it “ and I pull him in tight for a hug. “Come on help me empty the car so we can have lunch.”

I make Robert and I a sandwich and we both sit down at the counter, Robert is quiet and I grab his arm “You ok?” he just nods, “Just sick of people not leaving us alone and letting us live out life” I look over to him a sorrowful smile on my face “I know “I get up off the stool and move his legs apart so I can stand in-between them , he places his arms around my waist his hand resting on the small of my back as I bury my head against the crook of his neck ,and we just stand there for a few minutes just cuddling “You fancy going to drop the whiskey off later , try and catch Liv” I feel him nod his head , “Did you call the Doctor?” he nods his head again “Yeah tomorrow “ I stroke a hand down the back of his head my fingers running through his hair , “Good I’ll take you “ I pull apart , “Come on lets eat” I turn around but I don’t move away, I tap Roberts thigh and he moves back on his stool so I can perch my ass on the edge of the seat , and I feel him move back close to me again his cock pressed against my ass , as I reach over and grab my sandwich , as we both sit there eating quietly. 

Driving up towards the Village I ask Robert if he minds us stopping at the Mill quickly , I just want to check it over since the last time I was here , Getting out I check that there is no post and as we go in I notice that the place is warm , I check to Radiators and Robert checks that all the Windows are still locked , Robert puts a new flash drive in to the Computer that is hooked up to the Camera’s so that we can keep an eye on things. As we walk back to the car , Robert looks at me “Should we get some flowers for Lisa or something?” and I smile “Yeah she’d like that” and we walk towards David’s shop. 

Tracy smiles at us as we both head to the cakes and sweets section and we pick up a few tins of biscuits and a large cake , Robert heads over to get some flowers and we pay Tracey and head out of the shop, As I look up the road I can see Paddy and mum walking down towards us and I see they have spotted us , I grab Robert and we start walking quickly towards mill and to the car, I look over my shoulder to see mum and paddy starting to walk faster towards us , Mum has that vicious look on her face , and I am relieved when Robert opens that car gets in and starts the engine , , I throw everything on the back seat and just as I am about to climb I next to him I feel Paddys hand on my arm , “We are talking now” I push him off and he tries again , and Mum tries to grab my other arm . the next thing I know , Robert is pulling Paddy off me and he throws him to the floor. I can see Paddy is shaken but mum then slaps Robert across the face and starts punching him in the back I can see Robert wince in Pain.

“I’ll have you arrested for assault Robert Sugden” my mums voice vicious. I manage to grab both of her arms and push her towards paddy and she falls next to him , Both of them looking up at us ready to pounce , “I’ll report you for Kidnap “ and I spit the words at her “Ha I’ll just tell them it was for your own protection , We have already told them what he is like ., who do you think they are going to believe Aaron” 

I gaze down on them both my lip curled sniggering “ Me after I gave them video evidence this morning of what Alex did to me at the mill “ I can see the shock on their faces and I turn to get in the car Nodding at Robert to do the same , as soon as the door is closed Mum is banging on the window “Get out Now Aaron . Get out “I turn to Robert “Drive!” and he moves the car off, Mum trying to grab on but she lets go as we speed up . I watch as she stand there looking at the car as we speed off the look of anger on her face as I see Paddy place and arm her shoulder “You ok ?” I look towards Robert who is trying to look at me and the Road “Yeah I’m good actually got my husband and now going to see the family , that’s all I care about” I turn to look out the window and I feel Roberts hand on my knee squeezing it gently.

We had missed Liv again she is off on some Weekend thing with school in the lakes, But it had been nice to see Lisa , we gave her the cakes and biscuits and she had insisted that we stay for a brew , She had put the flowers in water and we had settled down in to a conversation about our trip to new York , Lisa was loving hearing about everything that we did , I told her that we will drop the whiskey off for Zak and Cain at Christmas , as a present and she nodded adding “She didn’t want to give them an excuse to get drunk every night “ I just laughed at her ,she looked down in to her cup and back at me “ I take it you haven’t heard that Chas and Paddy have been shouting their mouths off , Saying it wasn’t Alex that ran Robert over and that they were all only protecting you “ I look over at Robert and then to Lisa “yeah I know , We just had a run in with them at mill “ Lisa looked at us both “ Are you both alright “ I shook my head “Yeah We are gave the Police some evidence this morning about Alex , and well mum and Paddy I’m not bothered about really , Robs here and we are together . Its tough and anyone who can’t cope with that can just get lost as far as I am concerned “Lisa grabbed my hand and Roberts and Smiled at us both “I’m happy for both of you I really am”.

On the way back home ,I picked up a couple of Pizza’s to eat as I couldn’t be bothered starting to cook when we got back home , Throwing them in the oven I looked over at Robert who was studying his laptop looking at something . “Rob Pull your shirt up “He looked up at me “Why what do you mean ?” I shake my head at him , “Mum hit your back I want to see that damage” he shakes his head “No it fine Aaron I promise” I walk up behind him and try to pull at his jumper but he’s stopping me “Its fine Aaron I swear” I stare back at him “Then let me look” he sighs and I know that he has given in , I Lift his jumper and then his t shirt , His back is black and blue where mum had been punching him , I can’t help but inhale a breath “Rob your black and blue” he looks at me and I can feel the tears in my eyes “Its ok Aaron honestly . I’m going to see the doctor tomorrow. It’ll be fine “ I pull down the back of his jumper and rib his back gently “I’m going to report it to the police , there is a restraining order against her so let’s see what that does” He looks at me “Don’t push them to far away they are your family Aaron £ I look in to his eyes “No Rob your my family now ok “ and I walk back to check in the pizzas I look over my shoulder back to Robert who is engrossed back on his laptop.

I put our food down and sit next to Robert, as I lean in over his shoulder he closes the laptop quickly “I’m starving “I look at him “What are you doing?” he looks at me affronted “Me nothing why “ I smirk back at him “Then you won’t mind me looking at your laptop” and before I can reach he grabs it away from me “Rob ?” I give him my stern annoyed look and he just smiles “Ok “ “You know I always win “ and he slaps my thigh. “I have bought you a new laptop and Printers , The Printer is high definition so that you can print out your pictures and the laptops is specifically designed to help you with your photos , that all “ he shows my what he has bought explaining what things do as we both eat our Pizza . I’ slightly taken aback that he has done this for me , but then again this is my Robert , He bought me a top of the ranger camera and now a laptop and printer so that I can continue my new hobby. “You’re an amazing husband Rob” and I kiss him on the cheek “Thank you” and I look back to the screen, “we can collect them tomorrow once I have finished at the Doctors they will be waiting for us in store. So I can help you set them up, just keep them memory cards safe ,” I look at him and nod “They are everything is safe in my bedside drawer “ and we continue to eat out food .

 

Rob is putting the dishes in the dishwasher while I continue to look at what he has bought me online, Reading the specs, it’s amazing at what all the equipment does. I open google and enter my search for photography courses at the local college and I find what I’m looking for. Robert looks over my shoulder and kisses me on the cheek,”I’m glad you’re doing this “I look back at him and smile,”I can enrol online and its one morning a week, Can I use the credit card you gave me to pay the courser fees “He smirks back at me “go for it” I run to my coat and pick up my wallet and enrol straight away next Monday is my first day as a student , I never thought that I would be saying that again and looking forward to it. “It’s only six weeks Rob is that ok “ and he looks up from making the drinks “Sure go for it “ I’m excited I can’t wait to start looking through the pictures , I just want all the new equipment to arrive now.

Robert comes down to sit next to me ,”So what do you fancy doing tonight ,?” I look over at him “How about Cinema and then a quick pint in a pub?” sure what do you want to go and see, he looks at me sheepishly “There is a film I’d like to see it’s called gods own country, It’s about this gay immigrant who finds love on a farm “ I can see the smirk on his face “SERIOUSLY?” I nod at him “Yup it’s an independent film and really good reviews “ he looks me up and down “Look at you now all Artsy “ is smack him on the chest and see him wince “Oh god I’m sorry Rob “and I rub his chest , “Come on let’s get changed and head out “ 

“£15 for bloody popcorn and two drinks, Seriously “ I look at Robert who can’t stop laughing in his seat as we wait for the film to start , I grab a handful popcorn and throw it in my mouth “Eww that’s really salty “ he looks over at me “I though you liked salty things to eat “ and I could see the smirk on his face “Your Disgusting , and besides your spunk isn’t salty its sweet and delicious “ and I lick my lips which earns my a punch in the arm , I throw my head back and laugh at the thoughts of getting one over on Robert . He smiling back at me when I manage to stop laughing before his is shushing me as the trailers are about to start. I put my horrible popcorn down and start to share Roberts which earns me a few slaps to my hand but the sweeter one is much better. We both snuggle down in to our chairs to watch the movie. I glance over to Robert who seems to be really enjoying it , we carry on watching the film sharing the popcorn and then I get another slap on the arm ”What was that for” he looks at me “Shhhhh ! Stop making that stupid noise with your straw, your meant to be watching the film” I put my empty cup down and snuggle my head on to Roberts’s shoulders getting myself comfy for the rest of the film.

Robert takes my hands as we leave the cinema, and we walk down the street towards a pub. It’s not a gay bar or anything as we didn’t want a heavy night of drinking, this was just like a date night, as soon as we walk in be both stand frozen to the spot. In the corner we could see Mum and Paddy, Adam and Vic and Alex. We both looked at each other and turn and leave, I was seething by the time we get back outside “What the fuck are they doing Rob?” he shrugged as I’m pacing along the pavement “He not been charged yet so is probably released on bail “ he grabs my shoulders to try and calm me down “Aaron we can go to another pub , I’m not worrying look at me “and I look him in the eyes “Whatever happens it’s you and me and no one else I promise “ I nod my head at him “I know “ and we walk off looking for another bar, We settle upon a small wine bar further down the street. Robert has taken the keys off me and said that he is driving home so that I can have a drink to calm down. He comes back to our table with a pint and his coke , I smile as he hands me my drink “Cheers” and I raise my glass to his ,Looking around the bar its nice and its intimate , it’s just me and Robert and no one else interfering , We start to talk about the film and we are both laughing at some of the lines in it but on the whole it was good , we speak about New York and how we both wish we were back there ,and what we would be doing right now , and I start to enthusiastically talk to Robert about all the photos that I have taken and can’t wait to hang on the massive wall that he has given me to show them off , “What time is your appointment tomorrow ?” He looks over at me a small smile on his face “9.30am” I look down at my watch its nearly 10.30pm “You want to head home ?” He smiles at me and nods . as we head out of the bar , I loop my thumb in to the belt loop at the back of his jeans and I feel his hand slip in to my back pocket , he looks down at me and gives me a cheeky kiss and we start tow walk back to the car at the end of the road.

I Spin around and a look of dread on my face and Robert seems it, My name being shouted firm behind us, We start to walk faster , and I can see the car straight ahead , Robert opens it and we both run and jump in to it , I look down the streets to the five people running towards us , and then I feel the car pull away at speed pushing me back in to my seat and we drive past them, as I continue to watch them out if the window , “Why the fuck can’t they leave us alone ROB , Just I’ have had enough of all this fucking shit “ I fell his squeeze my knee “At least the don’t know where we live “ and I turn my head to look at him biting my lip “True”

By the time we get home I have calmed down and Robert can sense that. As I walk in to the Kitchen , I can feel Roberts arms pull me back and he spins me around , I’ll make us a brew and bring it up , you go upstairs and get into bed , I look down at the floor and just nod heading off leaving Robert in the Kitchen.

I climbed in to bed after brushing my teeth and I switched the TV on as I wanted to just see if there was anything on that would relax me a little , it had been a really great night until we walked in to the pub but I didn’t want to put a downer on it . Robert Comer on and puts my drink down and I take a swig before is watch him disappear in to the bathroom to clean his teeth , My attention is on the TV when Robert comes back in to the Room he strips down and instead of getting in to his side of the bed I watch him walk around and throw the duvet off me . He climbs in and spreads my legs apart, and he sits in-between them. his back against my stomach , I move slightly as my cock is brushing the middle of his back and I need to get comfortable , He pulls the duvet back up around us and he grabs me legs and pulls them around his chest so my feet are resting in his chest and my arms around his neck I feel his head rest on my lower chest “You ok” and I look down at him “I am now “ we both sit there relaxed and we watch the movie that is about to start , I don’t remember seeing the end of it as we are both falling asleep .


	27. Hospital Visits Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go according to plan at the hospital

Aaron   
I can hardly move when I wake up with the weight of Robert on top of me, I look down to see Robert is still fast asleep on my chest , his hand over my heart and his head on my left pec , I must admit his breath on my nipple is kind of a turn on , I rub my hand over his back and can feel the scar. I can see the bruising after the punches mum had given him and I can’t help but feel a pang of guilt, I feel his hand rub my across my stomach and I look down to see his eyes looking back at me, “Don’t worry and stop feeling guilty” I curly my lip upwards slightly and pull him in closer to me . I feel him shift slightly and I can feel him hard against my thigh. It’s not often that Robert sleeps across me it’s usually me sleeping across him , wanting to cuddle in to him more , but last night he must have known how I felt after seeing everyone in the pub and he just wanted to be there for me without me even asking . I trace my hands down his back gently letting my palm rest on the small of his back, His blond hair messy and tickling thee underside of my jaw as we both just lay there .

“We’re going to be late Robert!” Robert is driving like an idiot as we are trying to get to the hospital and this rush hour traffic isn’t helping. “I knew we should have got up earlier instead of just lying there” He just looks at me and laughs, he knows that I wasn’t complaining about the hour we just spent cuddled up in bed . We pull up in to the Hospital car park and we both rush towards the entrance , I tell Robert to go on ahead and I’ll grab the coffee , “It’s going to be ok Rob” and I give him a quick peck on the lips before I watch him go in to lift , Heading to the coffee shop , I pick up the coffee’s and a couple of muffins as neither of us have eaten . 

When I walk down the corridor I can see Robert waiting outside the Doctors office, his leg is bouncing so I know that he is nervous. I smile at him as he looks over and sees me coming a grin on his face and I pass him his coffee, he swigs it and before I can sit down we are called in. We shake hands with the doctor while she asks Robert how things have been, “fine “ was all he replied but I looked at him with Raised eyebrows “Robert has had some bleeds from his scar , we flew long haul and both times his scar bled is there anything I should be worried about ?” Robert looked at me as if telling me off and the Doctor looked over to me “No , don’t worry , Sometimes it can happen, Are you in pain Robert” I look towards him and he nods his head “Why haven’t you told me Rob” he just shrugs his shoulders “I can deal with it Aaron ok it’s not a problem” I look to the Doctor “ We had a little run in with some people yesterday and Robert had a few punches to the back . He’s bruised but didn’t tell me he was in pain “ the doctor look over at me and nods , “Ok Robert take your shirt off so I can have a look “ 

I couldn’t help but smile and scan Roberts body as he took his shirt off for the doctor a quick lick of my lips and Robert saw me . I smiled and hung me head slightly embarrassed that he had caught me out. As he turned to face the doctor she put her hands on his back and he flinched “Sorry Cold Hands “ She smiled at him , Her fingers traced the scar down his back applying slight pressure and then Robert shouted out in pain, My head immediately raised to look at him , The Doctor moved back and looked at me and then Robert . I could tell she was concerned “I’m going to send you for a cat Scan so I can see What’s going on Robert , Something isn’t right and if you’re in this much pain I need to see what it is “ he just looks down to the floor deflated . I Watch Robert as he pulls his shirt back on , the doctor is on the phone straight away arranging the scan. I stand up and walk over to him , placing my hand on his chest” why didn’t you tell me you were in this much pain ?” he shrugs his shoulders at me “Not good enough Robert !” he looks up at me” Its ok Aaron I promise , I’ll get through it “ I take his hand “We’ ll get through it Rob you and me together ok but you can’t keep things like this from me” he looks down at the floor before uttering and apology , I take him in my arms “It’s going to be ok “ I can tell he is scared and so am I .

The scan didn’t take long but it didn’t stop me from pacing outside in the corridor, How could I have missed the signs of Roberts pain? I then realised that he had been taking large amounts of pain killers and that’s why he didn’t notice it that much, When Robert and I walked back in to the doctor’s office we sat down and waited for her to speak “Robert , the pins in your back have moves slightly over the time since you had surgery that’s what is causing the pain , It’s not actually the scar itself , I would say that judging by the bruising and the punches to your back you got yesterday this has just sped up the movement , we need to operate again as soon as possible , I’m going to book you in for tomorrow . Its and intense operation but you should be out in a couple of days “I just looked at her stunned and then at Robert who was silent “What time tomorrow, ?” she looked over at us both” first thing , I’ll have the hospital get your room ready tonight so we can get on first thing in the morning, DO you want to stay as well Aaron ?” I look over to her “Try and stop me” she looks over and smiles “Ok I’ll arrange for you to have a suite again” and I just nod to her. 

“Please don’t shout at me Aaron” I could tell that he was upset but I was angry that he didn’t tell me ”Rob you need to understand something, I’m angry yes! but I’m upset that you kept this from me , you have to go in to hospital Again and I have to be there waiting and worrying , I love you Rob but you need to speak to me and not just bottle things up , it’s not just you anymore , its US ok, I’m you fucking husband so talk to me “! I watch as he looks as the floor , he’s refusing to look at me I walk up to him and throw my arms around his neck pulling him in to me “You fucking idiot , I love you ok , it’s going to be ok I promise “ he just nods his head in to my shoulder , “Look we have a few hours until we get back here lets go and pick my stuff up , go home pack you a bag and then we can go and get something to eat before we come back as no eating after midnight.

I drove Roberts car in to town as I didn’t want him in a uncomfortable driving position, We headed to COSTA to grab something to eat at the coffee and muffins didn’t fill us up and it was nearly lunch time anyway. Robert sat down on the sofa and I headed to the counter to order. I watched Robert as he tried to make himself comfortable. I couldn’t help but feel this was my fault, or well my mums fault and I felt guilty about it. I headed back over to the table and sat next to Robert , Grabbing his knee “I’m sorry Rob I fell as guilty as hell about this , you know mum punching you and everything “ he looks over at me and smile “It’s nothing to do with you ok , I promise , but don’t feel guilty it started to happen before yesterday , So promise me you’ll forget about it “ I look down to my hand and then back to him “I promise ok “ and I lean in to gently kiss him. I pull away and he is smiling at me “Good now let’s eat I don’t want to hear about your mum or your guilt anymore ok” and with that I smile and we both start to tuck in to you food .After lunch I drag Robert in to a few shops, I don’t want him being naked in the hospital again. Especially with the Nurse Ben around so I buy him a couple of loose pyjama bottoms so he can cover himself up , I remembered from last time how cold he got and he felt vulnerable being naked and shorts didn’t keep him warm enough. He couldn’t wear t shirts because of the dressing in his back but I did buy him some cardigans so he could throw over his shoulders which earned me some comments “I’m not and old man just yet you know!” I laughed but I knew he was nervous. We stopped at the Computer shop to pick up the new laptop and printer that Robert had bought me. but that was on hold right now until I got him back out of hospital , he could set all that up while he was under supervision at home . 

I was packing Roberts Bag when he came in to the bedroom , He looked at my bag “Haven’t you got your own clothes “ I look in to the bag , I have packed Roberts Joggers , a couple of Jumper’s and t shirts for me to wear at the hospital “Yeah I do but you know I like wearing yours ,and besides with you being out of it for a couple of days it makes me feel closer to you” he just smiled and wraps his arms around my stomach “Sorry I know , it’s all going to be ok I promise ,” I hold my hand over his against my stomach and look back over my shoulder to him “I know “ I turn back to packing our bags , “Do you want a book or something or your ipad ?” He looks at me “Just my ipad ! I nod and pack everything up, throwing our toiletry bags in I zip them up and carry them downstairs.

Getting settled in to the Hospital is weird again , Robert and I have a similar room to before , And I can see him through the glass partition , I can’t help but feel a little anxious but maybe that is just the hospital . I look at the menu and order for myself, the staff have already ordered Roberts meal as they don’t want him to have anything to heavy. We sit on the sofa and eat watching T.V “Yours looks way better than mine , its tasteless “ I look over at Roberts food and laugh slightly “Yeah well I’m not the one going in to surgery for 4 hours “and I carry on with my meal . I lean back on the sofa and Roberts leans across me , His head on my thigh and I stroke a hand through his hair “ You ok with tomorrow I mean “ I just look down at him as long “as you won’t be in anymore pain Rob I’m fine but no more lying either , I need to know if you’re hurting “ he looks up to me and smiles “Lesson learned I promise” and he turns to carry on watching the TV. It’s calming me down stroking Roberts’s hair, if I wasn’t doing it I would be so wound up . It was getting on too nearly 11.00pm when the nurse came in , She Gave Roberts some medication and he went back to his Room , I stood in front of him as I watched him get changed in to his pyjama bottoms . He rested on the side of the bed and looked at me then down to his wedding Ring as he took it off and handed it to me “Keep it safe! I want it back” I take the ring and put it on my thumb Robert has such big hands and fingers .it’s the only finger of mine it will fit snuggly on to and I don’t want to lose it .” I promise as soon as you wake up you getting it back” and I kiss him gently before he slides in to bed and I kiss him goodnight . 

Heading back to my own Room I watch Robert in his bed and memories come flooding back of the coma and I look away , I start to undress and I look up to see the Roberts is watching me as I strip down , I stand at the glass partition naked so he can see me and I see him smile, I walk back in to his room completely naked and go and stand next to his bed , so he cans see me close up , I feel his hand run down my chest and over my stomach . His knuckle is warm as he lowers his hand and starts to play with my cock and I let him. He moves his hand up my thigh and towards my ass , I slowly turn around and look over my shoulder at him as I feel his hand on my ass cheeks and pushing over my crack . I turn to face back to him and I gently kiss him on the lips, “Night Rob” and he just smiles and I walk back to my bed. 

I looked at the clock as soon as I was woken up. I hung off the edge of the bed and as I turned Robert was sleeping next to me, He had climbed in he was naked and I could feel all of him against me. I smiled and decided not to wake him as I pulled his arm over my stomach and I pushed myself back on to him making sure his flaccid cock was resting against my ass. I felt his breath on my shoulder as he whispered in to me ear “Comfy “and I just squeezed his hand. It had been a while since we had shared a single bed and the closeness wasn’t awkward as we always slept closely even in our king size bed at home. Never moving away from each other always holding on to each other .

I woke up first to see Susie Clearing her throat as she watched us form the door way, I gave her an embarrassed smile “Sorry” and she just smiled, “Its ok but we need to get him ready for theatre “ I looked back to Robert who was still sleeping next to me and then back at Susie “Could you give us a minute we are both kind of naked here “ She walked away smiling and shaking her head I knew that she wasn’t upset. I woke Robert up slowly I felt his hand retreat from my stomach as he rubbed his eyes , I smiled at him and he smiled back “Its Time Rob “ and he nods to me and gets out of bed walking to his own room . I hear him to speak to Susie and he is not embarrassed as she sees him naked, I Look to the floor and see Roberts Pyjamas and I pull them in to bed to cover myself up , I pull on a t-shirt and head in to Roberts Room. I see Susie there with him ,”Just flaunt yourself off why don’t you Rob” and he gives me a laugh and I turn to Susie ”Sorry “ and she looks at me “Nothing I haven’t seen before “ and I smile back at her as she starts to leave the room she comes over to me “Can you help him in to his surgical gown “ I just nod “and Aaron you’re a lucky boy , I have NEVER seen anything like that before “ She can see my face turn red and she pats me on the shoulder and walks out , I’m fucking mortified .

I hold up Roberts’s surgical underwear scrunching up my face “Ughhh!! “he looks at me and starts laughing, “There not meant to be sexy . I have you in yours for that “and he pulls me to him. “Stop it” I slap his hand away and I pass them to him to pull on , I hand him his gown and pull it over his arms so that I can tie it up at the back “No point wearing this they are only going to take it all off me when I got in to theatre” I don’t say anything as its starting to him home a bit , Susie comes back in and hands Robert some medication , to take , She looks over to me and then to him “Stay in bed know they are sedatives , I’ll be back to hook up your cannula in a minute “ and she heads out the room , Roberts tries to grab my arm as I walk away towards my room , “You ok “ I nod “Yeah just going to put some proper clothes on so that I can walk you down “ he lets go “Aaron I will be back you know “ I stop and look over to him smiling “you better I have something waiting for you “ he looks over to me all excited , “What is it ?“ I pull that back of my pyjama bottoms down slap my ass cheek and pull them apart to show him my hole, wiggle my bum at him at the same time “This” and I walk off to my Room to get changed laughing “Your such a fucking tease Aaron Sugden “ I pop my head around the door “I know” .

I walk down with Robert holding his hand as they wheel him to Surgery, I kiss him “See you in a bit “and he nods sleepily at me. I watch as they wheel him in through the double doors and I feel the tear running down my cheek, I pull the material of my jumper over my hand and wipe it away as I head towards the canteen for something to eat. . I don’t feel hungry but I know that I need to eat something as by the time Robert come out of Surgery I will be starving and probably won’t have time for lunch. I grab a coffee and order a bacon and sausage roll, I sit down with my tray at the same window and look out the window, it’s not even 7.30am and the city below looks busy. I start to eat my breakfast in silence; I’m so used to having Robert sitting next to me that I’m missing him already even when he doesn’t talk it’s just the contentment of his being there that is always calming , I don’t have that now. I try to take my mind off things looking out the window again but I know that this is going to be a long 4 hour wait.

Coffee in hand I wander towards the little shop in the reception of the hospital and start to look through the magazines. The I pick up a car one and start flick through it, and I place it under my arm , as I carry on looking across the shelves , I pick up the Photography one and look through it. It gives you loads of tips and I sit down on the chair and start to read , It looks quite good and its something that would keep my occupied for the next few hours , We had cancelled my enrolment to college this morning and we had been given a refund , there was no way in hell that I was leaving Robert on his own for a morning when I went to college ,and I had refused to let Robert get someone in to help So after the argument had finished Robert called for me and explained the situation , the college where understanding and immediately issued the refund , I wasn’t disappointed as my main concern was Robert . But these magazines could help me with my new hobby just as much. I Look across the shelfs and see if there is that is interesting, I see that there is a book the Robert has been on about , so I pick that up as well and take them over to pay. 

Just as I head back up to the ward I recognize the man that is coming towards me and its Alex, I look for somewhere to hide. But he is heading straight for me, He’s talking to someone so he hasn’t seen me I quickly pull up the magazine over my face and turn my back to him , Its cliché I know but it was the only thing that I could think of , as he passes me a cold shiver runs down my spine at the thought of what he has got away with and Robert being put through surgery again because of him , I don’t react and I control my anger and I turn to leave when I hear the familiar voice of Vic and Adam , I watch as they approach him and they all seem to be chatting away together when I hear Vic tell them that the reservation is for midday so they had better get going . I wipe away the tears at the thought of my friend’s betrayal; it really was just me and Robert now. And to be honest with myself that’s how I wanted it. We didn’t need anyone else apart from Liv, I had the two most important people in my life and that is all that I wanted and all that I Needed.  
Settling back on my bed I start to read the Photography magazine, It keeps my mind off what’s going on two floors below me, I keep on looking at the clock and wondering how much longer it is going to be. I can’t concentrate so I pick up me cart keys and head out to the car, I hop in and set off for home its only and ten minute drive, I run in to the house and pick up the box for the laptop that we collected yesterday and I find the flash cards from my camera and put them safely in my wallet. I head back out of the house checking to make sure everything is ok before I jump back in to the car and drive back, I don’t want Robert to wake up and me not be there so I am trying to be as quick as I can.

I walk back on to the ward and See Susie , she lets me know that everything is ok but and Robert isn’t out yet , She can see the concern on my face and she gives a smile and holds my arm . She passes me a menu to order my lunch .saying that it might be better if I eat up here and wait for Robert , I couldn’t agree more I didn’t want to go back in to the main hospital and See Alex , Adam and Vic together again , I head off in to our Room and I see that the Staff have been in and turned Roberts bed down ready for his arrival back in to the room , I head to my room next door and start to unpack the laptop and charge it up , I must say that Robert does know what he is talking about when it comes to Tech , the laptop is brilliant as I follow all the steps and the instruction guide on how to set it up . There is a knock on my door and someone brings my food in , I start to eat my sandwich while the laptops is loading and I turn on the TV . I keep flicking my gaze between the laptop and the TV when Susie appears, “He’s in Recovery I’ll take you down in about 10 minutes ok “ I just nod at her “It won’t be like the last time will it in that cold Room “ She smiles at me “No , that was a major trauma recovery centre , this is major surgery so it’s not as bad ok” and I smile back at her as I finish my food . I go and wash my hands and put the laptop on the coffee table to finish configuring itself or whatever it is doing , My mind now solely on seeing Robert .


	28. A quiet night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes home and the boys spend a relaxing day at home . 
> 
> Sorry for the delay been away ,

Aaron  
Robert has been doing really well since the operation We came home yesterday, 5 days in hospital was enough, I was getting irritable and Robert was just complaining that he was board, So we decided to come home after speaking with the Doctors, I had to change the dressings on Roberts back every day, I wasn’t squeamish but the always seemed to be covered in a red gunk , Today was the last dressing change and then Robert could just wear t shirts. As he came in to the kitchen, I nodded and he sat on the stool ready for me to get started on him. I washed my hands put on the gloves before I slowly started to remove the tape holding dressings in place, “Last day and you can have a shower tomorrow “He looked over his shoulder at me “I can wait I feel gross” I just smiled back and concentrated on the job in hand , I slowly washed his back and cleaned off the blood , The scar was in a different place and was much smaller , but it was lower down his back in I had to keep asking Robert to hold the back of his underwear down so that I could finish dressing his wound. I kissed his shoulder and Robert new that I had finished what I was doing; I threw him a jumper and made his some coffee for breakfast. “I found some of the photos I want to print off. I’m going in to town in a bit if you fancy coming along I need to get some frames “Robert and I had spent days in hospital going through the laptop and the New York pictures choosing ones that we both liked “Yeah sure Can I pick up some t shirts as well going to need them now” as he pointed to the wound on his back.

Robert was uncomfortable in the car I could tell by all the fidgeting, Once I had parked up we headed down the high street to get Robert his t shirts, Black t shirts where the best we decided and a few cheap packets where all that we needed to keep Robert Covered up and his clothes protected .I pulled Robert in to the Computer shop as I wanted more ink for the printer as well and then we headed to our usual costa for our morning drinks. I sent Robert to sit down as I don’t want him being pushed in the back by anyone while he is standing in line waiting for Drinks, I look over to him and he is in a world of his own smiling in to his phone , The fresh air and being out of the house must be working for him as this is the first time I have seen him this happy in days , I know that he has been through a lot and I keep pushing him to do things but I am trying to keep his mind off the pain as well , I place his drink down and go and sit next to him Resting my back on the right side of his body as he shows me his phone and all the bizarre messages he has been getting off Liv teasing him , about being and old man , and how he won’t be able to move soon , and does he want a walking stick for Christmas . I can’t help but laugh at the last one which earns me a dig in the ribs.

“Here we go “ I look up at Robert who nods over to the door and I see Adam and Vic walk in “Drink up time to go” I down the rest of my drink and Robert downs his , We stand up to go but Adam stops u “ Got a mo?” I look him up and down “No” and I start to walk off before he grabs my by the arm and spins me around” I just want to talk” I pinch the bridge of my nose , “Yeah well I don’t want to talk to you , either of you” and I look at him an Victoria.  
“I heard you were in Hospital again” Vic looks at Robert and he looks at her with a look of disgust  
“Yeah he was I saw you with your best mate !” and she turns to look at me a little Startled” You and Alex going out for lunch , The man who put your brother in there in the first place” She moves slightly towards Adam “Its isn’t like that ok he’s a good guy “ I can hardly believe what she is saying and I just take hold of Roberts hand and we move towards the door “Look I was wondering if maybe we could all meet up try and sort his out ,” I look at her up and down “We could come over to yours , you know dinner of Something .”It’s Robert who now speaks up  
“I don’t want you anywhere near my home or near me and Aaron” Adam decides to wade in as usual” Yeah well you can’t speak for Aaron “and he turns to look at me “Yeah he can he’s my husband “ and I pull Robert out the door , I hear Adam and Vic follow us out but I ignore them pulling Robert along with me as we head up the street . “Sorry Rob I just hate people having a go at you !” he pulls me to stop and I turn to face him ,my head hanging as I look to the pavement “Aaron its ok I promise I’m fine ok “ he leans in and kisses me on lips and I look back at him smiling and biting my lip at the same time , I notice over my shoulder Adam and Vic coming out of Costa and I pull Roberts up the street towards the frame shop.

Getting back in the car we are laden with stuff, I bought all the frames that I needed and as we are trying to put everything in the car , I look over to Robert who is smiling down at his phone. “What’s made you so happy?” He looks up from his phone “Come on we are going somewhere!” I look at him a little confused but headed in to the car, Robert puts his coffee down and taps in the postcode to the satnav as I look at him, “follow the instructions Come on!” I just smile and shrug my shoulders at him amused that he is being like a big kid, and we head off in the directions that the satnav is telling me to go to . 

“It’s a warehouse Rob , You brought me to a warehouse” and I look over to him , He’s still smiling at me and he takes my hand as we starts walking to the entrance “What is this place?” he ignores me and carries on pulling me along . I just go with the flow following him; As soon as I walk through the door he can see the massive smile on my face “Seriously?” He looks over to me and nods. I go and grab a trolley and rush back over to Robert rubbing my hands together “Right where to start” as I head off down the aisles “Can we get that “he just shrugs his shoulders at me “Whatever you want Aaron” and I turn around and kiss him as I run off does the aisles looking for what I want. He watches me like a big kid in a toy shop “Rob I found it” I turn around to see Robert striding up beside me “I want this one “he looks up and down it “It’s a bit big isn’t it?” I turn to face him and smirk “I like them big, just like my man” and I cup the front of his jeans with my palm, He slaps my hand away and laughs. “All right then get it “I laugh and I go and grab it “But you’re putting it together alright “I just nod at him eagerly “No Problem “ I put the box on the trolley and we head off looking for more stuff “Nothing Tacky Aaron ok “ I turn to him and shake my ass smiling , “Promise “ I head off Running down the aisle again and I look behind me to see Robert following laughing and shaking his head . I look at him, I fucking love that man.

Packing everything in to the car was a bit of a chore, with what we had already bought in town and then my spending spree in the warehouse we had boxes galore, we managed to get everything in. I watched Robert walking over towards the car with Coffee in his hand, I could still see the slight wince in his face as he walked, I knew he was in pain but he didn’t talk about it much. He always told me when it was too much. But I knew that he was still hiding it from me but I watched never letting him know how much I was watching out for him. He handed me my coffee and we leaned against the car drinking them it was cold and getting cooler as the day wore on “Tell you what. We’ll get home. I’ll make us some lunch and then we can sort all this stuff out” and I nodded towards everything in the car “Yeah great, But I will need to get changed I think that my back is playing up I can feel it wet” I immediately stood straight up and looked at him grabbing his arm “Why didn’t you tell me? “ he smiled “We were having too much fun and anyway its fine .Will you take a look when we get home” “Course I will, come on” 

Unpacking the car hadn’t taken that long and most of the boxes went straight in to the living room. I took Roberts Jumper off him and checked his back, he was right he had been bleeding so I cleaned him up and told him to go and get changed while I made us some sandwiches .I gave Robert his sandwich and I sat on the stool nestled in-between his legs as we ate lunch” I have been thinking maybe you should start swimming again , you know build up your stamina again” he rested his head on my shoulder “Can’t be bothered really Since the back op my chest hurts still but I’m just feeling tiered ,” I rest my head against his “Then what better way to get back to health a swim every morning might be good for you “ I could feel his head nod against mine “And besides I’ll wear those little white speedos you love so much see if that gets you motivated” I can hear him laugh as he wraps a hand around my stomach “Deal “ and I turn my head to kiss his cheek , “Right then Mr , Change and then this afternoons challenge” I slip of the stool and put the dishes in the dishwasher and make Robert and Fresh coffee and I head upstairs to get changed. 

Robert Looks at me as I walk in the sitting room “What are you doing wearing those?” I look down at myself “What my PJ’S?” he laughs “Aaron you don’t wear PJ’S you sleep naked “I roll my eyes at him “Well I can hardly do this naked can I .” he moves towards me “I don’t know maybe you can ?” I slap him on his ass “No get off , and besides they are only your joggers and t-shirt “ and I try to move away put he pulls me to him and pulls the waist band of the joggers forward so that he can see down the front of my pants. “Nice to see no underwear , and you trimmed Expecting action are we” I look up to him and smile “Maybe “ and I take his hand and push it down the front of my trousers so he can grab my cock, I kiss his gently and then pull away “Now that I have a hard on , you can help me get this up and I nod to the unopened boxes , “ he looks down at me “I know what I’d like to get up” I move towards him and whisper in his ear “Well when it’s done you can have whatever you want , and I mean whatever you want “ and I lightly blow in his ear , I can hear his breathing quicken . I take his hand from the front of my joggers and take his finger in my mouth , I suck on it wetting it and push the back of my pants down exposing my ass and I guide his hand to my whole “Push “ He does so and I gasp as I feel him entering me “I said whatever you want and I meant it” I stand in front of him my hands resting on his shoulders and my forehead resting on his chest , my breathing quickens as I feel him exploring inside me , It’s been a while but I have missed him, I don’t want it to stop but I know I have to as we have to get this done and I want to make it special tonight .”Rob you can have me all you want later but let’s get this done” I feel him pull out of me and I’m annoyed that I can’t feel him inside me anymore but I know that tonight I will have all of him again.

I grab us some drinks and I come back in to the living room, Robert is sitting in the floor resting his back against the couch, He has the instructions in his hands and I look down at him and start to laugh at the confused look on his face. “I have no clue on this “and I lean down to give him a kiss on the top of his head, “Good Job I’m and expert then.” I move and start to open up the boxes, the instructions are easy to follow and it takes me no time at all. When I turn around I can’t help but laugh at Robert who is all tangled up. I go over to him and take the lights off him and start to place them all over the tree “Can you open the boxes of ornaments “and I point to the big box of decorations and he start handing them to me .

“Two hours to decorate a tree Aaron Really!” I just turn to him and laugh “it has to be perfect Robert, its Christmas in our home together, we didn’t have that last year, so this year has to be really special “I can see the look on his face as he sits forward on the sofa “Honestly Roberts forget about last year it was hard on both of us , But this is our first Christmas properly married. I want it to be perfect “ I kick his legs apart and stand in front of him and he rests his head on my stomach his hands on my hips , I run my hands through his hair holding the back of his head “ I know” and I feel him breath heavily on to my stomach , I know he has been upset about last year but with Rebecca and the baby but that was now sorted the only problem we still have is Alex still hanging over us ,We stand there for a few minutes in silence I feel his hands leave my hips and snake their way to my ass where I feel him squeeze me and I feel a wet kiss on my belly button as I look down to see Robert has lifted my t shirt up slightly and his lips are kissing along my stomach and my scars . His breath is warm against my skin and I just stand there and let him continue to kiss my body. “Are we going to turn these lights on “and he looks up at me “Go for it “He slaps my ass and again my cock twitches with the sensation of his hand gently slapping me. I pull myself away and go over and turn the lights on “Looks amazing, even if I do say so myself “and I turn to look at Robert who is sitting on the sofa smiling at me and the tree. I go and sit next to him, but he pulls me over so that my back is lying against his chest my legs stretched out over his things. I rest my head on his chest and we both stare at the tree in silence , I open three buttons on his shirt and he doesn’t stop me and I place a gentle kiss over his heart “ you and me husband “ I look up at him and he’s smiling . He rests further back on to the sofa pulling me with him and we just sit there in contented silence. 

“What are you doing?” Roberts looks back at me form the fire place “What does it look like, A log Fire Christmas tree cosy night in” I smile back at him “Hopeless Romantic you” and I walk over to him and bring him in to a cuddle burying my face in to his neck smelling his scent as we slowly Rock together in front of the Christmas tree. “How about I make dinner and we have it in here, watch a movie?” He moves away from me “How about we make dinner together “I rub his arms “Yeah” , he takes my hand and we head off in to the kitchen “What do you fancy” and I look over at Robert who is bent over looking in to the fridge “ How about we get those steaks cooked and I’ll get the chunky chips sorted “ He nods and gets the steaks out as I start out sort out the Veg , I love cooking with Robert , It’s just the closeness of us both together in the kitchen both of us knowing exactly what the other is going to do “Where are you going” I turn to see Robert leaving “Just resting the steaks , got to go and put some logs on that fire “ I look at him and smile “Don’t be too long” I smile as I watch him go and I turn back to the cooking . AS soon as Robert comes back in hand him all the sauces and Salt and pepper “Take them in to the Living Room “and he nods “Rob what do you want to drink” he looks at me and I can tell he is thinking “How about a glass of Red” I shake my head “You sure with your medication” he smiles “One won’t hurt Aaron” and I nod as I go and fetch Roberts favourite red. 

I have cooked the steak and its then I realise that Robert has been gone ages, I shout him and no response, He appears in the kitchen smiling. I hand him his plate and drink and I grab mine and follow him, I stop in the door way my mouth open, Robert has pushed the sofas back to the walls and thrown all of the cushions on the floor around the big coffee table, The only lights on are the Christmas tree lights and the glow of the Log fire, He has put candles in the middle of the coffee table and the room is warm. “You Like it “I look at him “I love it” he heads in and puts his plate down and heads back to me “Come on Sit down “ as I watch him close the living room doors. He comes and sits next to me on the floor and we clink our glasses, “What move you want to watch?” I shrug “Don’t mind” I watch as he flicks through the channels “Seriously” he shrugs “You said it was my choice” I laugh and start to eat “I suppose deadpool it has to be” he nicks a chip of my plate and I slap his hand “You’ve got your own” he raises and eyebrow” Always tastes better off you though” and I laugh and continue to eat as the movie starts. 

After I finish eating I just lay there my head on Roberts inner thigh as I lay in-between his spread legs he rests his back on the couch his hands resting on my chest, both of us to full to move , its warm and cosy with it just being the two of us, and to be honest its making be a little bit dozy “You want some desert “I look up in to Roberts eyes , “In a bit , Let’s just see the end of this and then well get some , watch another movie , My choice this time!” I feel a dig in to my ribs and I pull me legs up giggling trying to protect myself “There is nothing wrong with deadpool “ I look at him and laugh “Ok its not to bad but my choice next” I uncurl myself and go back to resting my head on Roberts inner thigh as I feel his hand running through my hair . even that is making my drowsy .

The Film Finished and Robert Picked up all the dishes and headed to the door, I’ll get desert you choose the next film , “Sure ok” I didn’t even look at him as he headed out and I chose the next Film , I lay back down on the floor my head slightly raised against the sofa when I heard the door “You took your time , I nearly started the film without you “ I didn’t even look up at Robert so when he walked beside me and I saw he was completely naked with a hard cock I was slightly surprised , “Whats this” he looked down at me “Desert” I placed the plate on the coffee table and kneeled down next to me , He pulled my t shirt off and my joggers and threw them to the other side of the room , He ran his hand all over my naked body , “Thank god you trimmed “ and I raised my eyebrows as he ran his fingers through the stubble of my pubes , I was practically shaved bare but I knew Robert didn’t like me shaved bare, so I just trimmed them as short as I could, He lay flat on his stomach and crossed his arms across my stomach resting his head on them “What are we watching “ he looked up to me . “Just some action thing “ I looked down at him “Press play then” I nodded and did as he asked , He turned his attention to the tv screen and I looked down at our naked bodies , I looked down over Roberts muscular back , the scars still visible , the pert cheeks of his ass and I smiled to myself .

I was so engrossed in watching the fil that when the coldness hit my skin in jumped, I looked down and Robert had a large piece of chocolate cake on my stomach. He picked up his spoon and I felt the pressure of it moving on my skin as he forced id through the cake taking a mouthful , and smiling up at me , I could feel the warmth of the spoon resting on my skin after it had been in his mouth , He looked up to ,me “Want some ?” I just shook my head as I couldn’t move the balanced on my stomach as I breathed, I watched as I saw Robert push the spoon through the cool cake again the pressure on my stomach and I watched him intently as he fed my a piece of the cake, Smiling as he placed the spoon in my mouth and I slid the cake off it, He grinned and went on to take another bite. We alternated eating the cake, A piece for him and a piece for me as he fed me both of us trying to watch the movie and both of us trying to eat the cake , I felt Roberts hot breath on my stomach as I looked down to see him kissing my stomach I felt his tongue lick the melted chocolate from my body , I was having butter flies in my stomach , I continued to watch him as he licked me clean , His mouth going lower until I felt his hot breath on my shaved pubes my hard cock brushing against his cheek . I threw my head back the sensation’s overwhelming my body, I gasped as I felt Robert take the tip of my cock in to his mouth. I was so hard that my big cock head had pushed my foreskin all the way back exposing the sensitive rim just underneath my head , I was gasping for air as Roberts tongue was slowly running across it. I could feel myself leaking in to his mouth. 

Roberts’s mouth was moving back up my body kissing every part of it he was leaning over me his hands either side of me he wasn’t touching me except with his mouth. Across my stomach and chest, my now hard nipples. He chewed on them and then nipped them softly with his teeth causing me to gasp out in please and in slight pain but I loved it. I opened my legs slightly and let both my own hands caress my inner thighs , I was ignoring my cock I wanted the attention to be on my ass , I shifted slightly still allowing Roberts mouth access to my nipples as I slowly worked my hands and fingers towards my ass I pulled my cheeks apart and slowly slid a finger in to my waiting hole It was wet ,I was so turned on I was wet and wanting it , I slid another finger in as Robert looked down my body to see me fingering myself, He smirked back at me and I smiled back it him . My eyes just staring at his face “Can you put another in” I nodded and did as he asked Shifting slightly so that I was able to get the third finger in to myself , He watched me hovering above me as I pushed myself hard down on to my fingers , he blew slowly on to my nipples causing me to arch my back even further and as I did so I felt his wet tongue on them licking them, His teeth slightly nipping at them causing me to arch my back again even further and causing me to clench my hole around my own fingers , I was so turned on. He moved his mouth to kiss my jaw before he found my mouth and gently forced his tongue in me. I met his with no resistance as we explored each other’s mouths letting out loud moans and breathing heavily. 

I moaned heavily at the loss of contact from him , I watched his as he stood up and sat down on the sofa , His body showing a slight sheen of sweat “Fuck Aaron you look amazing “ I smiled as I continued to fuck myself on my fingers “It’s all for you Rob” i panted out hard . He looked at me and Smiled “Come here I want to make love to my husband” I pulled my fingers from inside myself and I immediately felt empty I pushed myself up on to the sofa. I was missing the loss of contact, It had been such a long time since Robert had been inside me and I wanted him desperately “ I don’t want to hurt you Robert “ He Smiled at me and pulled me towards him . I straddles his waist , my knees either side of his body , I looked down at him and smiled “I love you Robert “ he nodded and I slowly lowered myself on to his waiting cock , I took him in all at once , my ass immediately clenching around him , It was like coming home I slid down along his length until my ass was resting on his thighs , I threw my head back and gasped a little air before I looked back at Robert “You have no idea how good it feels to have you back inside me , “ he pulled my mouth to meet his and we kissed gently as I started to Rock my hips on his lap , His back was still and issue and a thrusting fuck was out of the question as it would cause him to bleed , But these gentle Rocking fucks we share where the best in fact they were fucking amazing we constantly took our time , My gently Rocking causing my cock to Rub up against his stomach . his body wanking me off so that he don’t need to touch my cock as he fucked me we were that close together , He was constantly hitting my prostate and the feelings running through my body where like electric shocks hitting my senses . 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head on this shoulder. Biting in to him leaving a mark I was just so aroused that I couldn’t speak. Both our breathing was heavy , It was a constant pace we didn’t speed up or slow down , the rocking motion causing us to move as one “ I need you to cum in me Rob , I need to have your seed inside me “ I gasped out . “It’s all yours, tell me when your close and we’ll cum at the same time” I simply nodded as I could speak. I pulled him tighter to me my arms gripping around his neck so that my cock was pushed in-between both our stomachs. M face now resting against his, I could feel the sweat in his damp hair, “I want to cum Rob. Can you as well “He just nodded and I slowly moved my body closer to him, I could feel my cock twitching “Clench that ass of yours around my cock Aaron that will make my cum “ I was feeling the release of my own orgasm coming and I clenched tightly, I saw Robert Throw his head back and I knew he was Cumming “ Yes Rob fill me up with your Cum , I want and need it now” He screamed out my name and I felt the spasms of his cock inside me I could feel the warmth of his spunk hitting my insides , I shot my load all over us both , Our sweat and spunk mixing together as we slowly rode out our orgasms , I was clenching so tightly on to his cock with my ass I was milking him with it ,I could feel the constant twitching inside me and I loved it , it had been so long. 

AS we both came down I moved my head back to look at Robert Both of us sweaty and I moved his hair off his forehead “That was fucking amazing Rob “He Smiled “Yeah it was. I fucking Love you so much Aaron “I love you to husband “I leaned down and kissed him gently, I slowly got up of Roberts cock clenching tightly as I didn’t want to lose any of his load on to the sofa, . I gave me a napkin and I slowly wiped myself clean, I threw the napkin on to the fire turning back to Robert “How about shower and a bed “I held out my hand and pulled him up off the sofa, He looked amazing in the fire light “Defiantly” I rubbed his arms as he held me by the waist “You go and have your shower , I’ll sort down here out and I’ll bring us a drink up” He kissed my forehead and I watched as he headed out and upstairs. I picked up the Dishes and the Clothes and turned all the lights off , Making sure the fire guards was up , I headed to the kitchen to make us some drinks , I grabbed the mugs and Roberts Clothes that he stripped out of earlier and headed upstairs. 

Robert was already in bed by the time I got out of the shower , He had pulled the duvet down so I could get in next to him , He was reading his book when I climbed in , I lay across the bed Resting my head on his stomach as he had done to me earlier “ Is it any good , I didn’t know what else to get and I didn’t know if you would read it while you were still in hospital” He smiled down at me “It’s pretty good actually , You’ve got taste “ I smiled and placed a wet kiss over his belly button “Course I got taste married you didn’t I “ It surprised me when I felt the thwack of his palm against my ass cheek . It wasn’t intentional but when he slapped me I pushed my ass in to it and growled out in pleasure, Robert didn’t say anything but he knew I enjoyed it. I lay my head back down on his stomach and felt the rhythm of his breathing make me feel drowsy. Robert Could see that I was starting to dose off , He put his book down and pushed himself down the bed , I lifted myself up so that he could get comfy before , I threw my leg over his thigh , I adjusted my cock so that it was resting comfortably on his leg , My head resting against his Right nipple , I felt his hand wanted down to the small of my back , “Night Lover” I kissed his chest and slowly fell asleep on him content.


	29. its christmas eve babe!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It a short chapter for the boys Christmas eve ready for there big day , Sorry its been a while

Aaron  
Driving Back in to Hotten was a nightmare, The Traffic was building up and we had just delivered all of Liv’s and the Dingle’s Christmas presents to Wishing Well ready for her to take to Sandra’s tonight she was spending Christmas in Ireland, we had said that we would come back to the mill to spend it with her but she said “No” After Checking mill, we left the village knowing that the house was secure and that the heating had been adjusted so that we didn’t have to come back until the new year, which meant that we could look forward to Christmas and the New year together and I was loving the thoughts of it. I was letting Robert Drive as after the last round of Surgery he needed to get back in to it. We were at a standstill waiting in the traffic the Radio playing Christmas songs and I was content sitting here with the man that I loved, the traffic wasn’t even irritating.

Robert pulled up in to the car park and looked over to me as he turned off the engine “Right you got the lists as we need to get everything today as I’m not coming back out later and everything will be closed on Christmas day” I smiled towards him “Yup I got it here “and I stepped out of the car pulling my coat on. I walked around the car to Roberts’s side and handed him his coat. He pulled it on and I pulled him towards me and did the zip up as I lay a quick kiss in his lips “I can’t believe we are having our own Christmas together “ he looked at me and smiled “We can go to the dingles if you want tomorrow “I rubbed his arms through his coat “Na just us “ and I found his hand and locked my fingers in his as I pulled him towards the entrance to the supermarket.

We had finished all of our Christmas shopping a few days ago just after we had put the tree up and had amazing sex under it, It always brought a smile to my face thinking back to it , The rush of all the shopping had meant that we were on a deadline to try and get everything done before Liv went away. Last night had been a constant wrapping of presents and getting wound up in loads of sticky tape Roberts was Rowling around laughing on the floor as I tried to untangle myself. Slapping him gently on his ass when he wouldn’t help me. But we got it all done and now it was just the two of us, we had made the list after going through the fridge and the cupboards of what we needed as we didn’t want to leave our little cocoon once we got home. 

Robert was being his irritating self in the supermarket again. He kept on putting all the treats such as biscuits and sweets in my trolley while he had all of the healthy options in his , I was not impressed by the amount of looks I was getting from all the people at the amount of junk food that I was racking up in my shopping trolley. But i didn’t say anything but he did receive a few slaps on his ass notifying him that if he didn’t stop it there would be hell to pay. I liked touching him in public and people knowing that we were together. At the checkout we had unloaded both the trolleys and I was frantically trying to pack the bags while Robert was throwing things at me, If looks could kill he would be laying on the floor , But as I carried on watching him my anger began to break and I started to smile at him when he was flirting with the shop assistant , She was such a blonde , I could tell he was enjoying toying with her and she was lapping it up, It was when he pulled me over and gave me the biggest kiss, pulling me in to his body grabbing my ass cheeks when the Shop assistant tried to give him her number that I started laughing in to his neck “Your such an ass “ He smiled over at me and looked at the ship assistant “My husband “ She looked on slightly shocked as Robert paid her and started pushing his trolley away leaving me in an awkward silence smiling at her before I headed after him towards the Car “What was all that About ?! he looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders just a bit of harmless fun” You shouldn’t do it Rob” He hangs his head “I know” , I move up to him and hold him by his hips as I feel his hands snake around on to my waist and on to my ass again “Still love you though” he looks up at me smirking I push myself in to his groin so he can feel my semi hard cock rubbing against him” I love you to “ I bury my head in to the crook of his neck “Lets pack the car go and get something to eat and spend Christmas together yeah?” I feel him slap me gently causing me to push my crotch further in to him, I pull away and smile and kiss him. We let go of each other and start to fill the car up with the shopping.

Holding Roberts hand we walk down the high street it still gives me a thrill knowing that he is mine. we get some curious looks mainly off the older generation but the younger ones just smile at us, I have already bought Roberts gift but have had to hide it as I know what he is like for trying to find things , but its hidden well , I know that Robert has got me something as well but I have no wish to try and find it as I love the surprise so we are only out in town to soak up the atmosphere and have a quick bite to eat and a coffee before locking ourselves away for Christmas which I am looking forward to. Heading in to the Café its warm and I undo my coat as I nod for Robert to go over and claim the sofa for us , At the counter I order the sandwiches and coffee and look back at Robert sitting there his right leg under his left thigh leaning against the armrest he looks so relaxed . I smile to myself as I pick up the tray and head back towards him , I throw my coat on to the sofa and stand in front of Robert ad he looks up at me “What” I raise my eyebrows and he smiles knowingly at me . He shuffles back a bit and leans his back against the armrest opening his legs for me. I sit down between them shuffling my ass back to his crotch before I look over my shoulder and smile at him “Comfy” I just nod my head I cut up the panini and hand it to Robert and he starts eating, I cut in to mine but I lean back so my back is completely pressed against Roberts chest and I start to eat, neither of us saying anything both of just relaxing in public together. I look up towards Robert and he has finished eating “Want me to move” he shakes his head and I feel his arm come around me and he lays it across my stomach “No Finish your food I’m fine” I go back to finishing my food and I can feel Roberts breath on the top of my head and its relaxing as I finish eating. 

I wipe my hands and slowly move myself from Roberts chest shuffling back in to his crotch more as I go to grab out coffees , I can feel the semi he has pressing against me and as I turn around to him and smile “Nice to know I have still go it without doing anything “ he looks at me and laughs “ You have always had it , you just don’t know how much you do to me” I smile and wriggle my ass against him “Oh I know “ and I smile as I hand him his drink , I feel his lips on the back of my neck ” I’m so in love with you and I don’t think I will ever stop” I look over my shoulder and kiss “Same here” and I lean back in to his body again relaxing as we watch the world go by drinking our coffee” Aaron would you mind if we went to apple after , I want to buy and Ipad you know so I can read books and stuff “ I nod “Sure “ as I feel his chest slowly raising and lowering me head and its comforting “Listen why don’t you go know and I’ll get us some more coffees in “ he looks down at me “don’t you want to come with me “ I look up at him “ cold “ he laughs “ok move then and I’ll go now “ I slowly peel myself from him missing the lack of contact with him before he puts his coat on and heads out . 

I was in a world of my own drinking my coffee staring out of the window before I am snapped back in to reality “Hello” I recognize the voice straight away “What do you want Alex leave me alone,” he looks down at me “ I just wanted to say happy Christmas , and I hope to see you around , maybe when you go to see your mum” I look up at him “No you won’t see me and neither will my mum after what you lot have done , now if you don’t mind fuck off I’m waiting for my husband “ He moves closer and leans towards me, I retreat back in to the sofa as he moves his face towards me “Don’t be like that Aaron , I’m sure I could make your Christmas a little brighter” 

“Why don’t you just listen to what he says and fuck off “ I can see Alex is startled and I look over his shoulder to see Robert standing there , Alex is taken aback and he tries to square up to Robert , He looks him over before Robert speaks “I suggest you go before I remember more about that night you tried to kill me “ Alex looks at Robert slightly shocked before before he lowers his head and walks away , I watch as Robert eyes follow him out of the door , Hi breath deep trying to Recover and before I realize I see Robert kneeling in front of me between my legs his arms on my things , He looks me straight in the eyes “Are you ok?” I nod not saying a word and I feel his thumb whipping away tear that is falling down my cheek. I look at Robert straight in the eye and move towards him my knees either side of his chest as he kneels in front of me , I wrap my arms around his back as I push myself in to his body , I feel him holding me as a bury me head in to his neck , his hands slowly stroking through my hair as I squeeze my eyes closed smelling Robert taking in his scent and it grounds me , We don’t speak and hi just hold me , “Lets make a move “he whispers in to my ear and I just nod , I let go f him and I watch as he gets up. He holds his hand out to me and he pulls me up of the sofa and I put my coast on as we head for the door.

As we move outside I look around cautiously , Robert can tell that I am nervous , He pulls me to his side and I look up at him and smile “Your Mine Aaron no one is going to hurt you anymore when I am around “ I look to the floor and then back up at him “I Know !” I feel him pull me closer, and I hold his waist as we start to walk towards the car, I feel so safe in his arms, I slide me hand over his ass until I find the back pocket of his jeans and I slide my hand in as we walk, I need this contact with him and it grounds me as I start to forget the incident that has just happened. I watch as Robert opens the car door and puts the bags on the back seat, I watch as he takes his coat off and I take mine off handing it to him, He can tell that I have been quiet but he isn’t not pushing me over it , I hear him close the car door and I look over to him smiling , He touches my face “You ok” I smile at him and nod , He opens the car door for me and I get in watching as he gets in the driver’s side. 

I don’t know what has come over me but I need Robert and nothing is going to stop it , I look over to him , and he raises his eyebrows looking at me, and that’s it , I lung at him forcing my mouth on to his , pulling him in to my mouth , My tongue pushing through his lips to gain access to him , I can’t help myself , I move myself out of the passenger seat and sit astride Robert , I feel his things under me . my hands pulling on his hair forcing him deeper in to my mouth , I pull back and look in to his eyes , I can feel his semi hard cock starting to stir against my jean clad ass , I smile at him I feel his hands on my thigs as I look down as he opens his palms to rest on my things slowly Stroking circles in them , “Thank you “ he looks as me slightly confused “ for what “ I smile back to him “For being you and looking after me and protecting me “ he smiles at me “Always “ I smile back at him . I look down at him and can feel him against me, I pull at the hem of my jumper Lifting it up so he can see my chest , I put my hand on the back of his head and I guide him to my chest , He takes my left nipple in to his mouth and I throw my head back in pleasure as I feel his warm met tongue taking it in his mouth , his tongue playing with the little hard nub . he pull away slightly and blows cool air on to it sending a shiver down my spine before he reattaches his mouth to me . His hand wander over my body holding up my jumper as I feel his lips move across my chest as he leaves wet kisses across me until he reaches my other nipple and he takes me in his mouth again , I let my hands leave the back of his head and the wonder downs his arms until they come to rest on my thighs , I feel his hands on my sides just his touch on my naked flesh causes electricity to run through my body . 

I take one his hands and put it in my crotch , He doesn’t move it n and I breathe heavily in to his hair , I find the button to my jeans and I undo it , slowly undoing the zip . I take his hand in mine and push it inside my jeans , He can feel me , all of me and I’m wet leaking precum in to my briefs , I can feel him play with the wet patch on my underwear rubbing his fingers together and through it. I feel him stroking me and I move his hand to the waistband of my briefs , He removes his mouth from my nipple and looks in to my eyes and I smile at him , We both look down to my crotch . I open my jeans a little wider as I see Roberts hand rest over the material of my underwear , I move slightly and pull the waist band of my briefs away from my skin , He knows what I want , and I watch as he slowly places his hand down the front of my underwear , I throw my head back at his touch again as I feel his thumb slowly stroking my pubic hair and his fingers gently touching my cock . I feel his index finger touching my cock head and the wetness of my precum , . I look down at him “ I needed to feel you Robert , “ he looks at me “I know you did “ I smile at him and gently kiss his lips , as I pull away I rest my head against his forehead .”I don’t want to cum here and now I just wanted to feel you against me , sorry “ he smiles “I know Aaron don’t worry , your mine , I’ll take care of you and later you can take care of me .”I smile at him kissing him. I move slightly and I bring his head to my chest I feel his breath against my nipple “I love you so much Robert , I just don’t know what to do with it at times “ I feel him kiss my naked skin” I know you do , now why don’t we get you sorted and we can get home ok “ Hi breath out shakily “I’d like that , Just you and me “ I feel him kiss my chest again “Just you and me” he pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes , Hi feel him move his hands from inside my underwear and I miss the contact with him already . He adjusts my cock to fit back in to my underwear comfortably and slowly buttons my jeans up and pulls down my jumper , All the time our eyes not breaking contact . I feel his arms wander over my hips and squeeze in to my ass and my breath hitches “how about home “ I look down at him and nod he taps my ass as I move off his lap and slowly head back in to the passenger seat ,I look over to him as he starts the car and we smile before he pulls pout of the car park , My hand instinctively finds his and I my fingers in to his locking our hands together , I rest my head back on the head rest and watch him drive us home a smile never leaving my face.   
When we arrive home we unpack the car and dump everything in the Kitchen , With u not wanting to leave the house over the holiday I help Robert park the cars in the garage and lock the gates , so now one can on and we can be on our own , I have never loved the thought of anything more that spending the next few days together us wrapped up in ow own little world with no one to disturb us. Heading back in side, I turn to switch the kettle on to make us both a brew, While Robert starts to unpack the shopping , I take all the treats in to the living room , while Robert continues to pack up the fridge and the cupboards , Once everything is away I finish making the brew and hand Robert his , “You want a mince pie the Rob “ He heads over the island and sits down on one of the stools laughing at me “You know my weakness” I smile back at him as I plate up two mince pies heading over to him with my tea in hand , I place them down in front of him on the counter and i stand in front of him , He knows what I want again as he shifts back on the stool opening his legs for me to sit in between them . I shuffle on to the stool so my ass fits tightly in between his legs my cheeks pushing against his crotch , I feel his arm come around my stomach and I breath is and hum in satisfaction at his touch , I feel his warm hand snake underneath my jumper as his thumb slowly stokes over my belly button , I lean forward and unwrap the mince pies his head resting on my shoulder as I break a piece off and feed it to him , I smile as I hear him chewing and swallowing it next my ear , before I feed him another piece “Just so you know your my weakness and my obsession Aaron “ I turn to him and smile “ And your mine “ I slowly place a kiss on his lips and as I pull away I throw another piece of thee mince pie in to his mouth. And he smiles at me chewing contently.

Once he has finished eating I look over to him and he nods as I start to make another brew , We don’t even need to speak and he knows what I am asking , Its funny how we just fit . I watch as he stretches and I walk over to him “Hows the back ?” he looks and me and smiles “Its ok just a little sore “ I nod and walk behind him and pull him jumper up . he looks over his shoulder at me “What are you doing “ I return his smile “ just checking you over “ His back is a lot better we have stopped using dressings and the wound is healing well , I run my fingers down his spine and I hear him let out a slow groan as he moves his head and shoulders forward , I smile to myself before I place my lips on the top his back and gently place a kiss there , He turn his head to look over his shoulder at me smiling and I smile back at him. I move I again and place another kiss slightly lower and I hear him grown again. I smile to myself as I start repeating this using my tongue as well to leave a wet trail from his shoulders down to the middle of his back before I work my way back up again. I rest my head on his shoulder, “I’m glad its ok and you’re feeling better” He turns to me and gently kisses me “Of course it is, I have the most amazing husband who has been looking after me.” I pull the back of his jumper down and wrap my arms around his stomach resting my face against his back as we both stay there silent just enjoying each other , I Unwrap myself from him and go to make us fresh drinks , I walk back over to him and nod “Come on living Room lets go and watch a film” He gets up and follows me through. 

I place our drinks down on the coffee table and I hear Robert throw himself down on the sofa , I look over my shoulder smiling as I see him trying to make himself comfortable on the sofa , I head over and turn on the lights of the Christmas tree and walk back over to Robert who is laying on the sofa . “Room for me “ he looks up at me “Always “ He adjusts his position so that his head is laying on the armrest . I slide over him as he opens his legs for me so slide in between them . My head rests on his chest as I look up at him , our bodies completely pressed together ,the front of my body pressing in to the front of his . I feel him rest his hands on my hips and I wriggle around a bit and he knows what I want, I smile up at him when I feel his hand coming to rest on my ass cheeks and I sleet out a long slow breath as him touching me .. I turn the tv on and find a film for us to watch , I lower my head to his chest my cheek next to his heart and I can hear its beet . I smile to myself as we both relax knowing that his is the start of a good holiday for us both.


	30. A christmas day to remember for the rest of there lifes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final one , I hope that you have enjoyed the first journey for the boys , as they enjoy a very smutty Christmas , the next part of the saga will be up in the new year , Its a continuation of there loving relationship

After the movie fest last night Robert and I had been so tiered after the day out we decided to have and early night , the incident with Alex wasn’t helping either and it was still playing on our minds. I was still a little shaken up and Robert knew that ,I didn’t want to be away from him and I need to feel him and touch him to ground me . I was wanting this whole Alex shambles over but the Police where taking their time with it and Both Robert and I knew that but i didn’t want it to distract us from our Christmas. When we got in to bed, I immediately went over to Roberts side of the bed and kicked his legs apart placing myself in between them and laying on top of him, Our naked bodies recognized each other straight away as they slotted together. We slowly fell asleep my head resting on his chest my ear covering his heart I smiled as I listened to its gentle beat, I felt his arms wrap around me and the palms of his hand fall on to my lower back spread wide holding me in place, I grinned to myself and wriggled around a little bit so that I felt his palms and fingers fall on to the top of my ass cheeks ,it was then that I felt completely content. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I kissed his nipple. I lay in his arms listening to his breathing it became shallow as he slowly fell asleep me following soon after.

I awoke first in the morning and smiled, Neither of us had moved much all night, I could still feel Roberts hands on me, my head still on his chest as I opened my eyes , I slowly picked myself up and looked down at my beautiful sleeping husband and smiled to myself “Mine !” and I gently placed a kiss overs his heart. I threw the covers back and slowly untangled myself from Robert , He started to stir so I stopped until I was happy that he was still asleep , I got out of the bed and gently threw the duvet back over Robert as I watched him shift slightly, I smiled down at him as I headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and then to get Roberts Surprise. I was careful not to make too much noise in the shower as I didn’t want to wake him until i was ready. I dried myself off and threw on a pair of Roberts Sweat pants and one of his big hoodies as I headed downstairs to make breakfast. 

Christmas had always been about getting Drink in the Dingle house so it went by with a blur usually, and almost every year something happened that caused chaos, This year I was determined there would be none of that, Just me and my husband enjoying our day together, I waited as the kettle boiled and made a large pot of coffee for us both, as well as getting bowls of fruit and toast ready to take upstairs. Once the tray was ready I carried it upstairs. 

Once upstairs I places the tray on the large sofa at the end of the bed ,I stripped off the clothes that I was wearing , heading to the drawer to get Roberts gift , I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled , I had trimmed my beard so that it was close, I had let it grow over the last few weeks and Robert although he didn’t complain I knew that he was suffering from beard Rash, I had also trimmed and shaved in the shower this morning , I had shaved my ass and trimmed my pubes down to how Robert liked them tight against my body. Everything that I had done today was for him and I loved the thought of making him happy, I knew he loved my body and I knew that when I trimmed and shaved he loved it knowing that I was doing it for him .I also loved that I could feel him more when he touched me, licked and kissed me knowing that there were no barriers and it turned me on even more as he could feel every part of me   
I went to stand next to the bed and leaned over and leaned over and kissed him gently , “Wake up sleepy , Happy Christmas “ I stood back up watching and I got now reaction , I huffed and pouted a little , but a smile on my face . I lent down again and kissed him slowly pushing my tongue in to his mouth , he was awake as I could feel his mouth open up for me as my tongue touched his and they danced together Robert letting out a small moan at the contact , I pulled away and stood back up” Happy Christmas “ I watched as Robert opened his eyes that and I smiled back at him , “What the hell!” He looked at me and I smiled back at him “ Happy Christmas Husband “ He started to chuckle as his eyes looked over my body , I stood there hands on my hips in my little santa hat with the smallest pair of Red briefs on that showed that outline of my cock off to him ,it left nothing to the imagination . “You wanna see the best bit “ He rubbed his face and laughed “Go on then” I turned around and looked over my shoulder at Robert as he began to laugh at the writing on the back of the pants “PROPERTY OF ROBERT JACOB SUGDEN , TO BE OPENED WHENEVER HE CHOSSES FROM HIS LOVIONG HUSBAND AARON SUGDEN” I wiggled my ass at him as he winks at me, I raise my eyebrows “ ohhh you Like! “ He stifled a laugh “Best Christmas present ever” I turned around and jumped on top of him . sitting astride his lap as his hands held my hips his thumbs rubbing slowly in to my hipbone “Happy Christmas Robert” I leaned down and gently kissed him again before I pulled away gazing in to his eyes “Happy Christmas Aaron “ he whispered back to me . I Turn around to grab the tray from the end of the bed and am shocked when I feel Robert Slap my ass , I look back over to him as he pulls me over him and rolls me over until I am pinned down , He holds my hands above my head and his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on me , I smiled as I wrapped my legs around his waist and I push myself up in to him so he can feel me rub against him . we both gaze at each other before Robert all of a sudden releases me and swipes my santa hat , I quickly get up and push him down on the bed straddling his waist again “Breakfast Mr Sugden “ he looks up at me and breathes quietly “yes mr Sugden” I smile as I nod to him and he follows my gaze to the food waiting at the end of the bed , It earns me anther quick kiss.

We lay on the bed the tray sitting in between us as Robert and I eat our breakfast in bed , both of us giggling and laughing at each other and the stupid conversation we are having about Christmas past. Robert takes his coffee cup and puts it on the bedside table as I do the same I watch him as he gets up naked apart from wearing my santa hat and puts the tray down at the end of the bed until he climbs back on next to me. I lay my head on his chest as I throw my leg over his thigh my semi hard cock pressing in to him I feel his hand cup my ass as I breath slowly in to his chest. As I feel his fingers hook in to the waist band of the little red briefs I am wearing. I look up at him “So what was you’re worst Christmas present?” He looks at me and I can see the cogs if his mind working “I had a bottle of Old spice off Vic Once “I raise my eyebrows and laugh at him, tapping his chest “Old Man “ I feel him slap my ass again and I push myself further In to his thigh so he can feel the reaction “he looks down at me “You ?” I laugh in to his chest burying my head “Ok but don’t laugh, my mum knew I was gay so she went out and bought me a musical , The Rocky Horror Picture show , She thought it was this gay thing to do” I feel Robert shaking and as I look up him he’s biting his knuckle laughing . I slap him again “Ok stop “ he nods but he can’t stop laughing I bury me head in to his chest again with embarrassment . We have both calmed down. I look up at him “Best Christmas present?”He looks down at me and smiles “Here right now with you , Nothing comes close “ I smile at him and gently kiss his right nipple. He smiles down at me “You?” I look up at him “You” is all I say and he knows what I mean. i feel him pulling me closer to him and we lay there together content our first Christmas morning waking up together.

Come on Sugden shower and dressed , He looks at me “We having a shower then” I move to hover above him looking at him straight in the eye “I already have , your turn now “ He slaps me again and as he does so I grind myself down on to him , he looks at me “Keep them pants on all day , I want to unwrap you later “ , I smile at him “All yours , Always “ I kiss him and push myself up off the bed before Robert heads to the bathroom and I go and get Dressed , Even though its only us I want to make and effort and pull out Roberts grey jumper that he wears I love it as it shows off Roberts body to a tee and I want to do the same for him today , I want to show off for him , I pull it over my head and it covers my chest and arms snuggly, I pull out my black jeans and slide them on they hug my ass and show off my cock beautifully showing him what’s on offer all day. Robert comes out of the bathroom and raises his eyebrow to me “Sexy” I smirk back at him “All for you and don’t you forget it “ I walk past him and head to the door “Aaron” I turn back to face Robert” I won’t ever forget it , Just you remember that “ I feel the big smile on my face as I head out the door tray in hand down to the kitchen.

Making the coffee ,I turn to look over at Robert as he walks through the door and my jaw drops to the floor at the sight of him , He is wearing a very tight fitting white shirt with elbow patches , It stretches across his chest beautifully showing off his pecks and his nipples , My eyes wander to his jeans they are tight , I can see his thick things and the outline of his cock standing out for me , He Brushes past me and I follow him with my eyes drooling now at the sight of how snug and tight his ass looks in those jeans , He comes to stand next to me “All right” I can’t speak “Your Fucking Stunning Rob” he smiles down at me and strokes my cheek “ All for you Aaron never forget it “ He pulls me in to a hug and I smell his scent and inhale his smell , and it makes me dizzy. He pulls away and I stare in to his eyes , “How about Coffee and then we can go and unwrap the presents?” I Smile at him “Yeah good “ I watch as he makes the drinks handing me my cup he takes my hand and he walks backwards looking at me pulling me towards the living room. 

AS soon as he opens the door my mouth opens but I can’t speak , There is huge log fire burning and the Christmas lights are on , My eyes wonder over the Room and I see that under the tree is full of presents , I look up at him “When did you do all this” He takes the cups out of my hand and puts them down on the coffee table he pulls me towards him by my waist “You weren’t the first one up Aaron , I snuck down while you were still asleep, once I was done I came back to bed and as soon as I got back in to bed you started to wake up so I pretended to be asleep “ He looks down at me smiling and I thump his chest slightly “Idiot “ and I can’t help but feel overwhelmed that he went to all this trouble for me.  
We sit cross legged in front of the Christmas tree together , and I look at Robert “Who’s first “ I watch as Robert moves and grabs a box and hands it to me , I watch his as he slowly sits down leaning against the sofa , his face winces slightly and I put my hand on his knee straight away “You Ok” he looks at me and smiles “Yeah I’m fine honestly “ he smiles back at me and he nods to the box “Open it then” I can’t contain my excitement as I look at the box , I rip open the wrapping paper and smile over to Robert “You already got me one that I love” he looks over at me smiling , “I know but this is an upgrade , the other camera was ok for you to start off with but this is much better for you , and you can hook it up to the new laptop and printer” I don’t know what to say I’m speechless . I move towards Robert and throw my arms around him hugging him tightly “I love it”. I pull away and grab a gift and hand it to Robert , I watch him as he looks at the box and I raise my eyebrows and nod for him to open it “Wow Aaron” Do you like it” Yeah its Spectacular” I move over to Robert and take the watch from the Box . “I had it inscribed for you “ he turns that watch over and reads the inscription “the Reality of having you as my husband is better than all my dreams , I love you. Aaron Sugden” I watched Robert as he started to choke up and I moved over to hug him again , neither of us wanting to move. We pulled away from each other and kissed gently, and I put the watch on his wrist . I sit back down and we both looked at all the other presents under the tree and started opening them laughing and joking at what we had bought each other. 

All the presents opened and we ar both sitting in a mass of wrapping paper , The gifts spread all over the floor , Clothes , aftershave and something that I never thought Robert would have bought me was a sex toy , I looked at him and laughed before he spoke “I like watching you what can I say “ I smile back at him “You can watch me anytime husband “ Robert gets up and heads back to the kitchen to grab the bin bag so that we can clear up the mess , I take all of the gifts and take them upstairs as some of them are just to intimate and I want that to be just for me and Robert. As I come down the stairs I follow Robert in to the kitchen as he puts the bags in the utility. I wander over to him and smile as I place my hands on his waist , he looks at me lovingly “You ok?” and I nod “I have another gift for you , But I don’t know if you will like it and it’s a bit personal.” He looks at me confused “I won’t know until you give it to me “ I look down shyly and hand him the box as I bite my lip, He take it from me and looks at it . I can see his eyes sparkle as he opens it , “It’s a cock Ring Aaron “ he looks at me a little surprised “Yeah I know “ I can see him smirking as he takes the silver metal ring out of the box holding it in his hands “I thought maybe you could wear it , I always loved the thought of you in one when you fuck me “ He looks at me and smiles ,”Whatever you want “ I watch as he puts it down on the counter and he walked off to switch the kettle on “Rob “ He turns to look at me “ Yeah?” I walk over and pick up the cock ring “ I was wondering if you would wear it for me now” he looks at me and smiles “ Aaron do you want me walking around with a semi all day “ I look over to him and then at his jeans “In those jeans yeah I do “ he smiles and walks over to me He leans back on the counter standing in front of me “You had better put it on me then” and I cant help but smile broadly at his invitation.

I open Roberts jeans an pull his underwear done slightly so that I can see him , “Don’t get hard Rob you need to be soft when this goes on” I smile up at him “Hard not to when it’s you Aaron , I hold Roberts Cock and balls and slowly push the cock ring on to him , Pushing all the way up to his pubes , His cock and balls hanging through it I look up at him “That looks amazing Rob” he looks down at himself and smiles “Good “ I kiss him slowly and Rub my hand over his blonde bush feeling the metal against my fingers , I pull away and I take hold of him and slowly pull his boxer briefs back over him making sure to adjust him , I button up his jeans and look in to his eyes “Comfy “ and he smiles and nods at me I kiss him gently “Good “ and I bury my head in to his neck I feel his hands on my hips as I slowly open my mouth and kiss him letting my tongue lick the spot I have kissed I hear him moan ,and it just spurs me on , I take his hands in mine and guide them so that they are on my ass , I move away from him slightly and unbutton me jeans , I move back towards him burying my face in to his neck again , I kiss the same spot letting my mouth make his throat wet , I take his hands in mine and hook his thumbs on to the back of my jeans and I move to get him to pull them down slightly to just under my ass cheeks , I feel his hands gently caress me and my breathing hitches “Take them down Rob” I feel him gently pull them down over my ass exposing me and I gasp in to his neck at his touch , I place my hands on each ass cheek and pull them apart exposing myself to his touch , I feel his fingers slide up and down my crack gently skimming my hole and I gasp again, I feel the pressure as his finger slowly starts to penetrate me, It slides in with ease . I feel his head move towards my ear” Aaron what have you done “ I don’t move and speak in to his neck “I got ready for you Rob I wanted to be ready for whenever you wanted me . So I got ready this morning in the shower , It’s the long lasting stuff , So I’ll be ready for whenever you want me “ I hear his growl as I push myself further in to his body trying to bury my face further in to his neck gasping and biting down large parts of his skin as I feel him move his fingers inside me “Aaron this is amazing , Are you ok if we wait until tonight , I want to take you apart then” I nod to him slowly knowing that the anticipation of him making love to me tonight will heighten everything . I release my hands from my cheeks and hold on to his hips , I feel his fingers leave me and I gasp at the loss of touch” Make love to me tonight Rob Please. “ I can’t help but sound desperate and needy but I need him “ Of course I will Aaron” I feel him pull the back of my briefs up and my jeans , I move away from him slightly and do up my flies . I can look at him properly as I feel slightly embarrassed he lifts my chin so that I look at him in the eyes “Don’t ever think your needy Aaron, You have to tell me what you want Always ok” I nod and smile at him as he pulls me in to his chest and holds me he knows me so well and can read me like a book. “Right then Mr. Sugden wash hands and then let’s make lunch” I pull myself away and smile as I head to the sink , Immediately spinning around to him when I feel him slap me ass again “You love it really “ I look at him and smile shaking my head “Yeah I do “ 

We are both in the kitchen together standing next to each other, sharing little glances and smiles, I am prepping all the veg while Robert is getting the roast beet joint ready , We both decided against turkey as neither of us liked it much and only suffered it on behalf of your families but this was out family and we decided on beef. I move past Robert always touching his arm or his waist and he enjoys the contact as much as me , He moves behind me and kisses me just behind the ear , I look back at him over my shoulder and smile planting a quick kiss on his lips, He moves and grabs the roasting joint and places it in the over walking past me again slightly tapping my ass and giggling as he goes to wash his hands . 

He stans behind me and presses in to me I can feel him his got a semi and it makes me smile I adjust my stand so my legs are spread a little and I push my ass out to him, I can feel his hands on my waist and his breath on my face as he rests his head on my shoulder “Want me to do anything?” I look at him and smile “No just stay exactly where you are,” I grin back to him and I can see the smile on his face “Your wish is my command “ I look back to what I am doing and he stays behind me , Slowly grinding in to me and I let my hips sway and push back in to him he feels so good against me , this is my idea of a perfect Christmas , I finish chopping the veg and everything is ready for the stove , Robert still hasn’t moved and we are still swaying together and my heart is on fire . “This is going to take a while to be ready, you fancy going out for a walk?” He looks at me eyebrows furrowed , “We have lived here for Months Robert we haven’t even walked around the neighborhood , I am done with being scare of people I want my life back and I’m taking it back now with you , so let’s go out for a walk “ He smiles at me and kisses my neck “Let’s go Mr. sugden “

Rob Grabs my coat and hands it to me as he puts his own on, We head outside and its cold, but I love it. It feels more like Christmas like this, We head out through the small side gate and on to the street, He takes my hand and I wrap my fingers around his as we walk towards the Park at the top of the street, We walk together looking at all of the houses behind the high walls, wondering how many people are enjoying their Christmas as much as we are. We walk in to the park and head towards the lake , watching as all of the swans and duck are fishing on the water “I wish I’d have brought my camera to try it out “ he looks down at me “Do you want to go back and get it “ I shake my head “No its ok I can try it out later on you when I get you naked “ He looks at me slightly stunned “Artistic and personal use only “ he shakes his head frowning as i bump in to his shoulder and we both laugh. “Of course “ 

We continue to walk around the lake holding hands, we are the only ones there and it’s so peaceful, It feels like we are the only two people in the world and I am loving it , My phone goes off and I pull if from my pocket Smiling when I see it a facetime call from Liv “Hey how are you ? Merry Christmas “ She smiles back at me “Thanks for the gifts both of you , Where are you?” I laugh at her and Smile “Me and Rob are just in the park having a walk before going back for lunch” She Smiles and waves “Happy Christmas Rob” I pull Robert in next to me so liv can see him “Happy Christmas Liv , You Like your Gifts ?” she smiles “Thank you both so much the laptop is amazing and thanks for all the art supplies “I smile back at her,” That will keep you out of trouble for a bit ,” I see her smirk before Robert chips in “And help you with your homework “She laughs at us both “When are you back?” I see her smile drop. “New year “ I smile back at her “Only a few more days liv” She smiles “ I know , Look I better go gotta get ready to go to Mums sisters “ I smile at her “Speak soon call if you need anything “She smiles and the call ends . I look at Robert “You think she’s ok” He looks at me and smiles “She will be” I feel Roberts hand on my waist and I look over to him smiling “You Ready ?” He nods and we carry on our walk.AS we carry on walking around the lake I feel Robert hand move from my waist and slide in to the back pocket of my jeans and he slowly squeezes me leaving his hand in my pocket I look over to him and smile “Is this ok” I rest my head on his shoulder as we continue to walk ,” It perfect Rob , Everything about today is perfect”   
We head back down the road towards the house, his hand still in my pocket my head still on his shoulder as we walk through the gate, I lock up behind us watching as Rob opens the door and the warm air of the house hits us.”Drink” I turn to him and nod. I follow Robert as he heads in to the kitchen . he passes me a beer and the kitchen smells amazing with the meat cooking , I sit down at the counter watching Robert as he starts preparing the rest of the meal.   
We sit in the dining room for the first time , Sitting next to each other as we eat our Christmas meal , Talking about nothing and it’s the most comfortable Christmas that I have ever had with just the two of us , No One hassling me or trying to grab my attention , Just me and my husband and it is amazing. We finish eating and clean our plates “That was so Good Rob” He smiles at me as he stands up and kisses me on the forehead “Team effort hubby” I smile at him as I get up and follow him in to the kitchen ,I watch him bend over as he puts all the dishes in the Dishwasher “How can you move after that meal Rob” He turns to look at me and laughs he walks over to me as I rub my tummy “Someone eaten to much “ I look at my stomach and laugh as I rub it , He smiles and pulls my jumper up quickly before I realize and plants a kiss on my stomach , I push him away laughing as he heads back to the dishwasher and I pull my jumper down “Fancy Veging out on the sofa for a bit watching crap telly before desert ,” He looks over at me and smiles “Definatly” I smile and hold out my hand as he takes it and I pull him through in to the living room. 

I throw a log on the fire, as Robert gets in to his usual position on the sofa laying his head on the armrest and spreading himself out , I come over to him and raise my eyebrows and he looks up at me “What!” I don’t say anything but keep my eyebrows raised and he knows , I watch as he shift slightly opening his legs for me to lay down in between. I lay me head on his chest and I can feel his crotch in the small of my back , I pull his left leg up and over me so that I am cradled in him , I feel his hand rub over my stomach and slowly up inside my jumper I feel his hot hand on my skin and it feels good , I grab the T.V guide and hold it up so we can both read it “So what do you want to watch .” He points at the guide , “Anything apart from that “ I adjust my head to look up at him laughing “What’s wrong with Emmerdale ?” I watch as he laughs at me “Really!” I just shake my head “Yeah it’s been pretty good lately , They have this hot gay couple Ryan and Danny , But the spilt up because Danny got sent to Prison and Ryan slept with Emily who was his ex and they split up because she got preggers . Now they have to live without each other and Danny has this new boyfriend Steven who is a totally Dick and not right for him, I think Danny just wants to get back with Ryan but he’s scared and he has this demonic sister that keeps interfering in his life.” He’s laughing at me “what?” I look at him confused “When were you into soaps Aaron ?” I look down at the magazine “Sort of Guilty pleasure” I feel him tap my stomach “Don’t do that Rob I’m stuffed I might throw up” I feel him push his hips up in to my back “You will be stuffed later believe me “I look back up at him “Worst line ever!” and I laugh looking back at the TV Guide.

We settle on a movie and its actually quite good, I shift so that I lay on my side half way through the film. staying in between Roberts legs my head resting on his chest and I feel better and not so bloated. I stopped Drinking beer as it was making me feel worse and I kept on belching which got me a hard slap on the ass from Robert telling me I was being disgusting . I just smiled and carried on watching the film turning slightly in to the sofa so that he wouldn’t see the ranging hard on I had after that ass slap it turned me on so much. I felt Robert groan and I looked up at him “You Ok? You want me to move?” he looked down at me apologetically “Do you mind just for a minute or two my backs getting a little stiff.” I got off him instantly “You should have told me Rob” he smiles back at me “Honestly its fine” I watch as he stands up and I can hear his back clicking “ While I’m up you want a drink” I just nod “Can I get a coffee . Don’t fancy any alcohol or beer “He nods and heads off to the kitchen. I lay on my side back down on the sofa my head leaning against the arm rest , and Rob comes back in with the coffees and puts them down on the table, He sits next to me lifting my legs over his and starts to watch the film I look over to him pouting and sighing heavily to get his attention and he looks over at me “What’s Wrong?” I pout at him and tap behind me “I want you here “ I can see him sigh and he moves slowly behind me as I shuffle forward to let him in behind me. I press my back in to his chest. My ass pressing against his cock and I pull his arm over me , I smile up at him “Thank you “ he kisses me and we start to watch the TV Again relaxing in the warmth of each other’s body. 

I feel Robert breathing on my neck and its Shallow, I turn my head to look over my shoulder at him and he has fallen asleep. I just laugh to myself I had been so engrossed in the Diehard movie I was watching that I didn’t notice him nod off , I looked at the clock and it was six o clock , I knew that Robert needed to eat soon as he still needed to take his pain medication for his back with food. I tried to shift quietly but his grip on me was tight, I shake his arm slightly and he wakes up . I look at him “Sorry I need to move and you need to eat and take your pills “ he smiles back at me “Yeah course “   
I get up off the sofa and turn to Robert offering him my hand as I pull him up off the sofa, He follows me in to the kitchen , I head over to make the coffee and Robert heads to the fridge pulling out the cold meat for a sandwich. “Roast beef ok” I nod at him, “Yeah great!” I watch as Robert makes our food , clearing up after himself , I’m not really hungry and I don’t feel as full as I did before so I am feeling a lot better , Robert grabs the milk from the fridge and pours a small glass while I hand him his pills. Heading back in to the living room Robert sits on the floor leaning against the sofa and I sit down next to him , Both us of eating quietly while watching another film . I know its not the most exciting christams day I have had , but it is certainly the best and drama free , We flick through the channels again and start to watch the Christmas specials of Father Ted. We finish our food and I shuffle myself to lay down resting my head on Roberts thigh , I feel his hand stoking through my hair and its relaxing I look up at him”I could fall asleep if you carry on doing that “ he looks down at me and smiles . I can see the love in his eyes , and I turn my attention back to the tv smiling to myself.

We lay there for another hour before I start to feel a little drowsy, I look up at Robert who’s eyes are staring straight back at me , “How long have you been watching me ?” He Smiles down at me “A while” and I smile back. “Come on lets head up” and I move on to my knees kissing him as I help him up. I turn all the light off and follow Robert in to the Kitchen “You OK ?” he looks back at me smiling “Yeah just turning the dishwasher on “ I nod and wait for him as he heads towards me and we head to the stairs turning the light off . I stop him at the bottom of the stairs “Thanks for the most amazing day Rob” he looks in to my eyes “and thank you for making it amazing” I lean in to him and kiss him . I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in to me. I feel his hands on my waist . I feel the kiss grow as he opens his mouth letting me in and I immediately push my tongue in to his waiting mouth moaning as I make contact , I breath heavily through my nose and I can feel the hardness in my jeans , I feel Robert push against me and I feel the monster that is his cock awakening and it just spurs me on the thought of it filling me up . I feel Roberts hand move to me ass squeezing my cheeks pulling me in to him and I go willingly , He pulls me up so I loose contact with the floor and I find mys3lf wrapping my legs around his waist , I have him in an iron grip not wanting to let go , My hard cock pressing in to his stomach as he holds me . my ankles locked around the small of his back “Put me down Rob you’re going to hurt yourself “ He smiles at me “I’m fine “ I smile at him as I feel his strong hand holding my ass in place against him. I bury my face in to his neck and smell him and I lick a long line across this throat following it with kisses, I feel Robert start to move and he has started climbing the stairs carrying me in his arms as I am wrapping myself even tighter around him holding on hoping that neither of us fall. 

As we reach the bedroom door my need for him has become uncontrollable and I can’t help myself , I’m grinding my hard cock in to his stomach , I’m so hard I need some sort of friction and he know it , My mouth kissing his neck and moving up to his ear as I wrap my arms around his neck tighter . “I need you Rob” I bury my mouth on to his throat when I hear him speak “ I know “ and it pushes me over the edge as I moan out loudly. 

As we get in to the bedroom he places me down to sit on top of a set of drawers and I look in to his eyes with want , I don’t let him go from between my legs . I still have them wrapped around him as I grind in to him “I wanna see you Rob” he starts to unbutton his shirt but I can’t wait “No” I push his hands aside and Rip his shirt open buttons flying everywhere and I lung at his nipple moaning loudly when his little hard nub hits my tongue, I feel his hand on the back of my head pushing my further on to his chest as I devour him. My tongue circling and sucking. Before I trace wet kisses across his pecks to his other nipple repeating the performance, My hands go to find Roberts shoulders and I feel the material of his shirt , I grab it in my hands and rip the shirt off his back . I throw it down on to the floor and place my hands on his strong back pulling him in to me his chest in to my face and attaching my mouth on to his nipple , I let my fingers rub up and down his back as I continue to play with his nipple ,I gently bring my fingers up his back and over his shoulder slowly caressing him and up over his throat as I find his mouth with my index finger and I slowly push it in causing me to moan out loudly and bit down hard on his chest as he sucks the fingers I places in his mouth , I pull my fingers away and let the wetness of them trail along his throat and down to his other nipple which I squeeze it between my thumb and forefinger causing him to gasp as I slowly bite down on to his other nipple he forces his crotch in to mine with pleasure and I gasp.

I pull away and run my hands across his chest and stomach taking him all in , I let me hands rub over his stomach and I look back in to his eyes “Show me “ He smiles and takes a step back and I watch him as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them, down with his boxers stepping out of them and throwing them to the floor , My eyes widen and my mouth drops open , He is like a geek god stood there , His cock is straining and its huge, bigger than I have ever seen , and I don’t know if I can take him but I am determined I am going to as I want him so much. He looks at me and I gaze at him in wonder , I slide myself off the top of the drawers and slowly bring up the hem of my jumper over my head exposing my chest and stomach to him ,He watches and smiles at me standing still not moving towards me , I know he is enjoying watching my and I am enjoying showing myself to him . I hold his eye and I turn around slowly rubbing my hands across the back of my jeans playing with my ass , all the time watching Robert our eyes never leave each other , I bite my lip and smile as I start to unbuckle my belt and I slowly bend over taking my jeans off pushing my ass in the air exposing my little red briefs for Robert so see my plump ass ready for him. I step out of my jeans and throw them next to Roberts before I turn to look back over my shoulder at Robert. I raise my eyebrows and he walks towards me I feel his hands on my hips as the snake around my waist . his harness pressing against the material of my underwear and it makes me light headed feeling him . He runs his hands over my chest and stomach moving down to cup the front of my briefs , I instantly throw my head back exposing my neck which he devours in to his mouth , I push back and rind against him feeling his hands over my body . electrical currents shooting throughout me . I hook my thumbs in to my briefs and push them down groaning as I feel Roberts hard cock hit the crack of my ass the naked flesh tingling at touch of his cock , I push back in to him fully taking his cock in between my cheeks and grinding. I feel the cold metal of the cock ring and know that my ass is touching his pubes as I feel the hair brushing against me and I let out a heady groan .I feel Robert release my neck “What Do you want Aaron “ I can’t answer him I am to turned on and breathing heavily . my eyes shut and my head spinning , “You I want you Robert “ I feel his tongue drag along my throat and he pulls away I quiver at the loss of touch before I feel him breath on to my neck causing me to shiver in anticipation as his breath hits the wetness of my throat. My ass is wet for him and my cock is leaking , I have never felt this aroused “How do you want me Aaron ?” I gulp hard as I feel his hand caressing the front of my body his nails slowly dragging through my pubic hair causing me to gulp further, “I want my Favorite Rob , I want to Ride you ., You know how I love to ride you “Me voice is breaking and I’m breathing heavily trying to get the words out. I feel Robert hand on my hips as he turns me around to face him, I look in to his eyes and I can see the carnal lust , He takes my hand and I feel him guiding me gently towards out bed , He sits down propping himself up against the headboard and we don’t break eye contact. 

I watch Rob as he props the pillows up to support his back and I gaze at his body in awe , He looks up at me and smiles and I move towards him lowering myself on to the bed , I kneel astride him my knees by his hips as I feel his hands wrap around my waist . Our stomachs and chests are pressed together , My cock caught in between , I feel its wetness against my body as its leaking precum My cock head is exposed pushing my foreskin all the way back showing my cock off in all its glory to Robert . We kiss out tongues in each other’s mouths and our breathing is heavy and the room spins around me , I want Robert and I need him now , I put my hands behind my back and pull me ass cheeks apart as I find Roberts straining cock,. We don’t stop kissing as I shuffle to make sure that his head is lined up with my hole , I breathe deeply and lower myself gently , My mouth instantly pulls away from Roberts as I throw my head back and gasp at his size penetrating me , I feel his lips on my nipple and I slowly guide myself down on to him , I move my hands and release my ass cheeks so I can feel Robert sliding in to me , I quickly wrap my arms around his neck pulling him tightly in to my chest.so he continue to suck on my nipple . I breathe in to his neck “Slowly Rob” as I feel him thrust in to me slightly “I can’t take you thrusting to hard when you’re this big and hard Rob.” I feel him nod against my skin as I lower myself further on to him impaling myself on his cock, It feels Hard, the hardest it’s been for a while and I love the feeling of him pushing in to me, My chest is wet and I can feel where Robert has been kissing me letting his tongue wonder , His breathe making me shiver as I continue to grip on to his neck grounding myself as he slides in to me further , I’m as open as I can be but I know that I have to take my time as Rob is just to big sometimes , I feel his pubes on my ass and I know I have taken him all , I breathe heavily and smile to myself knowing that all of him is inside me. I bite in to his shoulder and feel full and it feels amazing “No thrusting Rob I can’t take it , Just let me do the work “ I feel him kiss my shoulder “Your In control Aaron” and I smile biting hard in to his shoulder blade leaving my mark on him.

I slowly push myself away from him and look in to his eyes “I have you all inside me” He nods and Smiles “Yeah “ I smile back at him adjusting still to his size “It feels amazing Rob , I can feel you pulsing inside me , Its like we are one” I slowly move my hips in a circling motion and I watch at Robert Throws his head back and groans. It makes me smile and I clench tighter on to him circle my hips again , He hitting my sweet spot every time I move , I knew he would just by his size , But watching him in such a blissed out state is doing things to me that I can’t explain “ Rob “ He brings his head back to look at me “Watch me “ and he smiles . I put my arms on his knees behind my back . and slowly lower myself backwards exposing my whole body and cock to him “Look “ and I nod down he follows my eyes my cock is just leaking on both our stomachs covered in my pre cum . my big purple had fully exposed as my cock is straining and my foreskin is pushed all the way back “ You don’t even have to touch me Rob . I’m so close just having you in me “ I throw my head back knowing that he is watching me and I circle my hips against him “Fuck Robert I want your cum in me I need it “ as I start to speed up the motion of my hips , I know Robert is watching as I bring my head back up to look at him, our eyes locking as I smile wildly at him “You like it Rob “ he smiles “I fucking love it Aaron “ I move my hips again speeding up “I want your cum Rob I need it “ he breathes heavily “Take it Aaron it’s all yours take it “ and with that I throw my head back breathing in to the air laughing as my hips speed up. 

I can’t help it my hips speed up as my head is thrown back I’m breathing and laughing in to the Air, I feel myself clench around him tighter, Knowing that my tight hole is just milking him and I’m ready for his release , I look at Robert and he is sweating his hair wet , he’s not doing much but I know he’s close . I bite my lip laughing at him “Are you ready to give it to me Rob “He knows I’m desperate for it and I’m getting close , I can feel the buildup in my stomach I don’t need to touch myself as I know that as soon as I feel Roberts first cum shot in my ass it will push me over the edge and make me cum, I continue smiling as I look at Robert , He watching my cock bouncing slapping against my stomach leaving its sticky trail of pre cum , I raise my eyebrows at him “Taste me “ and he smiles , I slow down and watch as he takes the leaking precum from my cock head on to his finger , I know what he is doing so I speed up again “How do I taste Rob” I can’t handle it , I’m breathing so hard as my ass is milking him, I’m so turned on and I can hardly talk, He looks at me “Amazing Aaron” and I smile at him . “Cum in me now Rob “ he smiles at me and thrusts it takes me by surprise and I laugh as it hits my sweet spot , I watch as Robert bites his Lip “Again Rob Please “ I feel the thrust even more this time as it hits me, I feel his cock expand in me and I know its soon , I can also feel it . I push myself further back on to holding on to his calf muscles. my body fully exposed to him as he is watching my bodies reaction. I feel another Thrust and me head instantly snaps forward as I hear Robert Moaning “Yeah Rob that’s it let it go “ and with that I feel his cock almost Rip me apart as it expands and I feel the first shot of his cum hit my insides , and that’s when I loose in I shout his name screaming in to the air as my first load leaves my body and hits Robert in the chest.  
I feel every pulse of his cock as he unloads in to me my muscles recognizing every twitch of his cock , I feel how warm it is as he unloads in to me and it feels me with joy, But I am so lost in my own thoughts as I continue to spray Robert with my cum . It’s like a fucking fountain releasing on him and covering him, I have been so turned on all day and this is the epitome of arousal for me, He knows how to push every button I have in to overdrive and I can’t get enough of it and I always crave more . I finally stop Cumming , but I can’t breathe, I move my head forward and its dizzying , I push the palms of my hands on to Roberts chest to steady myself and ground myself , I’m breathless and breathing heavy . I can feel Robert warm inside me and I look I to his eyes “Don’t move stay inside me “ He nods not able to breath properly himself . I slowly lower my mouth to his chest and start to lick my cum off him, He watched me with love in his eyes as I clean him up before moving my mouth ocer to his “You want to taste us both” He nods and opens his mouth as I kiss him our tongues connecting as we taste the sweat off his body mixed with my cum we both moan as we enjoy the taste , I slowly pull away from him “I can still feel you rob you r still fucking hard” I slowly circle my hips and I feel his hands on my stomach “Don’t I can’t take the sensation “ I laugh at him understanding my ass is also sensitive to him and I need to control myself before I hurt us both “Want me to get off ?” he smiles at me “No” I smile back and kiss him knowing that he is going to be inside me for as long as I want him there “Let me know when you want me off “ he nods “You Decide “ and I smile back at him . I collapse on to his chest slowly smelling and licking his nipple where I shot my cum over him as we both slowly doze.

I don’t know how long I lay astride him but I woke with him still inside me, he was true to his word it was my decision , I moved slightly waking him up “ You Ok” I smile down at him “Fantastic Rob , but I do need to get off I’m getting a bit sore and I won’t be able to walk tomorrow” he laughs at me and I kiss him back . I slowly get off him and I miss him inside me already, I had to the bathroom and wipe myself down with a washcloth before I head back in to the bedroom , I see Robert sprawled out , He has taken his cock ring off and I notice it on the side table, I raise an eyebrow and nod to him “You like it ?” he smile “ I love it Aaron but just a bit sore being wearing it most of the day “ I look and laugh at him “I know how you feel I can hardly fucking walk” I kneel next to him on the bed and wipe him down throwing the washcloth in to the laundry basket , We pull the duvet over us as I snuggle down in to his arms my head pressed against his chest , I feel his hand stroking my hair “You enjoyed your Day?” I look up at him “I couldn’t ask for a better one Rob it’s been amazing just like you” he smiles down at me “It’s all you Rob” he laughs “It takes two “I kiss his chest “You brought me back to life these last month’s Rob “ I feel him breath on me and i feel his hand wrap around my stomach “I want you to love life Aaron , With me “ I don’t say anything but snuggle in to his arms further . not knowing that the both of us had created a spark of life that night that neither of us thought was possible.


End file.
